Project Genesis Part one: Dawn
by Darkfire7881
Summary: An ambitious project to novelize the Command and Conquer series. Starting with Part 1 Dawn. which is the novelization of the first C&C game. NOW REVISED! In 1995, an asteroid impacted near the Tiber River in Italy, unleashing a deadly but powerful alien crystal on the world. Now it has sparked a war between the Global Defense Initiative and the Brotherhood of Nod.
1. Chapter 1

**COMMAND & CONQUER**

 **PROJECT GENESIS**

 **PART 1:**

 _DAWN_

 **Author's note: This is a fan project to rewrite/retell the Command & Conquer Tiberium universe story and in the process, create a cohesive narrative across three fan novels. This project, dubbed Project Genesis, seeks to re-spark people's interest in the series and give long-time fans something new to read. This story, titled Dawn, is the first of three parts, and will retell the story of the first C&C game, as well as add some new characters that will add a branching narrative across the series. It** **will also tie into the Generals series by the end.**

 **Part 2: Sun, which as the name suggests, will focus on the game of the same name, again, mostly retelling the story from the perspective of new characters to make the story feel more connected. Part 3: Ascension which will be a novelization of Tiberium wars and provide a finale to the Tiberium saga.**

 **This will be my first attempt at writing a major fan series and any and all feedback will be greatly appreciated. And as is the case with most Fanfiction works, expect progress to be slow as personal life and work do take priority. And above all I hope readers enjoy.**

 **A huge thank you to my editor IanOtter. Be sure to check out his amazing work.**

 **So enjoy the rebirth of Command and Conquer!**

 **Prologue**

 **London, England**

 **December 21st, 1953**

 **18:00**

The streets of London were crowded with people, all of them in the midst of the Christmas celebrations. Some were hurrying about doing last minute shopping, while others seemed to just be enjoying the cool evening air. Looking down at the people as they went about their lives, you wouldn't have thought that there had been a world war raging only a few months ago. The Second World War was over and the Allies had won, but now they were left to pick up the pieces and try to fit them back together.

Two men sat in a third story office. One sat in the windowsill looking down at the street, while the other sat at a large wooden desk. Both men were nursing a glass of scotch from a rapidly dwindling bottle. The one who sat at the desk, General Kingsley, refilled his glass then stood up to face the other man. Major Duville turned from the window, his own glass empty, but he made no move to refill it.

The office was dark save for a small lamp on the General's desk, as the dark green panels on the wall seemed to drink up what little light there was. Unlike most other high ranking military types, General Kingsley had no bookshelves or military decorations. Instead, his office was bare except for the large desk, two chairs, a plant in the corner by the door, and two framed newspaper articles. One about the start of the war and the other from the end of it.

Kingsley walked over and stood beside Major Duville, and looked out into the street.

"Did you get your Christmas shopping done, Major?" He asked as a means of breaking the long silence that had settled over the two.

"My family fled to Canada when the war started, and I won't make it there for Christmas. So no, I didn't." Duville replied as he made his way to the desk to refill his glass. Kingsley simply grunted as he walked past.

"Everyone out there going about their lives, acting like the war never happened." Duville said, a hint of venom slipping into his voice.

"They deserve to move on, Duville. It was a long and bloody war: they deserve some happiness." Kingsley took Duville's spot sitting on the windowsill as the other man now stood sipping from his drink.

"The whole world was bloodied by the war, Bill. And we're just supposed to act like it's all over, right?" Duville laughed mirthlessly at that. "How long Bill? How long before the next ' _war to end all wars_ '?"

Kingsley didn't reply for a moment. He thought about what Duville was saying, about how things were supposed to return to normal now that the fighting was over. But he had a point: the Soviets were already starting to recoup their losses, and the Allies were too preoccupied with post-war repairs. How long was it until the two powers began fighting again?

"The UN" Kingsley said suddenly.

"The United Nations." Duville said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "And you think that they can stop another war? Stop another Stalin from rising up?"

"We have to hope they can: hope got us through the war, it'll get us through now."

"To hell with hope; we need something more to make sure this never happens again." Duville now spoke with a fire in his voice, a sharp contrast to the subdued mood he had been in when he first walked in.

"You finally going to tell me why you came here?" Kingsley asked, setting down his glass.

"You have Von Esling's ear? I have something that could make an actual difference...and I need your help to talk to him."

Kingsley let out a loud laugh and pulled out two cigarettes, handing one off to Duville, then lit his own. He took a long drag before speaking.

"I have Von Esling's ear when he feels like it. So, what's so big that you needed to come to me, Duville?"

"We almost lost this war Bill. The Americans came in late; sure they helped and turned the tide, but they came late. We can't have that again, the next war- and there will be another- we need to be ready." Duville pulled out a folder full of papers from a briefcase he had left sitting on the desk when he came in. He handed it off to Kingsley who quickly thumbed through the handful of papers inside. He hummed to himself thoughtfully before asking Duville.

"This is ambitious, even for you Tom. What you are proposing here? It's a hell of a thing. How do you think this will work but the UN wont?"

"The UN, the League, same shit, different name Bill. But this? This is different; this is a chance at real peace." Both men took a drag from their cigarettes and let out long puffs of smoke that hung in the dark room.

"You sure this will work?"

"Yes." Duville said plainly.

"And you're sure Gunter Von Esling will go for this?"

"You tell me Bill. When the next crisis comes, we have to be ready. All of us, united against whatever threatens freedom."

Kinglsey let out a long breath. "So, what are you going to call it? When we take this to Von Esling?"

Duville smiled, a genuine smile for the first time all day.

"The Global Defense Initiative."

… … …

 **Sarajevo, Yugoslavia**

 **Decem** **ber 21st, 1953**

 **20:00**

He walked down the dark halls, robes flowing behind him like ripples on a pond. The hallway was empty, save for himself, leaving him to his thoughts. However it was not completely quiet, as the sounds of construction echoed throughout the temple. A dark smile formed on his face, the temple, _his_ temple, was nearly finished, and already people flocked to it like moths to a flame.

The Second World War had ended, and in the ensuing chaos, people were desperate for hope, for salvation. And the Brotherhood of Nod was there to provide it, to offer the promise of a better future that neither the Soviets or the Allies could offer. So people came, and prayed, and the Brotherhood grew and prospered. But the Brotherhood still needed time to prepare; it was still not ready to carry out his plans. And so they would wait, just as they had always done, just as _he_ had always done. And when the time was right, Nod would rise from the shadows.

"One empire falls and another rises." He said to himself, as he approached the end of the hallway, and the empty chapel beyond.

He walked into the grandiose chapel where row upon row of ornately carved wooden pews led down towards the altar. There was no gold or bedazzled idols, only banners of black and red that were embroidered with the entrapped scorpion's tail insignia of the Brotherhood. Behind it all was a massive stained glass window that depicted numerous angelic saints surrounding a single figure. A man in dark robes, with arms held open to embrace all who followed him, and in one outstretched hand, a green crystal. The figure was one of himself, the ruler of Nod: Kane.

Kane made his way to the window, brushing his hands across the alter, feeling adrenaline course through his body. One empire had fallen and another was racing to take its place. But this was nothing new. Kane had seen it so many times through Humanity's history. He knew that something far greater was coming, something far more than anyone could hope to imagine. He needed to be ready for when that day came, so he would remain in the shadows for a time. And in secret, he would help build the Brotherhood of Nod into a true force that could contend with any power that might rise. This too was nothing new to him. It had been done countless times through the centuries, as empires and nations made their marks on history, then fell into chaos. The Brotherhood always grew stronger in the shadows.

Kane smiled to himself again. He had waited for so long to see his vision be completed, and he knew he would not have to wait for much longer.

The world would be changed forever, and in ways far greater than the simple ambitions of man.

 **Chapter 1**

"...And so it fell from the sky.

A gift from the Heavens!

As it was foretold by the Messiah..."

 _The Book of Nod Verse 1:1_

 **Berlin,** **Germany**

 **November 7th, 1995**

 **11:00**

Ignatio Mobius sat outside of a small diner in Berlin, Germany, slowly sipping his coffee and reading the paper. The only other patrons were a young couple sitting at table in front of him. It was just before noon and the city seemed quiet. Mobius was wearing his science lab coat and had received several odd looks from people, including the young waitress at the diner. Mobius had never really noticed, always consumed by his work, although he had to admit that it did sometimes leave him distracted to everything around him and many people felt he was aloof.

The little dinner sat on a cozy street tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Mobius enjoyed the peace and calm, simply basking in the simple things life had to offer. Now that the world was on the edge of the new millennium and the future promises it held, Mobius simply sat and watched the world race past him. The world seemed eager to make its great leaps and bounds, but Mobius did not share in the same enthusiasm as his colleagues. In fact he was hungry for a new challenge. Being a child prodigy, and having entered college at the age eleven, he was always looking for something to challenge his mind. He didn't like to think of himself as a vain man, but he couldn't deny the allure of being famous for some great discovery.

He put down the paper and drained the last of his coffee, and as he readied to pay for the drink, his attention was diverted as the young couple gasped and began to talk in a panicked tone. He followed their gaze to the growing crowd of people, all standing like statues and looking up at the sky. Cars were beginning to pull over and their occupants getting out to look up as well. Curiosity finally compelled him to go and have a look, only to find a giant ball of fire streak through the mid-day sky. The meteor broke apart into several pieces that each streaked in a different direction, creating a rather impressive display. The meteor then disappeared over the horizon just as quickly as it came. As the crowd of people began to talk in concerned tones, there was only one thing going through his mind. _Finally! Something interesting!_

 _… … …_

 **November 8th**

 **22:00**

It was late in the evening by the time Mobius got back to his hotel room in Berlin: the UN science convention was running late due to everyone discussing the meteor from earlier yesterday morning.

When he finally showered and got himself ready for bed, there was a knock on his door. Confusion and a little bit of panic ran through him, with the panic growing quickly as he saw two men in black suits outside his door.

"What do you want?" He yelled through the door.

"Dr. Mobius? We need to talk to you." One of the men yelled back, in an American accent.

"And who are you?" He saw the two exchanged a look before the one spoke again.

"We are agents of the United Nations Global Defence Initiative."

"Never heard of you."

"Dr. Mobius please open the door, sir. We are here to talk to you about an... important matter."

"And why do you need to talk to me specifically? You are in a hotel full of other scientists."

"Because we were told that you are the best of the best. Are you not sir?"

Mobius felt both flattered and insulted at the same time. The man was clearly playing on his ego, and damn him because it worked. He opened the door and allowed the two men in.

"So what do you want?"

"First off, my name is Agent Davenport and this is Agent Petrov."

 _A Russian?_ Mobius thought to himself, how odd.

"Well Mister Davenport what can a simple scientist do for you?"

"We came here to discuss a rather sensitive issue. The United Nations is trying to put together a rapid response unit."

"Rapid response to what?"

"The meteor yesterday."

"And what's so important and sensitive about the meteor?"

The two men exchanged looks again before Davenport spoke. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sir.

Mobius would have thought the two men were joking had it not been for Davenport's serious demeanor. "I'm a brilliant man: why don't you try and explain."

Davenport sighed and motioned for Mobius to sit on the bed, then he began to explain why they had been sent to get him.

Mobius was still trying to process what the two agents had told him as he was rushed off to the Berlin airport. The small black Sudan that he had been ushered into was now pulling up to a small helicopter with the UN logo and colors painted on it. Davenport and the other agent quickly helped Mobius onto the helicopter without really giving him time to get his bearings. He had left all of his belongings back in the hotel, and only left with the clothes he was wearing.

As Mobius settled into the seat, Davenport went to speak with the pilots, leaving him with the other man, Petrov. Mobius gave him a smile but the Russian simply gave him a stone faced response. Eventually the excitement of everything gave way to exhaustion, and Mobius fell asleep just as the helicopter took off.

When he woke up, he noticed Petrov was still asleep in front of him, while Davenport was on a cell phone talking with someone. Mobius stretched his tired muscles then decided to peer out the window, seeing a lush countryside roll by far below.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Italy, heading to Rome." Davenport replied, having set down his cell phone. Petrov began to stir and mumbled something in Russian.

"Does he speak English?" Mobius asked Davenport.

"Da, I speak English Mr. Mobius." Petrov replied in a rather deep and heavily accented voice.

Mobius didn't say anything after that and merely sat back in his seat. Mobius was a man who didn't allow prejudice to affect his work, but even he had to admit that he was a little uncomfortable around Russians. The Second World War was still fresh in many people's minds.

The helicopter crested a hill before he finally saw their destination, a massive base of tents and vehicles arrayed around the crater created by the meteor. Flood lights and hastily erected fences surrounded the inner rim of the crater, and the helicopter made its way towards a small clearing next to a tent larger than all the others. It must have been the command tent, Mobius guessed. There was a large logo of a diving eagle on its side with the letters U.N.G.D.I written underneath. He had never heard of that branch of the United Nations.

The helicopter finally landed and the two agents hopped out before helping Mobius slowly get down. As soon as they were off, technicians rushed out to refuel the helicopter and the two agents took Mobius towards the command tent. When they entered, he noticed a flurry of people around the tent: computers were set up on one side and a large table on the other. Davenport walked Mobius over to the table while Petrov walked towards a concession station, and Mobius suddenly felt hungry as he watched him go.

They walked up to a young black man in a military uniform with the same diving eagle symbol, and a name tag that read _Solomon_ on it. While Davenport stood straight as a ramrod as he waited for the man to notice them, Mobius simply looked around the tent. The man, Solomon, finally finished his conversation and turned to the two.

"Agent Davenport you're here, excellent. Is this Dr. Mobius?"

"Yes Lieutenant, I'll leave him in your care." Davenport turned around and left without saying anything to Mobius.

"Doctor, it's good to finally meet you. My name is James Solomon and I work for GDI."

"GDI? I've never heard of it."

"You will when we get you debriefed, but first I need to show you exactly what it is we brought you out here for."

"I'm very curious to see...the _mineral_."

Solomon motioned for Mobius to follow him out of the tent before saying. "To be honest we've got every major science department we could think of to get over here."

Mobius wanted to ask more questions but Solomon picked up the pace and he had to strain to keep up. They walked through the tent city past scientists and military personnel going about their various tasks, most bearing the GDI symbol. They finally reached the line of fences that surrounded the impact site, guarded by menacing looking soldiers with large rifles. They saluted Solomon and let them through and Mobius stopped in his tracks at what he saw. The massive rock was covered in a glowing green crystal, but what stunned him the most was that the crystals were growing! He looked closer and saw that they were growing in the ground around the meteor as well and he could even see small crystal begin to poke out of the ground beyond the fence line.

"This, Doctor, is what we need you for. We might be looking at the single greatest discovery in human history."

Mobius didn't say anything, instead he simply looked down at the growing crystals. They were oddly beautiful.

Decades later Ignatio Mobius would think back to that moment and realize just how underwhelming James Solomon's statement was.

… … …

It had been just over a week since Mobius had been brought to the impact site, and he was now working with several other scientists. Out of almost a hundred, they had been broken into small groups of five or six. Supposedly it would help speed up their work on trying to uncover the secrets of the mysterious substance. Mobius had somehow found himself the team lead for his particular group, and part of him didn't want the responsibility of leading a whole team, but another part of him seemed to enjoy the spotlight.

The first, and most gruesome discovery they made, was that the substance was inherently toxic. Several geologists who had gone down to collect samples had become seriously ill before they noticed green crystals were growing on their body. They, along with two nurses who had been treating them, sadly died, and anyone else who had been in contact were put in isolation until they seemed to not be affected. After that, no one was allowed to be in direct contact with the substance, and since then, they were shoved into converted warehouses that GDI were now using as offices and labs. As far as Mobius knew, GDI and the Italian government had kept the whole thing undercover. At first, Mobius and several others were angry; why keep such a huge discovery hidden? Humanity had its first look at an alien substance not born from this Earth, but after the deaths and after the crystals were discovered rapidly spreading past the impact sight, they soon understood the need for secrecy.

After some time, they all had found out that the substance was leeching minerals out of the ground and could convert organic material. But one thing they couldn't agree on was a name for the substance. Several leading names were ' _Green Death,' 'Unobtainium,'_ and his personal favourite ' _Europite,'_ but GDI wasn't interested in names. They wanted to know if it was going to cause a problem, or more importantly, if it was something valuable they could use. Mobius was also finally debriefed on the organization of GDI: apparently it was a secret branch of the UN that was mostly made up of the United States and Western Europe. Part economic and scientific think tank, and part military coalition, it was founded shortly after the end of World War Two as a means of assuring world peace. Kept mostly from the public eye after the war had ended, now GDI had been called to investigate the current situation.

"Dr. Mobius? Here's the latest lab reports you requested."

It was one of the younger scientists in the group, a young German woman who specialized in physics. It seemed like an odd bunch of different fields and professions to be thrown together, but it was an odd situation to be in.

"According to these, the crystals are growing deeper just as much as they are growing outward." The other woman simply stood there as he read through the various reports that she had brought him. "We know that it consumes and converts minerals, so now it would seem like its seeking out mineral deposits deeper underground. Perhaps even moving towards the planet's mantle?"

"You seriously think it's going that deep?" She asked with what sounded like dread in her voice.

"It's spread very quickly in such a short time. Given the rate, we could probably make a model of how quickly it would spread."

She was about to respond when he noticed something else that had caught his eye. Mobius frantically looked through the photos that had been included in the report. Suddenly he looked at the young doctor with the look of a mad man.

"Do you know what this means!?"

She backed up slightly before she responded.

"No I don't. What are you going on about?"

He almost shoved the photo in her face.

"The trees! The trees have been converted by the crystal, and look! There are fields of crystals that are growing around them. It's almost like it's converted the trees to act as spore carriers."

"Dr. Mobius, what you're suggesting is that an alien mineral that converts metals to replicate itself can convert organic material and spread itself like a seed?"

"Exactly! Look there are fields far beyond the initial impact site! It would suggest that the trees spread the crystals like seeds, as you suggested, and then it would begin spreading into a new patch or field." Mobius didn't realize that he was shouting and the rest of the team was now watching him. He looked to all of them then back to the young woman. His excitement was replaced by confusion as he saw the look of pure horror on her face.

"Ignatio, if what you are saying is true, then that means this substance can spread far more quickly then we feared. It also means it could spread like a virus."

He nodded in agreement to her, then said very solemnly. "I need to talk to Solomon."

Before anyone on his team could reply, he ran out of their lab and down the hall to the room where the GDI officers had set up as an administration office. When he burst into the room, he was shouting at them, but they were all glued to a T.V. set up at the end of the room.

When he finally reached them, he was out of breath and tried to grab Solomon's attention until he finally noticed what had all of their focus. A bald man was standing in front of a large red flag with a black scorpion's tail entrapped in a triangle, and Mobius was able to catch the last of his speech and felt a tremendous amount of dread for the first time in his life.

 _"Bro_ _thers and Sisters from across the world! My name is Kane and I speak for the Brotherhood of Nod. Rejoice! For a new era is dawning for all mankind! The_ _Heavens have given us a gift! It is called Tiberium, and it is a resource unlike anything we could have imagined! Look now to the Brotherhood for your salvation and reject the lies of your tyrants. The age of Nod has begun."_ The image of Kane was replaced by the green crystal that GDI had been keeping secret, what he had just named Tiberium. Mobius looked to Solomon and asked him.

"What's going on? Who is that?"

Solomon didn't look back at him when he answered, instead, continued staring at the screen.

"I don't know Doctor. But things have just become far more complicated."

The feeling of dread that Mobius had felt only intensified as he continued to watch the screen with the others. The world would never be the same again after today.

… … …

 **Washington D.C., U.S.A**

 **Febr** **uary 11th, 1996**

 **06:30**

Mark Lancaster tried to walk as quickly as he could without breaking into a full run down the halls of the Pentagon. He passed by several other officers and building staff as he made his way to the office that he had been summoned to earlier this morning. Having once served in the basic infantry, he was used to the early mornings and that didn't change when he became an officer working a desk job, but the sudden urgency of the call had him both curious and worried. He could only assume it was related to the strange broadcast only a few months ago when, a man who referred to himself simply as Kane, had announced the discovery of a substance called Tiberium, and now the world seemed to be in a frenzy. Mark finally reached the office of General Malcolm Granger and waited for a reply after knocking.

"Enter."

Mark took a quick breath, then opened the door to the general's office. It was spacious, with bookshelves lining both sides of the room, and a large liquor cabinet that sat at the far corner near the general's large wooden desk. Model World War Two aircraft littered his desk as well as most of the bookshelves. Mark couldn't help but notice that every general's office he had been in seemed to be the same, the only variation being the military memorabilia they displayed and the type of liquor they kept.

"Colonel Mark Lancaster reporting, sir." Mark held his salute as Granger slowly got up from the desk.

"At ease Colonel, glad you got here so quickly. I apologize for waking you so early."

"No worries, sir. No rest for the wicked as they say."

Granger gave a small chuckle, then walked over to a small table set in the corner of the room behind the door. On it was a coffee maker and several cups and plates. He motioned to it as he asked. "Coffee?"

Mark couldn't help but smile as he moved over.

"Yes sir, thank you. Two sugars."

Granger quickly made the coffees then made his way back to the desk. As he sat down his smile was quickly replaced by the look of cold determination.

"I'm sure you are aware of the shit storm they're calling the news?"

"Yes sir, it's all anyone talks about."

Granger grumbled at that

"Yes well what you don't know is that we made the discovery first: a UN team has been on site for almost three months now. The idea was to keep it hush hush until this bastard, Kane, went and flapped his mouth. Now the UN has got their panties in a twist and a small time insurgency group has grown into a full scale military entity overnight."

"So the Brotherhood is making claims on this stuff when the UN was trying to keep a lid on it? Given the short time frame it almost sounds like someone from the inside tipped them off."

"That's what I was thinking. I sent the warning over to General Sheppard: he's the one in charge of the whole circus in Italy. But the UN is getting worried that with Kane blowing the cover, it might cause enough of a panic to give the Brotherhood more fuel for the fire. They've been stirring up shit in Africa and the Middle East for years now and this might be enough to trigger something big."

"So the UN is calling us to clean their mess?"

Granger sighed deeply and took a sip from his coffee mug, which Mark took as a cue and took a drink of his own. After a moment, Granger finally continued.

"What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You have been cleared because I told the President and the other generals that you were one of the best that we've got and we're gonna need someone like you when shit hits the fan. And trust me son, it will hit the fan and hit it hard."

Mark was honored at the General's praise but the feeling was quickly overshadowed by his sense of curiosity, he simply sat straighter in the chair and waited for him to continue.

"Shortly after World War Two, the Allied powers decided to create an Initiative, one they hoped would prevent something like the war from ever happening again. This Initiative was later adopted by the UN and kept secret until a time when it was needed. The Global Defence Initiative, the GDI was used sparingly during the post war period, mostly black ops stuff. But now the UN is going to publicly announce the Initiative within the next few months. Meaning the US now has to start rallying the troops. As of this moment you, are being promoted to Commander of military forces under GDI."

Mark was stunned into silence. Hearing that he was being promoted to lead troops as part of some secret coalition took his already tired brain several seconds to process the information. He looked down into his coffee mug for a moment then back to the General.

"I…I'm not really sure what to say sir. I'm incredibly honored and equally confused."

Granger seemed to lighten a little and smiled.

"Believe me son I felt the same way. It might make more sense when you get briefed but for now I'll need your answer."

"My answer?"

"I need to know if you want to take this job. I'm about to transfer you to a globally joint unit, something that has never been done. We're throwing you and everyone else into a mixing pot and hope it all works. I'm trusting you cause I know you can handle it."

Mark was silent for a few more minutes before he stood up and saluted.

"I would be honored sir! Thank you for this opportunity."

Granger motioned for him to sit back down.

"Glad to hear it son. Now then, you'll have to be debriefed on the plane ride to Italy. That's where all the military personnel will be heading before the UN makes the big announcement. You'll meet with Sheppard, I mentioned him earlier. He'll show you the ropes."

"Understood sir."

Granger stood and Mark followed suit then took his hand and shook it.

"The world is gonna change and you'll be right on the front line of it."

"There's no place I'd rather be sir."

Granger clasped him on his shoulder and walked him towards the door before finally saying.

"Welcome to GDI, _C_ _ommander_ Lancaster."

... ... ...

It was later that afternoon when Mark Lancaster finally reached Andrew's AFB. A small private jet was waiting on the runway as he pulled his car up beside it. As he got out, the pilot began stepping down from the plane and made his way over to him.

"Commander Lancaster?"

"That's me." He replied as he opened the back door of his car, he only brought a small duffle bag with him, carrying only his most basic necessities. The pilot took hold of the bag and began walking back to the plane.

"This way sir. You are the last to arrive; the others are already onboard."

"What others?" Mark quickened his pace to match the pilot as they made their way to the small luxury plane. It wasn't often the military paid for luxury accommodations for its officers.

"There are two other commanders who will be joining us on the flight to Italy, as well as Dr. Mobius."

Mark didn't reply, he simply ascended the steps and entered the surprisingly spacious cabin. In it were the three people the pilot had mentioned. Two garbed in military uniform like himself and another in an elegant formal suit. He didn't recognize any of them so he cleared his throat to grab their attention.

"Hello my name is Colonel Mark Lancaster, recently appointed Commander of U.S led GDI forces."

The two in the uniforms stood up and both gave curt salutes, one of them, a young black woman spoke first.

"Commander Julia Rain, I'm in charge of the United States Air Forces assigned to GDI. And this is Commander Bennet." She indicated the other man standing beside her. He had salt and pepper hair and a mustache to match, he stepped over and shook Mark's hand rather strongly.

"Howdy Colonel! So you're the last member of our little team huh? This is gonna be great! We get to show up those snooty Euro boys and show 'em what the U.S.A is really all about."

Mark finally broke free of the man's grasp and nearly chocked on the stereotypical 'American cowboy' accent he had, and wondered if he had a cowboy hat with him in his luggage.

"It's, uh, a pleasure to meet you both, I'm sorry but General Granger didn't mention either of you."

"No worries, this is all a little last minute isn't it? Anyways I'm in charge the USMC unit that we're donating to this GDI nonsense."

Mark smiled at the two other officers then peered around Bennet and looked at the woman still sitting at her table. He moved past them and walked up to her extending a hand.

"Mark Lancaster and you are?"

The woman held up a finger as she continued to read something on her laptop. Mark quickly glanced back at the other two and they simply shrugged. He turned back and after a moment she finally turned to look at him

"Please forgive Commander Lancaster, I was reading something rather important. I'm Dr. Sydney Mobius, I work for the Pentagon as a science liaison." Mark shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you doctor. What's so important if you don't mind my asking?"

She sighed and looked at the laptop in distaste.

"I'm going with you to Italy to join with the growing team the UN has cobbled together. I was reading the latest reports on Tiberium."

"Yea I suppose I still need a briefing on everything."

Rain stepped over to stand beside him.

"Don't worry Commander, we all are still in the dark. The General provided some folders but supposedly we'll get the full run down in Rome."

"Suits me fine. Get to enjoy some fine wine and dine and I hear Rome is lovely this time of year." Bennet chimed in as the reclined in one of the seats. Mark and Julia exchanged glances and simply sat down just as the pilot chimed in over the intercom.

 _"Strap in folks. Take off in five minutes"_

Mark grabbed one of the dossiers on the table and started to thumb through it. By the time he finished reading through the first time they were well in the air. Bennet was sound asleep, Rain was reading through her own copy with a pair of headphones on while Dr. Mobius remained glued to her laptop. Mark decided to close his eyes and reflect on what he read.

An asteroid impacted in Italy near the Tiber River, Italian police responded and found a mysterious green crystal growing from the impact site and within a day the Italian government had called on the UN to investigate. Within a week they had assembled a team of scientists from every field to work on the strange extraterrestrial substance while it was decided to keep the discovery secret. As such, GDI security, under the leadership of a Lieutenant Solomon, were brought in to oversee everything. That however didn't stop Kane and the Brotherhood of Nod from somehow acquiring samples before anyone else got there and claiming the discovery as their own.

Mark frowned at the thought of the Brotherhood. They were a small but effective insurgency and paramilitary group that operated in third world countries. Stirring up anti-west sentiment and arming local militias. Several world governments had attempted to bring them down and from the dossiers he learned, GDI had also conducted raids against Nod.

But the Brotherhood also acted as a religious extremist group which meant they could gather a large amount of followers rather quickly. Nod was a mystery to everyone, operating since the early 60's and if you listened to the conspiracy theories, have been around for much longer. Mark never paid these theories much attention but now the UN was concerned that Nod might start posing a greater threat to world peace. Thus why they had called the United States, Canada, Britain, France, Germany, Russia, and even China to lend military support to GDI. Mark had to marvel at it all. In such a short amount of time the largest military coalition was being assembled and all to deal with a growing terrorist threat in the face of an alien substance that seemed to spread and grow.

It was a lot to take in all at once, but Mark had been in the military for all of his adult life having enlisted up at eighteen right out of high school. His father and grandfather were both in the Army and it was sort of part of the family heritage to serve with the army. And while his mother had protested, his father couldn't have been more proud, especially when Mark rushed through the ranks and eventually earned his commission as an officer. Now he would be part of a global task force.

He glanced over at the other occupants of the plane. Both Rain and Bennet were asleep but Sydney was awake, no longer on her laptop but instead reading a book. Mark decided to stretch is legs and walked over to her.

"Mind if I joined you?"

Sydney Mobius looked up from her book and smiled then motioned for him to sit down.

"I'd be delighted, this flight is getting a little bit long."

Mark nodded in agreement.

"This is all still a bit much to take in. So tell me Doc, is this Tiberium stuff actually dangerous?"

"I couldn't quite tell you Commander. I haven't been to the field labs yet. All I have to go on are the reports I've read through and there are some things they aren't telling me yet."

"Please, just call me Mark."

Sydney simply nodded at him then turned her gaze towards the cockpit before a rumbling sound from her stomach revealed that she was actually looking at the small kitchen. Mark laughed as he stood up and made his way towards it.

"What would you like Doc?"

"A sandwich or something. Whatever they have I'm not too picky."

Mark opened the small fridge and looked through somewhat disappointed. While the plane itself was luxurious it would seem the food they supplied was not. The fridge was only stocked with water and cola and the only food was a tray of small sandwiches. Mark decided to grab the whole tray and two cans of soda pop and brought them back. Bennet stirred as he walked by and called out.

"Any beer in there partner?"

"No just soda and I took all the sandwiches."

Bennet only mumbled in response before seeming to doze off again. Mark set down the food then sat back down.

"Thank you Mark."

Sydney said as she eagerly bit into the sandwich, Mark picked one up himself and began eating. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Mark decided to ask her some questions.

"So how long have you worked for the Pentagon?"

"Just over a year now. I was working at M.I.T before that. What about yourself?"

"In the Army since I was eighteen. Served for about six years before I was commissioned and ended up with a desk job back in Washington."

"You sound a little resentful. Do you want to be back out in the field?"

"My days slogging it as a grunt are done." Marked laughed "But I am looking forward to serving as a field commander. I've faced down Nod mercenaries before, they're an odd bunch. They take the term mixing pot to a whole new level."

"I've heard of them in the news. Never paid much mind cause they always seemed so far away you know? I couldn't imagine how they would ever attack the U.S."

Mark contemplated that for a moment before he replied.

"Guess that's why we're signing up with GDI. To make sure that doesn't happen."

They sat in silence again as the plane continued its flight and before long Mark fell back asleep, troubled by dreams of war and green crystals.

 _ **... ... ...**_

 _ **Author's Note: I had originally uploaded this story back in April of 2018. The story was a mess of spelling mistakes and I was incredibly unhappy with the 4 chapters I had uploaded. So I decided to take it down and re-edit everything until I was happy with it.**_

 _ **Now it has been re-uploaded and I am far more happy with how the story is progressing, I am also setting aside more time to actually work on this story and get chapters uploaded more regularly.**_

 _ **I fully intend to complete this project, and while it may take far longer than I had originally predicted, I am not going to abandon it.**_

 _ **So I hope you all enjoy this fan-fiction**_

 ** _Until next time._**

 _ **Addendum, August 17th 2019: Hello everyone! I just wanted to make a small but important change. I am currently not going through to re-edit this story (although Lord knows it needs it) but just to make an update on the project as a whole.**_

 _ **Originally I had planned to do a fanfiction for all games, yes even**_ _that one._ _ **But after talking it over with IanOtter and No String Prd, I have decided to write only 3 FF (not counting the 2 short stories) this means the Tiberium Wars novelization will include some huge changes, mainly as it will now serve to end the Tiberium series, and Project Genesis itself.**_

 _ **This makes sense as Tiberian Twilight is…well a dumpster fire to put it mildly, and wouldn't give me much to build off of. Not too say I won't try to salvage some things from it.**_

 _ **But there you have it, now it will go Part 1: Dawn, 2: Sun, and 3:Ascension**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **2**_ _ **Nd**_ _ **Adendum, October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2019: Begun working on editing the entire story, to bring it up to par with my more recent work.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"…And so the Messiah decreed, We shall anoint the Earth with the blood of tyrants and faithful alike. And like a seed the Brotherhood shall grow and prosper! Peace can only be obtained by those who possess power, and by the grace of God, the Brotherhood shall know absolute power!..."

Book of Nod verse 7:7

 **Alexandria, Egypt**

 **Feb** **ruary 11** **th** **, 1996**

 **1100**

Gabriel felt the cool breeze of the Mediterranean Sea blow gently on his face. The cool air felt refreshing in ways he had never felt before. Having lived most of his life in the heart of Detroit or serving in the intense heat of Central Africa, Gabriel enjoyed the feeling on his dark and scarred face. He had served for several years as a UN Peacekeeper, but after what he had seen in Rwanda, he finally concluded that they did more harm than good.

During that time, he had fought against the Brotherhood of Nod, facing against the locally trained militias and even their mercenary armies. But more often than not, he found their priests in the villages of Africa and the Middle East. Offering the locals the support that the UN couldn't. So after he left the UN Peacekeepers, he packed up and moved to Africa where he spent another two years training as a priest and finally began to feel like he was making a difference. Until one day when a man named Seth came to the village he was attending and offered him a chance to change everything.

Now, years later, here he was, watching the docks of Alexandria filled with large cargo ships. There was a swarm of activity below as people quickly tried to unload all the massive vessels. It appeared as any other normal day for the port city, but unbeknownst to even the dock workers, these ships were loaded with weapons and equipment of all kinds. From AK-47s to heavy battle tanks, the docks were now a stockpile of weapons the Brotherhood had never seen before, and it was thanks to Tiberium, just as the Messiah had predicted.

Gabriel began making his way down from his perch atop a small lookout tower. It had been several months since Tiberium had arrived on Earth and already the Brotherhood had profited tremendously from having a near total monopoly of Tiberium harvesting. It had given them the wealth to produce weapons and train soldiers on a scale not imagined before and it was all thanks to Kane. The UN and their puppets in GDI had attempted to hoard the substance for themselves and tried to keep it secret. But Kane had revealed it to the world and gave the wealth to the downtrodden nations that GDI would rather forget.

And as such, Nod now possessed the wealth to compete with them as they struggled to catch up to Nod in terms of their harvesting technology. For the first time in decades, the Third World, with the help of Nod, would now have a fighting chance. All the work they were doing here was just a small part. In the time since Kane had shared the gift of Tiberium, the substance had spread throughout much of the Mediterranean. Unable to keep it in the countryside, it had started to spread into cities and as such Italy had declared a national emergency.

Nod, on the other hand, had helped spread the substance throughout Africa and even smuggled it overseas to South America. They would spread this great gift and remove the tyranny of the UN…

Gabriel stopped himself before he had gone too far. He had to remind himself to be patient: Nod was not yet fully ready for its war of liberation. Or so Seth kept telling him; Gabriel had yet to actually meet Kane himself but was still honoured to be serving his second in command.

Seth had placed a great deal of trust on him to oversee their operations here. In the span of a year Nod had nearly doubled in its size and as a consequence, tensions between them and the GDI were steadily mounting. It seemed inevitable now that there would be a war. GDI and its masters in the UN on one side who were fighting to control Tiberium and oppress the world, and Nod on the other, who sought to spread both the crystal and freedom.

Gabriel was finally broken from his thoughts as a young soldier walked up to him proudly displaying the symbol of the Brotherhood. In the past year Nod now openly flew its banners, no longer afraid to hide in the shadows. The young man saluted and began to relay the message he was given.

"Commander Gabriel, sir. General Seth has just landed and is awaiting you in the command centre."

Gabriel nodded and quickly said.

"Very good."

The soldier replied with the motto of ' _Peace through Power_ ' then was off. As soon as he was out of sight, Gabriel made his way to the command centre they had set up inside the port authority building. After a short ten minute walk, he made it, then quickly ducked into his private office where Seth was already sitting in his chair.

"Ah Gabriel so nice to see you."

Seth was a short and stocky man with a thick moustache and carried with him an air of arrogance. Most other Nod commanders didn't like him but Gabriel could tolerate it: he was chosen to be Kane's right hand after all.

"General, I was watching the arrival of more goods. At this rate, we should have enough to begin our crusade before the end of the year."

"While I share your enthusiasm, Kane demands patience." He said with just a hint of disgust. It was blasphemy to speak against Kane. Even for his second in command.

"What is the Prophet's will?" Gabriel asked, trying to hide his sudden unease.

"GDI is starting to get nervous. They know we are building our numbers and they have started to do the same. More and more of the tyrants are banding together and supplying them for a war. Kane needs this continent to be more unified for when that war comes, so he is tasking us to do it."

Gabriel grimaced slightly at that. Nod had been trying for decades to unify the people of Africa into one whole. But it was hard going, fighting in a shadow war between Nod revolutionaries and the GDI backed governments, and all the rogue warlords in between. Seth continued on as Gabriel reflected.

"Kane is also preparing for a war in Europe. That's where GDI has nestled itself. He also wants to control Italy, to claim the heart of Tiberium or however he put it. A war on two fronts is a bad idea in my opinion but we do as he says."

Gabriel couldn't help but stare at the General at his snide statements towards Kane. Seth noticed this and simply scoffed while waving his hand.

"Look, blind faith and all is useful for the troops or the locals, but I need you to be more open minded about this. We're about to wage a war on a global scale thanks to all the profits we've made from Tib' harvesting. Faith and devotion to Kane won't be enough to win a war, good strategy and better commanders will."

"I understand General. But it is our faith in the Brotherhood and loyalty to Kane that gives us our true strength."

Seth simply shrugged at this.

"As you wish. Anyways, our forces are ready to liberate Egypt from GDI. I will be leading our main force into Cairo, but I need you to destroy a small supply base. GDI is using it to help maintain all of their bases in the country. Destroying it will obviously help cripple their war effort here."

"Understood sir, I'll deal with it immediately. Peace through Power!"

Seth waved his hand instead of returning the Nod motto. Gabriel bowed, then made his way out of the office, noting the lack of conviction in Seth's voice. But now was not the time to be questioning his superior.

The hour of Nod was drawing near.

… … …

Egypt was an ancient and mysterious land, one that had seen its share of bloodshed throughout its long history. Gabriel felt a sense of religious euphoria being in such a vaunted place, one that held such great importance to the Brotherhood. In modern times, the country had provided Nod with the means to supply their African Crusade, as well as provide them with faithful followers. There were even rumours that the Brotherhood of Nod had been founded in the _land of the pharaohs,_ and while many found Nod's claims of ancient origins to be false, Gabriel believed them to be true.

Regardless of whether or not it was the true birthplace of the Brotherhood, or simply a strategic country in their campaigns, Egypt was essential to them. And Gabriel had now been tasked with reclaiming it. Egypt had changed hands many times in the past, from Nod to GDI or its loyal puppets.

Gabriel stood in the midst of the large Nod base, watching his forces gather for the coming battle. War raged all across Egypt, from the capital of Cairo to the border of Libya. He however, had been given another task by Seth, to destroy a large GDI base that was supplying their forces throughout the region.

He marvelled at the force that had been assembled for this task. From simple Attack Buggies and rocket equipped Attack Bikes, to larger T-80 tanks and BTR-80 APCs, to even a handful of Flame Tanks, along with the armies of faithful militia and loyal mercenaries.

As his forces seemed to be ready, he looked upon the Tiberium refineries that had been constructed to supply their forces and for the eventual defence of the country. Nod hadn't just been busy preparing for war, it had also been spreading the holy crystal as far as they could. And while GDI might hold onto the original impact sight in Italy, Nod had found another meteor impact in Africa, albeit much smaller. It would help Nod in its holy cause to spread Tiberium.

Just as Kane predicted.

Gabriel offered a simple prayer, then made his way to his lieutenants who were gathered outside the communications centre awaiting him. He would conduct the battle from here. As he approached, he nodded to his most trusted officer. Sister Amelia, his right hand, saluted him and without missing a beat, began her report.

"Sir, our scouts have located the infidel base. It is well defended, nestled in amongst the dunes. Our forces will have difficulty assaulting them over such treacherous terrain. I believe I have noticed a weakness in their defences though."

Amelia was not someone driven by pursuit of personal advancement. She was completely devoted to the cause. This was the reason Gabriel trusted her so much. He knew she had devised this plan to further Nod's goals, not her own. Which was far more than he could say of other Nod officers he had worked with in the past, an unfortunate reality as many vied for a coveted place in Kane's inner circle.

"What do you suggest we do?" Gabriel asked as he and the others made their way into his command centre.

"As I'm sure you know, Egypt was one of the first places the Brotherhood had spread Tiberium to. It's what helped speed up our crusade. Well it would seem the infidels have started harvesting the Tiberium for themselves, using it to support their occupation." Her words dripped with venom, he smiled as he shared her contempt for the enemy.

"This has left an opening in their defences, and they have even gone through the effort of securing a route for their harvesters through the shifting sands." She continued.

As she spoke she pulled up a map which displayed a satellite image of the rear of the enemy base, where the Tiberium refinery was located along with several silos.

"If we launch an attack at their front to distract them, we could sneak in a smaller team to the rear and destroy them."

As she finished she looked to her commander, not seeking praise but simply awaiting his commands. Gabriel thought over her proposal, reviewing the information in front of him.

"GDI are no fools: they may have anticipated this very move and may have devised some sort of defence."

His other lieutenants nodded their heads at this, keeping silent as they waited for Gabriel to continue.

"Which is why we will commit our full assault through this opening. Instead of creating a diversion and splitting our forces, we will simply overwhelm them."

Gabriel looked at his lieutenants, seeing if any of them had any ideas or objections. He was willing to listen to their advice, unlike other Nod commanders who expected their every command to be followed like the word of Kane himself. He especially paid close attention to Amelia but when she offered no further advice, he simply nodded his head and simply said.

"Let's begin then."

... ... ...

Higgs hated sand, he hated the heat, and he hated priests. He especially hated when all three things were put together. He stood as the sand whipped around him and the sun beat down on the Nod base. In front of him was most of the Nod assault force gathered for a sermon, being delivered by a priest in black robes that had no rightful place being so close to an open battlefield. He had never believed in the crap that the Brotherhood of Nod preached; he was a mercenary through and through. So long as they paid well, he'd fight for their _crusade_.

He shook his head as they seemed to be finished with the sermon, just as the large vehicle column began to stir to life.

He didn't need any further sign to know that they were getting ready to move out, but that didn't stop the various company leaders from shouting out their orders. Higgs simply made his way to the black and red APC as the rest of his squad joined him, most coming from the sermon. The only other mercenary besides himself had been smoking off to the side.

Despite his lack of faith, he had somehow ended up leading a squad of three other soldiers, equally divided between mercs and militants. As they settled into the seats of the APC, a young kid named Elijah sat down beside him. The kid seemed to like hanging around Higgs, although he had no idea why.

"Were you at the sermon given by Brother Holt, Sergeant? I didn't see you there."

The kid had an annoyingly upbeat tone to his voice all the time. Higgs tried to not let it bother him too much.

"That's cause I wasn't there, didn't feel like praying in this heat."

"Oh, I see. Then I shall simply offer a prayer for you."

The kid bent his head and began to do just that. Higgs simply grumbled to himself just as the APC began to move. Supposedly this GDI supply base would be lightly defended and make for an easy victory. But Higgs had been a mercenary long enough to know that simple plans never stayed simple for long. He glanced over to his other two squad mates: his fellow merc and second in command was a young man named Korvich. He was busy moving an unlit cigarette around in his mouth, but otherwise was calm as stone. Then there was Mueller. The man hardly ever talked, which Higgs liked immensely.

Higgs had led people before in some hellish places. But the thought of being part of some grand army was an odd one to him. At the end of the day though, it was just another job, or so he kept telling himself that.

The muffled sound of tank shells and gunfire seemed to shake Elijah out of his prayers. Higgs quickly grabbed his radio and tried to listen in to see if he could find out what was happening.

 _"Enemy harvester destroyed. Do you think it got a call out?"_ Someone asked.

 _"Negative, we smoked him way too quick."_

 _"Another harvester sighted! Take him down quick!"_

Again they heard the muffled sounds of tanks firing outside, their APC never slowed down as it pushed on through. It took Higgs a moment to realize that they were talking about Tiberium Harvesters, implying that they were driving _through_ a Tiberium field. He was now very glad to be inside an APC, and not having his skin be eaten by the stuff.

Eventually another voice sounded over the radio, Captain Al-Quwani.

 _"Enemy base is dead ahead. All forces push in! Destroy the infidels in the name of Kane!"_

The large gun on top of the APC began to fire. The sound was far louder than the muffled tank blasts from before. Elijah tightly gripped his rifle with fear, his prayers coming out faster and more mumbled. The others were more calm as they readied themselves for battle. Higgs figured he could give some kind of speech or something to motivate them, but most of the men were already in a blood lust. He had seen mercs go crazy before with the thrill of killing, but these fanatics were on a whole other level.

Suddenly, their APC stopped and the rear door opened. Higgs vaulted to his feet and rushed out along with the others. As his feet hit the dirt, he shouldered his customized AK-47 and scanned his surroundings. They had entered into the rear of the base, as indicated by a lack of defensive structures and the cluttered mess of Tiberium refineries and silos. GDI soldiers were scrambling to react and Higgs gave a wicked smile as the Nod forces unleashed their fury.

He fired a short burst at a stunned GDI soldier desperately trying to set up his rocket launcher. The man went down in a spray of blood and sent several rockets rolling across the ground. Higgs fired off two more bursts before he began motioning for his squad to move forward. He led them to the edge of a Tiberium silo, an eerie green glow emanating from the transparent dome on the top.

As he was about to aim around the side to fire, the ground in front of him was pelted with a flurry of bullets. He was yanked back by Korvich who gave him a cocky grin. Higgs just rolled his eyes and more carefully peeked around. The source of his near death came from a GDI Humvee that the Nod tanks seemed to be ignoring. Higgs couldn't get a clear shot on it, but he quickly got an idea.

"Korvich, you and Mueller stay here. When I give the signal, give me covering fire. Got it?"

"Got it." Korvich nodded as emphasis.

Higgs merely grunted, then motioned for Elijah to follow him. They quickly made their way around the silo, eventually coming around on the other side. He could see the enemy vehicle along with three other GDI soldiers using it for cover. Higgs pulled out one of his grenades and watched Elijah do the same.

"Cover fire now!" Higgs screamed to be heard.

Unfortunately GDI seemed to hear him as well as two of the GDI rifleman turned to aim at him, but they quickly ducked back down as they were suddenly assaulted by the other members of his squad. Without wasting a moment, Higgs threw his grenade where it was joined by another. Both grenades landed by the front right tire of the Humvee and exploded in a bright flash. Burning shrapnel was sent careening through the soldiers who had been using it for cover.

Somehow the gunner had survived but was now being consumed by flames from the burning wreck. Elijah raised his rifle to put the man out of his misery, but Higgs stopped him.

"Don't waste the bullet."

Elijah seemed like he was about to protest but a stern look from Higgs stopped him. They walked back the way they came to meet back up with the rest of the squad, where they found Korvich staring at the burning wreckage. He gave a low whistle as they approached.

"Nice job."

"Let's keep it going people." Higgs said, ignoring Korvich's statement.

They quickly moved to catch up with the rest of the Nod forces. Higgs noticed that they had laid waste to the GDI refinery and were pushing deeper into the base, but GDI's forces from the front end of the base were now moving back to respond. Two more GDI Humvees rolled into view but were quickly destroyed as an Attack Bike raced by them. Higgs quickly crouched down as two full squads of enemy soldiers ran past the burning vehicles.

"Suppressing fire!" He shouted as he fired on full auto.

The GDI soldiers reacted far faster than he would have liked, forcing him to fall back to the silo. He managed to avoid being turned into Swiss cheese and dived into cover. Once again pinned down, he quickly reloaded as the rest of his squad turned to return fire.

"Eli throw a grenade at them." Higgs barked.

Elijah pulled out his final grenade and threw it into the midst of the enemy squads. The grenade exploded, killing several soldiers and blowing the leg off another. The man writhed on the ground, screaming out in pain. Elijah moved out of cover and fired into the man's head, silencing his screams, Higgs managed to pull the kid back before he got shot himself.

"What did I fucking say about wasting bullets!" He all but screamed in the kid's face.

Before he could reply Higgs shoved him back, then quickly snapped up his rifle as he spotted a GDI trooper trying to throw his own grenade. The soldier jerked violently as Higgs filled his chest with bullets, causing him to crumple to the ground and drop his grenade. Much to Higgs' disappointment the grenade must not have been primed yet as it didn't explode when it fell to the ground.

"They're trying to flank us!" Korvich abruptly shouted.

Higgs swore, then raced around the silo and almost came face to face with two GDI soldiers. He reacted faster and fired point blank into the first man's chest, blowing through him and into the other soldier behind him. As he reloaded again, he saw the last GDI forces be cut down by Nod reinforcements.

"Keep pushing forward!" Captain Al-Quwani roared.

He was leading three full squads of Nod soldiers, and Higgs and his squad quickly joined with them. All around GDI buildings were in ruins. T-80s and Attack Bikes continued to fire on the power plants while a Flame Tank was making short work of an enemy barracks. The majority of Nod's infantry were pushing for the command centre, aided by several Buggies.

GDI troops began pouring out of the command centre in a desperate bid to defend it. The Buggies began to make short work of them before one of the Buggies exploded violently just as a GDI Abrams tank rolled into view.

"Tank! Get to cover!" Al-Quwani yelled.

"Fucking move IT!" Higgs added.

The Nod troops split off in two, trying to get away from the tank. Most had somehow ended up following Higgs behind what must have been a motor pool before it had been blasted by Nod tanks. The rest were with the Captain on the other side of the command centre, but he could see they were dealing with GDI infantry that had appeared from somewhere.

The road where they had just been was littered with Nod troops that hadn't made it to cover. The Abrams fired again and there was a loud explosion further down the road but Higgs didn't see what had been hit.

"I need AT fire on that tank now! Waste the cunt!" He yelled.

He wasn't sure if anger was the best way to lead people but it was the best way he knew. A soldier toting a RPG moved out to fire but was almost instantly cut down.

"Fucking assholes! Alright Korvich! Grab the launcher, I'll give you covering fire. On my go!"

Korvich merely nodded, and he let his rifle hang by the strap as he got ready to race out.

"Alright, now!"

Higgs and several others fired on the tank, attempting to distract the machine gunner on top of the turret. Most of their shots missed but it worked as the gunner ducked into the turret for cover. Korvich ran out and grabbed the launcher. He kneeled and quickly fired off a rocket.

Higgs watched it race into the tanks, exploding on its front armour, doing little to no damage. The Abrams rotated its turret and aimed its cannon at Korvich, but he had already reloaded and fired another rocket. This time it hit the turret and punctured into the cabin. The rocket exploded and caused the tank's ammunition to cook off. Higgs had to shield his eyes as the tank exploded in a blinding fireball.

"So do I get some kind of bonus for blowing up a tank?" Korvich asked as he walked back over.

"Yeah, the bonus is I don't kick you in your teeth." Higgs growled back.

Higgs moved passed Korvich and walked over to join the Captain. The base fell eerily silent as Nod forces moved in to secure it. The remaining GDI forces must have either having retreated back inside or otherwise were dead.

"Cap'n." Higgs greeted simply.

Captain Al-Quwani gave him a cold glare before saying, "You've done well so far Sergeant. I need you to take these men and secure the command centre. I will make sure the rest of the base is secure."

"Yes sir."

Higgs motioned for the others to follow. They all stacked up by the door and waited for Higgs to order them to storm in. A large man readied a shotgun and looked over to Higgs. He gave a curt nod and the man blasted down the door, allowing Higgs to toss a grenade through the opening.

After it exploded, he rushed in behind the big man and scanned the room for any enemies. The small room was clear of anything, except for a shredded desk and papers floating through the air. Higgs motioned for his men to move down the halls, and he started to follow after five or six of them had passed by. They began clearing out the command centre room by room, not finding anyone until they reached the main communications room.

The large man and two others were immediately cut down as GDI had set up a barricade comprised of overturned desks and crates. Higgs tried to squeeze himself into the corner of the hallway so as to not get shot. He watched as two more Nod troops were cut down before the others retreated further down or ducked into small rooms off to the side. The GDI soldiers continued to fire a seemingly endless stream of bullets down the hall, keeping him and the rest of his troops suppressed. Higgs began swearing loudly over the roar of their rifles as he tried to come up with a plan. He looked back down the hall and spotted Mueller with his designated marksman rifle. Elijah was also standing behind him, trying to get a shot off without losing his head. Higgs knew the GDI troops would have to reload soon and that would give him a brief window to work with.

"Elijah! When they stop to reload, I want you to give me suppression fire. Mueller! Don't fucking miss."

"I never do Sarge!" The man shouted back.

After a few moments the GDI troops finally stopped firing. Elijah moved out and emptied his entire magazine in seconds. Higgs saw the kid start to swear as he ducked back to reload, but thankfully it was all the time Mueller needed to take aim and fire off five shots into the comms room. When the enemy soldiers didn't start firing again, Higgs moved around the corner into the room. All that was left were a bunch of unarmed technicians with their arms held high.

"Someone secure these assholes."

Higgs watched as Nod soldiers moved towards the techs, weapons aimed at them as they got to their knees. Higgs turned as he saw Elijah walk in the room beside Mueller, and he felt a surge of anger rise through him at the sight of the kid.

"I'm surprised you aren't dead yet. No really there must really be a God if you're still breathing after being so fucking stupid."

Elijah looked almost fearful as Higgs began ripping into him.

"Next time you feel like being stupid, do me a favour? If GDI can't put a bullet in your head do it for 'em!"

Higgs wasn't going to sugar coat it for the kid and he sure as hell wasn't going to act like his father. If he wanted to fight for the Brotherhood, then he was going to have to learn quickly.

Elijah gave a meek reply, then walked off. Just as he did, Captain Al-Quwani walked in along with another squad of Nod soldiers, two of which seemed to be carrying large canisters on their backs.

"Captain, we've got prisoners." One of the other sergeants said as they walked in

The Captain looked to Higgs who simply shrugged. Al-Quwani pulled out his radio and began talking into it.

"Commander, objective secured. What do want us to do with the prisoners?"

Higgs wasn't perturbed by many things anymore, but the Commander's reply sent a shiver down his spine.

 _"They are unnecessary_ _:_ _burn them like the trash that they are."_

Al-Quwani gave a sadistic smile as he signalled for the two soldiers with the canisters to move forward. The Nod troops quickly got out of their way as they ignited their flame-throwers and set the kneeling GDI prisoners alight. They began to scream as they were quickly engulfed with flames. The Nod forces simply watched them burn, some watching in mute horror while others smiled. Elijah puked in the corner, but Higgs simply shrugged his shoulders again and walked past the Captain and back outside.

... ... ...

Gabriel listened to the various reports from his officers in the field. The GDI base had fallen with minimal causalities. He had also ordered any prisoners be executed as they didn't need them. With the destruction of this base, GDI's hold on Egypt would fall, and their entire African force would be weakened. He smiled as he awaited for a call from Seth. After a moment, the stout General appeared on his laptop.

"General, sir. The enemy base has been destroyed. And the region is now secure."

" _That's…well done Commander. I must admit I am pleasantly surprised by your efficiency. Make sure the base is secured in case GDI_ _attempts to reclaim it_ _. Once that is done, move your forces to help our other divisions push the fascists out of Egypt."_

"Of course sir. By the will of Nod."

Seth ended the call, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts as the hot African sun beat down on him. Amelia walked over to him and gave a respectful bow.

"Organize an occupational force to protect our base. Then ready our forces to move out. I will see which of our Brothers need our assistance the most."

"Yes sir."

She walked off back into the Nod base. As Gabriel watched her leave, an unexpecting thought crossed his mind. The crusade had begun in earnest: there was no more hiding in the shadows, no more covert attacks under false identities. Now the Brotherhood of Nod had begun its march towards global liberation.

Gabriel smiled broadly. Everything was proceeding just has Kane had prophesied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Tiberium is a gift that must be spread, it is salvation for all mankind. But Tiberium can be a curse, to those who are unfaithful, a plague like no other.

Rejoice children of Nod for only the faithful shall know the gift of Tiberium."

Book of Nod, verse 17:01

 **Rome, Italy**

 **February 25** **th** **, 1996**

 **0700**

Mark Lancaster tried desperately to stay awake during the briefing. The large lecture hall was filled with military commanders of various ranks and from dozens of nations. These were the men and women selected to lead the united GDI armies in their effort to contain Tiberium and stop Nod terrorism. At the head of the room, standing at the bottom in front of a podium was the Commander-in-Chief of all GDI forces: General Mark Jamieson Sheppard.

Sheppard had been prattling on about unit integration, army group organization, and everyone's favorite: logistics. Apparently Mark wasn't the only one having difficulty paying attention, as Bennet was snoring softly from his left. Mark was half tempted to close his eyes and join him, until he received a sharp jab to his right side. Julia smiled as she leaned in close to whisper to him.

"You might want to pay attention. I hear there's going to be a test later."

Mark stifled a laugh as he returned his attention to Sheppard. The General had seemingly finished his report about the statistics of GDI's military integration, and had now switched the projector to a map marked by locations of notable Nod terrorist attacks. Mark sat up straighter and felt a surge of anger course through him. Hundreds of dots were scattered all around the world as the Brotherhood had become more bold in their attacks since the arrival of Tiberium. Sheppard changed the image to a video, one Mark had seen before. It was a video of the Nod attack on the Grain Trade Centre in Vienna. Even after seeing it a dozen times, he still felt a shiver go down his spine when the top five floors exploded.

"Various national intelligence agencies have since pooled their resources together into GDI's very own Intelligence Operations. InOps has since concluded that these terrorist attacks have been intended more as diversionary tactics, trying to divert our attention away from their military build-up in Africa. It has also had an adverse effect on the growing global Tiberium market, something which Nod has a sizable monopoly on. We believe this may be a prelude to a major attack." Sheppard stated.

"You really believe the Brotherhood would risk full scale war? They're just a bunch of terrorists and mercenaries."

The remark came from a German commander farther down. Several other officers seemed to voice their own doubts about a Nod attack.

"With the advent of Tiberium harvesting, they have become a much larger threat. Do not underestimate them, Commander Roland." Sheppard replied sternly.

"Then why wait around? Let's go in and kick their ass!" Bennet suddenly shouted, apparently having woken up at the prospect of fighting.

"Typical American cowboys. Always wanting to rush in guns blazing. This requires more finesse, something you clearly lack." Roland said snidely.

"This coming from the country that got it's ass kicked back in the War?" Bennet shot back.

"Why you arrogant son of a-"

"Alright everyone just calm down. We are supposed to be working together here remember? Look I know this isn't easy, but what we are up against isn't something one nation can handle alone. So we all need to swallow our pride and work together on this." Mark said as diplomatically as he could.

"That's easy for you to say. Your country isn't being consumed by some alien crystal!" This outburst came from one of the Italian commanders.

Mark visibly cringed at the pain in the man's voice. Italy was in a full national emergency as Tiberium growth was already becoming a huge issue in the southern half of the peninsula. Not to mention the heavy Nod presence that was building just a short skip across the Adriatic Sea, in Croatia and its neighbours, whom everyone noticed were obviously absent.

"Europe can take care of its own, we don't need the Americans." Roland added after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you come on up here and prove that, Kraut."

"Enough! Both of you shut up and sit down!"

Mark glared at Bennet and the man thankfully got the message. He slumped back down in his seat, and was rewarded with a slap from Rain. The German commander also sat down, clearly trying to contain his anger.

"Listen, if you all want to go at each other's throats then go right ahead. Play right into Kane's hand."

The tension slowly diffused from the room as Mark continued on.

"Nod has been a pain in our ass for a long time, and no one has been able to stop them. And now with the threat of Tiberium, Nod suddenly has the means to become a global threat and we need to work together. Time to put aside petty bullshit and pull our heads out of our asses."

People around the room looked at each other and then back to Mark. Apparently his small speech resonating with them. But as he started to feel a bit proud of himself for diffusing the situation, attention quickly shifted back to the front. An officer, whom he recognized as James Solomon, came up to Sheppard and whispered to him. The look on Sheppard's face sent a sudden chill down Mark's spine. Sheppard looked around before saying rather solemnly.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He started. "We are now at war with the Brotherhood of Nod."

The silence that fell on the room was deafening and Mark slowly sank back down into his seat. The General and Solomon looked briefly at each other before he took in the whole room that had just been in a heated argument not more than a minute ago.

"I just received a report from the Lieutenant that Nod forces have launched multiple full scale assaults across Africa and Europe. We…we have no idea how such a large force was able to sneak by without us knowing. But several countries are now under siege. Commanders of the Global Defense Initiative! Let's go and defend our homes!"

Mark looked around the room at the cacophony of different reactions. From outright cheering, to simple affirmatives, to even a few nervous looks. He looked to his friends and allowed the realization to wash over him: World War Three had just started.

Although history would not know it by that name.

… … …

The small base GDI had set up just outside of Rome was now a controlled chaotic mess as GDI mobilized for war. Commanders were now running around looking for their assigned units and theatres of operation. Various aircraft including Chinook helicopters and even the experimental ORCA attack craft were fuelling up and lifting off.

Mark made his way through the chaos, trying to find Lieutenant Solomon who was to be his personal aide-de-camp during his first assignment. As he weaved through the various GDI personal running around, he noticed Rain standing beside Bennet and another man. As he got closer he noticed it was the German commander from earlier and he and Bennet looked as though they were the best of friends. Rain noticed him walking towards them and gave him an incredulous look as she pointed her thumb in their direction.

"Can you believe those two? Not an hour ago they were ready to throw down, and now they're acting like best buds. I'll never understand that man."

"Probably easier to try and understand the eggheads go on about Tiberium." Mark replied.

Rain laughed at that which drew the attention of the other two.

"Mark! You remember Commander Roland? Turns out he's in charge of a German special task force, and he's betting me his boys can out run my Marines! Ha! And they say Germans have no sense of humour." Bennet laughed.

Roland simply smiled at the friendly jab. He held out his hand and Mark shook it.

"Commander Lancaster. A pleasure to meet you. You seem to be quite the negotiator."

"Figured it was better we batter Nod skulls then our own." He replied with a shrewd smile.

"Okay boys, enough playing. We got work to do. So Mark, where are they sending you?" Rain asked.

"I don't know yet. Still gotta find Solomon. What about you three?"

"Bennet and I are being deployed to Africa. Things don't look so good down there. And Roland is heading back to Germany."

"Well, I wish you guys the best of luck. Give 'em hell."

"Damn straight! The Noddies won't know what hit 'em!" Bennet exclaimed.

Mark shook his head and laughed as he patted the man on his shoulder, then gave Rain a reassuring smile and Roland another handshake. Then he made his way back into the chaos, finally finding the Lieutenant waiting by a Chinook.

"Commander Lancaster! Over here sir!"

Mark jogged over to the man and they quickly ducked into the large helicopter. He noticed it was empty save for the two pilots. Solomon sat down beside him as Mark took a seat somewhat in the middle of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant, where exactly are we heading!?" Mark had to shout over the sound of the helicopters twin rotors.

"We're heading straight north sir, to Denmark. We'll be meeting up with the First Fleet once they arrive as well. You will be taking command of the GDI 7th Infantry Division." Solomon replied.

"It's really happening isn't it Lieutenant? War with Nod."

"Yes sir, I'm afraid so."

They didn't say anything after that. The helicopter lifted off and made its way over the base, joining with dozens of others as they all went off in different directions, each taking GDI commanders to the front lines.

"So, what about General Sheppard? Will he be leading from the front?" Mark asked and Solomon gave an odd smile before he replied.

"No sir. General Sheppard has been appointed Commander-In-Chief of GDI. Which means he gets stuck giving out orders and dealing with the politicians."

Mark smiled back at the other man.

"A fate worse than death then."

They both laughed before returning to silence. He never thought he would see the day World War Three would happen. Now he would be in the thick of it.

… … …

 **Off the coast of Estonia, Europe**

 **March 5** **th** **, 1996**

 **0800**

The constant swaying of the amphibious assault craft left Private First Class Robert McCoy desperately trying to retain his lunch. The constant lapping of the waves was not making it easy, but he would be damned if he puked now on his first real deployment.

McCoy was only nineteen, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was fresh out of boot camp and ready to serve a tour with the U.S Army, but then the whole shit storm with Tiberium and Nod meant he and his unit got drafted into GDI. However, he couldn't be happier, minus the sea sickness of course, as he was looking forward to seeing combat. And what better way then storming the beaches of Estonia?

Another large wave forced McCoy to swallow some bile that threatened to make him lose his composure, though all the other GDI troops in the craft didn't seem to be bothered. Another wave dashed against the craft, and another wave of nausea. The craft was quiet save for the sounds of the crashing waves and breathing of so many people. That quiet was shattered when the colonel at the front of the vehicle began to shout over the sound of everything.

"Look sharp everyone! We're landing in two minutes! You are all here to represent GDI now, so show these Nod bastards how we deal with terrorists!"

The Colonel, J.C Carter, was met with a chorus of hooahs from the soldiers. McCoy added his own voice but gripped his M16 rifle tighter. Suddenly the transport was rattled by the sound of explosions. A GDI gunboat raced ahead of the transports and began to fire on the shoreline, targeting the Nod gun emplacements. The gunboat continued its assault as the transports hit the shore, the doors lowering to allow in the harsh sunlight.

"Everyone go! Go! Go!"

Colonel Carter raced out ahead of his troops, the first into the fight. McCoy followed the others out and immediately was assaulted by the sounds of explosions and gunfire. McCoy raised his rifle and fired at a bunker on the ridge overlooking the beach. The GDI forces pushed their way forward, keeping the Nod forces on the defensive. Another transport landed and deployed several Humvee assault vehicles. Quickly the small Nod defence force defending the beach was being overwhelmed.

McCoy took cover in a small crater created by the gunboat. In it were two other soldiers and Colonel Carter. A Humvee passed them by, firing its heavy machine gun.

Suddenly bullets began impacting around the small crater and McCoy turned to see three Nod soldiers had somehow flanked their position. He quickly raised his rifle and held down on the trigger, causing most of his bullets to miss. Carter and the other two let off far more controlled bursts from their rifle and killed the three Nod troops.

Carter turned to McCoy and clearly saw that he was shaking.

"You okay soldier?" Carter asked shaking his shoulder.

"Y-yes sir, just my first real combat sir." McCoy answered weakly.

"I understand soldier, but you better snap out of it quickly."

More bullets impacted around them, forcing them to crouch lower in the impact crater.

"Everyone up and over!"

Carter raced forward, firing his rifle at more Nod soldiers up on the ridge. McCoy followed behind trying to maintain trigger discipline. His heart was racing and fear threatened to take over, but he took a deep breath and all of his training started to kick in. He looked down the sights on his rifle and fired off a far more controlled burst and killed a Nod soldier who was trying to shoulder an RPG. Excitement and repulsion battled inside him as he had just killed another human being.

McCoy and the others made it to the top of the small ridge, and Nod troops began falling back, clearly seeing that their defences had fallen. The GDI forces didn't relent however, as they continued to push up from the beach and into the hillside above. Nod forces were fighting a desperate retreat now, firing wildly back at them. McCoy again forced himself to remember his training, and he took a deep breath, aimed down his rifle's iron sights and fired a single burst from his rifle. He was rewarded by seeing a Nod soldier fall to the ground after doing a half spin.

A GDI Humvee sped past and McCoy was nearly made deaf by the sound of its large gun sending hundreds of rounds of hot lead into the fleeing Nod infantry. McCoy continued to make his way forward with the others. Just as he thought that maybe the battle had ended, two GDI soldiers were cut down as three Nod troops emerged from a small cluster of trees. McCoy crouched low to the ground and fired back, holding down on the trigger and sent a storm of bullets into the enemy. The wild fire killed two of the three, but the third aimed his rifle at him before being shot in the head by another GDI soldier.

The adrenaline was burning through his veins, and his breathing was getting harder, though whether out of physical exhaustion or from fear he couldn't tell. He took a quick minute to look around and he could see that Nod troops were being chased down by the Humvees, cut down mercilessly by the heavy guns. He then noticed two squads of GDI soldiers were getting into position to storm a small bunker that overlooked the beach. McCoy raced over just in time. One of the other soldiers, a private just like himself, gave him a small nod of the head as way of greeting.

Colonel Carter was at the front by the bunker doors, and he gave the hand signal to the two men standing by the door. Both were holding shotguns. One of the two gave a powerful kick to the door, breaking it open. The other soldier rushed in past McCoy's sight, but he heard the blast of his shotgun and a scream from deeper in. Carter was the next in, followed by the rest of the assembled troops. McCoy was one of the last few in, but by then, the fighting was already over. Seven Nod soldiers were dead on the ground, one of which had a large hole blasted into his stomach, clearly the victim of the shotgun. The sight and smell made McCoy feel a fresh wave of nausea.

As everyone made their way out of the bunker, McCoy had a minute to look back to see more GDI troops were making their way up the beach, while even more troops and light vehicles were being deployed off the amphibious landers. McCoy saw the gunboat began to make its way back to the small fleet. Just as he turned back, he noticed the Colonel was taking into a radio on the back of another soldier.

As McCoy made his way over, he pulled out his canteen to take a drink of water. After taking several large gulps of the slightly warm water, he began to put it back on his belt just as he came into earshot of Colonel Carter.

"Yes sir Nod troops have fallen back...yes sir all bunkers are either destroyed or taken...negative sir, no sign of any Nod armour, aside from what the gunboat took down."

McCoy wasn't sure whom Carter was talking too, but by the looks on the other soldiers' faces, it looked like they had just won the battle. His own relief at surviving his first combat experience was at war with other emotions. As he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he had taken another human life -

"You did good kid."

McCoy nearly jumped when someone slapped him on his back. He turned to look at the large soldier standing behind him. The man was huge, both in height and by the thick muscles that showed through his uniform. He had almost steel looking eyes, a thick mustache that was an earthen brown and a wide smile.

"Umm thanks." McCoy replied meekly.

"Name's Steve, Steve Gale."

Steve's smile never wavered as he talked with McCoy. He wasn't entirely sure why the big man was talking to him, but as the adrenaline was starting to wear off, he was glad to have a friendly person to keep him company.

"My name is Robert McCoy." He said more strongly this time.

Steve was about to say something when he was interrupted by Colonel Carter.

"Listen up everyone! We kicked some serious Nod ass today!"

That raised a few cheers from the gathered soldiers and more insults towards the Brotherhood.

"I want this area secured as we unload more equipment on the beach. Then we start marching. The war just started ladies, so don't think you can get comfy."

Carter moved away to join several other officers as everyone else started to go about various duties. Sergeants were shouting orders, including to McCoy and Steve. They were told to start digging trenches in case Nod decided they wanted their beach back. As McCoy walked beside Steve, he wondered if maybe he should have worked at his father's car dealership like his father wanted him too

... ... ...

Commander Lancaster stood on the bridge of the _USS_ _Union_ now renamed to the _GDS_ _Union._ It was the command ship of the small fleet that had departed from Denmark, one of several fleets on loan from the United States to GDI. It was from the bridge of this ship that Mark would be leading the offensive in Estonia. Mark turned to see the captain of the _Union_ walk up to him.

"Commander Lancaster, the General wishes to speak with you."

The captain walked past him without waiting for any kind of reply. Mark simply walked away from the bridge to the captain's office that they were both sharing now. Mark walked to the small metal desk and sat down. He opened the video call on the laptop that had been secured to the desk.

 _"Good work taking the beachhead commander."_ General Sheppard started.

The man was situated in the GDI Headquarters in London, having moved from Rome as the country was still dealing with the rampant spread of Tiberium.

 _"But there's no time to rest on our laurels Commander. We have discovered a large Tiberium research facility and refinery here in Estonia. I need you to destroy it before Nod can spread more Tiberium."_

"Understood General, we'll get it done."

 _"See that you do."_

The call ended and Mark looked up from the screen to see Solomon was standing in the doorway.

"Get on the horn with Carter, tell him to get the troops moving." Mark said to the young lieutenant.

"We got a target?" Solomon asked.

"Nod Tib plant. Bastards are trying to spread the stuff everywhere."

"Then I'll tell the men to take extra precautions." Solomon saluted then walked off to convey Mark's orders.

Mark decided to take a quick walk outside of the bridge to clear his head before the next battle began. As he opened the door outside, he was assaulted by the cold Baltic Sea. He breathed in the sea air and walked over to the guard rail, just in time to see several helicopters take off from some of the smaller ships. Loaded with more troops and supplies, they sped off towards the shore. With one more lung full of sea air, Mark turned back and made his way back to the bridge.

… … …

McCoy leaned on his shovel in the small trench that he had helped dig. Most of the men who had dug out this trench were lounging around taking a break from the physical labour. He took a drag on his cigarette and let out a plume of smoke that was caught in the ocean breeze. He noticed Steve walk up to him, a frown on the big man's face.

"You know those things are bad for you, right?"

McCoy looked up at him, who was made even taller by standing on the trench's edge. Then he gave a shrug before he replied. "You know being shot at is bad for you too?"

Steve's frown deepened, but then was quickly replaced with his signature grin, and he laughed as he hopped down into the trench. As he grabbed a shovel that was resting on the trench wall McCoy quickly stomped out his cigarette and picked up his own shovel to continue the back breaking work.

A sudden explosion followed by a powerful blast of kinetic force sent him and Steve to the ground. His ears were ringing from the blast but he could clearly hear someone calling out.

"Nod assault!"

McCoy quickly got up and grabbed his rifle that was laying nearby and peeked over the trench wall, only to see a massive wave of Nod soldiers rushing their position.

"Open fire damn it!"

The order came from Colonel Carter and McCoy didn't hesitate to obey. He sighted an enemy with a rocket launcher and fired a long burst. He got confirmation of the man's death as, when he fell to the ground, he fired a rocket into the air. More rifles began barking out fire along the hastily dug trench line. But many more GDI troops didn't enjoy its cover. Instead they took cover where they could or otherwise tried to suppress the enemy advance. McCoy ducked down to reload his rifle, already spent after only a couple of seconds. Steve fired a burst from his own weapon then ducked down as well.

As they both readied to stand back up, they noticed another soldier was moving up the trench towards them, as fast as he could while crouched. The man was carrying a grenade launcher which gave him away as a designated GDI grenadier. He gave no greeting to the two. Instead, he stood and fired off three grenades from his launcher, each grenade making a _thwomp_.

McCoy peered over the trench to see the grenades impact and explode, taking several large groups of advancing Nod infantry and making them disappear. The three continued to fire on the Nod soldiers, taking tens of them each time, but the enemy continued its relentless push forward. McCoy could see that other parts of the trench were beginning to falter and panic slowly began to creep back in.

The grenadier raised to fire another volley only for his head to suddenly blow apart under a hail storm of bullets. McCoy practically fell backwards into the trench and Steve dragged the dead man's body back in with them. He couldn't help but stare at the eviscerated blob of flesh and bone that had once been a man's head, but Steve seemed to be more attuned to the violence as he shouldered the man's launcher. He raised up and fired the entire drum, creating a cacophony of loud explosions. The fact that it was so loud meant that the enemy was almost right on top of them.

As the bigger man started looking over the dead soldier for more grenades, he must have seen the shocked expression on McCoy's face as he yelled, "Hey! Hey kid! Snap out of it man!"

Steve tried to shake him but to no avail, until a Nod soldier appeared on the lip of the trench and aimed his rifle at Steve's back. McCoy raised his rifle and fired a burst into the man's stomach, which caused him to fall into the trench with them. Steve ditched the grenade launcher and instead retrieved his rifle and fired at the Nod troops that were now officially overtaking them. Two more Nod soldiers appeared on the trench lip only to immediately turn to run, but were cut down by the deafening loud roar of the heavy guns on the Humvees.

Two of the armoured vehicles raced over the trench, their wheels mere inches above McCoy's and Steve's heads. They fired long streams of heavy fire that quickly broke the enemy push, and invigorated by the sudden reinforcements, the remaining GDI troops added their fire.

 _"Push them back! Forward advance, come on ladies move it!"_ Colonel Carter's voice boomed over the squad radio.

Steve bolted out of the trench with McCoy following right behind. They pushed up with the other GDI infantry and two more Humvees. The Nod counter assault had failed and now what few remained were in full retreat. The GDI forces chased them down into the forest, dogging at their heels. McCoy's legs began to burn from the sudden frantic run, but he pushed past the pain, intent on keeping up with everyone.

He could see ahead that the Humvees had stopped and were now moving to offer cover for the infantry. The cause for this was the large building looming ahead that was spewing out toxic looking green-black smoke. A barricade of sandbags, crates and barrels and whatever else Nod had pulled together surrounded the facility, and now Nod was on the defensive.

McCoy took up position behind a Humvee that was firing non-stop at the enemy. He sighted down his weapon's iron sights and fired at an unfortunate Nod trooper who peeked around cover at the wrong time. The Nod defence was falling rapidly and already GDI grenadiers and rocket equipped units were firing on the Tiberium refinery.

The loud roar of the heavy machine gun above them suddenly fell silent, McCoy quickly glanced up to see the gunner had taken a shot through the throat and was dead long before his friends inside the Humvee could pull him inside. He rose and fired a burst at a Nod soldier but he got behind cover just in time. GDI's push against the enemy was beginning to stalemate with the fire on the Nod building starting to weaken. Colonel Carter's voice once again boomed over the squad radio shouting orders.

 _"Push forward and break through!"_

The Humvees, minus the one McCoy and the others were using for cover, began to roll forward with their guns still spewing bullets. The enemy was unable to break the armoured vehicles and their heavy barrage. The defence crumbled and GDI soldiers stormed into the base. The rocket troops once again set up to fire, now in a better position to hit key targets. The Tiberium refinery and its adjacent research facility didn't stand for much longer under the heavy fusillade.

The battle took a little over an hour before the Nod forces were completely stomped out. Engineers began to rummage through what was left of the base and patrols searched the nearby forests for any remaining Nod forces. McCoy once again found himself on defensive duties, to which he was glad as it allowed him to empty his troubled stomach and fumble around lighting a new cigarette. This war had already taken a heavy toll on the young soldier, and it had only been one day.

... ... ...

News came in that the base was destroyed, and Nod's attempts at spreading more Tiberium had been stopped. But if the rumours Lancaster was hearing were true, then the damage may have already been done. But he pushed that thought aside as he, along with Solomon and the _Union's_ captain, crowded in the tight confines of the office waiting for General Sheppard.

 _"Gentle_ _man, well done."_ He began. _"With that Tiberium refinery gone, GDI can now begin removing Nod's presence from Estonia. Commander Lancaster, I want you to move your forces into Poland:_ _Nod has launched a massive offensive on Warsaw. Take your forces and move through Latvia, then meet up with one of our armour divisions."_

"Understood General."

" _Captain Monroe_ _,_ _you'll need to return the fleet to Denmark for re-tasking."_

The Captain saluted then left the room after giving Mark a quick nod. Mark turned back to the video call as the General continued.

 _"I'm going to be out of the loop for a bit doing civvy work for the U.N_ _._ _I trust you can get the job done Commander?"_

"Of course sir." Both Mark and Solomon saluted as the video call ended.

"Come on Lieutenant, this war isn't going to win itself."

… … …

 **Author's note: As I set out to write this story I didn't realize how hard it can be to write a military fiction. I hope I'm doing an okay job writing battle scenes, I know their nothing of the quality of Peptuck's fanfic which of course is a huge source of inspiration. But overall I'm really enjoying writing this and replaying through the first Command and Conquer. Seeing where my favourite franchise all started is really interesting, and if anyone reading has the chance I highly recommend trying to play Tiberian Dawn as it's really fun.**

 **I hope you're all enjoying**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"...Let the word's of the Messiah guide you on the path of ascension. Listen not to the words of tyrants and false prophets. For they will lead you to damnation..."

Book of Nod Verse 11:9

 **Bialystok, Poland**

 **March 12** **th** **, 1996**

 **1100**

The fires of war had erupted, and were now spreading across Europe and Africa. The world was divided between two sides: Nod and GDI. As the advent of the Third World War loomed, many were shocked to see how many nations pledged their support to Kane and his Brotherhood. Nod promised change, promised a brighter future, and many were quick to flock to the _Messiah._ Those who resisted Nod and their madman leader were quick to join GDI. Countless nations gave all that they could to the coalition force in an effort to feel safe from Nod terrorism.

But while both sides were concerned with killing each other, no one paid close attention to Tiberium as it continued to spread across the globe, both naturally and from the aid of the Brotherhood. The alien substance was like nothing man had ever seen before. It twisted and contorted the very landscape, and consumed everything in its path. Organic, mineral, human; anything and everything was converted by the crystal into more of itself. And while the two powers had been quick to exploit its immense mineral and energy wealth, it was clear that Tiberium was the single greatest ecological disaster in history.

Mark reflected on this as his forces assembled for the coming battle here in Poland. He was being granted control over a much larger force than the one he landed with in Estonia and later marched through Latvia with. It wouldn't be as simple as destroying some small Nod base this time: already smaller battles were being fought throughout the country. He looked over the various maps laid out before him, as well as two separate laptops that displayed different information. It was a lot to take in, but he knew that if GDI could retake Poland, then it might turned the tide against Nod. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, it was starting to get long but he didn't have the time to visit the corps' barber. He glanced down at the large array of coffee mugs that were also scattered about his desk in the small tent he used as his headquarters.

Outside, his forces were getting ready for the push into the small town of Bialystok, an unimportant town strategically speaking. However with the Polish military keeping hold of Warsaw, Nod was focusing its forces in the region.

Mark walked over to a small fold out table that held the beloved coffee maker that helped make his tactical decisions, just as Solomon walked in.

"Half of GDI's budget must go to feeding your caffeine addiction." He said with a smug smile.

"I write it down as _logistical support_ in the budget requests." Mark replied as he poured the coffee into yet another mug.

"Troops are ready at your go. Scouts report that Nod has already moved into the outskirts of the town and they've got troops scattered around the surrounding forests. It won't be easy."

"Wouldn't be Nod if it was."

Mark left the coffee on the small table and turned to walk outside, Solomon following close behind. His forces were currently comprised of a large mechanized force: M113 APCs loaded with infantry along with Humvees and two Abrams tanks. The remainder of his army was scattered about a small Forward Operating Base, a small city of tents and repair bays scattered around the Polish countryside.

"Give the order to move out; we'll push straight for the town. The faster we take it, the faster we can relieve the assault on Warsaw."

"Yes sir."

Solomon walked off to relay Mark's orders. Mark returned to the tent and grabbed his coffee, then made his way back to the table. With Nod pushing hard into Eastern Europe, it was essential that they hold on to Poland. GDI did not want to get bogged down into a drawn out war of attrition. But with the startling amount of support Nod was receiving, along with their vast arsenal, a prolonged war seemed inevitable.

But perhaps this was a good thing. Mark was willing to admit the harsh reality that this war had unified nations together, more so than the UN ever could. With the Global Defense Act, nations were pouring military and economic support together, and the dream of a more united world no longer seemed so distant.

A new world that would be tempered upon the anvil of war.

... ... ...

Robert McCoy clutched his rifle tightly as the APC moved through the countryside along a dirt road. The others seemed subdued as they were getting ready for battle. There was very little chatter as the company had received some replacements. The new faces came from the Polish contingent of GDI, and they seemed more eager than the rest as they were here to defend their homeland. One such soldier was sitting beside McCoy and he didn't look much older than him. He looked over and saw the young man clutching at a metal pendant with the Star of David.

"Nervous?" McCoy asked, mostly as a way of calming his own racing heart.

"Only a fool wouldn't be before battle."

It took McCoy a moment to understand what the man had said through his thick accent.

"You know anyone in Balystok?"

The other man laughed which earned some looks from the others.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"Sorry, it's the way you pronounced Bialystok. And no I don't, but I don't like the idea of people invading my home; this land has suffered enough already."

McCoy let it go at that. He may not have liked history class, but certain things stayed with you no matter what.

"My name is Derik Reznick by the way." He held out his hand which McCoy shook.

"Robert McCoy, nice to meet you." He was about to say something else when the radio crackled to life.

 _"Get yo_ _ur panties up ladies: we got enemy contact!"_ The driver shouted over the radio, and mere seconds after he did, the APC started to get pelted with bullets. The others in the APC moved in their seats nervously or double checked their weapons. Derik had tied his pendant around the barrel of his gun while McCoy simply clutched his rifle tighter still.

Despite having stormed the beach in Estonia, and all the fighting he saw through the countryside and into Latvia, he was still terrified. He looked across the compartment at Steve, who gave him a reassuring smile. McCoy attempted to replicate it, but failed miserably as his head darted from side to side at the sound of muffled explosions. He was about to say something to Derik when the APC suddenly lurched violently onto its side and then the world went black.

... ... ...

"Target, Nod Buggy, 27° north, 14° west." Sergeant West said smoothly and mechanically.

"Target acquired." His gunner, Private Leroy replied with the same calm tone.

"Fire."

The tank shuddered as it fired its high explosive shell. West looked through the tanks range-finder and saw a small Buggy disintegrating in a fire ball. His sister tank, led by Sergeant Sagot, fired a shell at a Nod APC that was covering a squad of infantry. He saw several of them be shred apart by burning shrapnel and what few were left were cut down by the heavy guns on the Humvees or GDI's own APCs.

"Target, Nod tank, 42° east, lower barrel by 7°."

"Target acquired."

"Fire."

The tank shuddered again and they were rewarded with a large explosion on the enemy tank, causing it to halt suddenly as its tracks came undone. Just as West was about to order another shell, the Nod tank, which while disabled, was still active, fired, but not at them. Instead, it fired at an APC that had moved out of cover from behind the two tanks. The explosion caused it to fall onto its side, and ripped a large hole into the driver's cabin.

West ordered another shot against the Nod tank and felt the shudder through his body as this time, the whole tank went up in flames. Without any thought for the men in the APC, he started hunting for more targets.

"Target, Nod Buggy, elevate 10°, 27° east."

"Target acquired."

"Fire."

... ... ...

McCoy may not have known how to operate an armoured personnel carrier, but he did know that the opposite side of the vehicle should not be above him. He looked around the troop compartment still in a daze as some of the others dangling above him tried to get themselves loose without falling on their comrades below. McCoy finally got the sense to also get himself unstuck, just as Steve gently let himself down. The two closest to the door tried to force it open and managed to push the large ramp door open enough for them to squeeze through. Others followed them through, but McCoy noticed two men not moving in their seats, both with their necks bent at odd angles. He knew they would not be getting up. Nor would the drivers.

Once outside, he was greeted by the hellish sound of war. Gunfire and tank shells exploded all around him as his squad mates formed around the downed APC.

"Push forward! To the bridge!" Colonel Carter shouted at them.

The men began to run towards the aforementioned bridge that Nod was now blocking with two of their own tanks. The other APCs had disgorged their infantry to help with the push. The field was now littered with burning wrecks and dead soldiers from both sides. The two GDI Abrams fired, the sound almost shattering McCoy's eardrums. One of the Nod tanks on the bridge flew in the air in a ball of fire before crashing into the side of the bridge and falling into the small river below.

Bullets began to impact around him and McCoy instinctively crouched down and shouldered his rifle. He fired off three bursts at the Nod infantry desperately trying to hold the bridge. He noticed other members of his squad were now rallying behind one of the tanks as it pushed forward, the second Nod tank now a burning wreck on the bridge. The Nod infantry seemed committed to holding the bridge though, despite being hopelessly out gunned. A soldier armed with a RPG fired off a missile that exploded harmlessly off the tank's hull.

McCoy, along with Reznick, peered around the tank and fired on the rocket soldier, killing him and two others who tried to provide cover. The enemy barricade finally fell and GDI began to move over the bridge, but with one of the enemy wrecks now blocking half of it, the tanks had to move in a single file while the infantry followed up behind.

As they began crossing, McCoy looked over the edge to see the other Nod tank still burning in the river. His attention was suddenly drawn back to the battle when the lead Abrams suddenly halted, and the world exploded again into fire and destruction. McCoy sighted down his rifle and noticed a massive Nod armour column pushing up the other side of the river, and now it was GDI who was desperately trying to hold the bridge. The Nod soldiers had a hard time hitting the GDI troops, covered by the stone bridge, but that also meant GDI forces had a hard time returning fire. The two Abrams fired in unison at the enemy tanks, but it was clear they were becoming quickly outmatched. Reznick suddenly screamed and McCoy looked over to see he was clutching his arm. He ducked down beside him and looked around frantically at the other GDI forces that were now pinned down.

"Medic! I need a medic!" He shouted over the chaos. "Hang on buddy you'll be okay. I need a medic, God dammit!"

... ... ...

"Target acquired."

"Fire!"

West was shouting now, his normally calm demeanor broken as they were pinned down on the bridge and now outnumbered by Nod armour. A loud metal clanking told him his loader had readied the gun again before he shouted out.

"Target dead ahead!"

"Target acquired."

"Fire!"

The tank shuddered, but not just from the firing of its cannon. An enemy tank shell had exploded far too close to his tank.

"Colonel, this is Sergeant West! We're pinned down by enemy armor and are requesting air support! Target is enemy tanks in the open at grid location _Charlie Echo three niner! Be advised, this will be a danger close fire mission!"_

" _I read you loud and clear Sergeant! Airstrike inbound! Enemy tanks in the open at Charlie Echo three niner! Danger close airstrike! A-10 Warthogs inbound to your location, sixty seconds!"_

"Need a target." Leroy seemed unusually calm in the situation.

West looked through his range-finder; there were no shortage of targets to shoot at.

"Target, 12° west!"

"Target acquired."

"Fire!"

... ... ...

McCoy fired the rest of his rifle's magazine then ducked down to reload. A medic was looking over Reznick's arm while the man was yelling at him to hurry up so he could start shooting again. The Abrams continued to fire, and two Nod tanks exploded. A sudden roar caused McCoy to look up, and his fear of dying on the bridge disappeared as he saw three A-10 Warthogs begin their deadly strafing run.

"All units, danger close!"

McCoy wasn't sure who shouted out the warning, but it hardly mattered as the planes let loose their lethal stream of impossibly fast armour piercing shells and rockets. The far side of the river exploded into fire, with T-80s and Attack Buggies exploding into a showers of flaming metal. The GDI soldiers began to cheer as what few Nod infantry survived began to run away. The two Abrams wasted no time and began to move out again, rolling out into the still burning field.

"Get the wounded loaded into the APCs! Everyone else get moving!" Colonel Carter ordered.

McCoy looked down at Reznick, but he was already walking back to a waiting APC, aided by the medic. A single M113 and several Humvees moved over the bridge and McCoy followed the rest of the infantry. The smell of burnt flesh assaulted McCoy, and he tried desperately not to puke but found it difficult as he passed more maimed and mutilated bodies. GDI continued its advance but far more slowly now as the outskirts of the town started coming into view.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked as his fell in beside McCoy.

"I'll be fine; just got to remind myself that these are Nod bastards."

Steve frowned deeply at the cold reply.

"They're still human, Rob."

"If they worship Kane or Tiberium then they aren't normal."

McCoy moved ahead of his friend, unsure as to why he was suddenly so angry. Maybe he was appalled at himself for trying to demonize other humans, but it seemed to help calm his stomach. That was until a man in front of him suddenly lost his head in a spray of blood and grey matter. McCoy instantly jumped behind a tree as another soldier died with a large hole in his chest.

"SNIPER!"

McCoy finally emptied his stomach before turning to fire wildly at the outlying buildings that marked the edge of the town. More gunfire began to open up from both sides as GDI troops fired on Nod soldiers racing out from the buildings.

The large barn that seemed to be the source of the sniper fire suddenly exploded in flames as a tank fired through the open window. The sniper fire stopped and the GDI forces pushing into the town.

McCoy was once again by Steve's side as they fired on a small house that held a Nod soldier with a mounted machine gun. Their combined fire shattered the windowsill and riddle the house with bullet holes. An Abrams fired at a Nod tank in the middle of the road, destroying its turret, which exploded moments later as its ammunition cooked off. The tanks began moving down the main roads, while the infantry moved through smaller side streets.

They came into view of a small church, which had A large truck with the Nod Scorpion tail emblazoned on its side, they were setting up a defensive position before they suddenly came under attack from the church. Civilians with an assortment of weapons fired on the disoriented Nod forces. GDI took advantage of their confusion and proceeded to wipe out the enemy forces. More civilians began pouring out into the streets, aiding the GDI soldiers as they cleared out the town.

Just as the last of the Nod troops had been cleared from the church courtyard, McCoy spotted Colonel Carter walking up to the civilians. They looked triumphant as they stood over the dead Nod troops. It seemed these people would not give up their homes so easily.

"Didn't realize there was a local militia." McCoy said as Steve walked over to him.

"Glad for the help though, these people seemed pissed."

The other GDI forces began to secure the church courtyard as the Colonel talked with a man who held a large hunting rifle. The two men seemed to finish their conversation as the Colonel began to shout out more orders.

"Looks like local resistance is ready to help out, but Nod has a flame tank up ahead. We take that out and the Resistance will help clear out the town."

McCoy shivered at the thought of a flame tank. Nod seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with fire. They began to move forward now aided by the resistance members, most armed with simple rifles though a few grabbed weapons off the Nod troops. As they moved forward, a Humvee managed to join them but the rest of their armour remained behind.

They didn't encounter anymore Nod troops for several blocks before finally coming on a large intersection. All four angles were covered with sandbag barricades and mounted weapons, with the deadly flame tank in the middle, its pilot light ready to spew deadly flames onto the GDI troops.

"All troops: open fire! Target the fuel tanks!" Carter yelled as he opened fire on the Nod defences.

McCoy also fired, aiming at the machine gun operator. Other troops quickly entered the fray as the Nod forces returned fire. Many tried to take cover behind buildings or in alleyways but most were caught in the street and cut down. The flame tank began to stir and two GDI grenadiers fired on the tank, but their grenades fell short. The grenadiers started to retreat, but only one made it back to cover. The other instantly took a bullet to his head, which killed him before he could even scream. The Humvee opened up with its heavy gun, aiming at the flame tank, and the enemy tank started to turn to fire on the offending Humvee before it exploded in a brilliant flash.

The Nod defenders were caught in the fireball and as they began to scream, GDI troops fired single shots at the enemy, more as a mercy, though a few seemed content to watch them burn. Although the fighting in the intersection stopped, gunshots could be heard in multiple direction. No doubt the resistance members beginning their attack.

McCoy stared at the burning pile of metal that had once been a Nod flame tank and felt his legs grow weak. His stomach began churning once again at the sight of more burning corpses. But he pushed the nausea aside as he followed the others deeper into the town.

Colonel Carter held up his right hand, indicating for them to stop. He quickly began barking out orders, and soon the platoon began splitting up into multiple squads. Carter then gave orders to Sergeant Hanson, McCoy's squad leader. The man nodded and then walked back towards his men, four militiamen in tow.

"Okay, here's our new objective. Our platoon is splitting up into four teams, and our team is tasked with taking out a radio station currently owned by Nod. The rest of the company is moving to secure city hall. We got some civvies who have offered to tag along, so they'll take point. Any questions? Good, let's go."

The squad followed behind the militia men as they led them through the town. Gunfire echoed down the streets as GDI pushed on. Despite the warm spring air, McCoy found he was shivering. He attempted to hide it, but Steve as always seemed to notice something was wrong.

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"You let me know if you need a break. We can always see if a medic can have a look at you."

"Seriously man, I'm fine."

"Sorry, force of habit. It's hard to turn my dad mode off."

McCoy felt a small smile creep onto his face at that. In the short amount of time he had known the big man, he always talked about his daughter. He didn't think a man could get any more giddy than Steve did when he talked about his 'baby princess.'

The squad abruptly halted as the four militiamen began talking in hushed tones. Sergeant Hanson was clearly pissed as the civilians seemed to be keeping something to themselves. One of them, a young woman, walked back towards Hanson and spoke in a heavily accented English.

"There are Nod soldiers inside a building across the road. They are setting up…what do you call them? Machine guns. They don't seem to have seen us. Yet."

Hanson just nodded as he motioned for everyone to find cover. McCoy watched as Hanson walked over to the other militiamen as they pointed out the building in question. Sure enough he could see two separate machine guns set up on the ground floor, while more Nod troops occupied the upper levels. Hanson and the militiamen carefully made their way back, and before they even reached the squad, Hanson was already talking into his radio.

"Sergeant West? This is Sergeant Hanson, 5th Platoon, Alpha Company. I need fire support on my position: heavily fortified Nod position inside a townhouse. Copy?"

" _Understood Sergeant. We're on route. Be_ _advised, t_ _he traffic is…aggressive today. We'll be there in five mikes. West out."_

"Okay we sit tight while we wait for the Abrams. Keep an eye out in case-"

"Contact!"

Everyone snapped up their weapons just as a Nod Technical came into view, followed by a squad of infantry. The heavy gun mounted onto the truck began spewing bullets towards them, and caught the young girl in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground.

McCoy peeked above the car he was hiding behind and fired on the truck. His bullets did nothing but scratch the paint. He cursed as he shifted his aim to one of the soldiers pushing up the sidewalk. He fired a burst which sent the man falling face first into the pavement.

Steve withdrew the grenade launcher from his back, having been made into the squad grenadier following Estonia. He lobbed a single round at the truck, the grenade breaking through the window and exploding inside the cabin. The gunner was sent flying as the truck came to an abrupt halt. Where he ended up, McCoy couldn't see as more Nod troops were coming out from the building and aided the beleaguered squad. GDI automatic weapons and civilians rifles cracked down the street.

McCoy was about to fire another burst when a fusillade of bullets tore into the car. He ducked down low as glass shattered and sparks began flying off. Steve ducked down beside him as he attempted to lift the grenade launcher to fire. But they were firmly pinned down and the Nod forces were advancing towards them.

"Colonel Carter! We are pinned down and are unable to reach the radio station! What's the word on Sergeant West's tank!?"

" _Nod is launching a counter offensive. Several units are likewise pinned and I'm waiting on more companies to move up. Just be patient."_

"Damn it." Hanson let his radio drop as he fired on the encroaching enemy.

McCoy and Steve attempted to return fire but the enemy had them zeroed in. He looked around for better cover, when he noticed a narrow alley beside them. It ended in a dead end, but he spotted a fire escape that led up the side of the building. He tapped Steve on the shoulder and motioned down the alley. They both darted over, narrowly missing a spray of bullets, and quickly worked their way to the second floor. As they broke through the window, they found themselves in someone's kitchen. A terrified elderly couple were huddled in the corner of their living room. They looked up in horror at them, but seemed to calm slightly upon seeing they were GDI.

McCoy tried to give them a reassuring smile as he moved into their bedroom. Now they had a clear view over the enemy forces below. Steve quickly grabbed his radio and began talking into it as he slowly opened the window.

"Sergeant Hanson, Private McCoy and I have secured a second story room. We have clear line of sight on the enemy, over?"

" _Good thinking Gale. I see you! Tear those Noddies a new one!"_

Steve leveled his grenade launcher and fired two shots. They exploded in the midst of the enemy squads, ripping them apart. McCoy quickly sighted several soldiers which had survived and unloaded on them. The rest of the squad then pushed forward, no longer pinned down. McCoy started to feel relieved that they were winning, until he spotted a Nod BTR-80 rolling down the street. It came to a stop further down the street and opened its doors, allowing even more Nod soldiers to rush down the road. McCoy was about to ask Steve what they should do when the BTR-80 exploded.

The new Nod arrivals turned around only to be cut down by an Abrams' coaxial gun. McCoy felt a cheer escape his mouth as the Abrams rolled down the street. It turned its large gun on the building and blasted a massive hole through it. Several other squads of infantry followed up behind and what remained of the Nod forces was swiftly cut down. Steve grabbed McCoy by the shoulder and they made their way back outside. The elderly couple looked absolutely petrified and McCoy felt sorry for them as they walked out their front door.

Back on the street Hanson was rallying everyone and pointing towards their objective. They followed behind the tank as they moved towards the small radio station. Two Nod Buggies sat outside, along with an entire platoon of Nod infantry. McCoy could hear their panicked cries as they spotted the Abrams roll towards them. The street shuddered as the tank fired, and one of the Buggies disappeared in a ball of flames.

GDI infantry tore into the Nod defenders and McCoy could hear the pop of more militia rifles. The radio station defences quickly began to crumble as Nod forces retreated inside or threw down their weapons in surrender. Colonel Carter quickly led the GDI troops inside the building while civilians began corralling the Nod prisoners. Hanson ordered his squad to remain outside and set up a perimeter.

McCoy breathed heavily as he fumbled for a cigarette. The sounds of gunfire was still prevalent in the distance, but it was beginning to die off.

Another victory for GDI.

… … …

 **5 hours later**

Mark sat on a couch in a small farm house just outside of the town. He had decided to use it as his command post as GDI began setting up camp around the town, not wanting to get in the townsfolk's way as they set about cleaning up. He took a sip from his coffee mug, now filled with plain water, and grimaced at the lukewarm temperature. He focused on his laptop as he wrote out his report to General Sheppard. With the town secured, he could move his 7th Infantry Division to Warsaw to reinforce the defence. He also kept an eye on the constant status updates of the other theatres of war. Nod forces were pushing hard for Central Europe, and were mostly unopposed as GDI was still trying to rally their defences. Things were going even worse in Africa as the entire continent seemed to be loyal to the Brotherhood.

Mark just sighed as he rubbed his eyes, then look over to Solomon, who sat in a reclining chair, eating a MRE while watching the news on the T.V. It felt slightly odd being in someone's home, but he was assured the recent inhabitants were no longer around to complain. It didn't make him feel better but regardless, he set up shop.

"Mark! You need to see this."

Mark looked towards the T.V to see a news reporter standing in front of burning buildings. Mark stood up and walked over as Solomon raised the volume on the T.V as the man began reporting.

"War-torn Bialystok, once a happy farming town for peace loving peasants, today a slaughterhouse. Yet one more casualty in the insane GDI assault against mankind. Yet another in a series of villages wiped off the earth by the Global Defence Initiative and its misguided leader, General Mark Sheppard. And what crime did Bialystok commit to warrant such carnage? Sources indicate that GDI terrorists were convinced this simple hamlet was involved in the manufacture and shipping of Tiberium. When will this madness end? Only when General Sheppard and his vision of one world order is stopped. This is Greg Burdette, Bialystok."

The broadcast ended, now replaced with two talk show hosts discussing what the bottom text described as the _'Bialystok massacre."_ The two men glanced at each other, unsure of how to process the blatant lies. Unfortunately, Mark knew that Nod had just taken their victory and turned it against them. Now the war had opened a new front: Nod was now using propaganda to try and demonize GDI. Mark feared what the repercussions would be, as he knew the power the media could hold. GDI knew Nod had its hands in media outlets and numerous prominent corporations before the war. Now it begged the question of how the world would respond.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"...Do not fear death, for so long as you die in the service of the Messiah, you will be rewarded. Ascension awaits all those who serve the Brotherhood, even in life and death and beyond..."

-Brotherhood infantry morale booklet

 **Algeria, Africa**

 **March 13** **th** **1996**

 **0900**

 _"Our scouts have located a prison in this area."_ Seth began.

Gabriel was sitting in the Nod command centre in Algeria. All around him, officers and technicians went about their work, while others prepared his forces for the coming raid.

 _"We believe that our brothers have been imprisoned there, but Kane also wants GDI's political enemies freed. He believes they can help us pacify the region."_

"It will be done." Gabriel said bowing his head.

 _"See that it gets done properly_ _;_ _Kane himself may be watching."_

Before Gabriel could reply, Seth cut off the video call. However he hardly noticed as his mind was now racing. If Kane would be watching personally, then it would be great honour to have attracted his attention. Gabriel yearned for the chance to meet the Messiah himself, to bask in his holy presence. But he had to force himself back to reality: there was a job to be done.

He brought up the tactical information he had been given by the Brotherhood's spies. The prison was being defended by a rather large base, and housed a wide assortment of _guests:_ Nod POWs, loyal Brotherhood supporters, and even a handful of GDI defectors. He could understand why it was so important to free these prisoners as they would be instrumental in Nod's African Crusade. The question now became how he was going to get in? The GDI base was well guarded, which would require him to plan his attack accordingly. His force primarily consisted of infantry and light vehicles such as Attack Bikes and Buggies.

As he looked over the information, Amelia walked over to him and gave a sharp salute, always carrying out proper military protocol with practised precision.

"Sir, our forces are ready at your command." She said with a calm but commanding tone.

Gabriel reflected that she could make an excellent commander herself one day.

"Excellent timing, as I have devised our strategy. The base is heavily fortified, and no doubt could take hours of heavy fighting to break through. However there is a small harvesting operation located here. We shall send our tanks to attack as a diversion."

"With respect, Commander Artellos, won't the enemy expect a diversionary attack?"

"Undoubtedly. But they will still send a force to respond regardless. At that point our infantry and light vehicles will crush GDI under a wave of righteous fury."

"It will still be a costly battle sir." She stated, not in an insubordinate tone, but simply offering her own insight.

He knew many Nod commanders would have reprimanded such behaviour, but not him. He valued her input and tried to help teach her. Nod would need commanders like her in the future.

"Yes there will be. But these men will gladly give their lives for the cause. Besides, I'm counting on GDI's arrogance to be their undoing. A sin they have inherited from their masters in the UN."

"Understood sir. Will you be leading the assault?"

"No. I will remain here and oversee the operation. I want you to stay here as well and coordinate with other Brotherhood forces in the region. Once we release the prisoners, we should focus on claiming this country as part of the crusade."

"I understand sir."

"Good; now let's begin the operation."

Gabriel stood and began issuing orders to his field commanders. They moved quickly to relay his orders and prepare for the coming battle. He watched as they worked, mindful that Kane was supposedly watching this battle carefully. He would deliver the Prophet his prize, and in return, he hoped he would be granted the honour of cleansing the continent and laying down the foundations for the Brotherhood's African empire.

... ... ...

Higgs spat out the side of the Buggy as it raced through the sandy countryside. Their attack favoured speed, so instead of being loaded into personnel carriers, they instead had crammed into light Attack Buggies or into armoured Technicals. His squad had been split between riding in the Buggy he was in, and one of the Technicals.

They raced towards the GDI base located on top of a large hill. Ahead of the convoy was the Attack Bikes ready to unleash a salvo of rockets. The Buggy hit a large rock and Higgs nearly fell out, clutching onto the side of the vehicle.

"Could they not have added more armour to these things?"

Higgs barely could hear Elijah complaining from the other side. The wind whipping past him and the roar of so many engines almost drowned out all other sounds. Almost.

"Surely a heavier assault with tanks would have been better?" Elijah continued to complain.

"Oh you want to make strategies now? Well why don't you jump out and go tell Commander Artellos then? Just shut your mouth trooper!" Higgs snapped at the kid.

"Yes Sergeant, sorry." He sounded like a child who had just been scolded, and Higgs had to remind himself that actually wasn't too far from the truth.

 _"All units prepare for battle!"_

The order came from Captain Al-Quwani, who was in a Technical in the rear of the convoy. Just as he gave the order, the Attack Bikes in the front let loose their rockets. It was hard for Higgs to see what they were firing at, but he could see large balls of fire shoot into the sky, quickly followed by plumes of smoke. The gun on top of the Buggy began firing and Higgs clutched his weapon tighter and readied to jump out.

"Get your panties pulled up boys!" Higgs shouted into his radio over his squad's personal frequency.

More explosions erupted in the distance, and the Buggy's gun continued to fire at far off targets. Finally as they passed the burning wreckage of what he could only assume was a guard tower, the Buggy stopped and Higgs hopped out. He quickly shouldered his rifle and fired off a burst into a GDI soldier that had beentrying to set up a Kornet missile launcher. The rest of his squad joined him and began firing on their own targets.

In his peripheral vision, he noticed two full squads of GDI emerge from the barracks, and he immediately began firing multiple bursts in their direction. One of his squad mates pulled the pin off a grenade and tossed it. It fell short but still managed to kill two of them and forced the rest to dive for cover. It gave him and his men enough time to pick their targets and keep the GDI pinned down.

"Elijah toss another grenade! Mueller keep 'em suppressed! Korvich with me!"

Higgs had to trust his squad to follow his orders, something that was difficult to come by as he was too used to operating with his old mercenary unit, whom by this point were almost entirely wiped out.

Elijah tossed his grenade and it exploded harmlessly off the metal barricade the GDI were hiding behind. However just as Mueller opened fire it kept the enemy down in cover, and allowed Higgs and Korvich to flank around them. A GDI grenadier popped up but Higgs was faster and shot him in the head. Another GDI trooper stood up and immediately aimed for Higgs but thankfully Korvich fired first, hitting the enemy in the shoulder and sending him back down. Higgs pulled out his own grenade and tossed it over the barrier. The GDI soldiers tried to escape the blast but were either too slow or were cut down by the rest of Higgs' squad.

With this threat eliminated, he ordered for his men to rally on him and he quickly surveyed his surroundings.

The Attack Bikes had been destroyed but not before causing significant damage to the base. The Buggies and Technicals were spread throughout the base, killing off infantry caught in the open or exchanging fire with enemy Humvees. One of the Technicals suddenly exploded and the gunner was sent flying. Higgs traced a line of smoke back to a group of rocket troopers who were trying to take out Nod's armoured support. He also noticed four more soldiers trying to set up a pair of mortars.

"Shit! We need to take down those fuckers! Now!"

Higgs raced ahead closely followed by the rest of his squad. They were almost immediately stopped, however, as another two squads of riflemen appeared to defend the rocket troopers.

Cursing violently, Higgs fired off the rest of his magazine, then tried to quickly reload as the others added their fire as well. Just as he reloaded and fired another burst he could hear the tell-tale sound of mortars firing. Sure enough, two Nod Buggies exploded along with another Technical as it was hit by a mortar. Higgs ducked behind the barracks his squad was now pinned behind. His radio crackled to life and he could hear Al-Quwani screaming at him.

 _"Sergeant Higgs, I need those mortars taken out!"_

"Working on it!"

 _"Well work on it faster, Kane damn you!"_

The radio fell silent again and Higgs spat on the ground. He was about to step out of cover to fire but the corner of the barracks began to spark as metal bounced off of metal. He was about to curse at the enemy when he came up with a plan.

"Keep them suppressed! Elijah with me now!"

"I think they're the ones keeping us suppressed Sarge!" Korvich yelled back at him.

"Well just don't die then!"

With Elijah following him, he raced back the way they came and found the door the enemy soldiers had come out of from the barracks. He kicked it in and quickly surveyed the room. All the GDI soldiers must have left because the barracks was completely empty. He moved through as fast as he could while still looking out for any enemies. Finally he found what he was looking for: another door that should open right behind the enemy. His theory was confirmed when he heard the muffled sound of another volley of mortars.

"Alright, I'm going to open this door slowly. Kid, I want you to toss a grenade right into the middle of those mortars. Can you do that?"

"I don't have any grenades left."

Higgs tossed him his last one. Then reached out for the door handle before asking. "Are you sure you got this kid?"

"Yes Sergeant. Dear lord, please guide my hand so I may strike down these infidels in the name of the Messiah and to do your will." The kid finished his prayer then nodded to Higgs.

He slowly opened the door so as not to alert the enemy. Elijah pulled the pin, waited for a split second, then threw the grenade. Higgs slammed the door shut just as the grenade went off. The explosion was far more violent than it normally was and Higgs could hear shrapnel impact the side of the building, indicating that they must have destroyed the stockpile of mortars. He opened the door again and black smoke raced inside. He pushed the door the full way and saw pieces of corpses scattered all around him

The sound of someone approaching him cause Higgs to automatically raise his rifle, but immediately lowered it when he realized it was his own squad.

"Captain, mortars have been destroyed, over?" Higgs shouted into his radio

 _"Hurry up and help us out!"_ Came Al-Quwani's frantic reply.

Higgs rolled his eyes and motioned for his men to follow. They came back out into the centre of the base and found Nod forces were pinned down by enemy reinforcements from the prison. Their few remaining Buggies were stopping GDI from pushing forward, but they couldn't move anywhere themselves. Both sides were now stalemated, exchanging fire with each other but neither making any progress.

They had been relying on their rapid momentum to push them through the GDI defences, but that plan had failed and now they were caught in the middle of the lion's den. GDI infantry quickly rallied behind Humvees and Bradley IFVs. Nod anti-tank units rushed to the front, but were quickly picked off by GDI riflemen. Higgs cursed angrily as he kept firing on the seemingly endless waves of enemies. The battle seemed to go on forever, and Higgs was running dangerously low on ammo.

"I need a mag over here!" Korvich yelled.

Mueller tossed him a spare magazine of ammunition then resumed firing on the enemy. Higgs loaded his last magazine as he looked around hoping to find a solution. Thankfully the Captain provided one for him.

"Provide covering fire! Flamers are moving up."

Higgs looked behind him to see a full squad of Nod flame troopers. Equipped with heavier armour to help with the intense heat of their weapons, they carried large fuel canisters on their back which made them ideal targets for GDI. Higgs hoped he wouldn't be too close to them in case one of their fuel tanks went off.

Higgs stood up with his men and laid down a wall of suppressive fire. The Flamers quickly pushed passed the Nod lines and tried to close the gap, while Buggies and rocket troops kept the GDI vehicles occupied. The enemy soldiers must have noticed the flame troopers' arrival, because he could hear frantic shouting and the enemy diverted their focus towards them in a panic. That gave Higgs a clear shot and he killed two GDI soldiers desperately trying to puncture the fuel tanks.

Having finally reached their optimal distance, the Flamers doused the GDI infantry in flames, and the sound of exchanging gunfire was quickly replaced with the sounds of screaming and the acrid smell of burning flesh. What few GDI soldiers managed to escape the flames began running back to the prison, intending to make a last stand. The Flamers halted their stream of burning death and the Nod forces were forced to wait for the flames to die down enough for them to push through.

The GDI armour also began a fighting retreat to help cover their infantry. Several Bradleys were destroyed just as Nod T-80s came rolling in. They were heavily scarred and beaten from their battle at the GDI refineries, but were easily more than enough for the lighter vehicles. With the GDI forces in retreat, the Nod soldiers became bolstered and let out war cries, just as several BTRs rolled up with fresh troops and ammunition.

Captain Al-Quwani moved to the head of the unit and turned to address the gathered men.

"Rejoice brothers! The flames of Nod's fury shall cleanse this land of our enemies!" Captain Al-Quwani said, back-lit by the dying inferno.

Many of the Nod troops actually stopped to bow their heads in prayer, Elijah unsurprisingly one of them. Higgs simply shook his head: that trained soldiers would let their guard down in the middle of a combat zone to pray? It was too much for him.

The flames seemed to relent enough and Al-Quwani gave the order to advance. Stepping gingerly over the flames, Higgs moved towards the prison complex. It wasn't anything impressive, just a fortified building designed to hold prisoners of war. The infantry led the charge this time as the light and heavy vehicles moved slowly behind. GDI had abandoned their base in favour of making their last stand at the prison. Higgs was almost starting to think that they had won, until a squad of Nod troops were cut down by sniper fire.

Higgs and the rest of the Nod forces raced to find cover as more sniper fire rained down on them. He cursed as they were pinned down yet again, as automated turrets began unleashing a relentless torrent of lead. Nod troops tried to fire on the snipers but were shot down for their efforts, and the very ground in front of them looked as if though it was being pelted by raindrops, but it was in fact the relentless torrent of bullets from the turrets.

"Sergeant Higgs, over to me now!"

Higgs turned to see Al-Quwani crouched behind a pallet of supply crates left lying in the open. He took a deep breath, then ran as fast as he could before sliding beside the Captain just as a sniper bullet impacted where he had just been. The Captain was with other squad leaders including the one for the Flamers.

"Listen up Brothers. We need to get underneath those guns. We are going to split into five squads. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. Higgs, Trahn and Xanthus, you will lead Charlie, Delta and Echo. Sergeant Dequan and I will lead Alpha and Bravo. We will try to suppress the enemy and distract the snipers while you three try to get under the guns. Higgs and Trahn, it is imperative you get Xanthus and his men in close: they will be needed to clear out the last of the defenders."

The four gathered sergeants nodded their heads in agreement, although Higgs silently thought that the idea of running straight into enemy fire sounded stupid.

"All right, get into position and await my mark." Al-Quwani dismissed them with a wave of his hand and Higgs raced back to his original position.

"What's the plan Sarge?" Korvich asked as Higgs settled back down.

"We're going to run to the prison, get under their line of fire." He replied while trying to regain his breath for the mad dash. The others gave him an incredulous look.

"That sounds stupid." Korvich said plainly.

"I agree, but do you have a better plan?"

"Go home and get drunk?"

"Private, shut up."

Korvich gave a mock salute before miming himself zipping his lips shut.

Higgs shook his head then waited for the Captain. Four soldiers from Alpha squad stood up and tossed large canisters into the open field ahead of them. Instantly thick grey smoke began billowing out and Higgs was already on his feet when Al-Quwani gave the order.

"Go now! Go! Go! Go!"

Higgs and his men began running through the smoke, joined by Delta Squad and the flame soldiers. Random sniper shots impacted around them but it was clearly blind fire. The auto turrets seemed unable to fire into the smoke which made it that much easier on the advancing Nod soldiers.

Clearing through the smoke screen, Higgs almost ran into the wall so he shifted to hit the wall with his shoulder and be in a position to watch the rest of his force arrive. As the smoke began to dissipate, the last of the three squad made it into position and Al-Quwani and his men quickly ducked back into cover.

Without waiting for further instruction, Xanthus and his men moved forward and Higgs followed behind to give cover. They rounded the corner and found the front entrance to the prison. The two auto turrets were perched just above and were swivelling back and forth looking for targets. Higgs couldn't see the snipers but he'd deal with that later. The entrance was lightly guarded by three or four squads of GDI infantry, all cowering behind a sandbag barricade. Xanthus and his men ignited their weapons and stepped around the corner. Screaming immediately filled the air as the barricades were awash with hellish fire.

Higgs stepped around and stared at the carnage: GDI soldiers were rolling on the ground in a futile attempt to put themselves out.

"Toss your grenades at those guns!" Sergeant Trahn ordered.

Higgs watched as five men, including Mueller, tossed their grenades at the turrets. Moments later, they exploded, throwing burning chucks of metal into the air. The explosions must have sent the snipers running as the Captain and his men began walking over.

"Commander Artellos? Base is secure. Getting ready to move into the prison now." Al-Quwani reported into his radio.

 _"Excellent work Captain. Transports are on route now. Get_ _those prisoners freed."_ Higgs overheard the commander's reply.

"Yes sir." The Captain motioned for Xanthus to walk over to him. "Sergeant, your men won't be needed here. Secure the entrance."

"Understood." Xanthus replied coldly.

He ordered his men to take up positions where the burnt corpses of the GDI soldiers once stood. Al-Quwani then motioned for the rest of the men to follow him as they entered into the prison.

Higgs and his squad were first, and he burst into the entrance with his weapon raised. However the room was empty, only filled with half-finished barricades.

"The hell is everyone?" Korvich asked.

"Must be trying to secure the prisoners." Higgs ventured.

Captain Al-Quwani just angrily motioned for them to continue. Nod forces quickly moved through the prison complex, moving into the lower detention blocks. They met their first wall of resistance in the main mess hall, where GDI soldiers had established a defensive position. Several Nod troops fell in the opening exchange. Higgs and his men found cover behind the guard rail on the upper level, and quickly returned fire on the enemy below. However more GDI forces suddenly arrived from the hallways beyond, many equipped with riot shields and shotguns. They quickly took up position ahead of the barricades and advanced slowly towards the Nod forces, bullets bouncing harmlessly off their shields.

Higgs gritted his teeth as a shotgun blast rang out over the sounds of gunfire, and he peered over the railing and spotted a Nod soldier collapsing backwards. He noticed the Captain beginning to panic, so in a move that he could only describe as insane, he leapt from the upper level. He soared through the air, and landed on one of the riot troopers like a stone. They both fell into a jumbled heap, and Higgs let out a loud groan as he swore he felt something break.

He thought for sure he'd be shot dead, but the distraction seemed to have worked, as the riot troopers were cut down by the Nod forces. Emboldened by Higgs' daring move, they rushed down the stairs and rushed the barricade. GDI soldiers were quickly torn apart, and the few that tried to surrender were executed on the spot.

Higgs' squad came rushing over to him, and Korvich helped him to his feet. Higgs stumbled forward as a jolt of pain ran through his side, so he decided to sit on one of the dead soldiers.

"You okay Sergeant?" Elijah asked.

"The fuck do you think kid?! No I ain't alright, I think I cracked a rib!"

"Nice flying though Sarge. Maybe you shoulda joined the Air Force." Korvich added.

"Fuck off mate."

"I'll fetch an Apothecary." Mueller said before moving off.

Captain Al-Quwani walked over to Higgs, a bemused smile on his face.

"That was… inspiring Sergeant. You alright?"

"The fu- yes sir, I'm fine."

"Good. Can you stand?"

"Uh, no. Sir."

Al-Quwani frowned and gave a dismissive grunt before walking away.

"Sergeant Higgs, you and your men will hold the rear. Everyone else, with me!"

The Nod force quickly made their way deeper into the prison. Higgs just sighed as he watched Mueller return with the Apothecary. He just grumbled as he thought to himself.

' _I hate this job.'_

... ... ...

The sun began its descent, and a cool night breeze began to make its way into the ruins of the GDI base. Nod MI-8 helicopters were idling as prisoners from the GDI prison were loaded inside. They would be delivered to the Nod base in Egypt where they would be put to use for the Brotherhood. Many were political leaders or former warlords who had openly supported Nod, and now they would help with installing loyalist governments in Africa. Others had been former officers who had defected, and now offered valuable information.

It had been a successful operation, and according to Seth, Kane was quite pleased. Now GDI forces were starting to lose their foothold in Northern Africa. Gabriel smiled broadly at the victory, until he noticed one of the prisoners making his way towards Gabriel.

"Commander Gabriel Artellos, I presume?"

Gabriel nodded his head in way of a reply.

"My name is Prince Kassad, perhaps you have heard of my family?"

Gabriel shook his head and the so-called Prince frowned before continuing.

"In any case, I am in debt to you for freeing me, and I assure you that my considerable resources will be put to use for the Brotherhood."

"That is good to hear, uh, Prince Kassad. The Brotherhood will need all the help it can get for its crusades."

"Yes of course."

Kassad gave a predatory smile and Gabriel felt distrustful of the Middle Eastern Prince, he pointed to one of the waiting helicopters.

"We will take you to Egypt, there General Seth can...make use of your resources."

Without saying anything, Kassad simply bowed his head and made his way to the aforementioned helicopter. Gabriel turned as Al-Quwani spat on the ground.

"Be careful of his type Commander, they are snakes who are only loyal to themselves. He serves Nod now because it suits his interests."

"So long as he delivers on his promise then that's all I care for. Let the General worry about him."

"Speaking of General Seth, he's waiting for your call sir." Amelia reported beside him.

Gabriel sighed through his nose then made his way to the waiting jeep, followed by the others.

One more conquest for the Brotherhood's crusade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"...The Brotherhood shall never be broken so long as we keep true to the word of the Messiah. Our unity shall never falter so long as we keep true to the promise of Tiberium..."

Book of Nod, Verse 14:08

 **Bialystok, Poland**

 **March 14** **th** **,** **1996**

 **0900**

Mark stood in the middle of the living room of the small farmhouse. Most of his lieutenants and chief officers were also crammed into the small room: everyone was gathered around the T.V. Their focus was glued on General Sheppard as he was being interviewed by the press at the GDI HQ in London. The air in the room was grim as GDI was under heavy fire from Nod's propaganda, and the global media seemed more than happy to play to Kane's tune.

The world was already weary of a global military coalition with seemingly limitless power. And even though the supposed massacre here in Poland was fake, it gave people the excuse they needed to point blame at GDI. Now the very people they were trying to protect seemed to be turning against them, and Nod was more than happy to fuel the fire. Mark tried to see how everyone was reacting, but their faces were passive as they simply watched this… _farce_ play out.

Sheppard seemed to be doing fairly well as he answered question after question. But these reporters were like wolves, ready to pounce and rip his throat at the smallest blunder. Mark knew he could never do something like that; he didn't have the patience for politics or media like Sheppard had.

" _General Sheppard! You continue to deny GDI's involvement with the massacre in Poland. But do you have proof?"_ Some reporter asked in an indignant tone.

" _I have proof that the massacre never happened at all. The Global Defense Initiative is here to serve and protect people, not-"_

The T.V abruptly cut out, throwing the room into a sudden silence. Officers exchanged glances or softly murmured words of concern. Solomon was looking over the television, looking as if he thought it had broken, but a pit had formed in Mark's stomach and a sudden sense of something being wrong had washed over him. He quickly attempted to access his EVA unit, the Electronic Video Assistant, a brilliant new AI that aided commanders in the field.

"EVA reroute comms to London. Get me General Sheppard." Mark ordered.

"London offline." The computer replied in a cool feminine voice.

"Reroute through Paris then."

"Paris offline."

"Washington?"

"Washington offline."

"Berlin, Moscow, New York."

"Berlin offline. Moscow offline. New York offline." The emotionless voice infuriatingly continued.

"Well reroute from somewhere damn it!"

Mark didn't like losing his cool in front of his officers, but they were effectively cut off from the rest of the world and he didn't like being left in the dark.

"Rerouting, standby."

Mark watched in growing horror at the computer screen as dozens of cities were tried and failed, and eventually the list went by far too fast for him to even follow. All were unable to establish a connection. He closed his eyes and felt a sense of panic settling in. Without communication with any of GDI's command posts, how the hell was he supposed to continue the fight? How was he to received orders and move his troops?

He mentally slapped himself for acting like a freshly minted 2nd Lieutenant. If GDI had to do things old school, then by God he would send out runners, use Morse code, or even strap a letter to a damned pigeon if he had to. He would not give up now.

"Connection established, Commander."

Mark looked up in shock. He scanned over the screen and felt his mouth fall agape. The only city in the world still able to communicate with him was...

"Las Vegas?" He asked in disbelief.

Quiet murmuring broke out amongst his officers behind him.

"Affirmative. There is a single text communication available for you Commander Lancaster." EVA replied.

Mark read the message as it appeared on his screen, a smile slowly crept on his face as he did.

' _Commander, shit's_ _hit the fan. The UN has shut down our network while they conduct an investigation. Nod is no doubt going to use this to their advantage. I need you to defend one of our major bases in Germany_ _;_ _details have been attached. Best of luck Commander. Authorized by General Mark Jamieson Sheppard.'_

Mark turned to look at his officers, all waiting for his word and now all of them seemed confused by the smile on his face.

"Get everything ready to go. We have orders ladies and gentlemen. I want to be in Germany by yesterday."

Everyone saluted and made their way out of the house, a reinvigorated energy about them. Only Solomon remained behind.

"What's going on sir?" He asked with a hint of worry.

"We're in the dark here James, but we got an order to help out a base in Germany. It's all we got to work with for now."

"Do you think we're really on our own? No support from HQ or the U.N?"

Mark placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"We are for now, but don't worry: wars have been won with less."

"I'm not sure that's very reassuring sir."

Mark simply laughed as he led them both out of the house.

… … …

 **Two days later**

 **Germany, Europe**

 **March 16** **th**

 **08:43**

Mark had ordered his forces to avoid major cities and roadways as much as possible. It would make their journey slightly longer, but it would help avoid detection by the Brotherhood. They had passed through several small towns on their way through, and where he was used to seeing people happy to see them, they now received hostile looks. The only reason they weren't harassed was because of the large machine guns on top on their APCs and Humvees.

It was disheartening to see people had so quickly changed their views based on false information. He knew the men were taking it especially hard: those who had risked their lives for these people, others who were trying to defend their homes, were now seen as pariahs. He did see a few people standing by as they drove past, offering solemn waves or smiles. At least a few people still maintained faith.

Mark was seated in the passenger seat of the M4 Mobile Command Vehicle while Solomon was in-between him and the driver. He seemed more nervous as he scanned the crowds of people as the convoy drove past, weary of Nod ambush.

"Why the hell are these people so hostile? We're trying to save them from insane terrorists." Solomon remarked bitterly.

"These people still bear the scars of the last war, James. They're worried, and they're scarred."

"They think we're the bad guys? Come on sir, that's ridiculous."

"Maybe. We just need to find a way to show them that we aren't the bad guys. But before we can do that, we have to stop Nod from turning this war against us."

"Right. Speaking of which, we should be getting close to the main highway. Private, take a right turn at the next intersection. Where the Humvees are turning."

The driver nodded silently as he followed the lead vehicles. They turned onto the road that would take them to GDI's primary base in Germany. As they continued on their way, eager to reach the base, they found the road had been heavily damaged from battle. Debris and the burnt out wrecks of vehicles suggested a frantic and massive fight had taken place. It slowed their progress but they pushed onwards, seeing more destroyed defensive checkpoints, leading Mark to believe the German forces had been caught in a fighting retreat.

He watched with growing dread as they moved down the ruined highway. He turned to his laptop and frantically tried to establish contact with someone. However, he was only rewarded with EVA infuriatingly telling him everything was offline.

 _"Badger Actual, this is Osiris 1-1."_

Mark rubbed his tired eyes as he responded to the lead scout.

"Badger Actual here, send traffic."

 _"We've got a roadblock up ahead. Looks like an overturned APC? Hang on I see movement...Oh fuck! Back up! Back u-"_

"Osiris 1-1? Osiris respond damn it!"

The convoy grounded to a screeching halt. Gunfire erupted from all around him as his forces responded to something outside. Solomon pulled out an SMG and readied it, as Mark shouted into his radio. "Can someone tell me what the hell is going on!?"

 _"Nod ambush sir! They're everywhere!"_

"Solomon, on me, let's go."

"Sir, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Do it Lieutenant."

Solomon reluctantly nodded his head as he followed Mark out of the M4. They were met with the brutal sounds of fighting as Nod forces closed in on the convoy. GDI soldiers had moved to form a defensive circle around the convoy of Humvees, tanks, and other military support vehicles. Mark led Solomon to the concrete barriers that separated the road from the countryside, taking cover as bullets rained all around them. The APC directly behind the M4 opened its doors, allowing more GDI soldiers to jump out just as Colonel Carter pushed his way through and ran over to Mark and Solomon.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The man kept calm despite bullets flying all around them, though they had to yell at each other to be heard over the roar of GDI's heavy guns, which seemed to have little effect on the swarming Nod troopers.

"We can't stay here, we need to push out!"

The twin Abrams tanks fired at something in unison, but Mark couldn't see what it was. Everything was too chaotic: he needed to try and get control over the situation.

"We can't push out! We're boxed in and Nod's got the road blocked ahead." Solomon informed him while firing his SMG.

Mark took a moment to survey the battlefield. On each side they were being hammered by multiple platoons of infantry, well equipped with anti-armour weapons. To their front they were stopped by the barricade, which was now being reinforced with more infantry and several Nod Attack Bikes. The enemy had yet to push up from their rear but he guessed that was only a matter of time. He spotted the squad of GDI Rangers that had been assigned as his personnel bodyguards heading towards him in a crouch run. The Ranger Sergeant sidled up beside him, a stern look plastered on his face.

"Sir, what in the God damn fuck are you doing? You need to get to safety!" The Sergeant hollered.

"Sergeant, we need to get out of here before we are completely surrounded. And I can't very well find a way out cooped up inside."

The Ranger Sergeant just grumbled as he turned to fire on the enemy. Mark risked looking over the barrier and spotted Nod soldiers in the treeline near the road. Heavy machine guns had been placed at random spots and were keeping his men firmly pinned down, allowing their own forces to advance slowly.

"Have all heavy guns lay down suppressive fire on those gun nests. We need to try and push the enemy back and break out of here. Carter, grab two squads and get ready to move. Sergeant, I want you and your Rangers ready as well."

"Yes sir." They both replied in unison.

As Carter moved off, Mark relayed his orders to the rest of his men. The gunners atop the Humvees shifted their aim and began focusing on the positions where the Nod machine guns were located. The incoming fire began to die down slightly, but it was enough to allow for his infantry to push into the woods.

Riflemen, along with grenadiers and Mark's personal Rangers, began to hop over the barriers and fight their way forward. Mark had also grabbed a rifle from a fallen soldier and pushed ahead alongside his men. Perhaps this wasn't his best idea, but with the chaos of the ambush, he needed to get his men out of this mess.

Two Nod troopers raised what looked like Javelin missile launchers. He snapped up his rifle and fired a short burst, killing one, but the other managed to fire a missile before Mark could put a bullet through his head. The missile streak straight into the air before coming down onto one of the Abrams, destroying it instantly. Mark cursed and searched for more targets, spotting a sniper picking off soldiers at leisure. He fired two bursts before the sniper fell, then was forced to duck behind a tree as the ground around him was pelted with hundreds of bullets. One of the Rangers beside him fell, clutching his chest, however another soldier knelt next him quickly went to work helping him.

 _"Badger Actual_ _we are taking heavy fire from Nod tanks! Please advise_ _!?"_

Mark whipped his head around to see that their left flank was now being hit by Nod armour and a fresh wave of infantry. He swore violently and turned back at a more horrifying call.

 _"Enemy flame troopers! Keep your distance!"_

They were being outflanked and it seemed like there would be no escaping it. He raised up and spotted one of the deadly flame soldiers. He fired a burst at his fuel tank and caused it to explode, engulfing him and a fellow soldier beside him in flames. As he ducked down to reload he heard the telltale ping sound that indicated he got a message from EVA.

 _"Commander I have established contact with Fort Weisswolf. The base commander has informed me he has several M270s ready to fire, call sign is Thor 1-1."_

"Fucking brilliant!" Mark cheered as he re-tuned his radio to the base's frequency.

"Thor 1-1 this Badger Actual, I need immediate fire support north of my position over?"

 _"We read you Badger Actual_ _, be advised that's dangerously close to your position."_ The German artillery operator replied calmly. Although Mark guessed he would be calm too if he wasn't in the middle of being shot at.

"It's called danger close for a reason, just fire for effect for Christ's sake!" Mark yelled.

 _"Co_ _py, firing for effect! Be advised, danger close."_

"All units incoming danger close artillery! I repeat, DANGER CLOSE ARTILLERY!"

Mark and the other GDI soldiers retreated back behind the road barrier, as the other beleaguered GDI forces sought cover behind vehicles. In what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a minute, the ground started to shake violently as the treeline was bombarded by heavy rockets from the base. The screaming of the rockets was near deafening but not so much that Mark couldn't hear the Ranger with the chest wound laughing like a mad man.

"Badger Actual, be advised we are reloading. Do you have a BDA?"

Mark peered over the rail and saw blackened craters and burning trees, but no Nod forces.

"Thor 1-1, BDA as follows: good effect on target! Now I need another strike east of my position! Nod armour is started to get close."

 _"Copy that. Sending our love Nod's way."_

Mark stood and turned to the other side of the road, where the APCs and other GDI vehicles were desperately trying to hold off the Nod advance. A line of three Nod T-80s and scores of infantry were suddenly obliterated in a hail of high explosive ordnance from the GDI M270s. With both sides now cleared, Mark ordered his forces to clean out the blockade in front of them. What few Nod defenders remained, upon having seen the absolute annihilation of their forces, began to retreat.

Within thirty minutes the blockade had been cleared and the convoy was rolling again. Mark kept a vigilant eye on the rolling countryside, now weary of every tree and shrub. However there was no trace of the Nod forces; all of them seemingly having disappeared into nothing. As the battered convoy veered off the highway and onto a dirt road, the carnage left by the Brotherhood was even more evident. Five GDI Leopard 2 tanks sat in blackened heaps alongside the dirt road. Scores of corpses were left to rot where they had fallen. It sent burning rage coursing through Mark to see his fellow soldiers cut down like this.

They finally reached the base, Fort Weisswolf, and Mark's heart sank as he could finally see the damage. The Fort's walls were blackened and beaten, guard towers had crumbled and the Fort's refinery and communications centre had clearly taken fire. As the convoy finally stopped in the heart of the base, Mark began issuing orders for his forces to help strengthen the defences. With his troops now taking up positions amongst the German defenders, he made his way to the communication centre along with Solomon.

Officers and other personnel were running around the building. Some seemed to be trying to repair the facility while others were carrying out orders across the base. Mark and Solomon entered the primary command room where they saw the base commander was hunched over a table as other officers talked to him. One of the officers noticed them and said something to the commander as he stood up and turned to face them.

"Lancaster? Son of a bitch it is you!" The base commander embraced Mark in a bear hug, almost lifting him off his feet. He was somewhat taken back until he was let go and saw the other man.

"Roland! Damn it's good to see you." The two men embraced again. "I haven't seen you since this war started. I thought you were supposed to be in Berlin?"

"I was for the first few weeks, but I was called back when Nod started pushing into Germany."

"Have you heard from Rain or Bennet?" Mark asked, hoping to hear something from his friends.

"I'm afraid not, haven't heard much from African Command." He said a bit ruefully.

"Damn." Mark replied simply.

"Commanders, I hate to interrupt, but we should focus on our defences." One of Roland's officers piped up from the other side of the table.

"Yes of course. Come Mark we'll need to coordinate our forces."

Mark followed him to the table to see a map of the surrounding area as well as another map showing the layout of the base, marked heavily with red marker indicating the most damaged areas.

"I've already got my men helping shore up your defences, but Nod is probably getting ready for another attack, given the size of that ambush." Mark stated.

"Yes, unfortunately my M270s are now dangerously low on munitions. We haven't got resupplied since the U.N started cutting back support." A hint of venom crept into Roland's voice and Mark couldn't help but share his friend's frustration.

 **"** We can set up machine guns in the ruined towers where the rubble can provide cover, and then we can set up our infantry along the base's entrance. Your single tank can be set up here and provide fire support for the infantry. Finally the artillery can fire on any Nod tanks they bring along with them." Roland finished.

"Do you know where these attacks are coming from?" Mark asked as he looked over the regional map.

"There's a small forward base somewhere in the woods but we haven't been able to find it since we've been on the defensive this entire time. All I know is that this is not their main base however, just their stepping stone for attacking Germany. If our base falls, then they can push to Berlin."

"Don't worry Roland, we'll stop the Brotherhood."

"I hope you are right my friend."

Both commanders began planning out their defence, a daunting task given how Roland had just barely managed to hold off the last attack. And with limited resources thanks to UN's investigations, Mark knew the coming battle was going to be hell.

... ... ...

McCoy sat with his back against the concrete wall. Beside him to his right was Steve. The man was a constant companion and the two had quickly become best friends through the various engagements. He was armed with his grenade launcher, a spare assault rifle resting on a crate full of grenades and ammunition just behind them. To his right was the Polish soldier, Derik Reznick. He was manning a machine gun set up in the ruins of a guard tower. GDI forces lined the battered wall all along the base's perimeter, mixed in with the original German defenders.

They knew an attack was coming and had been getting ready, fixing the defences where they could or supplementing it with sandbags. The last remaining Abrams tank now stood in the base's entrance ready to provide fire support while the missile launchers were ready to fire at a moment's notice.

McCoy looked over to see Steve had pulled out a photograph. He had seen him looking at before but had never asked. With the anticipation of an impending attack he decided to break the silence and ask, mostly to calm his nerves.

"What'cha looking at?"

The big man smiled and showed him the picture. It was worn from being stuffed in his pockets for so long but he could see it was of a little girl with blonde hair, clutching a stuffed cat toy and grinning from ear to ear.

"That's my daughter, Olivia." He looked at the picture once more then put it back in his pocket. "I swear she's the smartest four year old you'll ever meet. I miss her and her mother every day."

McCoy simply nodded, thinking of his own family.

"Do you have anyone back home? Girlfriend?" Reznick asked suddenly, joining the conversation.

"No, no girlfriend, just my parents. They weren't too happy that I joined the army."

McCoy thought of the night he had told his parents about wanting to enlist. It had been a long and emotional night.

"I've got a fiancée back home. She wasn't happy either but I felt that it was my duty to defend my home." He clutched the metal pendant that McCoy had seem him with during the battle in Poland.

"That belong to her? Your fiancée?"

"No, it was my grandfather's, he was a survivor of the Soviet invasion."

McCoy simply nodded his head again, unsure of what to say.

"It must have been hard to readjust after going through something like that." Steve said. Reznick smiled at his remark.

"My grandfather was the strongest person I know. After he was liberated by the Allies, he told me he went back home and started to rebuild. He told me he wasn't going to let the Soviets win by letting what happened break his spirit. He carried on with his life, carrying his scars with pride, not letting them rule his life. He led a long and happy life. Apparently he was determined to have as many kids as humanly possible, so my father told me. He ended up with seven children." Reznick let out a short laugh before he continued. "I told my fiancée this story and she told me I'd be lucky to have two kids: she doesn't like the idea of being pregnant."

"Did your grandfather meet his wife in the gulags?" McCoy asked, fully engrossed by Derik's story.

"No my grandfather actually married, if you can believe this, a Russian woman! After everything that he went through, he said he didn't hate Russians, just Stalin and his party. Or as he called them _'Loud idiots.'_ He had so much spirit, it was hard for the whole family when he passed away."

"He sounds like an incredible man." Steve said sombrely.

"He was."

McCoy was about to add more to the conversation when their radios crackled to life.

 _"Nod forces spotted on approach! Everyone get ready!"_

McCoy and Steve quickly stood up and rested their weapons on the wall, now seeing the massive Nod force making its way towards them. Reznick readied his machine gun and got into a better stance to take the massive recoil.

 _"Enemy is about to cross Phase Line Alpha, stand by."_

McCoy recognized the voice of Colonel Carter, somewhere farther down the line. He watched the Nod forces, who were advancing with multiple platoons of infantry in the front with various armoured units following up the rear. T-80s, Buggies and even Attack Bikes. It was hard to make out the composition of the infantry, but it mostly seemed like rifleman and anti-tank units. McCoy didn't spot any flamethrowers.

Just as they continued their advance, the front most infantry disappeared in a sudden flash as they tripped the mine field. The ground erupted like a volcano as giant mounds of dirt and bodies were thrown into the air. The other Nod forces stopped dead in their tracks, now cautious of the mine field.

 _"Thor 1-1 and Thor 1-2 open fire!"_

The two M270s fired off the last of their missiles. Seven rockets streaked through the air and slammed into the Nod tanks in the back, throwing more dirt and dust into the air. Unfortunately the Brotherhood didn't retreat like McCoy had hoped and instead they pushed forward, determined to get into the base. The Nod forces tripped the second line of mines, which killed more of their infantry and one Bike that had raced forward. Still unperturbed, they pushed onwards. With the mines all used up, now it was up to the GDI forces to hold the line.

 _"Enemy is in the kill zone! Open fire! Open fire!"_

The entire line of GDI defenders erupted with a cacophony of sound as machine gun and rifle fire detonated in a deafening roar. Grenades, rockets, and mortars all began exploding against the advancing enemy. Nod soldiers fell without ever getting a shot off, but more simply ran up to take their place, pushing into enemy fire before they finally came into range and began returning fire.

McCoy ducked down to reload, having already spent two magazines of ammo. Steve was also reloading his grenade launcher, all the while Reznick held down the trigger on his machine gun while another soldier was beside him constantly feeding the gun with ammunition.

McCoy peeked up to fire again. As he did, he noticed the enemy was getting dangerously close and their tanks were now lobbing shells at the walls. As he fired off a burst towards a squad of Nod soldiers, he saw a Nod tank go up in smoke as their Abrams opened fire. However the enemy had managed to find cover in blasted out craters or fallen trees. More Nod forces rushed up to reinforce them as they began slowly inching forward towards the GDI line.

McCoy spotted another Nod soldier and was about to pull the trigger when a sudden, bright red light, caused him to close his eyes and duck back down. He had to blink several times to get rid of the spots in his eyes before he suddenly smelled burning flesh. He looked over to Reznick as he no longer heard the constant firing of his gun. Reznick stared back at him, half his face gone and replaced by charred flesh. The other man beside him was missing his head completely, the neck stump steaming. McCoy stared in mute horror as someone screamed over the radio, something that would forever be etched into his memory.

 _"BLACK HAND!"_

More scarlet beams of light lanced up and down the defence line. Limbs were simply vaporized or if someone was unfortunate to not be killed, then they were burned horribly. Screams could be heard throughout the whole base, as Nod's most elite forces began to push forwards, emboldening their other forces.

McCoy was still staring at Reznick's lifeless form as Steve ditched his grenade launcher for his rifle. He grabbed McCoy by his shoulder and yelled, "Come on! We don't have time for this! Robert, the gun looks like it still works! If you can get on it, we can take down these guys a lot faster."

McCoy simply started shaking his head; his hands were beginning to shake violently.

"Come on man, you can do this."

"No I can't! I don't want to do this, I want to go home!"

McCoy was disgusted with himself as he felt tears streak down his face, but he couldn't help the sudden fear that had paralyzed him. The almost constant screaming of men dying caused him to seize up. Steve grabbed his shoulders and looked right at him.

"Robby I understand you're afraid. I am too, but if we want to survive you gotta pull through."

Both men flinched as the Abrams tank suddenly exploded, tanks shells now exploded against the wall and more red beams streaked through the air.

"Mommy!"

It took McCoy a moment to realize he was the one calling out for his mother. His vision was getting narrow and the sound of war was getting muffled.

"Mommy help!"

"Robert snap out of it!" Steve was shaking him again but McCoy had a hard time hearing him.

"What the hell is wrong with the kid!?" A GDI soldier from their squad yelled as he ran up to them.

Steve turned to answer him but his face was suddenly splattered with blood as the soldier's head exploded. Steve peeked over the wall and fired at the enemy, but had to duck back almost instantly as a hail of bullets raced over his head.

"Come on buddy I need you-" Steve fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as he was grazed by a laser.

Seeing his friend on the ground seemed to be enough to snap McCoy out of his shock. He raced over to the gun. He stepped over the still smoking corpse of his friend and aimed the large gun at a Black Hand soldier randomly firing through the concrete wall. McCoy pulled the trigger, nearly expending the entire belt in one trigger pull. The Black Hand collapsed as he was nearly cut in half, but McCoy nevertheless continued to hold down the trigger, sweeping the entire Nod line with gunfire, all the while screaming at the top of his lungs: "DIE MOTHERFUCKERS!"

The gun clicked empty but he still held the trigger. Two Nod soldiers took aim at him but he was tackled to the ground. Steve was now on top of him, cloth ripped from his pant leg now tied around his arm.

"I'm not going to lose you Rob! Now come on kid, take a deep breath."

McCoy did as he was told, taking several deep breaths. He was still deathly afraid but he felt far calmer. He nodded his head in thanks before they both stood and fired off a few quick bursts before ducking back down.

"Get back on the gun and I'll feed it." Steve commanded.

McCoy was unable to reply, his throat now having gone hoarse. He got on the gun and helped Steve load a fresh belt, then searched for targets, being far more selective this time. There were still so many Nod forces that he still was forced to hold down the trigger. He spotted another Black Hand and quickly mowed him down before he could fire his weapon. More Black Hand soldiers marched towards the Fort, rallying the Nod forces behind them. Fire from the GDI line was slowly beginning to dwindle as the enemy threatened to break through.

McCoy and Steve continued to use the machine gun to cut down as many elite soldiers as they could. Bullets and laser bolts continued to chip away at the walls, and McCoy began to fear that this would be his final moment, and that he would die burnt and disfigured amongst a pile of rubble. A dark shadow suddenly fell over him, but before he could look up to see what it was, the very field in front of him was consumed in fire. Rockets rained down upon the Nod forces, destroying vehicles or turning clustered groups of infantry into gruesome piles of minced meat. Heavy cannons tore through the air, chewing up clods of dirt and sending men scattering for cover, less they be chopped apart.

McCoy finally looked up to see a squadron of GDI Orcas hovering just above the base, unleashing hell upon the Brotherhood. Small arms fire pinged harmlessly off their armour, as Nod seemed to have not expected any resistance from the air, and thus did not bring any anti-air weaponry, allowing the Orcas to hover unhindered as they rained rockets and heavy calibre rounds down onto the Nod force.

As ferocious as the Nod assault had been, the Orca fire proved to be too much, and the Nod offensive finally started to waver. It started off slowly: one soldier here, one soldier there, before finally, as a whole, the entire Nod line abruptly broke as the enemy began a full scale retreat.

Silence descended on the base, other than the sound of mortars still firing and the sound of dying men. McCoy's legs suddenly gave out and he slumped down. He was exhausted beyond anything he had felt before. But despite that, he felt relieved as the fear slowly left him.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked, looking concerned for his young friend.

McCoy tried to reply but he found that he couldn't as his throat was sore and dry. He reached for his water canteen, taking long greedy gulps from it, the cold water feeling like the greatest thing he had ever had in his life. Confident he could speak again, McCoy opened his mouth but was interrupted as Sergeant Hanson came running up towards them.

"Where's Benson and Clyde?" Hanson asked through haggard breaths.

"Dead." Steve answered solemnly.

"Damn it."

Hanson looked around at the dead bodies littering the section of the line. His gaze fell on McCoy, who was still shaking from the harrowing battle.

"Take a minute to rest up and restock. But we need to get these defences tightened up, and hold out until the rest of the Division arrives."

Before either Steve or McCoy could respond, Hanson ran off further down the line. McCoy gulped down the rest of his water, then climbed to his feet.

"I'm…I'm going to uh…refill my water." He said, half in a daze.

"Yeah, go ahead kid."

McCoy left his post by the wall and made it five steps before he began vomiting. He fell to his knees as hot tears streaked down his face, and his whole body began shaking uncontrollably. He knelt there, crying for a long time as the other survivors began picking at the ruins.

… … …

The rest of the 7th Infantry Division arrived almost two hours later. Tanks and APCs were quick to deploy around the ruined walls, while other utility vehicles crowded within the center of the Fort. The men of the 7th went to work rebuilding the base while the men of Fort Weisswolf and Mark's own 1st Battalion tried to rest from the hellish battle. However, there was still a lot of work to be done. The Fort would need to be repaired as quickly as possible, and they still needed to find out where Nod had hidden its forward staging ground. Thus he and Roland were hunched over a table within the command centre, papers, maps, stacks of folders, and dirty mugs were all scattered about its surface.

"We can use the few remaining Leopards as fixed turrets. They've all suffered heavy damage, so we can tow them to the wall and fortify them, use them as anti-tank guns. Then it should be fairly simple to quickly build some pillboxes and bunkers, and set up our machine guns there." Roland said as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Mark just replied with a hum as he was suddenly lost in thought. This battle had certainly been the most harrowing fight Mark had ever been in. Nothing from Poland, Latvia, Estonia, or any engagement before the war came even close to this. And there was one thing in particular that troubled him more than anything.

"Lasers."

"What?"

Mark looked up suddenly as he hadn't realized he had said that aloud. He shook his head and went to brush it off, but stopped himself and let out a sigh.

"Fucking lasers. Nod just deployed weaponized laser technology against us, like something out of a fucking sci-fi movie. Even with Tiberium, how the hell did they get tech like that?" Mark asked angrily.

Roland sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"I wish I knew. I thought GDI had the technical edge, but…"

Roland trailed off and Mark let the silence hang as both men returned to plotting out base defences. It wasn't until he began looking over the map of the surrounding forest that he noticed something strange. He quickly grabbed a pencil and began drawing lines and arrows, following the path his Division took, as well as the direction the Nod forces had attacked from. Roland watched him with a curious look, as at first it seemed like random squiggles. However Mark became convinced his hunch was correct as he managed to connect several lines together, and drew a large circle around a section of the forest. He looked triumphantly at Roland, but was met with a raised eyebrow.

"The Nod base. I believe its somewhere here, in this forest. Given the direction the enemy attacked from, this seems to most logical place for their forward base to be located."

"That's…awfully close to the Fort. How could they have gotten so close without us noticing?"

"The UN sanctions against GDI disrupted a lot of communications. Nod no doubt used that to move their forces around."

"Sohn einer Hündin!" Roland seethed.

"We should send out some scouts come nightfall."

Roland sighed as he stretched his arms. He glanced towards the clock set into the wall before giving Mark a sheepish look.

"It's going to be a long night. I'll call down to the mess for some food. You like bratwurst?"

… … …

McCoy awoke with a start, and had to cover his mouth to prevent his scream from waking anyone else up. He was in a cold sweat and panting hard from the nightmare. He sighed as he looked around the half collapsed bunker. The others were still sound asleep. Instead of bunking in a barracks or a tent, he and the others of the rifle squad had been billeted in the half collapsed bunker, a camo tarp draped over the gaping hole in the top.

The idea had been that in case Nod attacked during the night, they would have men ready at a moment's notice. In reality it had made for a cold and miserable environment to try and sleep in. But in truth is wasn't the cold that had kept him up, it was the…

He spotted a man sitting by a hole in the wall, his rifle laid out across his lap. McCoy sighed as he got up and walked over, rubbing his arms against the cold. He sat down beside the soldier, a private named Xavier, and motioned him for some chewing tobacco. Xavier handed him the can and McCoy took a pinch, enjoying the sweet nicotine as it entered his system.

The two men sat quietly as they stared out into the woods, the moon and stars shining unhindered by any clouds. Xavier spat out his wad of tobacco into the darkness of night.

"Can't sleep huh?" Xavier finally spoke.

"No, too cold."

"Uh huh. You should sleep bro, your shift is in two hours."

"Nah man, I'll take over now. You get some sleep."

Xavier looked him over for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and moved to his cot. Within minutes he was snoring loudly, and McCoy silently envied his ability to fall asleep so quickly. Instead he turned to watch the dark forest, scanning for any kind of movement. A sudden motion caught his eye, but it turned out just to be a wolf.

Just as he was about to look away, the wolf darted off, as if it had been scared by something. McCoy brought up his rifle and peered down his scope to get a better look. He then noticed two darkened figures slowly creeping through the trees. They moved so slowly that he thought he was going crazy at first, but after a moment of watching, he was sure they were Nod soldiers. Instead of alerting everyone and throwing the base into a panic, he quickly roused Sergeant Hanson from his sleep and silently explained what was going on.

Hanson grabbed a pair of binoculars and crouched low behind the hole. His body grew stiff as he watched for a moment, then turned to McCoy and whispered.

"Ten Black Hand crawling towards the base. Hard to tell what their carrying, but looks like silenced weapons. Probably trying to sneak into the Fort."

"What should we do?"

Hanson pulled up his radio and growled in a low voice into the receiver.

"Night Owl Actual, this isBunker 6. I got ten hostiles crawling towards the base. Requesting orders, over?"

" _Wait one… Okay hostile targets confirmed, thanks for the heads up Sergeant. We can take it from here, Night Owl out."_

McCoy opened his mouth to ask what was happening when the field in front of the base suddenly lit up. McCoy had to shield his eyes from the sudden brightness as several flares shot into the air. Moments later he could hear the crack of sniper rifles, just as the Nod infiltrators rose up and attempted to retreat. But one by one they were cut down, falling limply to the ground as the snipers took them out with ease.

The others had snapped awake by this time, quickly grabbing their gear and voicing their angry remarks at being woken up. However as the snipers finished off their prey, and no other movement could be seen, the base seemed to settle down. The night's excitement was seemingly over as the men waited for several more minutes before Hanson ordered everyone back to sleep. Everyone returned their gear and happily flopped back into their cots, though now they had to contend with the glare from the floodlights. McCoy went to resume his place as watcher, but Hanson placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Get some sleep kid. I'll take over, got to radio in with the company commander anyways."

McCoy just nodded and went back to his cot. But before he could lay down, Steve stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder. He wore a wide grin, but McCoy could see the concern in his eyes.

"How are you holding up?" Steve asked. Softly

"Fine."

McCoy cringed at how mechanical his response had come out. Unfortunately, Steve noticed it too and his smile wavered.

"Are you sure? I'm worried about you Robby. Just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine man, really. Just, just need to get some sleep."

Steve stared into his eyes for a moment, and McCoy had the uncomfortable sensation that the big man was reading his soul like a book. But eventually he just smiled and gave a friendly punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah we should get some shut eye. Way past my bed time."

McCoy returned the punch before he laid down on his cot. He turned his back towards the others, and stared at the cold grey wall. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, as his hands were shaking too badly.

… … …

 **March 17** **th**

 **0600**

Much to his surprise, McCoy had managed to fall back asleep, gaining perhaps three hours' worth before they were all awakened. The men had a quick breakfast consisting of hastily made MREs and cold coffee before they rushed to the front of the Fort, where elements of the 7th Division were gathering.

At the Fort's entrance, standing in front of an Abrams, was Commander Lancaster. He was surveying the GDI forces as they quickly assembled together. McCoy noticed the entirety of his company, Alpha Company, was gathered together, along with five tanks, including the one the Commander was standing atop of. Several Humvees and M113s were also idling nearby, ready to load up the infantry.

"Alright boys and girls listen up!" Commander Lancaster began. "Our scouts have confirmed the presence of a Nod base in the woods not too far from here. They report a regimental sized force occupying that base. 1st Battalion will lead the charge and head straight through the woods into the enemy base. Movement will be restricted, but Nod has cleared out a lot of the forest to allow their own armour to move around. 3rd Battalion's Purple and Brown Companies will be moving back up the highway to flank the enemy. The destruction of this base and all Nod forces is paramount if we are to secure Fort Weisswolf. I know many of you are still weary from yesterday's battle, but you are the fighting men of the 7th Division. You are the best of the best GDI has to offer. Let's go send Nod straight to hell!"

The men gave their Commander a hearty cheer before they turned and hastily loaded into the waiting transports. McCoy followed Sergeant Hanson and Steve as they climbed into a waiting Humvee. McCoy, Steve, and Xavier crammed into the back while Hanson sat up front with the driver. As they waited for the rest of the Battalion to get ready, Xavier went to man the mounted machine gun.

It took roughly half an hour for the GDI force to ready itself. But when it finally was, Commander Lancaster's voice boomed over the radio, and they began to move out. A light fog clung to the ground as the GDI armour rolled across the churned up field. McCoy watched as the two companies from 3rd Battalion broke off and moved back towards the highway. He clutched his rifle tightly as the column entered into the treeline, carefully moving down the pathways Nod had made early, or in the Abrams' cases, simply crashing through the trees.

There was no doubt that the Brotherhood would hear their advance, but so far there had been no response. Despite having been fighting for over a month now, McCoy found himself extremely nervous about going into battle. The image of lasers burning Derik's face off plagued his mind. Steve seemed to be able to sense his feelings as he gave him a reassuring pat on the back and a signature grin. McCoy tried to give one back, but failed as he began sweating despite the early morning chill.

" _All units be advised, we should be coming up on the enemy base any minute now. Be ready to engage!"_

Colonel Carter's voice caused McCoy to sit up straighter. The others likewise became more lively, and Xavier began rotating his gun back and forth. The Battalion burst through the treeline and into a wide open field. Ahead of them was a large Nod base, though nowhere near as large as Fort Weisswolf. McCoy could see a long row of Hands of Nod, along with staging grounds and motor pools for vehicles, and a single communications centre. However what really drew his attention, and caused his mouth to go dry, was the wall of concrete bunkers and anti-tank turrets.

The front line of Abrams opened fire on the static defences, punching holes into the bunkers or blowing huge chunks of earth into the air. The turrets responded by lobbing shells at the incoming GDI forces. One tank and two APCs were destroyed instantly by the heavy shells. The Humvee driver swerved hard to the right to avoid another shell that exploded in front of them.

Xavier opened fire with the machine gun, blasting away at targets McCoy couldn't see as he was too busy trying not to be tossed from his seat, while simultaneously trying to keep an eye on the battle.

One of the shells got lucky and exploded off the front left tire. The explosion caused the Humvee to flip to its side, causing McCoy to knock his head hard against the ceiling. He groaned in pain as he dangled in the air, Steve and Hanson were laying up against the right side doors and Xavier…Xavier was nowhere to be seen. McCoy undid his seat belt, momentarily forgetting about gravity, and promptly fell onto Steve, who let out a loud grunt. McCoy quickly rolled off and stood back up to open the door above him.

As he climbed onto the side of the Humvee, he got a good view of the battle. GDI tanks were still struggling to push past the Nod turrets, while the infantry attempted to storm into the line of bunkers. The field was littered with dozens of burning vehicles and corpses strewn about. It didn't look like GDI was doing too well.

A sudden explosion nearby caused McCoy to jump, and he nearly fell off the Humvee. He quickly leapt down behind the Humvee just as Steve and Hanson crawled through the turret ring. McCoy peered back through and found the driver still hanging in his seat, his face full of shrapnel. He then tried looking around for Xavier, but found no trace of the man.

"What should we do Sergeant?" Steve yelled over the roaring battle.

"We need to hook up with the rest of the platoon! Over there! By the Abrams, I see Staff Sergeant Carmichael! On my go, we run, got it?"

Both McCoy and Steve nodded. Hanson glanced around the side of the Humvee, then started running. Both men were right on his heels as they darted across the field, as more grenades exploded around them. They managed to reach the tank without any injury, and arrived to a very concerned looking Staff Sergeant Carmichael.

"Good gawd man. What in the blue blazes happened to yah?"

"Our Humvee got hit, lost a driver and a gunner."

"Well we're losing a hell of a lot more than that. We can't seem to get past those damned guns. Colonel Carter is biting at our heels to get on in."

"How can we-"

The tank fired, momentarily deafening all the soldiers hiding behind it for cover. As the ringing faded away, Hanson finished his question.

"How can we get through?"

"That bunker that nearly took yah out. If we can get inside, maybe we can actually make some gawd damned progress."

McCoy peered around the tank and looked back towards the aforementioned bunker. Grenades and machine gun fire continued to keep the GDI forces from advancing. As he scanned around for a way inside, he spotted a large concrete box further down the line. No doubt it was the base for another turret that had yet to be built.

"Sergeants, I think I may have found a way in." McCoy said as he turned back to the others.

"What is it kid?" Carmichael asked.

"There's a half finished turret about one hundred meters ahead if us. It should give us decent cover and a straight shot at the bunker."

"Nice thinking son. Alright you pansies! Getting ready to haul ass!"

The squad of nine soldiers readied themselves to move. Carmichael waited until the tank fired again, then gave the signal to run. They moved out from the cover of the tank and darted towards the Nod base. Ahead, McCoy could see a section of the wall that had been blasted apart by the Abrams, as it attempted to make an opening for the infantry. However Nod forces quickly filled the newly made hole, including several rocket troopers.

Four rockets slammed into the Abrams, causing smoke to billow out from several penetrations. The tank began pulling back, allowing Nod to turn their attention on the squad of infantrymen running towards them. Bullets began chewing at the dirt around their feet, but the GDI squad kept running.

One soldier abruptly collapsed as he was hit by several bullets. McCoy wanted to stop and help, but he knew if he did he would just be riddled with bullets himself. Instead he threw himself at the slab and quickly brought up his rifle. The squad opened fire on the Nod forces as they continued to pour out from the hole.

"Private Gale! 'Nade those sons o' bitches!" Carmichael yelled.

Steve quickly brought up his grenade launcher and fired off the entire drum. Nod soldiers were sent flying as the grenades impacted, while the others retreated back. The squad then turned and ran towards the bunker, not wanting to wait for the enemy to come back. They ran along a shallow line that clearly was the marking for a trench. They proceeded to stack up around the door to the bunker, and waited for a soldier to come up and place a breaching charge.

"Clear!"

"Fire in the hole!"

The charge blew and the door clanged to the floor. Immediately two soldiers rushed in with their rifles raised. The rest followed in soon after as gunfire erupted from within the bunker. McCoy entered with his rifle raised and immediately spotted a Nod soldier charge towards him, grenades in his hand. McCoy quickly snapped off a burst that sent the suicide bomber falling backwards, the grenades in his hands rolling away. His eyes grew wide as he screamed out.

"GRENADES! RUN!"

The GDI soldiers fled out from the bunker just as the grenades exploded. The concussive force sent McCoy flying face first into the dirt. The explosion must have caused the ammunition stores within the bunker to ignite as well, as a split second later a much larger and louder explosion rocked the earth, and pelted McCoy with dirt and debris. As he felt the heat on his back, he slowly got back to his feet and found the bunker burning brightly.

"Rob!"

McCoy looked up to see Steve rushing to his side. His face was blackened from soot, but otherwise seemed uninjured.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. I-"

"Push forward! Into the base, let's go!"

Both men turned to see Colonel Carter leading a platoon of infantry in a charge. More GDI forces began filling into the Nod base from several breaches in the defensive line, and the tanks were now moving to attack the structures, having won their battle against the turrets. McCoy and Steve quickly joined Hanson and the others as they charged forward as well. McCoy's heart nearly dropped as he entered into the base proper, as the Nod forces were waiting and ready for them. Attack Buggies were arrayed in lines, covered with sandbags and sheet metal, and used as defensive positions for infantry.

The Brotherhood forces threw up a literal wall of machine gun and rifle fire, and scores of GDI infantry fell like chopped trees. Hanson led the squad towards a Nod HEMTT parked nearby, and took cover behind the large truck. Bullets pinged off the side and created a sound like a hailstorm from hell. McCoy's hands began shaking so badly he wondered if he'd be able to shoot straight.

"What do we do Sarge? How the hell do we push forward!?" A soldier yelled from nearby.

"We have to wait for our reinforcements to flank the enemy! We can't push any further!" Hanson yelled back.

"This is FUBAR!" Steve Declared.

"What!?"

"I SAID THIS IS FUBAR!"

McCoy clutched his rifle tight to the point his knuckles began to hurt. He wanted to get out of here, go back to the Fort, or better yet, go home. He should never have enlisted, he should have just-

Red light began filling the air, and men's screams cut through the deafening sounds of gunfire. McCoy peered around the truck, and spotted an entire platoon of Black Hand soldiers were marching through the oncoming fire towards the GDI forces. Some were armed with basic rifles, but most carried the large laser rifles. McCoy's eye grew wide in horror and he fell backwards onto his ass.

More lasers seared past the truck, burning holes into the metal and causing acrid smoke to choke the air. A soldier nearby screamed in pain as a laser glanced his arm, singing the flesh to the bone. Upon seeing the man writhe in pain on the ground, all McCoy wanted to do was lay down and cry. However he managed to avoid such an embarrassing sight as he heard a new sound overcome the cacophony of war: the sound of mortars. At first he had thought them to be Nod mortars, but when they began falling on the enemy positions, his spirits slowly began to rise back up.

He once again peered around the truck and found the Nod defences being hit from behind, indicating the reinforcements had finally arrived. While most of the Nod troops turned to face the newcomers, the Black Hand continued their relentless march.

" _Forward advance! Send these Noddies straight to hell!"_ Carter ordered.

Hanson led the others out from cover and began firing on the Black Hand soldiers. McCoy managed to break himself from his near catatonic state and followed behind. No sooner did he round the truck before he came face to face with a Black Hand soldier. McCoy brought up his rifle and quickly held down on the trigger, unloading his entire magazine into the elite soldier. The man jolted and convulsed as if being electrocuted, before crumbling to the ground. McCoy wheezed out a breath as he quickly reloaded, and he moved to follow Steve and Hanson, but stopped when he heard someone shouting from nearby.

"Come on you sonuva bitch!"

Staff Sergeant Carmichael was engaged in a fist fight with a Black Hand soldier, his laser rifle dangling by its power cord. At first it seemed like Carmichael was winning, delivering a right hooked punch to the Black Hand's face. However the elite trooper managed to grab Carmichael's hand and bent it back, breaking it, and causing the man to reel back in pain. He then grabbed Carmichael's face with his both hands and snapped his neck. The Staff Sergeant then fell limply to the ground, and McCoy stared shocked at his corpse.

The Black Hand noticed him standing there and charged at him like a bull. McCoy managed to jump out of the way, but the Black Hand managed to grab his rifle and yanked it from his hand, sending the rifle flying and McCoy plummeting to the ground. He quickly rolled out of the way just as an armoured boot came crashing down. The Black Hand glared at him with murder in his eyes and a sadistic smile on his face.

McCoy looked around frantically for his weapon, but spotted the laser rifle still dangling from the Black Hand's side. He quickly grabbed it and brought it up, only to have it swatted away. The two men struggled to take possession of the weapon, muscles straining as they wrestled. McCoy could feel sweat pouring down his face as his arms screamed in protest, meanwhile the Black Hand continued to smile as if he was having fun with the whole ordeal.

A mortar landed on top of a Buggy nearby, causing it to explode violently. The concussive force must have made the Black Hand lose balance as his grip loosened and McCoy managed to bring the rifle up to the man's face. His smile turned into a look of pure horror as McCoy pulled the trigger. Firing it from point blank range had the gruesome effect of vaporizing his head, leaving behind a cauterized stump. The Black Hand toppled over and McCoy continued to lay there, panting harder than he ever had in his life.

He eventually managed to climb took his feet just as the battle was coming to a close. GDI forces had managed to route the Nod defenders, forcing many to flee into the woods while others made their last stand. Abrams tanks began pummeling the Nod buildings while he spotted Colonel Carter leading infantry inside the command post. McCoy slowly got to his feet and stood there for a moment before he violently vomited onto the headless corpse. He spotted a medic running towards him, but never saw the medic reach him as he suddenly passed out.

... ... ...

Mark was in Fort Weisswolf's command centre, looking over the intel they had taken from the Nod base. Roland walked over carrying two coffee mugs. Mark took one and sipped on it, enjoying the warmth. It did little, however, to ease his tired eyes as he read through page after page of various documents left behind. Sadly it did not reveal all of Nod's European campaign, but it did provide the location of a massive Nod base, responsible for supplying numerous Brotherhood Divisions.

He wiped his hand over his face in frustration. He knew where the enemy was, their strength, and where they were planning to attack. But his forces had been badly damaged, and with the UN investigation ongoing, it wasn't likely he would receive any reinforcements anytime soon. GDI effectively had its hands tied and could only stay on the defensive, but even that was being hindered.

He suppressed an aggravated sigh by taking another sip of coffee. The simple truth was he lacked the resources to launch an effective assault.

"The longer we wait, the more time they have to prepare." Roland stated, unable to keep his own exhaustion from his voice

"I know, but what can we do? We still haven't heard word from General Sheppard, and regional command can't spare anyone."

"So we just sit here on our asses? What if Nod comes back with more Black Hand?"

Mark grimaced at that. This was the first time he had faced Nod's mysterious elite forces. GDI had limited intel on the shadowy force, plus the fact that they were equipped with experimental weaponry just made the whole situation far more complicated. He pushed himself away from the table and took a hearty gulp of coffee. He was thinking he should take a small break since he was growing increasingly frustrated. However that plan was derailed as a technician ran over to them.

"Sirs, you have a call from General Sheppard."

"Sheppard?" Mark asked surprised.

"Yes sir."

Mark and Roland exchanged a quick look before they ran over to the communication station. Mark felt relieved to find the General's face on the screen, but the feeling soon faded as he noticed how haggard looking the man was.

 _"Gentleman it's good to see you."_ Sheppard said.

"It's good to see you too sir." Mark said, genuinely happy to see his superior.

 _"Commander_ _Lancaster, I'm glad you got my message. Good work keeping that base secure; if it had fallen there's a good chance we could have lost this w_ _ar."_

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Commander Roland's help sir."

 _"Yes, good work to you as well. You_ _did a damn good job holding the Fort."_

Roland simply nodded and Mark took a breath before he began his report.

"We know where the attack came from sir, but my forces are severely depleted. I need reinforcements."

Sheppard ran his hand through his hair and gave Mark a sympathetic look.

 _"I know you do but unfortunately that's out of my hands now. GDI is under investigation after Nod's little propaganda stunt. I won't be able to give you reinforcements for awhile. Fortunately I have a solution_ _._ _I'm sendin_ _g you a special..._ _asset,_ _on loan from General Locke. He's already en route to you now."_

"General Locke? Isn't he in charge of GDI's special warfare divisions?" Mark asked, glancing at Roland but Roland just shrugged his shoulders.

 _"In_ _deed he is. I'm borrowing one of his commandos. He goes by the call sign of Havoc._ _I think you'll like him."_ Sheppard gave him a devilish grin.

Mark raised a questioning eyebrow, but when it was clear the General was not going to elaborate further, he merely saluted the screen.

"Understood sir. I look forward to working with him."

" _Just hang_ _on_ _a little while longer Commander. We'll get back on our feet, and when we do, we'll drive Nod out of Europe."_

Sheppard returned the salute, then ended the call, leaving the two commanders to contemplate their next action. Having a GDI commando would certainly be a huge asset, given that they were handpicked from special operations units from all over the world. Mark could only hope that one man would be enough to tip the scales back in their favour.

 **... ... ...**

 **Author's Note: Well this just became the longest chapter I've written so far. The battle kind of took life and ran off which is a good thing. I'm still not great at writing battle scenes but this one I hope seemed gruesome and awesome enough.**

 **Also we are about to see Havoc, yes that Havoc from Renegade. I'm looking forward to writing the fan favourite one-line giving commando. I'm planning on including Renegade as part of this fanfic since they take place at the same time. So we'll be seeing a lot of him soon.**

 **I still have a lot of work left so I hope everyone has been enjoying so far.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Addendum: While no longer the longest chapter I have written, this still stands as one of the longest. Originally having been roughly 6K words, it now stands at over 11K.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"...An open mind can be filled with doubt, and doubt can corrupt a soul with heresy. Steel yourself in faith and believe in the words of the Messiah..."

Book of Nod verse 22:26

 **Mauritania, Africa**

 **March 21** **st** **1996**

 **0700**

Gabriel knelt in prayer within the chapel. It was a simple building consisting of one room filled with pews and an alter, that had been built hastily ahead of the rest of the base, to offer space for the faithful warriors of Nod to worship. At the moment, it was currently empty save for himself, the other troops having already finished their daily prayers. He normally would pray with the other officers, but for now, he wanted a moment to be alone with his thoughts.

The war was progressing all across Africa, with several countries having pledged their loyalty, or were otherwise liberated from GDI and its fascist rule. However, GDI was still fighting back, and many African nations still offered them their support. But most troubling was that the war had allowed for countless warlords and other criminals to have full reign to do as they pleased, getting in both GDI and Nod's way.

The Brotherhood's crusade to unite Africa had become a long and bloody conflict. Even after months of intense fighting, they were still no closer to victory since the shadow wars years prior. This was why he wanted to be alone, so he could voice his doubts and then swiftly crush them with his faith in Nod and God.

The door to the chapel suddenly opened and Lieutenant Amelia walked in and quickly made her way towards him. Gabriel offered a final prayer, then got to his feet.

"Commander, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but General Seth has called: he claims it's urgent." Amelia said with her head bowed out of respect for the sanctity of the chapel.

"Thank you Amelia. I best not keep the good General waiting then." He said, walking past her and out of the chapel.

It was a short walk from the chapel to the command centre, however it was still blistering hot, and Gabriel felt sweat trickling down the back of neck almost instantly. As he entered into the command centre, he immediately went straight for his private quarters to take the call. soon as he sat down, the computer screen lit up and Seth's face stared straight at him, a condescending look permanently etched into his face.

 _"I have good news for you Commander."_ He began, a smug smile creeping onto his face. _"While_ _ **I**_ _was in a top level briefing with Kane, I made mention of your accomplishments and efforts. He's...somewhat impressed and is interested to see how you handle your next assignment._ _General Juhziz will be leading an assault on GDI from Algeria, however the fascists are preparing to launch airstrikes against his forces from an airbase in this region. Kane wants you to destroy this base to stop their attacks and remove their air superiority. You have caught Kane's eye and he is watching_ _:_ _do not fail me_."

Seth cut off the video call, replacing the screen with tactical data and mission objectives. Gabriel took a deep breath and steadied himself. Kane _himself_ __was now aware of his efforts. To have the attention of the Messiah was an overwhelming feeling. It made him even more determined to complete his task, and to kill as many infidels as possible.

He made his way back out into the main communications room, a smile stretched across his face as he spread his arms wide like the preacher that he once was.

"Brothers and Sisters! Kane himself now watches over us! It is time to drive the GDI heretics from this land!"

Religious euphoria was racing through him, as the faces of his officers now looked to him.

"We will bring GDI crashing down from the skies and burn them with our fury! Peace through power!"

The room erupted with the chanting of the Brotherhood motto _._ _Gabriel's smile widened even further as a fire was lit within his men. There was no greater motivator than to have the blessings of the Messiah, to have their deeds be recognized. He turned to face Amelia,_ _whose_ _lips trembled slig_ _htly as she continued the chant._

"Lieutenant Amelia: ready our forces! We shall bring the full might of our crusade down upon those who defy our will!"

Amelia saluted and went off to carry out his orders. Gabriel allowed the religious fervor to settle down as his officers went back to work. This would be a daunting task, as GDI had always held the advantage when it came to air power. However, nothing would deter him from achieving victory, he would rip GDI's planes from the sky, and force the infidels to grovel in the dirt at his feet.

The Messiah demanded nothing less.

... ... ...

The base was alive with activity as the Nod forces readied themselves for battle. Hundreds of vehicles were idling as crews got them ready, spewing the smell of diesel into the air. Everything from large T-80 tanks and BTR-80s, to smaller Attack Buggies and Rocket Buggies, and even Attack Bikes and Technicals, were assembled for the next battle. Nod priests were walking around the various vehicles, anointing them with sacred oils and chanting religious hymns.

Higgs however had found himself with several mercenaries working outside of a Hand of Nod. They were busy customizing their equipment, adding attachments or adjusting the scopes of their rifles. For a brief moment, Higgs was transported back in time during his stint through the Middle East, fighting alongside other mercs who were risking their lives for money. He missed those days; they seemed so simple compared to fighting for Nod in a World War. He sighed at the memories and began to wonder if all the money Nod had promised was really worth it. But then he remembered just how much they were offering and he decided that it was. He then started to think about what he would do after the war was done. It didn't really matter who won, so long as he lived and got paid. He was debating where he wanted to build his mansion back home in Australia when he noticed his squad walking towards him.

Mueller and Elijah were deep in conversation while Korvich was walking behind them, looking bored. Higgs just grumbled to himself as he collected his things and slung his rifle over his shoulder. Brushing past the others, Korvich waved his hand in greeting.

"'Sup Sarge?" Korvich asked in a casual tone.

"I was enjoying some peace and quiet, until you lot decided to come by." Higgs replied with an aggravated sigh.

"Oh come on Higgs, we ain't that bad. You know, if you would just come with us to the morning congregation, you might just enjoy yourself."

"Right, and we could pray for world peace and a basket of puppies." Higgs scoffed.

"Nah man, I've been praying that Lieutenant Amelia ends up in my bunk. Where we can make sweet love and have a dozen babies. You know, be fruitful and multiply and all that good stuff."

"Two things wrong with that. One, you'd make ugly kids. And two, the Lieutenant would never go with a low level grunt like you. I'm sure she'd be far more interested in a rugged merc with a sexy Aussie accent."

The two men laughed and Higgs was surprised to find himself being so close with another soldier. He never really got this close, not even with his former merc unit. The fun ended however when Commander Artellos' voice began booming out across the base through the loud speakers, calling his forces to action. Company and platoon leaders began shouting out orders, and the Nod infantry began marching towards the waiting APCs. As Higgs led his men towards their assigned transport, he noticed the Nod priests from earlier were now standing by the APCs, waving incense burners and chanting prayers while the soldiers marched by. Higgs just growled at one of them as he passed, but the priest paid him no attention.

As they got into their seats and waited for the moment they would move out, Elijah sat down beside Higgs. He looked nervous as he seemed to be building up the courage for something. Higgs just sighed as he wiped his hand across his face.

"What is it kid?"

"I-I was just wondering something Sergeant. Why…why don't you believe in the faith? Why serve the Brotherhood if you don't believe in the cause?"

Based on the look on Elijah's face, Higgs could tell this question had been bugging him for a while. He just shrugged his shoulders as he looked around the cabin.

"Only thing I believe in is money. Nod pays good, so that's why I fight. You're free to believe what you want kid, but don't force your religious crap on me. Got it?"

"Y-yes Sergeant."

That seemed to have shut the kid up, so Higgs decided to close his eyes as they waited. The others seemed to be eager, ready for the coming fight, but Higgs knew this fight was going to be hell. This was the largest GDI base they had encountered yet, and the enemy was bound to be ready to defend it. Suddenly the transport lurched forward, and the cabin immediately became silent. Outside, he could hear the muffled sounds of other vehicles moving alongside them. The entire convoy was now rolling out from the Nod base and into the scorching African desert. The radios crackled to life, and soon Commander Artellos' voice filled the cabin.

 _"Brothers and Sisters, rejoice! For Kane watches over us this day, and with the Prophet's blessing, God will assure our victory today! Unleash Nod's fury! For Kane! For the Brotherhood of Nod!"_

And just like that the silence was shattered as soldiers began shouting out religious litanies or insults at their enemy. Higgs simply remained silent, and while he still wasn't a believer, even he couldn't deny the adrenaline and righteous hate flowing through him now. Eventually he gave into the raw emotion filling the transport and began shouting along with the others. He had never experienced such zealotry, such blind devotion, in any man. He had served or fought against those who claimed to be patriots, but this was on a whole new level.

This was something truly terrifying.

… … …

His army moved like a flood across the desert sands, a great wave of steel and holy retribution. It was a formidable force, but the enemy would be more than an equal match. This GDI airbase was the largest in the northern half of the continent, supplying multiple fronts with air support. Its destruction would cripple the fascist's war effort, and they knew this. Thus the base was heavily defended by an entire GDI brigade, and led by one of their battle-commanders.

Gabriel had always made it a point not to be caught up with petty ambitions. But even he could not deny the tremendous reward that would come with such a victory. Perhaps it would even be enough to wipe the arrogance off of Seth's face.

He quickly suppressed such thoughts; it was unbecoming of him. Instead, he continued watching his forces move towards the GDI AFB, and grew slightly concerned at the lack of response from the enemy. He quickly warned his field officers to remain vigilant: no doubt the cowardly GDI would try some sort of trick.

"Commander? Incoming message from General Seth." Amelia reported.

Gabriel reluctantly tore his gaze away from the screen and moved to Amelia's station, where he accepted the offered phone.

"General, my for-"

" _General Juhziz reports that he is under heavy attack from GDI air forces! We cannot keep suffering from these air raids Artellos. Destroy that base, Commander."_

"It will be done sir."

Seth ended the call, and Gabriel placed the phone down with a sigh. The command centre was abuzz with activity as his officers coordinated with his forces or communicated with other Nod forces operating in the region. However he simply tuned the noise out as he looked over the satellite images of the enemy base. He had seen them a dozen times, but each time he was still impressed by its size. There were two runways large enough to support several large planes, like that of troop carriers or long range bombers. There were numerous smaller runways and helipads to support the other aircraft, like the ones currently harassing the Nod armies. The base itself was a massive complex of hangars and service bays, alongside traditional building like barracks and Tiberium refineries. To try and take a base this powerful, even as big as his army was, would require careful planning.

Concentrating heavily on his task at hand, Gabriel had become so engrossed with plotting out possible avenues of attack, he failed to notice the sudden shift in the room's atmosphere. It wasn't until Amelia called for him that he bolted back over to the live feeds of his forces. He first noticed the columns of black smoke rising into the air from burning vehicles. Then he noticed the convoy of Nod armour had stopped while half tracked Quad-cannons filled the air with anti-aircraft fire. Finally he noticed the A-10 Warthogs diving down towards his forces, unleashing a deadly salvo that destroyed several light vehicles and severely crippled a T-80.

The Warthogs flew off without so much as a scratch, but his own forces were still reeling. The Quad-cannons continued to saturate the air with high calibre AP rounds, seemingly firing at nothing. Gabriel was about to order them to cease fire, but stopped when he noticed two squadrons of Orcas moving towards his forces. They began swarming around the convoy, trying to avoid being shot down while also trying to pick off his troops. Several Orcas fired off volleys of rockets which sent burning debris flying through the air. However, several more were ripped apart by the AA guns, sending their shredded hulls plummeting to the earth.

"All units advance! Get out of there now! We must assault the GDI base!" Gabriel ordered his subordinates.

A series of affirmatives flooded the radio as the convoy slowly began moving again. As the convoy moved to escape the enemy air attack, the Quad-cannons remained behind as they tried to swat down the remaining Orcas. The GDI attack craft began backing off, but instead of retreating, they merely hovered farther above the convoy, out of the reach of the AA. The reason for this was revealed a moment later, as artillery shells began raining down on his forces. Gabriel clenched his fists as Abrams and Merkava tanks began emerging from behind the hills. His own forces immediately opened fire on the ambushers, but the enemy had already exacted a heavy toll.

"Find out where that damn artillery is coming from! And we need to take out those Orcas somehow: they're spotting for the artillery!"

Officers ran around to fulfill his orders, as the command centre was thrown into chaos at the abrupt attack. Gabriel watched his forces engage the GDI tanks, their shells sending up thick clouds of sand. A BTR took a direct hit from an artillery shell, blowing it apart in a shower of burning debris. Much to Gabriel's horror, he spotted soldiers running out from the wreck, wreathed in flames. He watched as they died gruesome and slow deaths, fueling his anger even more.

" _Cardinal Actual_ _,_ _come in! We have visual on enemy artillery! Four GDI Paladins on the left ridge."_

Gabriel looked to where the soldier had indicated, and spotted the four SPGs raining destruction onto his forces, lightly guarded by a single Merkava and several squads of infantry. Seeing his opportunity, Gabriel quickly ordered a trio of Rocket Buggies to move in and engage the GDI artillery. He watched the light weight vehicles move to the top of a small hill, where they had a clear line of sight on the line of Paladins. They let loose a whirlwind of missiles that slammed into the side of the ridge, sending the GDI infantry running. A few missiles found their mark, and one of the Paladins exploded in a brilliant flash.

The Merkava began firing back, sending the Rocket Buggies fleeing back to the convoy. However they had accomplished their mission, as the three remaining Paladins also retreated. With the artillery fire stopped, the Nod tanks surged forward, and quickly began breaking through the ambush. The Orcas that had been spotting for the artillery swooped back down for another attack run, but the Quad-cannons were quick to rip them from the sky.

With the ambush effectively crushed, Gabriel's forces could now continue their attack on the enemy base. But as his forces pushed forward, he was left with the devastating aftermath. Dozens of tanks and other vehicles were in ruins, and countless wounded were being gathered up by the Brotherhood apothecaries to be brought back to the Nod base. His forces were already at the disadvantage, but now it had just been compounded.

But Gabriel would not relent in his assault: he would claim victory, no matter the cost.

"Sir, is it still wise to continue the attack? Our forces have suffered some significant losses." Amelia asked.

"We will not back down now. Our success here will influence the Brotherhood's crusade elsewhere across Africa. No, we must win here, today."

Amelia merely bowed her head and stepped back, watching Gabriel as he began reorganizing his forces. Nod T-80s as well as lighter Bradley tanks led the column, racing towards the enemy base appearing on the horizon. APCs and lighter vehicles tightened their formation as they followed behind in the dust cloud. However GDI was waiting for them: the ambush had clearly been intended merely to slow him down and whittle away at his numbers. Guard towers, anti-tank cannons, and pillboxes surrounded the massive airbase, along with rows of trenches and foxholes.

"Glory awaits those who die in the name of our Brotherhood! Ascension awaits those who serve with faith in Kane! Peace through power!" Gabriel chanted, trying to motivate his men.

The radio filled with faithful warriors as they chanted the Brotherhood motto. But it was soon replaced with nervous voices and barked out commands, as the Nod forces moved into range. Gabriel gave the order for his forces to attack, and in the blink of an eye, utter chaos erupted. Nod tanks tore into the GDI defences, pounding them with salvo after salvo. The enemy immediately responded with heavy AT guns and a wall of machine gun fire. APCs raced to the front where they quickly deployed their infantry, and covered them as they rushed for the enemy trenches. Gabriel watched as his men died in droves, spilling their blood for the crusade. Such noble sacrifices were necessary for the Brotherhood to achieve victory. And he was more than happy to make those sacrifices.

… … …

"In the name of Kane!"

Higgs watched an entire squad rush out from the recently captured trenches, only to be torn apart by machine gun fire from a nearby pillbox. Higgs cursed as he held down the trigger on his rifle, then ducked back down into the trench. After quickly reloading, he reached out and began rummaging through the uniform of a nearby dead GDI trooper and was rewarded with two fragmentation grenades. Elijah gave him a disturbed look, but kept silent as he pressed himself against the trench wall. Further down, Mueller and Korvich were busy trading fire with the pillbox.

Higgs took a moment to look back and see how the rest of the Nod forces were progressing. The last of the APCs had unloaded their troops and were beating a hasty retreat behind the advancing forces. Infantry dashed for the trenches, but many were torn apart by the enemy defences. The few that did make it leaped into the trenches and immediately took up firing positions. However the Nod army wasn't making any real progress as the foot soldiers were stuck in the trenches, while the tanks were still trying to get past the bunkers. All the while, the Quad-cannons were busy trying to keep the Orcas grounded, but a few still managed to avoid the AA fire and make their attack runs.

" _Cohort 3-1 and 3-3, provide covering fire! Now!"_

Higgs brought his rifle up at Sergeant Xanthus' command, and watched as he and his Flame trooper squad darted out from the trenches. Higgs and his squad opened fire on the pillbox, hoping to keep the gunners suppressed. The plan worked, and Xanthus and his Flamers managed to get in close enough to douse the pillbox in flames. The machine guns fell silent and was replaced by anguished screams as men were burnt alive. Higgs took in all the sounds and sights of battle and inhaled it like it was a drug, feeling oddly calm in the midst of such carnage.

" _Cohort Company, move forward!"_ Al-Quwani shouted.

"Come on you limp dick bastards! Let's move!" Higgs roared as he crawled out of the trench.

His squad, along with several other Nod soldiers, followed behind the Captain as they raced past the now smouldering pillbox. Other platoons likewise were pushing deeper into the base as they managed to neutralize the enemy defences. However the heavy armour was still having difficulty breaking through, and with GDI Abrams and Merkavas pushing forward to bolster the defence, Higgs wondered if they'd even be able to get inside the base.

"Dear Lord in Heaven, please protect us as we strike down these infidels in the name of the Messiah." Elijah prayed as he ran beside Higgs.

"Elijah what did I tell you about praying during the middle of a fight!?"

Higgs was too tired to properly yell at the kid. Elijah didn't say anything, instead he kept his head down and kept running. Eventually they reached a secondary line of trenches that had been abandoned. Higgs and his men, along with Xanthus' flamers ducked into the trench just as bullets began raining down around them. Higgs popped his head over and noticed one of the AT bunkers nearby, defended by two machine gun nests.

"Sergeant Higgs! I need to get close to that bunker!" Xanthus yelled over the hail of bullets.

"Yeah, good luck with that mate!"

"I need covering fire again!"

"Fat chance of that! We-"

Higgs was cut off as Korvich crumple back into the trench, his helmet falling to the floor with a hole in its center. The man looked at his helmet in a daze. Rather, more specifically, at the bullet still lodged inside.

"You alright Korvich?" Higgs asked, more amazed at the man's dumb luck than any actual concern.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm good. Can't afford to die Higgs, ex-wife might try to collect my salary."

"I'm surprised someone even agreed to marry you."

The ground shook as the AT gun fired, destroying a Nod tank further behind them. GDI infantry began pouring in from somewhere, and pushed to retake the trenches. Higgs cursed loudly as he started firing off tight bursts at the approaching enemy troops. The rest of the company also tried to fight off the enemy reinforcements from their scattered positions around the bunker. Pulling out one of his looted grenades, Higgs chucked it at the enemy. The explosion creating a sickening shower of dirt and body parts.

"We can't stay here! Cover me!" Xanthus shouted.

Before Higgs could protest, the Flame trooper squad rushed out from the trench. Higgs swore violently as he quickly shifted his aim towards the closest GDI soldiers. The other members of the squad also tried to pick off as many enemies as they could, but it simply wasn't enough. Xanthus and his men were cut down before they could get close enough to the bunker, and one soldier had his tank ruptured, causing it to explode and engulf him in flames. Higgs ducked down to reload, cursing the man's impatience.

" _Sergeant Higgs! What the hell happened to my Flame squad!?"_ Al-Quwani demanded.

"Burnt like bacon, Captain." Higgs growled back.

" _Damn it! I need that bunker taken out…thank you Sergeant."_

"Uh, thanks for what?"

" _For volunteering. Now wait for my mark!"_

"Oh you fucking cunt!" Higgs shouted, after he made sure his radio was off.

"What's going on Sarge?" Korvich asked.

"We got to take out that bunker."

"But that's suicide!" Elijah interrupted.

"I know! But orders are fucking orders. Listen, the Captain will give the order to go, but you all wait for **my** say so. Got it?"

His men nodded, fear plain in their eyes, though whether it was the idea of running into enemy fire, or openly defying Captain Al-Quwani, Higgs couldn't tell.

" _Cohort 3-3, go! Go now!"_

Higgs gritted his teeth as he pulled the second grenade from his belt. He primed it as he carefully took aim, then tossed it as hard as he could at Xanthus' dead squad.

" _What the fuck are you doing Sergeant!?_ _Go now, you thrice damned coward!"_

Higgs ignored Al-Quwani's shouting and watched as the grenade exploded, causing the remaining fuel tanks to ignite and sending out a brilliant ball of flames. GDI soldiers nearby were temporarily blinded by the bright flash, and stumbled in disorientation before being shot dead. Higgs bolted from the trench with his men right behind him, and rushed towards the bunker. He fired from the hip at the GDI soldiers still in his path, and most of them began retreating towards the bunker for cover. Higgs aimed his squad towards a downed Orca, and quickly dove into cover just as the machine guns opened fire again. They had managed to make it halfway across the field, but now they were firmly pinned down once more.

" _You're lucky I don't shoot you in the back right now for such insubordination!"_ Al-Quwani began. _"But you did manage to do your job with some competence. We will distract those machine guns, and when they stop to reload, run for the bunker. And do as I say this time!"_

Higgs gave a mute click over the radio to confirm. He looked over his men and noticed the fear had been replaced with wild energy as adrenaline surged through their systems. He felt an odd feeling of pride in his men, but quickly pushed it aside as he readied himself for the next run.

"Okay, here's the plan. We push for the right machine gun. When it stops to reload, I want Mueller to toss a 'nade on 'em. Korvich, Elijah, you blast anyone left standing. Got it?"

"How come we always get the fun jobs?" Korvich asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask your God when you meet him." Higgs fired back.

Before anyone could say anything else, the Nod troops opened fire on the machine gun nests, drawing their fire. Bullets pinged off the other side of the downed Orca, creating a deafening sound of metal bouncing off metal. Nod soldiers were shot dead from the intense hail of bullets, but they persisted and kept firing. Eventually the sound of machine gun fire died off, and Higgs quickly bounded out of cover shouting:

"Go go go!"

Higgs and his squad ran as fast as they could towards the machine gun nest. GDI soldiers looked up in a daze as they hurriedly tried to reload the heavy gun. Mueller tossed his grenade and it exploded with a muted _boom,_ causing the sandbag barricade to blow outwards. Next, Korvich and Elijah jumped into the barricade and blew apart what GDI soldiers had survived. Finally Higgs joined them and quickly brought up his rifle, aiming at the second machine gun nest. By this time they had already reloaded and were now turning to fire on them. Higgs fired off a single burst, and managed to kill the gunner. The other GDI troops then dove for cover as the members of Cohort Company began moving forward.

"Come on! Let's take this fucking bunker." Higgs encouraged.

He led his men to the rear of the bunker, and found the door unguarded. They quickly stacked up on either side, and Korvich slowly opened the door. Bullets immediately started flying out, and Korvich barely managed to leap out of the way in time. Higgs stuck his rifle around the corner and blind fired into the bunker. He heard several men cry out, and the fire slackened. He order Mueller and Korvich to rush inside, and the two men ran inside with guns blazing. Higgs and Elijah followed just behind, only to find the GDI gun crew dead. Higgs ran up to the opening and spotted the Captain leading his men forward, just as more Nod troops began storming into the airbase.

"Look, the tanks are moving up!" Elijah shouted and pointed.

Higgs watched as one of the T-80s moved passed them, followed closely by two Bradleys and a Buggy. More Nod armour moved forward, and easily dispatched all of the GDI tanks trying to hold them off. Higgs motioned for his squad to follow him back outside, and joined back up with the rest of their platoon. Nod had finally breached the base itself, and now GDI was scrambling to set up new defensive positions.

A familiar and terrifying sound filled the air and Higgs didn't waste any time, diving into cover behind some Dragon's teeth just as an Orca fired a rocket right into the T-80. The tank exploded, and the other vehicles behind swerved out of the way. The Orca was about to fire another rocket when it was suddenly pelted by machine gun fire from three Buggies. The aircraft tried to avoid the fire and escape, but one of its two propeller fans exploded and it spiralled out of control and crashed into a GDI warfactory.

Higgs picked himself up and rushed to catch up with the others. The assault on the airbase began in earnest, as Nod forces began storming into key buildings or destroying defensive positions. Enemy tanks tried to block the flow of Nod armour, but found themselves overwhelmed. And the enemies' air power was finally neutralized as the Quad-cannons moved into the base.

Higgs and his men followed the Captain as he pushed towards the GDI Command centre. However the Nod force scattered as GDI reinforcements emerged from deeper within the base. Higgs and his squad took cover behind a large pallet of crates, and found themselves beside the Captain and his command squad.

Al-Quwani was busy shouting into his radio, so Higgs and his men traded fire with the GDI forces. He could feel the fatigue creep over him, and he noticed he was getting low on ammo. He growled at one of the Captain's men for spare ammo, and some weaselly looking corporal quickly tossed him two magazines.

"Sergeant, I need two of your men to help me set up mortars." Al-Quwani suddenly ordered.

"Understood. Elijah, take Mueller and go help the Stovepipe Boys!"

Elijah and Mueller nodded their heads, then raced back towards friendly lines. Higgs and Korvich continued to trade fire with the GDI forces. At this point neither side seemed to have made any progress, and the battle had stalemated. The number of wounded began pulling up, and Higgs noticed several apothecaries making their way to the front to collect those too injured, or to help get those still able to fight back on their feet.

"Getting real low on ammo!" Korvich shouted.

"Me too!" Higgs replied.

"Keep shooting until you have nothing left! We will crush the enemy with our bare hands if we must!" Al-Quwani stated with zeal.

Higgs just rolled his eyes and loaded his last magazine. He was about to target a group of enemy riflemen when he heard the sound of the mortars firing. He watched as the barricades explode, sending debris and body parts flying, which caused the GDI infantry to retreat. With the enemy barricades dealt with, the Nod forces began creeping forward. The mortars continued to lob death onto the enemy and Higgs took the brief respite to grab extra ammunition from the wounded. He and Korvich pushed up with the Captain's command squad, and moved into cover in what was left of a GDI sandbag barricade.

They fired off a few random bursts to help cover the other Nod troops pushing up towards the GDI command centre. They were now deep enough into the base that he could see the airfield, still full of enemy aircraft, including several Orcas, A-10 Warthogs, and F-117 Nighthawks. The airfield was also filled with enemy tanks and more barricades; GDI seemingly making their last stand on the runways.

"All team leads, begin calling out coordinates for the mortars!" Al-Quwani shouted through his radio.

Higgs watched as mortars began raining down onto the enemy positions, while Nod tanks had finally managed to make their way into the base. The enemy forces began fighting back desperately, clearly on the verge of breaking. That was until the sound of helicopter rotors filled the air. Higgs looked up to the sky and spotted five Blackhawk helicopters as well as two larger Pave Lows flying into the base. The Pave Lows set down behind the barricades but the Blackhawks took position above the GDI defences. Their heavy machine guns began cutting apart the Nod troops, while ropes fell from them and GDI soldiers repelled down. A few fell to their deaths after taking hits from the Nod infantry, but most made it to the ground and began bolstering the enemy defences. Higgs managed to duck back into cover, but not before getting a clear look at the newcomers.

GDI Marines had arrived to help the beleaguered Army and Air Force soldiers. They began ripping into the Nod forces, while the helicopters continued to provide air support. The radio exploded with shouts of fear and anger as Nod attempted to respond.

"I need AA support up here now! Get those Quad-cannons moving!" Al-Quwani commanded in an increasingly panicked tone.

Higgs simply fired on a squad of Marines attempting to push forward. Korvich tossed a grenade but the Marines jumped out of the way before it exploded. More Marines arrived from the Pave Lows, along with several grenadier squads. The Nod line was beginning to falter and would eventually break if they didn't find a way to push through.

"Where did these damn reinforcements come from?" Al-Quwani asked with barely hidden fear.

"No idea sir. But we need more troops if we want to take this base."

"Tell that to Artellos then!"

"Well...isn't that your job sir?"

The man seemed like he had forgotten that he had a direct line to the Battle-commander. He fumbled for his radio and began shouting into it,

"Commander!"

... ... ...

 _"Commander! Enemy reinforcements have arrived and we are pinned down! We need more forces now."_

Captain Al-Quwani sounded like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. More reports from other field commanders were coming in as well about marine forces arriving. Gabriel clenched his fist. They were moments away from securing victory and more of the unfaithful vermin had appeared. The bulk of his force was engaged in the base, leaving him with few remaining units to send to reinforce.

He pulled up the satellite video feeds and watched the battle unfold. His forces were pinned by the airfields and had yet to push any deeper. A few critical buildings had been secured or destroyed but the enemy command centre remained intact. He simply didn't have enough forces to break the stalemate, and no other Brotherhood units were close enough to assist. As he continued to scan the various screens, an idea struck him, and he quickly formulated a plan, then called Captain Al-Quwani back.

"Captain, more forces are on their way. However I think I have an idea. There appear to be several fueling trucks next to the hangar on the far left. Can you confirm?"

 _"Wait one!"_

Gabriel continued working out his plan as he waited. It was crazy, but it just might work.

 _"Confirmed! I count two trucks. What's your plan sir?"_

"If we can take control of those trucks, then we can use them as an impromptu battering ram to break their defences. It will mean that you'll need to get a squad over to them."

 _"Understood sir, I have a capable squad right here with me."_

Gabriel thought he could hear muffled swearing in the background.

"Get them to those trucks, and break through those fascist pigs!"

 _"Understood sir. In the name of Kane!"_

"Peace through power, Brother."

Gabriel closed the link, then watched his plan unfold while keeping his eyes on a dozen different skirmishes. A sudden video call from Seth broke Gabriel from his concentration on the battle and he quickly answered it.

 _"Commander, is that base destroyed yet?"_

"No sir, the enemy has brought reinforcements that have delayed our advance. It will fall soon, I assure you."

 _"I see. Juhziz has reported that the air raids have stopped and enemy troops were even pulled away from his theatre. Hurry and finish off that base, there is still a war to b_ _e won."_

The call ended and Gabriel returned his attention to the battle. His forces were now actively beginning to fall back, and thick black smoke rose from both Nod and GDI vehicles. His plan now hinged on the success of a single squad.

... ... ...

"Fuck me!" Higgs swore as a bullet grazed his shoulder.

He and Korvich were pinned down behind a Chinook helicopter, while GDI soldiers continued to pound their position. Elijah and Mueller had rejoined them, along with another squad that had been _volunteered_ by Al-Quwani. They had been given the insane task to capture the GDI fueling trucks, and rig them to explode once they reached the enemy barricades. The plan was completely moronic, but they really didn't have much of a choice. He took one more glance around the Chinook, then mentally prepared himself for the mad dash across the open tarmac.

"Mueller you're with me. You two, try and keep 'em pinned!"

He got ready to run for his life as Korvich and Elijah quickly reloaded their weapons. When Korvich gave him a thumbs up, Higgs and Mueller dashed across the runway while the others opened fire. It worked for a whole two seconds before GDI decided to try and turn them into Swiss cheese. But by some miracle they avoided the bullets and managed to reach the trucks without so much as a scratch.

They each took one truck and got to work rigging the vehicles into suicide bombs. The entire time they worked the trucks were pelted with bullets. Higgs kept cursing and hoping the trucks wouldn't blow up with him in it. After five minutes, but what felt like an eternity, Higgs managed to rig his truck and set it driving down the runway. At the last possible moment, he jumped out and hit the ground hard. Higgs groaned in pain as his left ankle clearly had broken. He managed to shamble a few steps before Mueller arrived and threw his arm over his shoulder and helped him limp along.

They both knew they couldn't make it back to the others, so they aimed for a nearby parked Orca. Ducking underneath the fighter, they watched GDI soldiers run out of the way of the renegade trucks. Higgs pulled out the remote detonator and with a smile he pressed down hard on the trigger. In a brilliant flash the trucks exploded, the shockwave knocking Higgs and Mueller on their backs, where they watched a massive fire ball get thrown into the air. The GDI forces were incinerated and what few managed to survive were cut down by Nod soldiers who renewed their attack.

Higgs reflected for a moment that the whole scene looked like an image straight from the apocalypse.

... ... ...

Gabriel watched the massive pillar of smoke rise into the air, blocking out the sun. The GDI forces around the airfield were destroyed and their defence was broken. The few remaining enemy soldiers began retreating to the command centre and Nod forces surged once again into the base. Gabriel smiled in triumph: victory was his.

He walked through the ruined base, passing by the corpses of both GDI and Nod soldiers. The scent of burning fuel and flesh was overpowering, but he merely viewed it as the smell of a hard won battle. Amelia walked beside him, seeming more apprehensive about the carnage around her. They walked towards the enemy headquarters, which was now surrounded by his men. A T-80 sat outside the front entrance, ready to blast apart the doors and allow his men to rush inside.

Captain Al-Quwani approached him, his uniform covered in blood and grime. He gave a slight bow, enough to show respect, but not enough to give Gabriel away as an officer.

"We have the command building surrounded. The infidels hide inside like frightened vermin." Al-Quwani reported.

"What of the rest of the base?" Gabriel asked as the party continued to walk.

"Secured. All heretics have either been killed or captured. I have combat engineer teams fortifying our position here."

"Good work. Oh, and remind me to thank those men who helped achieved our victory today."

"Oh, uh, yes of course." Al-Quwani replied disappointedly.

They reached the tank and Gabriel stood by as he watched a squad of Brotherhood soldiers readying themselves to breach the building. He had wanted to be here at the final moment of the battle, to face the enemy commander and make them beg for mercy. It would be the ultimate symbol of his contributions to the crusade.

"On your go."

"Breaching!"

"Go go go! Watch your corners!"

The squad rushed inside, brief flashes of gunfire could be seen through the broken doorframe.

"2nd Squad move up!" Al-Quwani barked.

More men rushed inside, and reports began flooding over the radio of the squads' progress. More gunfire could be heard deeper inside the building, but the sounds were growing fainter as the Nod soldiers pushed further in.

"Come Lieutenant. Let us claim our victory." Gabriel said as he moved forward.

"Is that wise sir? There's still fighting going on. It's not safe." Amelia protested.

"I agree Commander. You should wait somewhere safe." Al-Quwani added.

"Nonsense. This battle is over. Now come."

Gabriel led the others into the command center, following behind the carnage left in the wake of the Nod soldiers. They proceeded through the building, passing by rooms torn apart by bullets and grenades. Gabriel led them into the heart of the structure, where the command room would be located. He found his men waiting by the heavy set steel doors, preparing to breach it.

"Open the door Sergeant. Try to take as many as you can alive. The Confessor's Tithe must be filled."

The soldier nodded his head and finished wiring the breaching charge. Amelia quickly pulled Gabriel back and out of sight of the door, which he figured was probably a good idea. The charge blew, and gunfire immediately filled the halls. Men yelled and screamed, but the fight ended in seconds. Gabriel waited a few more minutes as he listened to the wounded men moan and scream. Finally he walked back into the hall and entered into the command room.

GDI officers and a handful of soldiers lay dead on the floor. None of his men had been killed, but a few had suffered minor wounds. He spotted the Sergeant standing by an overturned table riddled with bullets. Gabriel marched over and found a woman in officer's fatigues sitting there, gripping a bullet wound to her chest. Her name tag read _Cmdr. Rain._

"Commander Rain? You have been beaten, your army annihilated. And you shall suffer for your transgressions against God and his most holy Messiah. However, I am a generous man. I can offer you salvation. Join the Brotherhood of Nod. Fight for righteousness." Gabriel said in his most comforting voice.

Commander Rain stared at him with fear filled eyes. She seemed to be thinking over his offer for a moment, before a wide smile crept across her face. She spat on Gabriel's boots, and he involuntarily stumbled back. He sighed and looked down on her with disappointment, like that of a wayward child.

"Would you really spit in the face of redemption?"

"Burn in hell!" Rain hissed.

Gabriel sighed again before motioning to Captain Al-Quwani. The man walked over and fired a single shot through her forehead, splattering brain matter onto the table behind her. Gabriel left the command room, leaving it to be searched through by the Captain and his men.

The GDI airbase was destroyed, and with its destruction Nod forces would be able to push back GDI. Africa was swiftly falling to the Brotherhood's control, and the faster they could secure the continent, the faster they could reinforce their Brothers and Sisters in Europe.

He stopped in front of the base's air control tower, where Nod soldiers were busy hanging Brotherhood banners from the control room. He smiled as he pulled out his canteen and drank the cold, refreshing water, feeling it move down his throat. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine a world united under Nod's banners, led into a prosperous future with Tiberium, with Africa as the heart of this new empire. He smiled at the image: Nod would be victorious, no matter the cost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"...When operating a Laser rifle, always remember to never stare directly at the beam..."

Nod Infantry training manual

 **Czech Republic, Europe**

 **March 21** **st** **,** **1996**

 **0200**

The moon reflected clearly off the cold, dark water, as not a single cloud blemished the night sky. The water itself was calm, save for the waves created by the small Zodiac boat that cut through it. Nick 'Havoc' Parker slowly guided the small craft towards the darkened shore of a small island. The faint moonlight helped illuminate the thick forest that covered the island, and hid his objective within.

He drove the Zodiac right up onto the beach, where he then hopped out and dragged the boat up further so as to not be carried out by the tide. He quickly shed his wet suit and checked his gear to make sure it wasn't water damaged. Satisfied __everything was in working order, he set out into the woods. He carefully picked his way through the forest floor, careful not to make noise. He shouldered his silenced M21 sniper rifle, and scanned the dark trees, keeping a watchful eye for Nod patrols. As he inched forward, he eventually noticed a faint source of light further in the woods. Upon closer inspection, he discovered his first objective: a Nod surface–to-air missile launcher.

Guarding it were two Nod soldiers. One was sitting on a fold out chair, book in hand, while the other was busy smoking a cigarette not afraid of the possibility of an enemy attack so deep behind Nod lines. Havoc just smiled as he pulled up his sniper rifle and targeted the smoker first. He pulled the trigger and watched as the man's head snapped back in a spray of blood. The second soldier only had time to drop his book before he too collapsed to the ground, dead. Havoc then remained still for several minutes, waiting to see if there was anyone else.

When no one came, he moved down to the SAM and planted a block of C4 onto the launcher. Then he moved back into the woods, silent as a shadow. The second launcher wasn't too far away, located on the bank of a small river that separated the island from the mainland. This time, three soldiers guarded the launcher, but like the others, they weren't paying attention. They were sitting at a wooden crate that had been turned into a table, busy playing a game of cards. Havoc once more brought up his sniper rifle, and sighted one of the guards.

The table was instantly splattered with blood as the first soldier slumped forward. The other two jumped up in response and moved to grab their weapons, but Havoc fired again, and sent one man crumpling to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. The third managed to grab his rifle but Havoc put a bullet through his left eye, silencing the man forever. He again waited a few moments before moving down. He quickly planted another block of C4, then moved towards the river.

He waded his way across, holding his sniper rifle above his head. He gritted his teeth as the water was freezing and nearly went up to his upper torso. He reached the other side of the river and moved into a farmer's field, located on the outskirts of a small village. He brought up his wrist mounted tacpad, and pressed the detonator. He could only hear a faint explosion in the distance, but he got confirmation the charges detonated as smoke began wafting above the trees. Hopefully the Nod base wouldn't be able to see it, but he knew it was only a matter of time. He quickly sent a message to the rest of his team that it was all clear, leaving him to wait in the wheat field.

After several minutes, he could hear the sound of approaching helicopters. He looked up into the star filled sky and spotted two GDI Black Hawks approaching him. They quickly landed in the field to allow two squads of GDI Rangers to jumped out, before flying off again into the night sky. Two men quickly ran over to Havoc, one being Lieutenant Solomon, and the other being Colonel Carter.

"Nice work Captain. Let's just hope Nod didn't hear us." Carter stated.

"You know, I could get this job done a lot faster and a lot better if I didn't have you and your apes following me." Havoc said disdainfully.

"Listen, _Commando,_ I'm not interested in your lone wolf crap. I don't know how things operate with General Locke, but here, we work as a team. Got it?"

"Just saying Colonel."

"Sirs, maybe we can save this for later?" Solomon interjected.

"Okay, here's our objectives," Carter began, as if nothing had happened, "We believe this base to be Nod's primary HQ for their campaign here in Central Europe. GDI currently lacks the resources to mount a full scale offensive, but that's where we come in. We have two objectives, both of which are intended to cripple the base and weaken the Brotherhood's war effort. Objective One: the Tiberium refineries. Objective Two: the main command building. Plan is to get in quietly, destroy the targets, and get out. Any questions?"

Havoc was about to make a snarky remark, but was cut off when one of the Rangers suddenly gave a warning:

"Contacts; I count two foot mobiles." The Ranger whispered.

The assault team quickly took cover within the wheat field, getting as low as they could, weapons raised and ready. Two figures were walking towards them, armed with little more than flashlights and a hunting rifle. Havoc immediately relaxed as he figured it must have been the farmer and his son. Solomon must have realized the same thing as he got out from cover and slowly moved forward, weapon in the low-ready position. The farmer spotted them and quickly let the hunting rifle hang by its strap.

"You GDI?" The Farmer asked in broken English.

"Yes, we are." Solomon answered.

"You come help us?"

"I'm afraid not. We're here for the Nod base."

"Lieutenant, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Carter asked as he moved forward.

"These people have no love for the Brotherhood."

"No, no, Brotherhood come once awhile. Bully us. Take things. They base up in hills." The Farmer hastily said.

"Look, just go back to your home and keep quiet, alright? Come on people: we have a job to do." Carter said dismissively.

"No wait. Can help. Know path into Nod. Up in hills. They harvest Tiberium there. Entrance not protected as main gate."

Solomon and Carter exchanged glances, but Havoc just stood by and growled. He could have been halfway up to the base if he didn't have to babysit these Rangers.

The three men continued to talk while the Rangers fanned out in a loose defensive formation. Havoc noticed the Farmer's son was gawking at the Rangers and their weapons, clearly in awe of them. Havoc just scoffed before moving towards Solomon and Carter.

"Colonel, we need to get moving. The more we sit here, the more likely it is Nod will find us." Havoc stated impatiently.

"I am aware of that Captain Parker. This man here was helping us plan our route. According to him, the refineries shut down at night, and the entrance is only lightly defended. The problem is navigating around the Tiberium field."

"Well, while _you_ figure that out, _I'll_ go finish the mission."

"Listen here Captain: this is my operation, and you _will_ follow my orders. I will not tolerate your insubordination."

Carter looked as if he was ready to shoot Havoc, which only enticed the Commando to keep pestering him. However, Solomon once again stepped in to defuse the situation.

"Colonel, we should probably move away from the field in case any Nod patrols come by."

Carter glared at Havoc, but finally relented and called the Rangers to him.

"What crawled up his ass?" Havoc asked with a chuckle.

"Captain Parker, I-"

"Call me Havoc."

"Havoc. I understand you operate differently than us. But I would suggest you follow the Colonel's orders, without being so confrontational. This mission is far too important." Solomon said diplomatically.

Havoc was silent for a moment as he pretended to think. In truth, he just enjoyed bugging the Colonel, but Solomon was right. They had a job to do.

"Alright Lieutenant. I'll play nice."

"Thank you Havoc."

The team finally left the field behind. Moving away from the village and into the hills, they took pains to avoid the main road as Nod patrols routinely traveled up and down its length. Because of that, it took them almost two hours to reach the base, which by then, the moon had nearly disappeared beyond the horizon, yet, somehow, the forest remained illuminated. However it wasn't the dawning light that began to illuminate the forest, it was instead a sickly green glow emanating from deeper within. The closer the team got to the source of the glow, the more the forest became decayed and dying. Trees had lost their leaves and became twisted and gnarled. Many had Tiberium growths jutting from their trunks. Flora died away to barren soil, and there was more than a few animal carcasses, left untouched by scavengers as they had died from radiation poisoning.

Havoc moved ahead of the others and passed by an infected tree, coming into view of the Tiberium field. It was huge, with the alien crystals spreading from the base of the hills and out into the forest. The sight gave Havoc the creeps, as it was something so unnatural, so alien, it almost seemed unreal. He pushed the feelings away as he used his sniper rifle's scope to look across the field. He spotted the Nod Tiberium refineries: both stood at the edge of the base, surrounded by silos. He also noticed several Harvesters parked neatly against the concrete wall surrounding the Nod base. Much to the Farmer's word, the refineries were only lightly defended, guarded by several sandbag barricades and a single guard tower watching the gate into the base itself. It would seem the Nod forces had expected the natural barrier of the hills and the Tiberium field to serve as adequate enough defence.

"So, how do we get across this?" Havoc asked as Carter came up beside him.

"It will take too long to go around. We're already wasting too much time." Carter hissed back.

"Well, I don't feel like being eaten alive by some alien rock. We have no choice, we go around."

Carter grumbled to himself, but he realised that Havoc was right. There simply was no other way, and even standing as far away as they were, he still felt his skin prickle at the sight of the Tiberium. The team set about walking around the field, walking the perimeter of infected trees and dying wildlife. By the time they reached the other side of the field, the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. Havoc and Carter moved off towards a large boulder, hoping to use it to get a better view, while Solomon took the Rangers closer.

Upon reaching the top, both men went prone. Havoc brought up his sniper rifle while Carter pulled out a pair of binoculars, and both men proceeded to study the Nod base. Looking through his scope, Havoc could see two squads of Nod soldiers manning the barricades, equipped withmachine guns. The guard tower was occupied by two more soldiers, both with sniper rifles of their own. A few mechanics were starting their early morning shift, looking over the Harvesters and getting them ready for the day. There would be no easy approach to the refineries, unless…

"Colonel, I have an idea."

"What is it Commando?"

"I'll sit here, provide overwatch. You take your boys and use the Harvesters for cover. Sneak right by the enemy and get inside the refinery."

Carter was silent as he scanned the area. He then moved his gaze across the rest of the base, and Havoc followed. The base was massive, easily able to hold two entire divisions. He noticed rows of Hand of Nod, officer dorms, training facilities, war factories, and a plethora of other buildings. It was also already swarming with activity as soldiers and other personnel moved about. He also noticed a squad of riflemen and engineers loading up into a Mi-8 helicopter. He figured they were being sent out to investigate the SAM sites. Finally Havoc noticed the command center, their primary objective. The building looked more like a cathedral than a military building. However, instead of large towers, it was covered with radar dishes and communications arrays. And instead of stained glass windows, it was full of sniper's nest and large concrete bunkers.

It was going to be a challenge getting inside, and an even bigger one trying to get back out. But such was the risk of such an operation.

"Alright Commando, we'll do it your way. But what are you going to do once we get inside the refineries?" Carter asked after a moment of silence.

"You and your Rangers destroy the refinery, I'll deal with the command centre."

"What did I say about that lone wolf shit? We do this as a team."

"No, listen: it will be much easier for me to sneak in there alone. You see how well defended it is; trying to get two squads of fully armed Rangers inside won't be an option."

Carter was silent again, but finally nodded and said, "Okay. I just hope you know what you are doing."

Carter moved off to rejoin Solomon and the others, leaving Havoc alone. He took a deep breath as he activated the radio on his tacpad, then settled in and waited.

" _We are in position and ready to move. Do you have visual of us?"_ Solomon whispered over the radio.

"Affirmative. I got you on scope."

" _Copy that. Moving now."_

Havoc watched the team dart out from the woods towards the first Harvester. Most moved to quickly crawl underneath it, while others crouched around the back, moving out of Havoc's sight. Havoc kept his eye on the mechanics and the guards, making sure that they didn't get too close.

" _Are we clear to move?"_ Solomon asked.

"You're clear. Go!"

The team quickly crawled out from underneath the first Harvester and moved underneath the second. As they did, the mechanics must have finished their work as they now moved to the Harvester the Rangers were hiding by.

"Be advised: you have three hostiles moving on your position."

Instead of a verbal reply, Solomon just clicked the radio. Havoc watched the mechanics as they climbed up to the vehicle and got into the driver's cabin. He waited a few moments to make sure they would stay inside, then gave the all clear to Solomon. The team then crawled out from the Harvester, and darted under the third and final one, located near the entrance to the refinery itself. However, now they had to deal with the Nod soldiers blocking the way. One of the sandbag barricades was directly in the way, and was manned by five soldiers. Unlike the guards defending the SAMs, these ones were fully alert.

" _Havoc, we have five hostiles in front of us. We need you to take out the gunner; we'll deal with the rest."_

"Understood."

Havoc targeted the soldier manning the machine gun and lightly placed his finger on the trigger. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, then fired, sending the man falling backwards. Before the other Nod soldiers could react they were instantly shot dead by the Rangers. The team quickly bolted from the Harvester and ran towards the refinery. As they ran, Havoc noticed the second barricade had spotted them and he was about to take out the gunner when he noticed the two snipers in the guard tower taking aim at Solomon. He quickly shot one sniper, hitting him in the left shoulder and causing him to stumble backwards out of the tower, sending him falling to his death. The second one frantically looked around for where the shot came from but Havoc just coldly moved his crosshairs over the man's throat and pulled the trigger, coating the inside of the tower with blood as the Nod sniper collapsed.

The remaining Nod soldiers tried to take down the Rangers as they ran for the refinery. Several Rangers stopped to return fire, but quickly bounded back to rejoin the others. Havoc fired two more shots before he had to reload, but by that point the team had already made it inside. Now that they had reached their objective, Havoc decided it was time he reached his. He quickly abandoned his perch and moved towards the wall, away from where the team had just infiltrated from. Now the enemy would be on high alert, but hopefully the Nod forces would be more interested in the Rangers rather than him, thus making it easier to get inside the HQ.

Havoc reached the concrete wall and ducked down into a bush growing against it. He waited as he heard alarms blaring and men shouting from the other side, before carefully poking his head out to see soldiers fanning out into the woods, trying to find him. He smiled as they disappeared out of sight, then moved down the length of the wall. He eventually found a way inside when the wall gave way to the natural cliffside. What would normally be impassable terrain for infantry and armour, was no issue for a single commando.

He carefully picked his way up the rocks, mindful of the Nod forces swarming around just on the other side of the wall. He reached an outcropping that jutted over the wall and gave him a clear view into the base. Nod troops were swarming around the refinery, and had left much of the base unguarded. Havoc hoped Solomon and the others would be alright, but he couldn't think about them now as he made his way back down. As soon as he hit solid ground, he bolted for the closest building: A Nod war factory. He slowly made his way around the rear of the building, hoping to find a path to the HQ, but instead, he almost came face to face with a trio of Nod soldiers guarding the perimeter. Havoc quickly ducked through a door on the side of the building, and found himself inside of a dark room.

Havoc turned and walked deeper into the darkened room, navigating by the dull, red emergency lights. As his eyes began to adjust, he found himself in a large open facility designed to assemble and repair tanks. Turrets for T-80s hung on large cranes above the floor, and a few chassis' were arranged neatly against the far wall. But in the centre was something Havoc had never seen before: a new model of tank. It was much smaller than a T-80, but larger than a Bradley. Havoc quickly snapped a few pictures with the tacpad, then made his way to the front. He slowly opened a man-door and found himself staring at an open stretch to the HQ. He quickly glanced around for Nod patrols and when he spotted none, ran for the HQ.

He angled himself towards a doorway half hidden behind a large stack of barrels and crates, giving it away as some sort of supply room. He quickly kicked in the door and scanned the room, finding it empty save for more crates. He shut the door behind him, he then proceeded to shoulder his heavily modified P90submachine gun, he then made his way into the Nod headquarters and considered his options. His main objective was to destroy the building, and to achieve that, his best bet was moving into the subterranean levels of the building. However, this was also an excellent opportunity to try and acquire intelligence and for that, he would need to move to the upper offices. He realized with the base's garrison swarming over the refineries, the Rangers wouldn't have much time, so Havoc decided that gathering intelligence was the better option; it would just mean he wouldn't be able to destroy the building outright.

Havoc hurriedly changed direction and began working his way up to the offices, keeping to maintenance hallways or only moving when he was sure no one was around. He heard voices approaching towards him, so he ducked into a utility closet and waited for the enemy soldiers to pass. A squad of eight Nod soldiers ran past, all shouting something in Czech. Havoc couldn't wait any longer, he needed to hear from the others, so he brought up his tacpad, hoping to hear from the others.

"Solomon, come in? Solomon do you read me? Carter, come in? Someone answer me damn it!"

The radio exploded with the sound of gunfire and shouting.

" _Havoc!? If you can hear me then listen up! Charges have been set but we've been cut off from our primary extraction point. We are moving to secure transport and proceed to secondary_ _extract! I say again! Move to secondary extraction point!"_ Carter shouted frantically over the roar of gunfire.

"Understood! Don't wait for me! I'm moving to finish my objective now. I'll meet you on the birds!"

" _Copy that! Better hurry: I'm not coming back for you! Out!"_

Havoc ended the call and left the closet, making his way up the now vacant stairs. He made it to the top floor where the base Commander and his staff should have kept their offices. He made his way down the hall but stopped when he spotted two Nod soldiers. They quickly snapped up their rifles, but Havoc was faster and he fired a short burst. His bullets tore into the first soldier's neck, sending him collapsing to the ground. He fired another short burst which ripped open the second soldier's chest, killing him instantly.

Havoc got back to his feet and ran down the hall, but stopped at a large window. Outside he could see Solomon and Carter leading the two squads of Rangers towards the war factories, fighting their way through the Nod forces as they did. He knew the plan should they not be able to leave the way they came was to steal a vehicle and blast their way out, where the Black Hawks could then pick them up. Havoc knew he would now need to find his own way out, as Carter would not risk everyone's lives just for him.

He wished them luck and hurried down the hall, towards the office at the far end. He guessed it belonged to the base commander as it was decorated with the Scorpion's tail, and had been guarded by the two Nod soldiers. He kicked the door open, ready to mow down anyone who waited beyond, but found the room empty. The base Commander must have retreated deeper into the HQ. Havoc rushed over to the desk and found it littered with papers: clearly the Commander had rushed out of the room when the attack began, as a still steaming cup of coffee was sitting on the table. Havoc shifted through the papers and found blueprints for the very same tank he discovered earlier: a Brotherhood of Nod Scorpion tank.

He snapped more pictures and stuffed what papers he thought were important into his pockets. Then he began setting up the demo charges around the room. They wouldn't have the same destructive effect compared to if he had planted them on the buildings foundations, but the damage would still send Nod reeling. Once his task was complete, he left the office and ran back the way he had come, no longer worried about stealth. As he practically leaped down the stairs, he came face to face with two more Nod soldiers. They stared at him with wide eyes before they fumbled for their weapons. Havoc fired a single burst that tore into them from close range. They tumbled down the stairs and Havoc merely hopped over their bodies.

Havoc got back outside without further difficulty, but now he found the Nod base was in total chaos. Nod forces were assaulting their own war factory, as Rangers fired at them from concealed positions. Havoc wanted to run over and help, but there was far too many soldiers for him to deal with. Before he could do anything, the shooting stopped, and the Nod forces seemed confused. That was, until the doors burst open and a BTR-80 came rushing out. Instantly the Nod forces opened fire again, but their bullets pinged harmlessly off the armour. The APC raced towards the front gate, but was closely followed by two Attack Buggies and three Bikes.

Havoc spotted a Nod soldier attempting to get a fourth Bike ready. He quickly unloaded the rest of his magazine, with most of the bullets missing. However a few hit home and the Nod soldier fell off the Bike. Havoc ran over, ignoring the hailstorm of bullets being thrown his way, mounted the Bike and threw it into gear, before racing to catch up with the others.

The Buggies were firing on the BTR, bullets sparking as they hit the rear armour. One of the Rangers was manning the machine gun on top, though he wasn't able to drive off his attackers.

Pulling up closer, Havoc armed the Bike's side mounted rocket pods and targeted the three Attack Bikes trailing behind the Buggies. He fired off a single rocket that effectively turned one of the Bikes into a flaming piece of scrap metal, sending it crashing into a cluster of Nod soldiers nearby. Without warning, a Nod Scorpion came into view and fired a single shell at the BTR but missed and instead sent a plume of dirt into the air. The APC blew through the front gate and beyond the base, with the Buggies and Bikes still in pursuit. Meanwhile, Havoc had to swerve to avoid another stray shell from the Scorpion, before he too blew past the gate.

The Nod turrets stirred to life and began lobbying shells at the APC, narrowly missing it by a few meters. Havoc again primed a missile and fired, destroying the second Bike. No one seemed to react, as the Buggies and the APC were still busy shooting at each other, seemingly oblivious to Havoc's presence. Loading up a third missile, Havoc received a warning that he now only had two left, and he growled in annoyance as he fired the rocket and watched it streak into the third and final Bike, sending it crashing into a nearby tree.

Unexpectedly, the APC swerved and wound up on a paved highway, before swerving again to head towards the village below. Havoc had to avoid causing the Bike to fall over as he followed the sporadic movements. When he leveled back out, he aimed at one of the Buggies and fired. The missile nearly missed, but managed to take out the rear left tire, sending the Buggy careening into the concrete traffic barrier.

The second Buggy began swerving erratically as the bullets from the APC began puncturing through the light armour. Eventually the driver must have lost control as the Buggy flew off the highway and into the forest where it promptly crashed. Havoc was about to let out a sigh of relief when bullets chewed up the road directly in front of him. He veered hard to avoid being hit as the APC fired on him. He waved his arm frantically, hoping the gunner would see he was friendly.

" _Havoc is that you?"_ Carter asked over the radio.

"Yes! Now stop shooting at me you asshole!"

The bullets immediately stopped, and Havoc pulled up beside the APC as they continued to race down the highway. The gunner waved at Havoc but Havoc just returned the gesture with a middle finger. For a brief moment, Havoc thought that they had escaped and that the mission was over. That notion was shattered as a tank shell exploded against the nearby traffic barrier. Havoc looked behind him to find three more Attack Buggies and twice as many Bikes were now chasing them, as well as the Scorpion from before. Havoc swore violently as Carter's voice once more boomed over the radio.

" _Caprica 1-1, we are ready for extraction! We need immediate pickup on the highway!"_

" _Copy that Caprica Actual. Oscar mike now."_

The Buggies managed to catch up and began saturating the road with bullets. Havoc had to swerve back and forth to avoid being hit.

" _Caprica 1-1, where the hell are you!?"_

Two Black Hawk helicopters swooped over the trees and hovered just above the road. The heavy machine guns mounted in the door opened fire on the approaching enemy vehicles. The APC screeched to a stop and the Rangers poured out **.** Havoc leaped off the Bike and let it skid down the road, snapping up his P90 and firing along with the others. The Buggies were torn apart by the sheer volume of bullets being thrown at them, and the Bikes just behind were shredded apart. However the Scorpion was made of tougher stuff and shrugged off the bullets.

The helicopters quickly lowered themselves so the GDI team could hop on board. Havoc and Carter waited until everyone was safely onboard before they climbed on themselves. The helicopters lifted off just as a tank shell flew underneath them, exploding against the street. They flew away from the Nod base, quickly gaining altitude. Havoc could see the base now, and the swarm of Nod forces within. Carter pulled up his own tacpad, and with a wolfish smile said,

"Fire in the hole."

He pressed a button and a second later, the Tiberium refineries exploded in a brilliant flash. Greenish-black smoke began billowing into the air as secondary explosions went off, the toxic fumes would no doubt create even more chaos for the enemy. Not wanting to be upstaged, Havoc pressed the detonator on his tacpad, and watched as the upper levels of the HQ exploded. It wasn't as spectacular as it could have been, but the damage caused would take Nod weeks or even months to fix. Plenty of time for GDI to recover and regroup.

Havoc looked up to see Carter give him an angered look, so in response, he handed him the stack of papers he had taken. Carter looked them over and a smile crept over his face, one he instantly lost when both he and Havoc looked over to see Solomon clutching several dogtags. They had suffered losses, but today's victory was an important one.

"Not bad Commando! Guess you aren't totally useless after all!" Carter shouted over the sound of the rotor blades.

"Hah! Maybe you Dogfaces aren't too bad either!"

The helicopters flew over the village, just as the morning light finally swept away the darkness. With their mission complete, the GDI team returned home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"...The Brotherhood believes Tiberium to be some divine instrument, something given to them by God. There is no denying Tiberium's vast potential, but there is a horrifying element we seem to be ignoring. We know Tiberium consumes materials to replicate more of itself. But for what purpose?"

Dr. Ignatio Mobius, on the Brotherhood's worship of Tiberium.

 **Fort Weisswolf, Germany**

 **April 6** **th** **,** **1996**

 **0600**

Mark Lancaster stood in the middle of Fort Weisswolf's command centre, full of officers and other personnel going about various duties. The room was acacophony of sounds, all of which he tried to drone out, though with limited success. He instead stared down at a map of Europe that was laid out before him, with nations coloured based on their current political alignment.

The Brotherhood was still pushing hard for central Europe, despite GDI's stalwart defence. Even with the mission to disrupt Nod's HQ, it seemed the Brotherhood was operating unhindered. And with the UN still wary about GDI's lack of oversight, it meant that the war could drag on for months.

Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion threatening to overtake him. The situation in Europe was bad, but the war in Africa was even worse. Mark just wished he had the resources he needed to start pushing Nod back. He hated being on the defensive.

Just as Mark was about ready to rip out his own hair, Roland walked up to him carrying two cups of coffee. He happily accepted the offered cup and sipped at the warm drink, feeling the contents go down his throat. He sighed in relief and offered his thanks to Roland, who responded with a hearty chuckle. The two men stood in silence as they stared down at the map, as if it would magically change.

"Just received reports of a Russian army group having been engaged in Ukraine. Nod was attempting to push to Sevastopol, no doubt to try and secure the Black Sea. If they do, they could move resources from the Middle East into Eastern Europe without issue, and push for Moscow." Roland reported.

"Can they hold?" Mark asked with a sigh.

"For now. But word is Command is having a bitch of a time reorganizing the Army Groups."

"This war would be going a lot smoother if the UN didn't have their head stuck in their ass." Mark sighed angrily.

He took a chug of his coffee, just as a timid looking officer came up to them.

"Sorry to disturb you sirs. But I have a priority call from General Sheppard for both of you."

Mark shot Roland a quick glance before following the officer to a large communications terminal. A video call was already underway, and Sheppard's face appeared on screen.

 _"Gentleme_ _n, we have a situation_ _."_ Sheppard began without preamble.

"Whatever it is sir, I'm sure we can handle it." Mark replied simply.

 _"Glad to hear that. I assume you both know who Doctor Ignatio Mobius is?"_

Mark and Roland nodded their heads. It was hard not to know who the man was as he was the world's leading expert on Tiberium, and Mark remembered the plane ride with his daughter all those months ago.

 _"Well, he is currently operating a field hospital to help treat people with Tiberium sickness which is also being used to further research its affects, so he is currently there with both his daughter,_ _Sydney_ _Mobius_ _, and GDI's next top researcher, Doctor Elena Petrova. I hope you understand just how important these people and their research are to GDI and the UN. Unfortunately_ _,_ _Nod also understand their importance and we believe the hospital is in danger. Mark, I need you to rescue you these VIPs."_

Mark nodded his head and was about to reply to the General when an officer walked into Sheppard's office. After a few moments the officer scurried away and Sheppard was now pinching his nose.

"What's wrong sir?" Roland asked.

 _"I've just been informed we actually have four VIPs at the hospital now. Apparently Thomas Duville is there doing a PR stunt."_

"Thomas Duville? As in the supposed founder of GDI, Thomas Duville?" Mark asked incredulously.

The old World War Two veteran had been at the UN's ceremony for enacting the Global Defence Act shortly after Kane had made his first appearance. He had been honoured as the man who first conceived the proposal, along with the other Allied leaders shortly after the end of the war.

 _"Yes, him. Apparently he was sent there without my knowledge_ _. I'm going to have a stern conversation with whoe_ _ver was responsible for this. Get to Bratislava and secure our people Commander."_

"Understood sir, we'll get it done."

Sheppard nodded then ended the call. Mark turned to Roland and together they walked over to the large map of the continent that dominated the centre of the central command area.

"We still don't have many troops, what with these damned sanctions by the UN." Roland started as he began typing into his personal laptop that sat on top of the table. Looking over his shoulder, Mark could see him perusing through the various data on the region that Doctor Mobius had built his hospital. "Looks like there is a small garrison there already, but I don't know what kind of resources they have on hand."

"Do we have intel on the size of the Nod force?" Mark asked as he made his way to the other side of the table.

He addressed the question to both Roland and EVA, whom he knew was always listening.

"A large Nod force is moving in from the Danube River. Their point of origin is currently unknown." EVA replied in her mechanical tone.

"I thought we kicked Nod out of Central Europe when we blew up that damned base." Mark said, frustration seeping through in his voice.

"Nod forces still maintain a large presence. However their exact location is unknown."

"It's a problem we can deal with later. Your priority is Mobius and the others." Roland reminded him.

Mark looked up at Roland and noticed a giddy look to his face and puzzled he asked, "What's with you?"

"I just received a message from the garrison commander. They've been sitting on supplies meant for the front, waiting to send them out, but they can't because GDI is still dealing with the UN investigation."

"Okay, and…?"

Roland's smile only widened.

"I'll leave it a surprise but you will have access to some… heavy armour."

The man seemed like he could barely keep the secret. Mark was about to ask but decided not to push it. He was about to call up Solomon to start getting their forces ready to move when the officer from before called them over.

"Sirs, we are getting a transmission; unknown source but it's meant for you."

Mark looked at Roland, confused, then made his way back to main video screen.

"Put it up Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant typed a few keys and the screen lit up. The whole room instantly grew quiet: duties were forgotten and a few people gasped out of shock, as, on the video screen right in front of Mark, was Kane.

 _"Well don't look so surprised_ _Commander."_ The leader of the Brotherhood of Nod, and self-proclaimed messiah began in his smooth voice _._

Mark clenched his fists at the man at the way he looked down on him.

 _"And don't look around for your EVA_ _;_ _it can't help you now."_

Mark looked at the Lieutenant and she simply nodded in confirmation: the man had somehow just disabled one of GDI's most advance pieces of technology.

 _"W_ _ell, what shall we talk about? Your powerful GDI forces have been emasculated and you yourself are a killer of children. Of course it's not true but the world only believes what the media tells them to believe. And I tell the media what to believe. It's really quite simple."_

"You won't win, you son of a bitch." Mark replied defiantly, though it only seemed to amuse the man.

 _"If I were in your shoes Commander, I would spend my last earthly hours enjoying the world. Of course, if you wish, you could spend them fighting for a lost cause. But you know that you've lost."_

Mark was about to shout more obscenities, but Kane simply smiled and cut the link. As the screen went dark, the communications lieutenant spoke up again.

"EVA is back online, sir. I'm currently getting it to see if Kane stole any data or uploaded a virus."

"I don't think there's a need. He was just trying to get under your skin." Roland tried to assure him.

Mark, however, was still staring at the screen. He had just spoken with the devil himself, and he couldn't deny that he felt scared that such a powerful man had known where he was, and had simply called just to taunt him. Nevertheless, he felt even more determined now to find the bastard and bring him down, if only to see that smug look get wiped off his face.

"Kane thinks he's won? Let's go prove that bastard just how wrong he is." Mark announced to the whole room, trying his best to motivate his people after Kane's sudden appearance. He wasn't sure if it worked or not, but nonetheless, his staff quickly returned to work while Roland patted him sympathetically on his back before returning to his own duties, leaving Mark alone to his thoughts.

They would get this bastard. They had to.

... ... ...

Robert McCoy sat alone in the fort's large mess hall. It was still early in the morning so the cooks were busy preparing today's breakfast. McCoy had been unable to sleep, plagued by nightmares of the hellish battle for the Fort. He stared down at the cup of coffee in front of him, having gone cold a long time ago. Memories came in vivid flashes, and he could still clearly hear himself crying out for his mother. He fought off the urge to slam his fists into the table. He felt so weak for having cracked like that, and for almost letting Steve get killed.

The smell of cooking food wafted over him; it all smelt good and caused his stomach to rumble. That is, until he smelt the cooking bacon. Suddenly, he had vivid flashes of men screaming and flesh burning, all of which was punctuated by the memory of Derek Reznick's headless corpse. His stomach began churning and he raced to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before he was violently sick.

After puking up his guts, he washed his face with cold water from the sink and stared his reflection in the mirror. There was no bright-eyed, twenty-some-year-old kid; instead, there was a tired and haggard-looking man, one that he barely recognized.

He sadly shook his head and turned away, unable to bear staring at himself any longer. Making his way out of the bathroom, he found the mess hall was now quickly filling up with other soldiers. A line had formed, but he was no longer hungry, so he made his way towards the door. Just as he was about to reach, Steve walked in and spotted him right away.

"Rob, there you are!" The big man said in his usual cheerful tone, but as he got closer, his smile vanished. "You don't look so good kid. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

McCoy tried to push past Steve, but he remained in his way.

"Seriously, you do not look good. Are you getting any sleep?"

"I'm fine Steve." McCoy didn't mean to sound so abrasive, but he really just wanted to get back to his cot.

"No, you're not; come on, I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"What? Why? You can't just boss me around! You are not my father." McCoy cringed as he realized he sounded like a petulant child.

"No, I'm not. But I am your friend, and I'm worried about you. We've been watching each other's backs since the beginning, right?"

McCoy didn't say anything. Instead, he let Steve lead him back into the cold morning air and they made their way across the base. When McCoy had first left the barracks, the base was dead save for the few night shift soldiers on guard duty; now it was bustling with activity. Making their way through the crowds, they made their way to the large hospital that handled all of the Fort's medical needs. He assumed Steve would lead him to the emergency room to have a doctor look over him, but instead he was led deeper into the building.

"Where are we going?" He asked while he looked around the sterile hospital.

Steve sighed before he replied, "You haven't been sleeping, and you've been acting distant lately. So, I want you to go talk to someone."

McCoy was about to ask more questions when he realized they were heading towards a small cluster of offices, all marked as psychiatrists.

"You think I'm crazy?" He asked angrily.

"No, I just think you need help with coping with what happened. It's nothing to be ashamed of Rob. Lots of people deal with the same thing you're dealing with. Please Robert, if not for me, then for Olivia."

"Olivia? Your daughter?"

A big smile appeared on Steve's face again.

"Yeah, she told me to keep you safe: she wants to meet her Uncle Robby."

The big man started to laugh and McCoy felt his own smile form while a tear streaked down his face; a little girl he had never met had called him her uncle. For the first time in a while, he felt a small stirring of hope, he patted Steve's shoulder and watched the big man leave. Then he knocked on the door.

… … …

 **Bratislava, Slovakia**

 **Apr** **il 10** **th** **, 1996**

 **0900**

Ignatio Mobius sat slumped over his desk, which was littered with countless papers, folders, discarded coffee mugs and plates, as well as some sort of fruit that now was nothing more than a fuzzy ball. He had been working for two months at this hospital, trying desperately to find some kind of cure for Tiberium sickness. Much like the substance itself, the sickness it caused in people was strange and constantly changing: in some people, it would cause cancer; others radiation sickness. But in most cases, it caused death by having crystals grow both inside and outside of the body. It was truly gruesome, and the reason why he and his daughter had shifted their focus to finding a cure.

GDI had protested at first, as they were more interested in finding a way to stop its rapid growth. But the United Nations had overruled them on this one as they felt the priority should be the care of their citizens. Mobius didn't care either way, he was just happy to be working with his daughter: she had grown into a brilliant young woman and he couldn't have been more proud. She had also taken a shining to Dr. Petrova, as she herself was brilliant, and her work on Tiberium's effects on the human body far exceeded his own. The three had been working together for some time, and it was almost enough to forget that there was a world war going on.

Almost.

The door to his office opened and Sydney walked in. She immediately waved her hand in front of her face and gave a disgusted look.

"Oh God. What is that smell? I really hope it isn't you."

"It smells in here? I haven't noticed." Mobius looked around, as if he seeing the room for the first time.

"You need to take a break. And a shower dad."

She walked over and started cleaning up his desk, and he leaned back in his chair, suddenly very aware of how sore he was.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Where's Petrova?"

"Waiting for us. We're going into town to eat and you're coming with us."

Mobius was about to protest but then he noticed the determined look in his daughter's eyes; the same one her late mother had. He smiled and stood up.

"After I shower first."

She smiled and they both made their way out of the office. Out in the hall, they saw three people making their way towards them: he recognized Petrova and the GDI commander of the local garrison, but the third person he didn't know. Whoever it was, he was old, with thin wispy white hair where he still had any, and liver spots where he didn't. He was wrinkly and looked like he could snap with a strong gust of wind, but he moved with determined energy, and his eyes were clear and almost youthful looking. The two groups met together just outside the office door, and the base commander, a tanned man with a bald head named Colonel Baker, began to make introductions.

"Dr. Mobius and...other Dr. Mobius: I'd like to introduce you to Retired-Major Thomas Duville."

The older man held out his wrinkled hand, and both Ignatio and his daughter shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Dr. Petrova here has told me only good things about you."

Despite Duville's age, he spoke with a commanding voice and could be clearly understood despite his thick French accent.

"A pleasure to meet you too, sir. I remember seeing you on TV at the UN ceremony." Sydney said warmly.

"Yes, they decided to dig me up and throw me in the spotlight when they finally activated the Global Defence Initiative."

The old man's smile never wavered and Mobius couldn't help but smile too. From what he could remember, the man was a veteran soldier who had served with the Allied forces against the Soviets.

"What are you doing here Mr. Duville?" He asked.

"Making the rounds, visiting bases, and trying to look pretty for the cameras. Trying to fix GDI's image after Nod's smear campaign in Poland."

Duville was still smiling as he spoke, but a hardness had set in his eyes. Mobius remembered the broadcast about the supposed massacre of innocent people in Poland, and he knew it wasn't true, but that didn't stop others from believing it. As a result, the UN had started to investigate the very people it had trusted to lead GDI.

"Mr. Duville is here to visit you three to check on the progress of your research; to put it bluntly, GDI is hoping to sway people to our side by showing just how horrible Tiberium is. And that we have a cure for it." Colonel Baker added.

Mobius visibly winced at this and he scratched his head as he replied, "Unfortunately work has been slow; we haven't made too much progress."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Duville said, placing a withered hand on his shoulder.

"I was asking if the Colonel and Mr. Duville would like to join us for dinner." Petrova spoke up for the first time during the conversation.

Mobius was about to reply, but then Colonel Baker's radio crackled to life and he began talking into it. After a few minutes he turned to the waiting group with a grim look to his face.

"I've just been informed there may be an imminent attack on the hospital."

Sydney gasped and Mobius felt both fear and anger. Why would Nod attack a hospital? Petrova however gave no reaction while Duville simply patted his side and Mobius noticed he had a sidearm.

"I've also been told that a Battle-Commander is on route to take command of the garrison; you won't need to worry about security as I hear Commander Lancaster is one of the best." Baker continued.

"Wait, did you say Lancaster?" Sydney asked with an odd tone to her voice.

"You know him?" Petrova asked.

"Not really. I met him a few months ago before the war started, when we were working in Rome." She said.

"In any case I need to get back to base. I strongly suggest you all stay here. I'll deploy more soldiers to defend the building. Major you should stay here as well: we may need to evacuate the whole facility."

Everyone exchanged glances. Mobius didn't want to abandon his work and certainly couldn't leave behind his sick patients, but before he could protest, Baker cut him off.

"Don't worry Doctors, we'll get everyone out. Besides we have a special gift for Nod back at the base." Baker didn't explain and simply began making his way out of the hospital, leaving the others now uncertain of what to do.

"Perhaps we should find somewhere safe to hunker down for a bit." Duville suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea, we can wait in the cafeteria." Sydney replied.

Mobius nodded in agreement and they started making their way there, except for Petrova.

"You all go ahead," she urged. "There is something important I must do first."

She began walking briskly in the other direction. Mobius watched her go for a moment, before running to catch up with his daughter.

... ... ...

 **1200**

Mark Lancaster, along with Solomon and Carter, stood staring up at the hulking metal monstrosity in front of them. Colonel Baker stood there as well with a toothy grin on his face. Mark now knew why Roland could barely contain his excitement.

"It certainly fits the name doesn't it?" Carter said in awe.

In front of them was perhaps the single largest tank ever built: a twin-barrelled moving fortress called the Mammoth tank. Also equipped with duel rocket pods, this was the most powerful vehicle ever built by GDI or its member nations. Based off captured blueprints of the Soviet's own variant of the tank, the current Mammoth tank variant was designed shortly after the end of the war, though it didn't see production until the start of the Tiberium War. It was designed to achieve total battlefield supremacy by itself, and Mark didn't have any doubts that it could.

"She's a thing of pure beauty. We've had her sitting here for a while, with no orders on where to send her. Now she'll give Nod something to remember." Baker said proudly.

"Sure wish we had this with us back in the Czech Republic." Solomon said while still staring at the Mammoth.

"Or back in Germany." Mark added.

"Production on these things is obviously expensive, so GDI doesn't have too many to throw around." Baker warned.

Mark turned to walk to the base's communications centre that doubled as the main HQ, knowing there was a lot of work still to do, with the others following behind. The base was small, as it was supposed to be a supply depot and was never intended to fend off an attack. However it seemed Nod was determined to capture the Doctors and their research, so Mark would have to make do with what he had. The Mammoth tank would certainly help, but he couldn't pin his whole defence on the one tank, no matter how powerful it was.

"Let's get our defences ready; Nod will be attacking soon. Solomon, you and Colonel Baker go help secure the hospital and get the VIPs ready for evacuation."

"Yes, sir."

Both men walked away, and Carter went off to look over the rest of the base, leaving Mark alone for a moment. Without warning, Kane's voice popped into his mind, taunting him about his inevitable defeat, and Mark clenched his fist. He wasn't going to let Kane get to him like that, and so he began making his way to the HQ. His first step was to find a tank crew to pilot the monstrous tank.

… … …

 **April 11** **th** **, 199** **6**

 **0645**

The sun began to slowly rise over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day. Mark surveyed the defences he had set up and hoped it would be enough, as things weren't quite going as smoothly as he'd like. Reports had come to him early in the morning about the arrival of the Nod force, who had promptly set up Pantsir S1 self-propelled anti-aircraft guns, shutting down all air track in the area. This shouldn't have been that big of a problem, expect they hadn't been able to finish evacuating the hospital, as the doctors they had come here to collect had refused to leave. At least, not until everyone else had been evacuated first.

Mark's took a deep breath as he stood outside the comms building, a warm mug of coffee held in his right hand. Despite the Mammoth and a handful of other vehicles sitting idling nearby, ready to move out at a moment's notice, it was relatively quiet; the Chinook helicopters had powered down ever since Nod had set up their AA because the Brotherhood had proven in the past they didn't have any moral objections to shooting down helicopters loaded with sick patients. Fortunately, none had been shot down, but now that meant Mark would have to engage them soon with his limited forces.

He heard someone approach from behind and turned to see Carter walk up to him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"How the hell are you not tired?" He asked as he yawned.

"Coffee helps." Mark replied and raised his mug for emphases.

Carter didn't reply as he simply surveyed the base.

"You think this will be enough? Without the helicopters, there won't be any other way to quickly get everyone out."

"I know,we'll have to make do. Have you talked with Solomon yet?"

"Yeah, he's gotten everyone ready to go when we can clear the skies. Mostly just some staff and our VIPs left to get out."

"That's good."

They returned to standing there in silence. That was, until a loud whistling broke through the other background noises.

"What the hell is-"

Mark tackled Carter to the ground before he could finish speaking just as an explosion destroyed one of the guard towers at the base's entrance. More artillery shells began raining down, sending large amounts of dirt into the air, but a few managed to score direct hits however: the war factory that helped maintain their vehicles was hit twice but remained intact. On the other hand, the second guard tower was destroyed and one of the Abrams tanks was damaged. Mark and Carter ran as fast as they could to find cover, eventually crawling underneath a Harvester.

The artillery barrage continued to hammer the base, and Mark could see his men desperately running for cover. He tried to yell into his radio, hoping someone could hear him and find a way to stop the Nod artillery. But it seemed no one could hear his commands over the explosions. Shells continued to rain down, and Mark saw three HEMMTs get obliterated by a single shell, while another explosion sent a soldier still out in the open flying. When they landed, they began to scream in pain, their agony somehow carrying over the sound of the artillery when nothing else could. Mark wanted to race out and help them, but it was too risky, and as much as he hated to admit it, the man was already dead with half of his entrails hanging beside his body. He knew he couldn't save the man, he just wished he could end his agony.

The artillery barrage ended abruptly, allowing more screams and shouts to be heard. Carter crawled out from under the Harvester and ran out to help those who needed it. Mark simply crawled out and surveyed the damage. The base was in ruins: vehicles were torn apart, several buildings were up in flames, and he had dozens of men crying out for medics. But he knew this was only the opening act to the Nod attack, so he ran as fast as he could back to the command center.

He forced his way inside to find his command staff getting out from underneath desks and terminals. A few were already getting the full damage assessment as he walked in. They all tried to salute him but he quickly waved it away as he began barking orders.

"Get our forces ready for an immediate attack! I want all available troops to the front, now! And someone get me a recon team to find those artillery guns!"

The room erupted with a chorus of _'Yes sir'_ as the officers jumped into action. Mark took a moment to quickly catch his breath, and when he did, he began issuing more orders, albeit a bit more calmly.

"Contact Lieutenant Solomon and tell him to expect an attack. Tell him to keep those VIPs safe until we can find a way to get them out."

"Yes sir!"

"Commander! Large Nod force spotted on approach. Looks like a full mechanized brigade."

"Then get our Mammoth to the front, and prepare for a full on engagement."

"Commander! Message from Lieutenant Solomon. The hospital is under attack!"

... ... ...

The sound of GDI soldiers firing from the windows was near deafening. Mobius struggled not to use his hands to plug his ears and tried to focus on keeping out of their way. He, Sydney, Petrova and Duville were in the main cafeteria waiting for the all clear to head to the base and escape from Nod. A part of him regretted not getting Sydney on the first wave of transports yesterday, but he knew his daughter would never forgive him for forcing her to abandon the people under their care. Not to mention the data they had collected was too valuable, so they stayed behind and now they were under attack.

"I need support on the left side! Left side!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Enemy pushing up the right flank!"

"Need ammo over here!"

"Enemy flamers pushing up! Focus your fire!"

It was all so overwhelming. He looked at his daughter and saw her trying to put up a brave face but he could see fear in her eyes. Duville seemed oddly calm, though he supposed that was from having lived through the last World War. And Petrova seemed calm as well, how or why, Mobius couldn't even begin to guess.

More soldiers ran into the room; some carrying heavy crates no doubt loaded with ammunition or other supplies. The attack had come so suddenly: one moment things were calm as the group was enjoying a small breakfast, and the next moment, soldiers were yelling and bullets started flying. He just couldn't understand why Nod was attacking them. He never once considered he would be in an active war zone and yet, here he was, and so was his daughter. Now all he cared about was making sure she was okay.

Everyone looked up as Lieutenant Solomon barged into the room. He looked around frantically before spotting the group, and ran straight over to them.

"I need you guys to head back to the offices; it's more secure there!" Solomon had to shout over the sounds of battle.

"I thought we were supposed to stay here until it was time to go?" Mobius asked, straining his own voice to be heard.

"There are a lot of Nod outside! The offices will be more safe!"

The stern tone and look on Solomon's face told him there was no use arguing, plus Mobius felt no need to argue the point. They all got up and quickly made their way out of the room, with Solomon remaining behind to organize the defence.

"Everything will be okay Sydney, I'm sure Commander Lancaster will come here soon." Mobius said in an attempt to reassure his daughter, as well as himself.

"I know dad."

They didn't say anything after that as the building began to shake from the explosions outside.

... ... ...

One of the Mammoth's barrels fired and a Nod T-80 tank exploded in a violent fireball. Just as West's body stopped vibrating from the tank recoiling, the second barrel fired and another Nod tank was destroyed.

"Load one HEAT and one SABOT!" West barked to his crew.

"Copy! One HEAT, one SABOT, loaded!" Private Leroy shouted back.

"Target, Nod tank! Straight ahead!" Corporal Scott, a new addition to the crew, called out.

"Target acquired!"

"Fire!"

The Mammoth shuddered as its heavy cannon fired, destroying the Nod tank.

"Sergeant, I have a request for a rocket salvo. Target is a Nod fortified position, coordinates as follows: Lima Tango five five six, whiskey foxtrot seven eight seven!" Private Reese, the tank's comms operator, read off.

"Affirmative: fire incendiary ordnance!"

The Mammoth fired several missiles from its rocket pods, creating a faint _whooshing_ sound as the missiles streaked through the air. Commanding a Mammoth was a lot different than commanding an Abrams, but West couldn't deny the feeling of raw power he got from running such a massive machine of destruction. It was almost intoxicating.

"Good effect on target! Enemies neutralized."

"Target! Nod Rocket Buggy, 50° left, 10° up!"

"Target acquired!"

"Fire!"

… … …

McCoy felt his entire body rattle as the Mammoth tank continued to lob shells at the enemy. The force of the massive tank's cannons caused the entire ground to shake, which made it hard for him to get a straight shot off. Him still reeling from the shock of the artillery barrage probably didn't help things either. He was trying to do one of the mental exercise the psychiatrist had taught him, only it wasn't helping. The only thing helping him from losing it again was having Steve nearby.

The big man was currently loading grenades into his launcher, having expended the full drum trying to take out an Attack Buggy. The Nod force was coming down on the base hard, and if it wasn't for the Mammoth, he didn't think they'd be able to survive.

"Okay I'm back up! Give me some covering fire!" Steve shouted.

"McCoy with me!" Hanson ordered.

McCoy stood up with Hanson and they both fired wild burst towards the enemy. The intent was to suppress them to allow Steve to get a clear shot, but there was simply so many Nod troops pouring down on them that their wild spray of bullets managed to take out a few enemy soldiers. Steve fired off three grenades, and McCoy watched them take out a machine gun crew trying to set up by a fallen tree. The three men then ducked back into the trench as bullets tore up the earth around them.

They huddled in the trench, unable to return fire. Hanson began shouting angrily into his radio, but McCoy couldn't hear it over the sounds of the battle. Steve gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, but both men crouched even deeper when a machine gun went off behind them. McCoy looked up to see a Humvee roll to the edge of the trench, the gunner raking his gun back and forth across the Nod line.

"Mount up boys! We've been drafted for a new missions. Come on let's hustle!" Hanson roared.

The three men climbed out of the trench and threw themselves into the back of the Humvee. The vehicle backed up and drove off to the join two others which were driving around the Nod advance. Behind them, GDI tanks, led by the Mammoth, were slowly beginning to push forward. Clearly the Nod attack was crumbling.

"What's the mission, Sergeant?" Steve asked as the Humvee raced past an angry squad of Nod troops.

"Nod's push is starting to weaken, which has made an opening for us. Rangers have found where the Nod artillery is parked, so it's our job to go neutralize it." Hanson stated.

McCoy watched as the three Humvees drove into the small woods located near the garrison. The sounds of the fighting was still prevalent, but it had grown more distant. The Humvees drove through the woods, scraping against trees and bouncing over the rough terrain, but eventually they came upon a clearing where four Nod Caesar SPGs were deployed. Enemy infantry were busy firing on the squad of Rangers positioned behind a cluster of large trees.

The gunners opened fire on the enemy, catching several by surprise before the others dove for cover. McCoy noticed the massive howitzers were starting to pack up as the Caesars tried to redeploy. The Humvees drove straight towards them, heedless of the bullets raining down on them. The vehicles ground to a halt just shy of the Nod line, and the lead Humvees' doors burst open with GDI riflemen jumped out. They fired on the enemy while rocket troopers tried to quickly set up.

"This is our stop! Gale, fire on the far left howitzer! McCoy, cover him!"

The three men jumped out and were nearly shot dead on the spot as a burst of bullets narrowly missed them. Hanson fired on the Nod forces still trying to defend the artillery, while McCoy followed Steve as he moved to get closer. Bullets popped and whizzed by, but for the most part the two of them were left alone. McCoy glanced up as he heard a loud explosion, and saw one of the Caesars go up in flames, its large gun tumbling to the side. The GDI rocket troopers fired three more missiles and two more Caesars were destroyed, leaving only one left.

Steve stopped and readied his grenade launcher. McCoy crouched nearby and kept an eye out for any Nod soldiers. The fourth and final Caesar had finished packing up and was beginning to move with the Nod infantry racing ahead of it. Steve fired off his grenades one after the other. Most of them missed, but the last three hit the rear end of the vehicle, causing its rear tires to be blown off. The weight of the gun dragged the vehicle into the dirt, firmly neutralizing it. The crew leapt out and ran to catch up with the retreating infantry.

"Mount up! Mount up! We need to rejoin the line. Commander Lancaster has ordered a full push forward!" Hanson yelled over the others.

Everyone climbed into the Humvees. They raced back through the woods and found the Nod line slowly retreating. Enemy tanks simply could not stand up against the Mammoth, and without the support of their armour, the Nod infantry began to break.

" _All call signs, this is Badger Actual. We have confirmed the location of three Pantsir S1s, deployed in fields around the town. We need to destroy these AA guns so we can evacuate the hospital._ _Carter_ _, take Grey Company and give_ _Solomon_ _some help! Everyone else, follow behind the Mammoth!"_

McCoy took a moment to take a couple deep breaths, hoping to calm his nerves. Hanson gave him an odd look but otherwise didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Steve carefully placed his grenade launcher off to the side, its ammunition spent, and grabbed an M16 from Hanson. Outside, two M113s and a single Abrams were breaking off from the main force and racing towards the town, while the rest of the GDI regiment chased down the Nod forces.

The Mammoth crested over a small ridge, where it was then rocked by two tank shells. The Mammoth responded with both of its barrels, but more shells began exploding off its thick armour.

" _Enemy T-80s in the open! They got_ _us pinned_ _! We need help up here!"_ Sergeant West cried out.

" _5_ _th_ _Platoon_ _, move up to assist. Badger 6, do you have visual on enemy AA?"_ Commander Lancaster asked.

" _Affirmative! Enemy Pantsir_ _near the farmhouse!" West replied._

 _"2nd Platoon, take out that AA!"_

The Humvee veered off from the rest of the regiment, following several other Humvees as they moved into a barley field. They drove through the crops as a fierce battle erupted behind them. McCoy spotted three Attack Buggies and twice as many Bikes defending the SPAAG.

Before the platoon could even get in close, the gunner of McCoy's Humvee suddenly collapsed back into the vehicle, blood squirting out from his throat. Hanson immediately went to cover his wound, but stopped when he noticed the man was already dead.

" _Snipers! Keep your heads down!"_

"Yeah no shit!" Hanson yelled at no one in particular.

Despite the relative safety of the Humvee, McCoy still ducked down as the Humvees quickly came to a stop at the edge of the field near the farmhouse. Nod forces had set up barricades around the Panstir and occupied the farmhouse. Machine gun fire and sniper shots pinged off the Humvees as the GDI soldiers got out to take cover in the field. The Humvee gunners tore into the farmhouse, hoping to hit the sniper, but the bark of the sniper rifle still went off. McCoy and the others also opened fire, but with the sniper still active, they couldn't get close enough to do any damage.

"Shit! Man down!"

"Medic! Medic!"

McCoy looked down the line and saw GDI soldiers desperately pulling one of the Humvee gunners out from the vehicle. It was hard to tell where the gunner had been hit from his position, but he could see a lot of blood.

"McCoy, go with Corporal Trahn and cover him!" Hanson shouted as he pushed McCoy forward.

McCoy turned to see where the medic was, but stopped as the man bolted past him. McCoy ran to catch up, keeping his head low behind the line of Humvees. They reached the vehicle where the gunner had been hit, and McCoy had to stop and stare for a moment. The entire side of the Humvee, as well as the ground around it, was covered in blood. Corporal Trahn was already working on the gunner, trying to staunch the bleeding as the man thrashed around in pain. McCoy tore his gaze away and fired his rifle at the farmhouse, as the others were too busy tending to the wounded gunner.

He still didn't know where the sniper was, and the Nod machine guns made it difficult to stay out of cover for too long. He nearly jumped when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a sergeant, covered in blood and grime, standing behind him.

"Private, do you have eyes on that sniper?"

"Negative! I can't see where he is." McCoy replied, exasperated.

"Go help the medic."

McCoy nodded and laid his rifle on the ground, then moved to Trahn.

"Put pressure here and don't move until I say so. Got it?"

"Yeah!"

McCoy placed his hands where indicated and began applying as much pressure as he could. Thick, warm blood instantly coated his hands, making him feel queasy, but he pushed the nausea down as he looked to into the pleading eyes of the gunner.

"Badger 6, requesting support! My men are pinned down by the first AA gun. Sniper in the farmhouse. Repeat, sniper in the farmhouse!"

" _Copy that. Moving to your position! Just hang on!"_

McCoy kept applying pressure on, but it was becoming difficult as he hands were now slippery with all the blood.

"He's stable, but we gotta get him back to base." Trahn said, calm despite the situation.

"Can we use one of the Humvees?" McCoy asked.

"Not with all this shooting. We-"

Trahn was cut off as the sound of massive engines approached them. Looking up, they saw the Mammoth driving through the field, crushing everything beneath it. The ground shook as one of its cannons fired, obliterating half of the farmhouse. Debris was sent flying into the air as the second barrel fired. The Pantsir exploded in a brilliant fireball, sending Nod troops scattering. Invigorated, the GDI soldiers opened fire on the retreating enemy, sending dozens collapsing to the ground.

McCoy helped Trahn load the wounded gunner back onto the Humvee, then made his way back to Hanson and Steve. The big man gave him a smile as Hanson received a call over the radio.

"Mount up people! We need to hit the second gun." Hanson commanded.

"Never a dull moment huh?" Steve said with a grin.

"Not for us anyways." McCoy replied.

He went to open the door but stopped as he noticed his blood soaked hands. He tried to wipe them off on his pants, but it wasn't coming off. He just hoped he could get a hot shower soon.

... ... ...

The sounds of gunfire were muffled through the walls, but Mobius could tell they were getting closer. GDI hadn't been able to stop Nod from getting into the hospital. Mobius and the others had been moved back inside his office, hoping to hold out long enough for Lancaster to get to them.

"Is there no other way we can get out?" Mobius asked one of the two soldiers tasked with defending them.

"This is where Lieutenant Solomon ordered us to wait, so we stay here." The soldier's tone suggested that he didn't like being assigned to guard duty.

Mobius felt someone's hand on his shoulder and looked back to see his daughter trying to offer him a reassuring smile. He gave a weak smile back, but everyone knew they were running out of time.

"We'll be fine dad, it won't be too long until we get rescued."

Mobius patted her hand, then he returned his attention to the two soldiers as one of their radios began to crackle.

 _"Enemy AA has been destroyed. Helicopters are on route and we got friendlies pushing up the road."_ Solomon said, gunfire still going off behind him.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, and Mobius smiled broadly at the idea of finally get out of here.

"We hear you Lt. What do you want us to do with the VIPs?"

Solomon's reply never came however, as the wall directly in front of Mobius suddenly exploded inwards. Dust quickly filled the room and Mobius was thrown onto his back from the concussive force of the blast. He slowly got into a sitting position when he noticed three black clad figures move into the room. They shot both soldiers once in the head and made their way towards Petrova and his daughter. Fear gripped him and he tried to get to her but one of the figures kicked him back to the ground. They wore full body armour, and instead of the scorpion's tail that all Nod forces wore, they instead bore a raised first clutching a globe. He didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he realized he was no match for these men.

As the dust finally settled, he saw Duville standing there like a statue, leaning on his cane and looking as if three men hadn't literally just burst through the wall. Two of the Nod soldiers exchanged glances then one slowly made their way towards the old man.

"Hands up. Now!"

Duville just looked into the man's helmet visor before he whipped his cane into his head with a speed that should have been impossible for a 90-year old man. The other two seemed just as shocked which allowed Duville to pull out a vintage Luger pistol. He quickly shot one of them in the head and shot the other in the chest before he could get his weapon up. Another bullet put the last of the black armoured soldiers down, leaving Mobius to gasp at the man with new found admiration.

Just as he thought they had won, another gunshot sounded through the room. Duville looked down at the rapidly spreading red spot in the middle of his chest, and he turned to the doorway only to be sent staggering backwards by another gunshot. Another three men entered the room through the hole. Two were clad in similar black body armour, but the third was wearing a simple black sweater with a bandoleer slung across his chest, as well as thick black hair and a beard to match. He surveyed the room and snorted in disinterest before looking down at Mobius.

"Hurry up and secure them and let's get out of hear."

The two soldiers didn't reply as they went about getting everyone to their feet, and began pushing them forward. Mobius couldn't stop looking at Duville's mangled form, before he was shoved violently through the hole. The obvious leader spoke up behind him.

"General, the package has been secured; we have three casualties."

There was a pause as he listened to the person on the other end though Mobius couldn't hear that side of the conversation.

"I don't know, it was some old man... yes an old man with a cane. Just tell Sakura to have the chopper ready."

The three scientists were led through the hospital towards the roof. All around them were dead GDI soldiers. The fear Mobius had been feeling was now overshadowed by anger and sadness for all the senseless death, and for the loss of Thomas Duville.

... ... ...

Mark Lancaster stood in front of the GDI hospital. The entrance was in ruins from the pitched battle that had raged not more than half an hour ago. He slowly clenched and unclenched his fists as he processed what Solomon had just told him.

They were too late: Black Hand commandos had infiltrated the building and had kidnapped the scientists. And to make it worse, they had killed Duville.

Mark let out a deep sigh before he turned back to Solomon, Carter, and Baker who were standing by patiently.

"Secure the area. Let's make sure Nod isn't still in the city."

Carter and Baker gave a curt nod before walking off. Mark turned to Solomon who bore a grim expression on his face, and Mark knew that the man felt as though this was all his fault.

"I need to call Sheppard. Stay here and clean up."

"Yes, sir."

"And James? Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Solomon walked back into the ruined hospital, leaving Mark to curse to himself. In that moment, standing in front of the ruined hospital, he swore that he would find Kane and make him pay for everything he had done: for starting this war, for all the innocent lives that had been lost, and for the death of heroes like Duville.

He would make sure he would be the one to kill Kane.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"...The Brotherhood of Nod is a curious topic. Its one part new-age religion, combining popular elements of Judaeo-Christianity and even certain eastern religions. It is also part anti-west terrorist group and part private military group, combining extremist militias and well trained mercenaries. And even stranger is that the Brotherhood has invested heavily in research firms and mining corps. Making Nod a quasi-religion-terrorist-corporate entity. The very nature of the Brotherhood makes it incredibly unstable, and it is our belief that Nod will not survive past this decade and therefore does not require the activation of the Initiative…"

\- Intelligence Operations report to the United Nations Security Council

(report filed, 1962)

 **Off the coast of Mexico**

 **May 20** **th** **, 1996**

 **1100**

With war raging across Europe and Africa, it was sometimes easy to forget that it was a _world_ war. Conflict had spread to various regions in the Middle East and Asia, and also the Americas. While Nod terrorists had committed several attacks in the U.S., everyone's focus was primarily on Europe. Perhaps that was why Nod had gained so much control over Mexico without anyone noticing.

Having the Brotherhood so close to American soil had obviously put the Americans on edge, and thus GDI had to divide its forces even more than they already were.

However this wasn't why General Locke and GDI's Special Warfare Division was here: instead, they had a far more important mission.

Locke was on the bridge of the assault ship that served as the command ship for his personal task force. As he watched, a Seahawk helicopter landed on the flight deck and a single figure stepped out. Captain Nick Parker, better known by his call sign of "Havoc," glanced up at the bridge, with a cocky grin that could be clearly seen on his face. Despite it being impossible to have seen him, Havoc jauntily waved at Locke, and Locke gave a snort of amusement before gesturing at a nearby seaman to radio down and have Havoc come up to the bridge to join him. He waited for Havoc to do just that.

"Lieutenant, what's the status of our forces at the beachhead?" He asked, directing his question to the young woman commanding one of the main terminals, his personal aide, Lieutenant Adriana Maus.

"They are holding for now, sir, but they may not be able to for much longer." She reported in a calm manner.

Locke turned just as the door to the bridge opened. In walked the infamous commando, and ignoring military etiquette and protocol, said, "So where's my medal?"

Locke cleared his throat and sighed internally, _Havoc was going to be a pain like usual._

He stared Havoc down, waiting for the Commando to realize he was being an ass, though admittedly, that could take awhile.

"Not the best time huh? Right, uh… sorry, sir." Havoc apologized after a moment.

Locke sighed externally this time. He walked over to the large computer screen that served as Locke's command and control for the various operations that he maintained. Havoc joined him as he pulled up the relevant information.

"We've cracked the encryption on the intel you acquired. It details Nod troop movements and force sizes; generally unremarkable information. But this...is something special. As you know, Nod has a special forces division, called the Black Hand. This is a covert communique detailing two top secret Black Hand operations. The first is in Guatemala. The second is in the remote agricultural area we're approaching now. Details are sketchy at best but apparently Nod forces are herding civilians into _'religious conditioning_ _camps'."_

"Torture and brainwashing." A grim look settled on Havoc's face as he considered what Nod was doing to innocent people.

"No doubt. After processing, they're being escorted by the Black Hand to an undisclosed location. We launched an assault on the area two hours ago. It failed. We're going to try again once our reinforcements from our support fleet arrive, however they're still six hours away."

"They're torturing civvies, we can't wait six hours. Let's roll!" Havoc said as he turned to make his way to the door, but stopped as Locke called after him.

"Six hours, Captain! Until then, you are ordered to stand down. I won't have you risking multi-million dollar equipment on any of your impulsive gung-ho tactics! You're part of a team, Havoc. It's time for you to start acting as such. Are we clear?"

A tense silence settled over the bridge, people had turned to look at the dispute taking place.

"Are we clear?!" Locke demanded, having little patience for the maverick commando.

"Crystal. Sir."

Havoc turned and left, the door closing behind him and Locke let out another sigh. He turned to Maus.

"Get General Sheppard on the line: we need those reinforcements yesterday."

Maus began typing furiously into her keyboard while the others on the bridge had returned to their work, but Locke could tell that people were still tense from his argument with Havoc. Just as things seemed to be returning to normal, the alarms began blaring.

"Status report!" Locke rushed over to look over the young Lieutenant's shoulder.

"Uh, General? We have a...situation. It's Captain Parker, sir." She replied with a calm but confused tone.

"Havoc?"

A pit had formed in his stomach, as Locke was already beginning to understand that Havoc was up to no good. Again.

"He's...liberated a hovercraft, sir."

Maus pulled up security camera footage of the well dock, and sure enough, a hovercraft made its way out of the bay and sped off towards the shoreline.

"Launch our remaining support craft." Locke said, while fighting off the urge to sigh again.

"Sir?"

"You have your orders, Lieutenant. If he survives, I'll pin a medal on him, then I'll have him shot."

... ... ...

As part of GDI commando's training, Havoc was qualified in the usage of all manner of weapon systems, as well as trained in the operation of a variety of different vehicles. But knowing was one thing; having experience operating these vehicles was a different matter entirely. So, while the hovercraft was still in good condition after Havoc ' _landed'_ it, it would need some new paint. And possibly several hours of intense maintenance.

Havoc left the vehicle where it had landed on the scarred beach. With all of his gear in check, he shouldered his highly modified P90 and made his way up the beach towards the GDI outpost. The beach was a mess of bomb craters and debris, everything from shattered tank traps and landing boats, to discarded weapons and gear. Whatever Nod was doing here, it was clear they were fighting tooth and nail to stop GDI from intervening. As he picked his way through the wreckage, the sound of gunfire began to grow louder over the crashing of waves against the shore.

He scrambled up the beach, only to find the small outpost had been heavily damaged. Nod troops were swarming into area, forcing the remaining GDI defenders to fall back to the cliffs that surrounded the outpost. The barracks was engulfed in flames, rows of tents and prefabricated structures were flattened, and what friendly forces remained were taking cover by the half-finished communication building.

Three full squads of Nod soldiers were assaulting the GDI position, all with their backs turned to the beach. Havoc took cover behind a small rock and leveled his submachine gun at the enemy. He then held down on the trigger, sending a torrent of bullets screaming into their backs. Several Nod soldiers collapsed from the sudden barrage, causing the others to whirl around to face the new threat. Sensing the opening Havoc had just made, the GDI forces quickly popped up from cover and fired. With the Nod platoon now caught in a crossfire, their cohesion began to break as men began firing wildly, while others attempted to fall back.

Havoc quickly reloaded before tossing a grenade at a group fleeing. The explosion sent them flying, and forced the others to stay and fight. Any sane man would have thrown down their weapons and surrendered, but instead the Nod troops merely shouted _"peace through power'_ before being gunned down. As the last Nod soldier fell, the battlefield quickly fell silent, with no noise save the crashing of waves, but soon the GDI soldiers began emerging from cover.

"All clear! All clear! Get the wounded prepped for evac! Hey you! Over here!"

Havoc jogged over to the haggard looking sergeant.

"Thanks for the assist, thought we were done for."

"What's the situation here?" Havoc asked.

"Lieutenant Duncan and a few other officers were taken prisoner. The Noddies hit us with force; way more than we could handle. We…we weren't expecting such heavy resistance."

"I'll find them. You just get your men ready to get out of here. I'll radio a helicopter for a pick up."

The Sergeant just nodded his head and stumbled back to his men. As promised, Havoc told EVA to signal for a transport, rather than deal with Locke directly.

With confirmation that another Hovercraft was en route. Havoc departed the outpost with calls of thanks at his back. He made his way from the outpost onto a dirt road that hugged the cliff overlooking the water below. Two armoured vans sat abandoned, clearly having been used to transport the men that assaulted the outpost. He quickly glanced inside both of them to make they were clear, before continuing on his way. It was going to be a long hike to the Black Hand camp, and every moment he wasted was a moment someone could be hurt by those fanatics. He proceeded quickly, but cautiously, as the whole region was still crawling with Nod.

After several minutes of hiking through the coastal cliffs, his wrist mounted Tacpad began to vibrate, indicating someone was trying to call him. He answered, expecting Locke to be yelling at him, but was surprised to find that the man seemed calm.

 _"We got those men evacuated back to the fleet. Good_ _job Havoc."_

"See, good things happen when I disobey orders."

Havoc couldn't help but smirk when he heard Locke sigh.

 _"Your luck is going to run out one day, Havoc, remember that. Anyways, keep moving forward. There are Nod coastal guns keeping us from_ _landing any more reinforcements further up the shore_ _. Nod has the area ahead heavily defended, so you're going to need some heavy support."_

"Consider it done. And by the way, _General,_ my luck will never run out."

 _"That remains to be seen_."

Locke ended the call and Havoc took a minute to check his gear, then continued up the dirt road. After a few minutes, he could hear the shoreline again, as well as the steady firing of Nod turrets. He spotted two of them firing off at Locke's fleet, just out of range. There was a squad of infantry defending it. Havoc knelt down and pulled out his sniper rifle he had strapped to his back. Looking down the scope at what he guessed to be the squad leader, he pulled the trigger and was rewarded with the man's brains exploding outwards.

He quickly spotted another target looking at their leader's headless corpse. He pulled the trigger again and blew a hole through the soldier's chest. Two more shots resulted in two more dead Nod soldiers, while the last one managed to duck behind one of the guns. Havoc reloaded his sniper rifle and placed it on his back before shouldering his P90 and charging forward. The Nod soldier jumped out and fired a wild burst that missed, and Havoc quickly fired two shots into his chest. With all defenders down, it was a simple job of placing C4 explosives and running back to a safe distance.

He detonated the charges at the same time he called Locke.

"Guns are down." He reported.

 _"Excellent work. Reinforcements_ _are on the way."_

The call ended and Havoc stood by the burning turrets as he watched a Hovercraft make its way towards the narrow beach. It landed by the smouldering remains of another hovercraft that must have been part of the original assault. A single Bradley tank rolled off the craft and onto the rocky beach. The Hovercraft then sped off back to the fleet, which now began to inch closer to the coast. The hatch on top of the Bradley opened and the tank commander motioned for him to come down, Havoc made his way down to the beach just as the tank roared to life.

"Captain! Hop on and take the fifty; we'll give you a ride."

Havoc clambered up the tank and settled behind the heavy machine gun on the top of the tank's turret. Just as he primed the heavy machine gun, the tank lurched forward. They drove across a flat, rock strewn, plain that nestled against the cliffside. On the far end was a large tunnel that cut through the cliffs and onto the other side, the only path to the Black Hand camp. As they drove down the thin, dirt road, Havoc could see an Attack Buggy and a squad of soldiers guarding the tunnel. The enemy heard them long before they came within range, but Havoc smiled with wicked glee as he pulled back on the bolt.

The Buggy opened fire with its machine gun, bullets ricocheting off the tank's armour. Havoc had to duck as sparks flew all around him, but the bullets stopped almost immediately as the turret rotated slightly. The Nod forces scrambled for cover as the Bradley fired, obliterating the Buggy. Havoc immediately got up and fired the machine gun, raking it back and forth across the Nod soldiers. Limbs were blown off, and men were sent collapsing to the ground, screaming in pain. The Bradley moved to enter the tunnel, but stopped as a BTR-80 came barreling out.

The Bradley fired instantly, its shell glancing off the front plate and doing little other than leaving a large gash. Fortunately for Havoc and the crew, the BTR was only armed with a machine gun, and its bullets pinged harmlessly off the armour. The Bradley then fired a second shot which cored the Nod APC, causing thick black smoke to billow out of its hatches. Havoc waited for the crew to jump out, wreathed in flames, but not a soul exited the vehicle.

With all opposition dealt with, they proceeded through the tunnel. Havoc was consumed by the darkness, as light from both ends failed to reach all the way through. He hastily pulled up his night vision goggles and put them on, bathing the tunnel in infrared light. It was ultimately pointless however, as nothing was in the tunnel, and as the Bradley pushed forward, the light from the far side finally began to seep through.

Havoc ripped off the goggles and had to shield his eyes as they left the tunnel and were back out in the sun. As his eyes adjusted, he nearly let out a loud yelp as he hastily readied the machine gun. Nod gun emplacements on top of a large plateau quickly swiveled to face them, and their crews hurriedly began loading shells. The Bradley's barrel raised to fire, but they were suddenly rocked to the side as a tank shell exploded just in front of them. Havoc looked as a Nod Scorpion tank rolled into view and fired again, the shell flying just above them. The Bradley rotated to face the new threat, but the gun emplacements began firing on them as well. While the tank operators dealt with the enemy Scorpion, Havoc focused his attention on the Nod guns. He fired a steady stream of bullets at the Nod forces, ripping through the lightly armoured guns.

The Scorpion fired another shell, and this time it exploded against the right side of the tank, causing it to lurch forward before coming to a complete stop. The Bradley crew managed to recover and fired a counter shell, which penetrated the Scorpion's turret. For a moment both tanks stood still, and Havoc wanted to ask what was happening, but had his answer a moment later when the Scorpion abruptly exploded. Havoc just sighed with relief, and moved aside to allow the tank commander to hop out. Havoc followed him down, only to find the right side tread had come undone.

"Fucking Nod bastards. Sorry Captain, looks like this is as far as we can take you. We had orders to help you secure a small church up ahead. General Locke wanted to use it to land some marines in."

"I'll move on ahead, see about this church. You boys sit tight."

"Right, not like we can going anywhere. I'll see if we can fix her, but I doubt that. She looks pretty fucked."

Havoc moved ahead, leaving the Bradley and her crew behind. He walked around the now burning Scorpion and moved towards a small river that snaked its way from the mountains and into the ocean. There was a small bridge that crossed a narrow section of the river, and he cautiously walked across and made his way further up the road that wrapped around the cliff. The road once again led to a small clearing, in which sat the small church. At first glance, it seemed abandoned, but as he got closer, he noticed a Nod Technical parked out front. The vehicle was empty, telling him that the Nod troops must be inside. He first moved up to a smaller building adjacent to the church proper, and as he slowly walked up to the door, he could hear muffled voices inside.

"We serve the same God; why not join the Brotherhood? Kane is the Messiah and he will lead us to a new age."

"Your Kane is a false prophet!"

Whomever said that was rewarded with a slap to the face, and Havoc heard them slump to the floor. He kicked open the door and fired a single shot from his P90 into the head of a Nod soldier, who fell to the ground before he could even turn. An old woman in clergy clothes was on the ground. Havoc kneeled down to help her up, and she gave him a warm smile and patted his arm.

"God bless you my son, thank you."

"Just doing my good deed for the day." He helped her to a chair then sent a message to EVA to get a evac helicopter ready. Then he turned back to the woman.

"How many are in the church?"

"Just Father Mendez. I don't know how many of those blasphemous Nod people there are."

"Alright, just stay here."

He made his way back outside and towards the church. The door had been left open, and he slowly made his way inside. He tried to listen for voices, but other than the occasional creak of the floorboards, he didn't hear anyone. He peeked his head around the corner to the small chapel, lined with a few rows of pews. One soldier seemed to be walking up and down and he could see another on the other side behind the altar. He raised his P90 and fired a shot into the back of the soldier's head. As the man collapsed, Havoc bolted forward, and the other Nod soldier had just enough time to raise his rifle before Havoc fired two rounds into his chest, instantly killing him.

He entered into the room to find the aforementioned priest, but before he could say anything, the priest started to frantically point behind him. Havoc immediately dove out of the way as a _third_ Nod soldier abruptly opened up. Splinters of wood and plaster were thrown in all directions as bullets rained down all around him, and Havoc fired off the last three bullets in his submachine gun as he flew through the air, but they all missed as the Nod soldier ducked behind one of the pews. Havoc quickly reloaded then laid prone. Spotting the soldier's feet, he fired two shots, blowing off the man's left foot. The Nod soldier crashed to the floor, screaming, and Havoc casually put a final bullet in his head, silencing his screams.

Havoc slowly picked himself off the ground and looked around the room. After verifying there were no more hostiles, he went back to the priest.

"Are you with GDI?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Did you rescue Sister Patricia?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"God bless you!"

They both made their way back outside just in time to see a Seahawk helicopter make its way towards them from the ocean. The two clergy members embraced and checked each other over for injuries. Havoc looked at his Tacpad as it began to vibrate again, indicating another call from Locke.

 _"Havoc, what's your status?"_

"Just rescued some civvies by the church; you're clear to land your boys. I'm still making my way towards the POW camp."

 _"Hold your position there Havoc. There's an enemy Hand of Nod just ahead."_

"I can get past it by myself."

 _"No doubt, but I want you to destroy it. It should help remove Nod's presence in the region."_

"Understood."

Havoc ended the call and waited for the reinforcements to arrive. The two civilians had since retreated back into the small house, leaving Havoc to stand alone as a cool breeze blew off from the ocean. After a few moments of waiting, the Seahawk finally began to descend toward him. There wasn't much room for it to land, but it managed to squeeze in. A full squad of GDI Marines jumped off, but they ignored Havoc and moved to secure the road that led behind the church and deeper into the mountains. Havoc just sneered at them and walked over to the Marine who was clearly in charge.

"Make sure this area is secure. We will use this as our fall back point. Ooh-rah?" The Marine leader ordered to his men.

"Ooh-rah!"

"Hey Sergeant." Havoc called out.

"Commando: heard you needed some help."

"I don't need anyone's help, I'm just here to babysit you assholes."

The Marine Sergeant gave a toothy grin before replying.

"We'll just see how you keep up with my boys. Name's Jackson: you just try and follow along Commando."

Jackson walked back to his men, while Havoc just scoffed to himself and followed behind. He decided he liked this Jackson; not that he was going to let him know that though.

Havoc and the Marines left the church and walked slowly up the road, which turned into a narrow passage that zigzagged through the mountains. The pass began to widen out again, and Havoc could see several guard towers. The Marines quickly moved into cover while Havoc brought up his sniper rifle. He spotted a single soldier in the tower through his scope, looking alert as he scanned the mountain walls. Havoc was about to pull the trigger when Jackson issued a warning and Havoc quickly ducked back down. A few moments later, a Tiberium Harvester rolled up the road being escorted by a squad of Nod infantry.

They waited for the Harvester to pass by before Havoc once again targeted the lookout. The lookout must have noticed them as he began looking in their direction through the scope of his own weapon. It was of course too late for him as Havoc pulled the trigger and the soldier fell backwards out of sight. The Marines then continued forward while Havoc moved up behind them.

They crept along slowly, careful to stay out of range of the Harvester and its escorts. As they moved through the twisting path, they eventually could see the Hand of Nod in a shallow depression. Two more guard towers covered the path down into the bowl, thus preventing the Marines from proceeding forward.

"What's the plan, Captain?" Jackson asked as he moved in close beside Havoc.

"First things first. We need to take out those lookouts. You boys stay here; easier for me to move ahead alone."

"Sure thing, Commando."

Havoc darted quickly down the road to the first tower, using the limited rocks and shrubs to hide his approach. He reached the first tower with no issues, then carefully made his way up the ladder. There was only a single lookout, slowly sweeping his sniper rifle back and forth, and Havoc smiled to himself as he pulled out his combat knife and slid it across the man's throat. As blood began bubbling out of the open gash, he helped slide the body to the ground.

With the Nod sentry dealt with, he brought up his own sniper rifle and sighted across the canyon to the other tower. The other sentry was more concerned with his cigarette than keeping watch, giving Havoc all the time he wanted to line up his shot. He fired a single shot through the sentry's skull.

With the lookouts taken care of, Havoc made his way back down to the road and motioned for Jackson and his Marines to come over. They jogged forward and took up defensive positions, aiming down the road towards the Hand of Nod, while Jackson came over to Havoc, another toothy grin on his face.

"Not bad. But, how do you want to deal with that barracks?"

"Well, unless one of your boys is hiding a Javelin up his ass, we're going to have to get inside."

"There's at least a full platoon down there. I know you commandos are supposed to be good, but you aren't that good."

Now it was Havoc's turn to give the wide grin, as he turned to point to the far guard tower.

"Position your men inside there. It should give you good line of sight on the Hand. I'll go down and draw 'em out. Got it?"

"You're one crazy sonuva bitch. Marines! Let's hustle!"

Havoc waited as Jackson got his men into position. Once the Marines were situated inside the tower, Havoc shouldered his P90 and made his way down the road towards the Hand of Nod. Two full squads of Nod soldiers stood guard by the door, while another patrolled around the perimeter. Three squads would be more than a challenge for Havoc and the squad of Marines, plus he knew there would be more Nod soldiers inside. However, all he needed to do was reach the chapel located somewhere inside, and blow it up. It wouldn't be enough to being the whole building down, but it should be enough to damage the building and the enemy's morale. Only problem was, while every Hand of Nod contained a chapel, they weren't always in the same place. But that was a problem for when he got inside.

Havoc reached the bottom of the bowl and took cover behind a small scattering of trees. The Nod soldiers seemed alert, but made no moves to suggest they suspected his presence. He knew that could change quickly, so he radioed Jackson.

"I'm in position. What's your status?"

" _Ready to go, Captain. Waiting on you."_

"Copy that. Wait for that patrol to pass, then open up."

Jackson replied by clicking his radio, then went silent. Havoc readied himself for the coming fight, taking deep breaths as he watched the patrol pass by. The patrol exchanged a few curt words with the men standing guard, then disappeared behind the building. A split second later, the depression echoed with gunfire as the GDI Marines opened fire. Several Nod soldiers were killed instantly before the rest dove for cover. The patrol came back around and immediately fired at the tower, however they left themselves exposed to Havoc, and he took full advantage of that mistake. He fired quick, controlled bursts, and was rewarded with Nod soldiers falling like flies.

The enemy became disoriented and began firing wildly, hoping to hit something. Havoc and the Marines didn't relent, hosing the Nod troops with bullets. An alarm began to blare, causing more Nod soldiers to rush out from the barracks. Havoc quickly reloaded, then fired full auto on the front entrance. The enemy was driven back inside, with only corpses now left at the front of the barracks.

"Jackson, cover me. I'm going inside." Havoc ordered as he reloaded his weapon.

" _You sure you don't need support in there? There could still be a lot of Noddies left."_

"I'll be fine. Just keep the entrance covered, and take out anyone coming down the road."

Havoc didn't wait for a reply as he bolted from the trees to the Hand of Nod. He picked his way over the bodies and stacked up by the door; no doubt the enemy was waiting just beyond. He pulled a fragmentation grenade from his belt and pulled the pin, then tossed it inside. He was rewarded with several panicked shouts before they were cut off by a loud explosion. Smoke rushed out from the door and Havoc pushed his way inside. A single Nod soldier stumbled towards him, clutching his head as blood seeped from multiple wounds. Havoc just casually jammed his combat knife through the man's jaw, before continuing inside.

The Hand of Nod was not built like a traditional army barracks. Instead, it typically contained several facilities in one single structure: bunk rooms, mess halls, armories, training facilities, and a chapel. And like most Nod structures, they tended to have multiple subterranean levels. Fortunately for Havoc, the chapel was easy to find as it had been built in the top floor, granting a view of the mountains, and easy access from the front entrance.

Havoc entered into a small open space, only to have to jump back as he was nearly perforated by bullets. Six Nod soldiers guarded the entrance leading to the deeper levels, and one was armed with a SAW. The chapel itself seemed unguarded, but the enemy squad would be an issue.

He fired a blind burst around the corner, but it failed to visibly do anything other than rile up the Nod troops. He readied another grenade, but stopped himself at the last minute. Instead of tossing it at the enemy, he instead lobbed it at the chapel door. The explosion causing the door to disintegrate, leaving a large hole. Havoc immediately dashed across the open walkway, narrowly avoiding the bullets whizzing by him. He dove through the hole and crashed into a pew, causing him to let out a loud groan. One of the Nod soldiers came rushing up and poked their weapon through the hole. Havoc fired the remainder of his magazine in one, wild burst. The soldier went down in a storm of splintered wood and plaster, forcing the others to stay back.

Havoc crawled on his stomach towards the podium at the front of the chapel. He pulled up the three blocks of C4 that he carried with him and quickly placed them around the dais. Just as he was syncing the detonators to his Tacpad, the Nod soldier armed with the SAW burst into the room. Havoc barely had time to roll out of the way as the soldier began blasting the room apart. Havoc finished his roll and snapped up his P90, firing a burst that tore apart the soldier's leg and sent him crashing to the ground. Havoc quickly got up and put a bullet in his head, silencing his screams. He then grabbed the SAW and moved back out into the open room, gunning down the remaining Nod troops. With the SAW spent, he tossed it to the ground and ran back outside. He didn't stop running until he reached the trees, when he did, he whirled around and activated the detonator.

A large explosion erupted from the upper level of the Hand of Nod, spewing thick smoke and flames into the air. Nod soldiers began rushing out from the Hand, only to be gunned down by Jackson and his Marines. As Havoc watched the carnage unfold, his Tacpad vibrated with an incoming call.

 _"Havoc, I just received confirmation from Sergeant Jackson that the Hand of Nod has been destroyed. There's no time to rest on your laurels however: you need to get to that prison camp. Intel has confirmed that there is a communication centre controlling Nod's forces in the area. I need you to secure any intel you can get."_

"Understood." 

Havoc called for the Marines to make their way down from the tower, then watched the flames spread as he waited. When the Marines made it down to him, Jackson came running over.

"One last objective. Ready to move?" Havoc asked.

"Of course, ladies first." Jackson replied.

Havoc gave him a one fingered salute then made his way up the road. They all picked their way over the smoking debris and dead bodies as the road began to rise out of the depression. It wasn't long before they could hear a voice resonating across the mountains. Havoc and the Marines then proceeded further in a crouch, and eventually came upon the Nod communications centre. It was defended by two Attack Buggies and several squads of soldiers. They were busy setting up sandbag barricades and machine guns, clearly preparing for an attack as the smoke from the Hand of Nod rose above the mountains. Behind the comms building was a large walled off area, dominated by a massive projector screen. Havoc called for the team to stop while he listened to the propaganda being played on the screen.

 _"GDI has positioned weapon satellites over your cities, enslaving your nations. Will you stand with such tyranny?"_

 _"Here you can see GDI flame tanks attacking a defenceless village. All the carnage is ordered by the evil GDI leader, Mark Sheppard."_

 _"Join the Brotherhood to end GDI's fascism."_

"What a load of shit." One of the marines stated and Havoc agreed; it was hard to think of anyone believing this crap.

He couldn't see how many prisoners there were, but there was no doubt that was where they were being held. However getting past all the guards would not be easy, as they now had to deal with light vehicles.

"Sure wish we had that Bradley right now." Havoc remarked to no one in particular.

"We should wait for reinforcements. This place is too well defended." Jackson cautioned.

"No. We don't have time to wait: they could move those prisoners at any moment."

As if on cue, two Nod Mi-8 helicopters crested over the mountains and descended down to a small clearing between the comms building and the prisoner pen. Several Nod officers came out from the comms building, yelling at soldiers who were carrying boxes and crates. The Brotherhood was clearly shutting down shop, and Havoc didn't have much time before more transports showed up. Fortunately however, the guards became distracted as sergeants began barking out orders. Soon only a single squad and the Buggies remained.

"Okay, we gotta move quickly. Jackson, you distract those guards while I sneak inside. See if you can fight your way to the pen, and I'll meet you there." Havoc hastily ordered.

"Got it; just don't keep us waiting too long."

Before Havoc could retort, Jackson led the Marines into position. Havoc shouldered his weapon and waited for the Marines to open fire. They waited for the two helicopters to lift off, watching as they flew away. But as the sounds of the rotor blades faded away, two Marines stood up from their cover and fired off two grenades from their rifle's underslung launcher. Both grenades impacted against the Buggies, destroying the vehicles in a blinding flash. The screams of Nod soldiers was immediately cut off as the Marines opened fire. Havoc didn't wait to watch the battle unfold as he dashed out from cover and ran towards the comms building. With the enemy distracted, he was able to sneak past and make it inside.

Once in, he slowly made his way towards a ramp that led deeper into the building, knowing that the intel Locke wanted would be in the control room. The building was mostly empty, save for a single Black Hand soldier who rounded a corner, his focus on a clipboard rather than anything in front of him. The man looked up and his eyes went wide as he stared at Havoc, dumbfounded. Havoc simply smiled and plunged his knife into the soldier's throat before he could raise the alarm. Letting him down gently onto the floor, Havoc made his way deeper inside. He reached the bottom floor and quickly jogged down the hall towards the control room, but stopped when he heard two people talking.

"We need to hurry and get those prisoners loaded." One voice hissed.

"I say we just leave them. GDI is already upon us!" The second voice urged.

"Would you rather find yourself as a replacement for the General's… _experiment?_ "

"N-no. But how long until that damned helicopter gets here!?"

Havoc decided he had heard enough and entered into the room. He found two Nod officers huddled by a computer terminal. They looked up at him and immediately reached for their sidearms, but Havoc just fired off two shots, killing them both. He then walked over to the terminal and plugged his Tacpad into an open port, allowing EVA to begin downloading all the files. When he received a musical chime indicating she was done, he quickly made his way back outside.

The front entrance was in ruins: dead bodies littered the ground while the Buggies continued to burn. However he could hear gunfire coming from nearby, so he rushed around the side of the building.

He found Jackson and his Marines shooting at one of the guard towers protecting the prisoner pen. Havoc crouched down and took aim at a Nod soldier and fired off several bursts. The soldier went down in a spray of blood, and the Marines pushed forward. They quickly stormed the two guard towers, while Jackson sauntered over to Havoc.

"Get what you needed?" Jackson asked him.

"Yeah, I got Kane's personal recipe for jambalaya. Now let's get these prisoners out of here."

Havoc and Jackson opened the gate to pen, finding both civilians and GDI POWs inside. The Marines quickly moved through the throng of people, seeing if anyone was hurt, but it appeared everyone had just been forced to wait and watch the horrible propaganda. Everyone smiled and thanked the Marines for being rescued, but Havoc couldn't shake the thought of what would have happened to these people if he had been just a few minutes late.

It was nearly ten minutes before a GDI Chinook flew over the pen and landed. The prisoners were quickly loaded on, followed by the Marines, then Havoc. The Chinook lifted off and flew back to Locke's fleet, leaving the Nod base behind.

... ... ...

The Chinook landed on Locke's flagship, quickly offloading the prisoners and the Marines. Navy personal rushed over to help the prisoners into the ship's hold until GDI could figure out what to do with them. Havoc watched them go, but shifted his attention when he spotted two MPs walking towards him.

"Not again..." Havoc began to groan.

"Sorry sir. The call just came in: we're to place you under arrest." One of the MPs said.

Havoc held out his hands while they handcuffed him and led him away. They walked past Jackson and his Marines, who simply laughed and made jokes. Havoc replied by giving them all a single finger salute.

He spent the rest of the day and night in the brig before the MPs returned in the morning and brought him up to the bridge where Locke was waiting for him.

"I hope you've had time to contemplate your actions Havoc." He said like a disappointed father.

"Won't happen again. I swear, sir." Havoc replied, playing the part of the delinquent child.

"Yes, well, good. Anyways, back to business. Your old special forces team, Dead Six, just got back from Peru with some disturbing information: they found the missing Tiberium scientists that were kidnapped in Bratislava."

Locke pulled up the security footage GDI had recovered from the raid on the hospital, and watched as the three scientists were being herded by Black Hand commandos.

"Dr. Ignatio Mobius. His daughter Sydney, and Dr. Elana Petrova. The rest of the staff was executed on the spot. These video captures were taken from the same security tape."

Havoc studied the images carefully. The first was of a heavy set man with a thick black beard.

"We've been able to identify this man. His name is Mendoza, a former operative for the Swords of Chagal, an extremist wing of the Columbian separatist movement. Now he's the Brotherhood's most dangerous assassin."

Locke typed on the keyboard and brought up another image. Havoc clenched his teeth at the next person on screen.

"General Gideon Raveshaw, Supreme Commander of the Black Hand: he's a cold-blooded killer. Havoc, if Raveshaw is involved, then this operation may have been ordered by Kane himself. We've discovered where he has taken our scientists. Your orders will be delivered en-route."

"I'm on it." Havoc was about to leave but Locke stopped him.

"Havoc...one more thing."

He turned just as Locke brought up another image.

"Sakura."

Havoc said it mostly to himself, but Locke clearly heard him as he seemed unsure of how to proceed.

"Do you know that your ex...squad member joined the Black Hand?"

"She's a mercenary. She follows the money."

"As long as there isn't any conflict of interest."

"Conflict of interest? No, I've got an interest _in_ conflict."

Havoc left the bridge and made his way towards the flight deck, trying his best not to think about the past.

 **... ... ...**

 **Author's Note: Be sure to leave reviews, any type of comment or criticism would be greatly welcomed and helps me know what is working and what isn't. There are things that I do plan to go back to and change after the story is finished, but it helps me to if you guys leave reviews and let me know of any major mistakes.**

 **Hope everyone is enjoying the story**

 **Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"...And so they spouted great holy words. They preached great acts of faith, but it was all hollow. Their words were empty and their faith was lacking. It is our deeds that mark us as followers of the path, not our words. Take pride in your deeds and know that Kane will judge all who are worthy of his teachings..."

\- Book of Nod, verse 20:18

 **Egypt, Africa**

 **June 3** **rd** **, 1996**

 **0900**

Gabriel walked briskly down the halls of the temple, careful not to break out into a run, lest he be disrespectful of a holy place. He was wearing his old priest's robes, and had been preparing to give a sermon when he had been summoned by Seth. They were in a hidden temple in Egypt, far away from Alexandria and Cairo, hidden in old ruins and shifting sands. The temple was built long before the war and the arrival of Tiberium, and it was claimed to be one of Nod's first. There were ruins below the temple blocked off to even him that suggested as such, but the building on the surface was much more modern. Made of black steel and red stained glass, it was almost identical to the one in Sarajevo where Kane ruled the Brotherhood. It was from here that Seth commanded Nod's African crusade.

Gabriel passed by several other officers and confessors, and bowed to them respectfully as he hurried to the command centre deep in the bowels of the temple. As he approached the elevator that would take him down to Seth's domain, he noticed Amelia waiting for him.

"Commander Artellos." She said in a hushed voice while bowing her head. Everyone was more ceremonial within the walls of any temple.

"Lieutenant. Do you know why the General had summoned me? And so urgently as well?"

"I do not know, sir. It is not my place to speculate on such things."

They stepped into the elevator and watched as the doors closed. When they began to descend, Gabriel felt more safe in their privacy.

"What's really on your mind?" He asked, still in the role of a priest.

Amelia looked hesitant for a moment before she spoke.

"I'm worried about you, sir. I know you try not to get involved with the inner politics of the Brotherhood. But I fear your success is causing some...envy amongst the Generals."

"Envy? Why? I only seek to serve Kane."

Gabriel couldn't believe someone trusted to be one of Kane's generals would be so petty.

"I know that, sir. But others see the attention Kane grants you and that makes them worried about losing their power."

"I see. You wouldn't happen to know anyone in particular of feeling such a thing, would you?"

"I wouldn't dare accuse anyone. It would be insubordination and heresy to say so."

She looked around the small elevator as though someone might be listening, as it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility.

"Speak freely to me Amelia: it's why I value your talents so much."

"Well, sir, from what I've been hearing, you have upset the balance of power in the Brotherhood. General Juhziz is one possible rival. He is the one who leads the Army on the front. Then there is General Oslo, although he leads Kane's forces in Europe so I doubt he would be too concerned. Then there is..." Amelia trailed off.

"Yes?" Gabriel gently prompted.

"General Seth."

"You don't think he'd..."

Gabriel was never able to finish his sentence as the elevator stopped, and they stepped out into the command room as the doors slid open. It felt slightly odd being in the room he had only ever seen from behind Seth during video conferences, and so he took the opportunity to look around. The room was dark and red like almost all Nod architecture, and filled with numerous technicians and officers. On a few screens, there were other Battle-Commanders like himself who were receiving orders or giving updates.

In the middle of it all was the stout figure of Seth, and he turned as Gabriel approached him. Gabriel bowed his head and reverently said, "You summoned me, General?"

"Yes I did. You have done well Commander! You should be congratulated for all of your achievements." Seth said with barely contained contempt.

Gabriel looked around the room to see many people looking at him with concern and sympathy. That, coupled with Amelia's warnings, caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"I seek only to do the will of Nod." Gabriel replied simply.

"Of course Commander; that is why you are quickly becoming Kane's favourite. How would you like to secure your place in the highest echelons of Nod?"

Gabriel tried his best to hide his unease, and simply bowed his head.

"What is my mission?"

"I'm sure you are ambitious enough to take on a mission of tremendous magnitude. A mission so secret, not even Kane knows about it. You see, power shifts quickly in the Brotherhood…"

Gabriel felt the pit of unease in his stomach grow even larger as Seth continued.

"I've taken the liberty of dispatching your troops to the U.S.; Kane has been loath to attack America, but I believe it is time and I believe you're the one to do it."

Seth motioned for one of the technicians, who promptly began displaying more information on one of the large screens. Various streams of data and pictures began to play, and Gabriel instantly recognized the building being displayed behind Seth.

"This is the Pentagon. A full frontal attack with your strongest forces should render-"

A loud gunshot abruptly cut Seth off mid-sentence. He looked down at his chest where a gaping wound was pouring out blood before collapsing over the console. Gabriel immediately whirled around with his sidearm raised, only to stop and gape with pure awe. Others must have felt the same as there were several loud gasps, for, standing behind him with a smoking pistol, was the Messiah: Kane.

After a moment, the shock quickly wore off and everyone in the room hurriedly dropped to their knees in reverence. Kane simply lowered his gun and slowly walked over to Seth's cooling corpse. With great distaste, he shoved the body to the floor, then took in the room.

"Yes. Power shifts more quickly than some people think. Rise, Commander Gabriel."

Kane's cool and commanding voice boomed out over the control room. Gabriel rose to his feet, still shaky from being in Kane's presence, as well as from having watched him execute Seth.

"Your Eminence...I...I am honoured to be in your presence." He said as he bowed his head, and it took all his effort not to fall back to his knees.

"And I am honoured by your devotion. I have seen you leading our forces to great victories here in Africa; unfortunately, I also became aware of Brother Seth's...jealousy. Now, while I try to get your forces back from the States, I need you to take what few troops we have left and stop GDI."

Kane tapped on a few keys and the previous data on display was replaced by the current political map of Africa.

"GDI has launched a large counterattack into North Africa with a three-pronged offensive. I will personally see to the defences here, but I need you to take your remaining forces and push back GDI's primary force. The primary force is moving through Zaire, and the success of Nod's campaign rests on your victory there."

"Your will shall be done Kane! I promise that I will not fail you!" Gabriel tried and failed to keep his voice from shaking, but Kane simply smiled.

"Oh, and congratulations on your promotion, _General_."

With that, Kane got up and left the control room. At once, everyone began to exchange glances ranging from shock to euphoria. Two guards arrived and began to drag away Seth's body, leaving Gabriel to stand in the control room in utter shock.

"Sir?"

It was Amelia who broke the silence that settled over the room.

Gabriel took a deep breath and tried to center himself.

"Ready our remaining forces for immediate departure," Gabriel ordered. "Kane's will shall be done."

He managed to regain his composure and watched as the others got back to work. Amelia gave a bright smile and saluted.

"As you command, General."

She departed, and Gabriel walked over to the command dais. Seth's blood had been left to pool there, while a trail led off into the forbidden depths where Kane had gone off to.

Power had indeed shifted, and he had witnessed both Kane's fury and his generosity. Seth's arrogance had almost crippled his forces, but he would not let that stop him. Not with Kane's blessings fuelling his zeal.

... ... ...

 **Zaire, Africa**

 **2 days later**

The true depths of Seth's betrayal wasn't revealed until Gabriel had arrived in the field. The large force he had mustered over the course of his campaign had been severely reduced, with the only saving grace being they had been able to recall the doomed expedition before it was destroyed.

However, Kane had given him a mission, and he would see it through: he would just have to make do with what he had. He stood outside the command post surveying the area as his forces set up the FOB. Behind him, Amelia and Captain Al-Quwani were in a heated debate over the positioning of their limited troops. Kane had promised him some additional forces, but with him commanding Seth's troops in the defence of Egypt and General Juhziz leading the defence against GDI's second assault, Gabriel wasn't sure what was left to spare.

"And I'm telling you that we don't have the time or manpower to dig in! We must be mobile and able to strike at the enemy!" Al-Quwani suddenly shouted, and Gabriel finally turned to the heated conversation.

"And I am telling you, Captain, that we can't risk overextending ourselves. This is a defensive operation." Amelia replied with growing frustration.

"There are merits to both strategies, but I believe the Captain is right: we must meet GDI in the open, where we can use our smaller numbers to our advantage. Where GDI is geared towardsmore… blunt tactics. We can use GDI's aggression against them, strike at them like a snake, then disappear before striking again." Gabriel butted in.

Al-Quwani gave a triumphant look, but Amelia simply bowed her head.

"As you command, sir."

"Now that this debate is over, maybe we can focus on the battle ahead. Do we know the size of the enemy forces?" Gabriel asked.

"A full marine division, equipped with several armour regiments, as well as significant air power." Amelia reported calmly.

"Then we have our work cut out for us. And what of Kane's additional forces? Have they arrived yet?"

Amelia quickly spoke into a radio before she answered him.

"Apparently, a single helicopter has arrived, sir."

"One helicopter? That is all that he sends us?" Al-Quwani exclaimed.

"Careful Captain: it is heresy to speak against Kane." Amelia fired back.

"Enough. Whatever the Prophet sends us will be more than sufficient."

Both Amelia and Al-Quwani fell silent as a squad of black-robed figures made their way towards the command post. Behind the five man squad, other soldiers were carrying large crates and taking them towards the hastily built Hand of Nod. Upon arriving, the newcomers turned and bowed to Gabriel.

"General Artellos: the Messiah has sent us to be under your command. I am Brother-Sergeant Izamov, of the Black Hand." the lead man said. As he looked up, Gabriel noticed the man's bald head and large scorpion's tail tattoo that dominated his forehead. A quick look revealed that the other four had similar tattoos.

"I have worked with Black Hand elites before. It is an honour to have you here fighting by our side." Gabriel said.

"I am sorry that I was not able to bring more of my brothers and sisters. But General Raveshaw still has need for them. But my brothers and I will fight to the death for your victory, General."

Gabriel was silent for a moment. The fact that these elite soldiers had come straight from Raveshaw's command was truly indicative of Kane's trust in him. After a moment, he simply nodded at the Russian sergeant.

"Very good. Would you like to help us organize the defence? We could use a fresh pair of eyes."

"Of course, General."

Izamov motioned for his men to depart and they silently made their way to the Hand. He then proceeded to look over the proposed layout of the base and the troop compositions that Amelia had laid out over a fold out table.

"The current strategy is to dig in around the FOB. Trenches, turrets, and fortified bunkers built along the river to protect our supply barges." Amelia spoke confidently.

"And I believe we should be more agile. Strike at the enemy before they strike at us." Al-Quwani retorted.

Izamov looked over the map and seemed to be taking everything in. When a silence began to stretch out he finally spoke when Al-Quwani audibly cleared his throat.

"We do both. Defend here to lure them in, then strike from behind. We must be swift and we must be devastating. Make their superior numbers work against them." Izamov spoke with the same tone as if he were in some boring office meeting.

Before Amelia and Al-Quwani could begin arguing again, Gabriel spoke first.

"It's a good strategy Sergeant, and that's exactly what we will do. Lieutenant: prepare our defences and get our troops ready. Captain, Brother-Sergeant: I'll leave you to oversee the creation of special strike teams. We don't have much time so we need to work fast."

They all saluted then immediately got to work. Gabriel left the two men to work as he went off with Amelia to oversee the completion of the base. They had set up next to a large river that they used to ship their supplies down via river barges. The river also offered a natural barrier to his flank, allowing them to focus solely on the front. Gabriel would have to make his stand here, for if GDI broke through, they could meet up with their other attack groups and overwhelm Nod forces in Northern Africa.

This battle could determine the fate of the entire Crusade.

... ... ...

 **June 6** **th** **, 1996**

 **0645**

Columns of tanks rolled across the savannah. Arranged in four rows about five tanks deep, each column was led by a Mammoth tank. Behind them were M113s and M270s, spaced apart so as not to be blinded by the massive amounts of dust the armoured unit was throwing up. Racing ahead of it all were Humvee scouts and Bradley IFVs. Hanging just above the forward vanguard was at least three squadrons of Orcas. In summary, it was a massive display of raw GDI power, and it was all heading straight for the Nod base.

The Brotherhood had hastily erected a defence of trench networks, automated turrets, bunkers, and heavy anti-tank guns. Higgs could only hope it would be enough to hold off the massive GDI force steamrolling towards them. With most of Gabriel's division making its way back from the Atlantic, they had maybe two brigades worth of troops to hold the line. With only Attack Buggies, Bikes, Technicals, and a few T-80s and M-84s, Higgs knew from a pure numbers perspective, Nod was doomed.

However, they had one hope at beating GDI. Higgs turned from the massive army down below his perch to look at the strike group, aptly named, _Shadow Blade._ It was comprised of handpicked soldiers, along with twenty Attack Bikes and a single Buggy. All together it numbered twenty one vehicles and thirty soldiers including the Black Hand squad. It didn't seem like much, but their goal was to strike at the enemy from behind, then sneak away before doing it again. And they had one ace up their sleeve: the Buggy was heavily modified with a supped up version of the Black Hand's laser gun, powerful enough to burn through light armour and vaporize any infantry.

It would be enough, or so Higgs hoped; he of course had been roped into this suicide mission by Al-Quwani, who was leading the operation along with Izamov. Higgs wasn't sure what to make of the warrior monk, but decided to focus more on keeping his men calm and in line.

"Lord give us strength and protection for the moments ahead, for we seek to do your will in your name." Elijah was praying along with Mueller, while Korvich was still watching the GDI army march by below.

"Are your men ready Sergeant?"

Higgs nearly jumped when Izamov spoke up from behind him. Even though they had the same rank, Izamov somehow outranked him, being in the Black Hand and all.

"Yes, sir, they're ready." He replied, trying not to show his unease.

"Good. We attack soon."

Izamov walked off and Higgs followed behind as Al-Quwani motioned for the squad leaders to gather around.

"Our first targets will be the carriers and artillery hanging in the back. The Bikes will race down and cause as much damage as they can while the infantry will try to cover them when GDI moves to respond. They will probably deploy their own foot troops, so focus them down, understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and, seeming satisfied, Al-Quwani gave the order to attack.

The infantry squads made their way down the steep hill they were hiding on and took up positions to fire on the enemy forces. Some were armed with sniper rifles while other carried RPGs. Higgs simply shouldered his AK-47 and got ready for the strike to begin. He didn't have to wait long as twenty Bikes raced over them and sped down the hill to their target, the laser Buggy trying to catch up as it was weighed down by the extra armour and heavy battery block.

Higgs wished he had a camera at the moment, as countless rockets raced out from the Bikes and slammed into the slow moving vehicles. Explosions shook the ground as the Bikes cut a bloody swath through the enemy; secondary explosions went off as the ammunition in the M270s cooked off. The Bikes had raced right through the column and were now beginning to circle back just as the Buggy began picking off infantry that poured out of the APCs. The infantry were turned to ashes in an instant, and Higgs could see they were being thrown into a panic.

"Open fire! Punish the infidels!" Al-Quwani roared.

All down the line, sniper fire and rockets rained down on the enemy, adding to their confusion. Higgs let loose with his rifle, firing calculated bursts at the infantry below. It was to distract them while the Bikes circled their way back.

It was a blood bath and just as the first few Bikes rolled past, the order was given to fall back. They would try to sneak away before moving in for another strike. Higgs tapped Korvich on his shoulder and his squad ran to regroup with the others. They were all running down the other side of the hill and a quick count revealed that they hadn't lost a single unit. However, he knew that would change in the coming hours.

… … …

The battle for the Nod base began with the thundering sound of the anti-tank guns. Five heavy guns built atop concrete bunkers fired onto the encroaching GDI force. One of the attacking Mammoths erupted into flames that sent thick smoke into the air, it seemed to act like a signal for both sides to begin fighting with renewed intensity. The other Mammoths focused their fire onto the AT guns which didn't last long under the barrage. GDI Abrams and Merkavas began trading fire with Nod T-80s and M-84s, filling the savannah with the deafening roar of tanks fighting. And despite the deadly effects of the Nod strike team, GDI had still managed to deploy several companies of marines, who now threatened to overrun the line of trenches.

In place of mounted machine guns, Nod engineers had placed flamethrowers along the trench lines to deter enemy advance, as they served as an excellent psychological attack. However the true bane of the defence was the Orca attack craft; Nod anti air weapons tried to shoot them down, but they were nimble and stayed out of their range. The Orcas could destroy tanks and turrets with impunity, and only stopped when they were forced to race home to reload. The carnage they left was devastating however: tanks were left as smoking hulks and the chain guns had ripped into the infantry hiding in the trenches and foxholes.

All around Gabriel, officers were shouting out orders or having reports shouted back at them. It was all background noise as Gabriel watched the battle unfold. Amelia appeared at his side, talking into her radio.

"Reinforce Sergeant Rose's forces in the eastern bunkers. Break. I need more anti-tank fire on the centre line...well then fight through them corporal." She demanded before sighing deeply.

"Order our Flame tanks to turn their attack to enemy armour. If we can't break them, then we will simply try to boil them alive." He ordered calmly and Amelia relayed his commands without a word.

It wasn't the best idea, as he would be putting those units at risk, but they all knew the price of their devotion.

Live feeds from soldier's helmet cams showed the streams of fire that cooked the tank crews alive. One of the Mammoth's side mounted missile pods exploded from the intense heat, but one by one, the Flame tanks were destroyed. However, the wall of fire and smoke they threw up gave his own units excellent cover against the enemy. Yet still they came on: wave after wave of GDI forces, all hungry for blood. The outermost trenches were quickly overrun, any surviving Nod soldier that tried to run to friendly lines were cut savagely down.

GDI slowly pushed forward as Gabriel's forces started to dwindle down in number. Again he found himself cursing Seth's arrogance.

"Order our heavy tanks to fall back; we can't afford to lose them. And continue to target down those Mammoths. I don't care if our people have to climb on top of them just take them out."

Gabriel never took his eyes off the live feeds. The infantry had retreated to the final line of trenches just before the base walls. Most of his turrets were gone, and he had been reduced to just a handful of armor. The Orcas attempted to press the attack, however their effectiveness was limited: if there was one saving grace to falling back to the wall, it was that it put the Orcas in range of his AA. Two of them were shot down before they retreated again. That however did not stop three A-10 Warthogs from doing an attack run on his base. The deadly salvo ripped through the Hand of Nod and nearly destroyed one of his power plants. Flames now danced across the structure and power had to be rerouted throughout the base to keep the command room and the remaining defences online.

Despite all this, Gabriel's forces were still fighting back with everything they had. One advantage they had at the moment was that GDI was having difficulty moving through the field of debris which gave his men precious seconds to either regroup or attack. Furthermore, GDI had taken heavy casualties in the assault: of the four Mammoth tanks, only one was left, and even that was taking heavy fire. Apparently Gabriel's men had taken his orders to heart as a squad of Nod troops were scrambling up the side of the large tank. Unfortunately, their valiant effort were wasted as they were quickly shot down before they were able to do much damage.

Entire platoons of GDI marines began rushing for the trenches. If they got into the base, it would be all over, and Gabriel ordered for his men to abandon the left and right trenches and focus solely on the centre. It was a desperate move, but one that he felt was necessary. Of course, they wouldn't just leave them open to the enemy to take; before leaving, his men had set all sorts of shrapnel mines and incendiary bombs, in order to trap the advancing enemy infantry. With any luck, the ensuing surprise attack would cause the GDI to temporarily falter.

"General, should we consider an option to...retreat?" Amelia whispered from beside him.

"We can't retreat: we would get cut down in moments."

"No, sir. I meant for you. I understand your resolve, but perhaps it's best if you survive to fight another day."

Gabriel wheeled on her and she flinched at the severe look in his eyes.

"We will not run! Kane has ordered us to hold the line, and as God as my witness, we shall!" He shouted, not just at her but to all the others in the control room. Amelia shrunk like a child being yelled at by their parent and solemnly nodded her head.

"Forgive me, sir. I was just concerned for you."

Gabriel slowly felt his anger slipping away, and he turned back to the monitors.

"Thank you for your concern, Lieutenant. Now then: if there is nothing else, we have a job to do."

"Yes, sir."

She recovered quickly and continued to issue orders to the soldiers on the front lines. In that brief moment, Gabriel noticed GDI troops had abandoned trying to take the trenches due to suffering heavy losses. Their traps had proved successful and gave his men the time they needed to focus their fire on the enemy armor. Because of that, the final Mammoth tank was finally destroyed under a fusillade of tank shells and infantry held rocket launchers. It exploded violently, and Gabriel was briefly filled with hope, but it was short lived as the GDI forces redoubled their attack.

An Abrams tank was destroyed by one of the few remaining T-80s before it was struck in turn by two different tanks. That left only the light armour to hold off the enemy advance while the infantry did their best to hold the line.

The battlefield had become so choked with debris it was quickly devolving into a shootout between infantry units. Tanks were forced to pull back on both sides while GDI soldiers ran from cover to cover, not wanting to risk setting off more mines. GDI's attack was slowing, but Nod had yet to be successful in halting them fully.

"Where the hell is Izamov's strike team?" Gabriel asked with growing annoyance.

"We're working on it sir." One of the officers replied.

Gabriel closed his eyes and began praying, hoping God would grant him a miracle.

... ... ...

"Take cover!"

The warning came from Korvich, and Higgs dove to the ground just as a tank shell flew over his head.

"I need some help over here!" Al-Quwani shouted from somewhere far off.

Higgs tried to find him, but was more focused on running for his life.

"Enemy infantry pushing up the left side! Left side!" Someone else called out.

"I need a medic!"

"We're pinned down over here!"

"God have mercy!"

It was quickly becoming overwhelming. Higgs collapsed behind a large boulder and was joined by Korvich. All around them, the strike team was being picked off by a fearsome GDI counterattack. After their first attack, they had moved to the second position, only to be attacked from multiple directions by vengeful GDI troops. It had turned into a massacre as they were cut down and most of the Attack Bikes were wiped out.

Bullets impacted around the boulder and Higgs flinched as he realized he had zoned out. He and Korvich stood up to return fire, and immediately spotted a GDI marine. He fired a burst into the man's chest before ducking back into cover as more bullets bit into the rocks. Higgs went prone and fired off the rest of his magazine, only to then find himself desperately low on ammo.

A new squad of marines appeared and began to advance on the boulder, only for their leader to have his head vaporized while the rest were cut down by machine gun fire. Higgs turned to see Izamov and his Black Hand duck down behind the boulder with him. He seemed perfectly calm despite the chaos all around them.

"Where is the Captain?" He asked without raising his voice over the battle, forcing Higgs to strain to hear him.

"I don't know! I lost him when we got hit!"

Izamov merely nodded before he fired another bolt from his laser rifle while Korvich and the other Black Hand continued to fire on the squads of marines who had noticed their position.

 _"Brother-Sergeant! I have found the Captain_ _:_ _he his pinned along with the rest of our Attack Bikes!"_

Higgs didn't know who was speaking over the radio, but Izamov's face remained in a stone cold expression.

"Can he get to us?"

There was silence for a moment.

 _"Negative! He says he_ _won't_ _move."_

"Then we go to him. Cover us brother."

Izamov tapped Higgs on his shoulder and pointed to a ring of Bikes currently being barraged by infantry and Humvees.

"We fight our way there and meet up with Captain Al-Quwani."

"Are you bloody crazy!?" Higgs blurted out.

Izamov merely replied with a blank stare.

"We go on three."

Higgs let out a string of profanities as he unloaded yet another magazine of bullets and went to reload with his last one. Korvich quickly gave him a spare without asking.

Three full squads of GDI marines suddenly came into the fray along with another squad of grenadiers, and they would surely have overrun them had the Laser Buggy not raced right into them. It ran over most of them, crushing them under heavy wheels, and those who jumped out of the way were reduced to ashes.

"One! Two! Three! Go now!"

They all ran across the field, feet pounding as they ducked and weaved around incoming fire. The Buggy followed them, trying to shield them with it's armour. They managed to make it across without taking any casualties, and quickly ducked down with the other Nod soldiers who continued to fire on the encroaching enemy. Higgs was about to remark on their luck when the Laser Buggy exploded when it was hit by a tank shell. The explosion was made worse as the energy pack cooked off with it.

Higgs managed to find cover close to Izamov and Al-Quwani as one began shouting at the other.

"We need to retreat! We can't stay here!" Al-Quwani began.

"Absolutely not, Captain. We can not fall back, it is Kane's will." Izamov replied with the same quiet and calm tone as before.

"If we stay here we will die!"

"If we die, then we die in the name of Kane!" Izamov's quiet resolve finally broke.

"Tank! Tank over the ridge!" One of the Bikers shouted.

Higgs stomach dropped as he spotted the Abrams tank roll over the hill alongside fresh troops: they had become completely surrounded.

Mueller shouldered an RPG and fired at the tank, which exploded off the side of the tank and did little to stop it. A fusillade of bullets flew in every direction and Higgs barely had time to fire a single round. Mueller reloaded and fired again, and again it had no effect. Beside him, Korvich and Elijah fired non-stop at the GDI troops. It seemed like a hopeless fight.

Higgs ducked down behind the thin layer of cover he had, and began loading his final magazine into his rifle just as the Captain and Sergeant began arguing again.

"This is hopeless! I am giving the order to fall back!" Al-Quwani was close enough to Izamov as to almost be touching noses. The stone cold demeanour on Izamov's face was broken into twisted rage.

"We would get cut down in seconds! Our only hope is to hold here." Izamov took a deep breath and his calm emotionless face returned. "Take heart Captain, for we give our lives for the Brotherhood. There is no more holy of a cause."

"To hell with this cause! I am giving the order and that is final!" Al-Quwani reached for his radio and began to shout orders.

Higgs had been watching the two argue and thus he saw the scene play out right in front of him: Izamov gave a deep frown as he pulled out his sidearm, and pressed it to the back of Al-Quwani's head. Without another word, he fired and the Captain fell forward, a gaping hole in the back of his head, Higgs stared in shock as did many others, and he nearly jumped straight up when Izamov called him.

"Sergeant Higgs?"

"Uh yeah...uh yes, sir?" He answered shakily.

"What do you think we should do?"

"Uh...stay and fight. Sir?"

"Good man. All units, stay and fight! Die on your feet like men and know that Kane shall reward you in death!"

Whether it was the inspirational words or more likely the fact that he had just executed their commanding officer, the men fought back with a renewed vigour.

Higgs collected some ammo from a spare pile and fired off on full auto, as there was no shortage of targets.

Once again Mueller fired the RPG and this time it had an effect: the Abrams right side track broke off and the tank grounded to a halt. Its turret was still active though and it fired a shell that went far over their heads. More GDI marines poured forward and the Nod soldiers fought back valiantly, but one by one they started to fall.

Izamov's laser rifle had overheated so he was now using Al-Quwani's discarded rifle. It was clear that they would not win, but they fought on regardless. Fear and faith were good motivators. Higgs kept fighting, knowing full well that he would die, but what else was there to do? Might as well take down as many of the bastards as he could, before he died.

Higgs served Nod as a mercenary, so he was paid to fight. He didn't believe in the cause, didn't believe in Kane as some mystical messiah. So long as he was paid he would fight and lead its soldiers. But then something happened that he could only describe as a miracle. In a battle that should have been his last, somehow he was saved.

It first came as a sound, one he knew to fear: the sounds of A-10 Warthogs. He looked up to see three of them baring down on them, ready to unleash death. What happened next was something that would be debated by historians for decades to come, a mistake of epic proportions. The A-10s unleashed their rockets and streams of thousands of bullets, and narrowly missed the Nod position. Instead it ripped through the GDI forces. Men died screaming in pain and confusion. Humvees and the crippled Abrams were torn apart. After the planes peeled off into the distance it became eerily quiet. Both sides too shocked by what had happened. Izamov was even shocked until a smile spread across his face and he began to laugh like a madman.

"See how our faith is rewarded! The infidels have killed themselves for us! Fight on brothers! For Kane!"

The Nod soldiers gave out a fierce war cry as they broke from cover and began to cut down the surviving GDI troops without mercy.

Many simply stood there in complete shock before being shot. Others fought back in a futile attempt while others still began to run. The Nod strike team stood in shock and euphoric disbelief: they had survived, either from the blessings of God or pure incompetence on GDI's part.

"We need to move now, Sergeant. And regroup with the General."

"Yeah. Yeah I'll tell the men."

"Always have faith in Kane's plan, brother."

Izamov walked off and Higgs actually thanked God before setting off to collect what was left of _Shadow Blade._

... ... ...

Gabriel never had any doubts, but now he simply was reminded of the justness of their cause. When it seemed victory was beyond their reach, Izamov's strike team came from behind the GDI attackers and began fighting through them. Not expecting such an attack, GDI fell back temporarily, enough to allow _Shadow Blade_ to get back to friendly lines.

There was no doubt that this was a miracle, but Gabriel was still saddened to learn that the strike force had been diminished so severely. He was discussing with Amelia what repairs could be made in the short time that they had when Izamov walked in. He bowed his head respectfully before he spoke.

"General, I am glad to see you are well."

"Not as glad as I am that you made it back safely. God is clearly watching over us this day." Gabriel said with a genuine smile.

"Indeed he is, sir."

"Where is Captain Al-Quwani?" Amelia asked looking over his shoulder, and Izamov bowed his head again.

"I'm afraid that the Captain is dead. I killed him for heresy and attempting to flee."

Amelia gasped but Gabriel simply shook his head.

"A damn shame." Was all he said.

"Al-Quwani was no heretic! Surely you made a mistake Sergeant."

"There was no mistake Lieutenant. We in the Black Hand of Kane do not take heresy of any kind lightly."

Izamov's tone caused her to gulp nervously before she nodded her head and went silent.

"Brother-Sergeant, I need you back out in the field. This battle is not over yet."

"Of course, General."

With that, he left and the two turned back to organizing the rest of the defence. It would not be long before GDI regrouped and pushed again, and he would need to make sure they could survive the second wave.

"Sir, are you not concerned that Sergeant Izamov killed a superior officer?" Amelia asked timidly.

"No I am not, because Izamov outranked the Captain. The Black Hand are beyond the limits of the armies of Nod, and we do not question the Messiah or his holy elites." Gabriel replied with conviction.

"Then who does the Brother-Sergeant serve?"

"Technically, me. But we all serve Kane, and those who dare blasphemy against Kane shall be dealt with. Harshly."

Amelia gulped again as she bent over the table and began outlining damaged sections of the base in red, eager to end the conversation. Gabriel sighed as he listened to the radio chatter as his forces regrouped and recovered. A miracle had saved them, but now it was up to him to end this battle.

… … …

Higgs was busy cleaning his rifle as the others were taking a moment to relax in the calm before the coming storm. Elijah was reading from the Book of Nod while Mueller was talking with another soldier as they passed a joint between themselves. Korvich was snoring loudly leaving Higgs to his thoughts, still not sure how to process their survival and the Captain's death.

"Hey Sarge?" Higgs looked up from his rifle to see Elijah was now looking at him.

"What is it kid?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing? You haven't talked much."

"Don't worry about me kid." Higgs went back to cleaning his weapon but Elijah persisted.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay sir."

"I said drop it!"

Higgs immediately regretted the outburst as the others now turned their attention to him, even Korvich had woken up. Elijah looked sullen and went back to his book, as Higgs gave a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry Eli, I'll let you know how I'm feeling when I figure it out. Okay?"

"Yeah Sarge, just looking out for you. We're all family after all."

Higgs was visibly surprised by the statement, even more so by Mueller nodding in agreement.

"Exactly Sarge, you're the annoying asshole uncle no one likes. But you're still family." Korvich added in.

Higgs laughed and lightly punched him the shoulder.

"And you're the one everyone knows is hiding in the closet."

Everyone laughed at that, even Korvich. It felt good to laugh but the feeling was short lived when an explosion took a chunk out of the concrete wall behind them. In seconds they had grabbed their weapons and were combat ready. Higgs looked out into the debris-choked field and spotted the GDI troops coming in for another attack.

Abrams tanks were leading the charge while infantry ran from cover to cover, taking shots where they could. Nod's few remaining tanks began to return fire while a single scarlet beam danced out through the debris, and each time some poor sod was turned to ash, if they were lucky. Higgs and the others opened fire, four rifles firing at one time, and took down as many enemy troops as they could. Korvich tossed a grenade while Elijah took careful aim, his bursts careful and precise. He had quickly become a lethal soldier at only eighteen. Mueller kept his focus on enemy grenadiers before they got too close.

An Abrams tank exploded and it gave Higgs a brief moment of hope, but he quickly realized for every tank they killed, GDI killed two of theirs. Nod's armour was rapidly diminishing and they had managed to get only one turret back online. Fortunately they had fortified it heavily with sandbags and even moved burnt wrecks to provide it with extra protection, and it was reaping a terrible damage on GDI's advancing forces.

It was still unclear who would win this battle, but Higgs knew that it would shift into GDI's favour if they didn't do something about their armour. Apparently Sergeant Izamov had a similar idea, much to the detriment of Higgs' health.

"Sergeant Higgs. Take your men and come with me: victory awaits!"

He didn't give Higgs any time to respond before he was rushing out into the field, weapon blazing. The Black Hand soldiers were close behind and Higgs waved for his men to follow them. They ran out into the battlefield, moving from cover to cover, and fired as they moved. Enemy soldiers were caught off guard and had little time to fire back, and the presence of Nod's elites rushing towards them was enough to cause some squads to break and run. Higgs eventually understood what it was Izamov was after: the burnt husk of a Mammoth tank. Higgs dove for cover behind the twisted frame of what he assumed was a Humvee, while the others quickly joined him.

"Do you mind telling me what we're doing?" Higgs shouted in Izamov's direction.

"The enemy armour will have to pass by here to get into the base. It is the only path still wide enough for them, and I intend to use that information against them." Izamov answered while firing his rifle.

"How do you plan to do that?" Higgs knew he would regret the answer to that.

"We can use the unexploded missiles and high explosive munitions as improvised explosives. I will take my men and we shall work on setting the traps; I need you and your squad to cover us."

"How come I always end up with the suicidal missions?"

"Take faith Sergeant, Kane must be watching over you for you to have so much luck."

"Somehow I don't find that reassuring."

Izamov didn't hear him though as he and the others were already running towards the massive tank. Higgs and the others were trying to cover them, targeting down any GDI soldier who tried to stop them. Unfortunately it wasn't going to be an easy job as it was going to take Izamov time to make the bombs and place them, and GDI didn't seem to like Nod rummaging through one of their heavy tanks.

Squads of marines came rushing through, and many fell to the fusillade of fire that Higgs and his men put up, but many more took cover and forced them into cover more then he would have liked. He fired blindly over what was the hood of the vehicle, while beside him, Elijah was firing through the driver side door. Meanwhile, Mueller was lying prone firing underneath the wreckage while Korvich was on the far side standing and firing before occasionally lobbing a grenade. On the other side, three squads of GDI marines were hammering their position with relentless fire; one of them was even carrying an LMG.

As Higgs stopped to reload, he suddenly noticed a fourth squad of riflemen sneaking their way towards the Mammoth; shifting his aim, he unleashed several bursts that narrowly missed Korvich who ducked down and gave him a confused look before looking at where he was shooting. Without a word he began firing as well at the GDI riflemen, cutting them down. However the marines took advantage of the slackened fire and started pushing up. Higgs shifted his aim back and managed to catch a marine in the chest but the others got back into cover much closer to them. The sound of bullets pinging off the burnt metal was starting to get deafening and it seemed like neither side could rout the other out.

Realizing something needed to change, Higgs took a deep breath and, hoping that his luck hadn't run out, he bolted from cover and ran towards a blast crater. He jumped into the hole just as a grenade exploded behind him, and stood up at the crater lip where he found he had a clear line of sight on one of the marine squads. He fired on full auto and caught all of them unawares. Reloading as fast as he could, he fired a final burst at a marine who managed to survive the first volley. His men then promptly took the initiative and moved up to claim that position to get a better angle on the others, and he ran over to join them.

The next squad was more prepared for the attack but their heavy gunner was in the process of reloading, and without his suppressing fire, the second squad fell quickly, leaving only one last group of marines. A wall of smoke began blotting out the battlefield and slowly shifted its way towards them. With no visibility he ordered his men to fall back to the tank, unsure if the enemy was using the smoke screen to retreat or regroup.

The sound of rumbling tank engines answered the question for him.

"Time's almost out Sergeant!" Higgs yelled into his radio.

 _"We are done here, coming out now. We will need just a bit more time to set up the IEDs."_ Izamov replied, calm as ever.

"We don't have time. Tanks are about to roll over us!"

Izamov didn't reply. Instead, Higgs spotted him and his men slowly climbing down the large tank. Each one was carrying tank shells or the warheads of missiles. They went to work quickly wiring them together and placing them along the scarred path. Higgs quickly glanced back at the base to see they were running out of options. The last turret had been destroyed and already Nod troops were falling back behind the wall, making their last stand inside the base.

Higgs quickly turned back as a bullet zipped past his head: the squad of marines were back with fresh reinforcements. He crouched back behind the burnt Humvee and fired back, along with the others while the Black Hand worked to set up the bombs.

"I'm low on ammo!" Elijah shouted.

"Frag out! Last one too." Korvich reported.

"Sarge we need to fall back." Mueller stated calmly.

"Agreed, pull back! I'll cover you guys, go!"

His men began retreating back to the base while he tried to suppress the enemy as best as he could. He was quickly being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of enemy troops being thrown at him. On reflex, he fired on full auto when a marine rounded the Humvee, turning his chest into minced meat.

"It's now or never Sergeant! I'm bugging out with or without you."

Two more marines rounded the corner just as Higgs was reloading, and in the split second it would have taken for them to turn him into a bloody smear on the ground, both men's heads suddenly exploded. Behind him was Izamov with a smoking rifle.

"I agree, time to go Sergeant Higgs."

Izamov helped him to his feet and both men began running as the marines took potshots at them. They were almost back to friendly lines when the ground shook beneath them and Higgs would have fallen were it not for Izamov's steadying hand. They both turned to look at the fireball shooting into the sky, as, moments latter, smaller explosions began going off.

A few minutes later, GDI forces began retreating; without armour superiority, their forward momentum was lost. The two men continued to stand there as GDI forces retreated while Nod troops stood in awe.

They had won the battle for Zaire.

... ... ...

Officers were still busy shouting orders, reorganizing troops and listening in for casualty reports. Despite the narrow victory, there was no time for celebrating, as they still had much work to do. Gabriel watched as the enemy forces fell back across the African savannah, back to their base. The massive armour column was now nothing more than scrap metal that littered the scarred field. Somehow Gabriel's forces had managed to hold off an entire GDI division. It was a miraculous victory, and he knew that while many would attribute it to blind luck, he of course knew it was faith and divine intervention.

"Sir, what are your orders?"

He turned to see Amelia, a wide smile of relief on her face.

"This victory was gifted to us, make no mistake. Many brave brothers and sisters died today, to defend the Brotherhood. Let us thank God's benevolence by hunting down and purging these heathens!" Gabriel roared.

Amelia saluted and relayed the orders. Slowly his army began to pick itself up and move out. Buggies and Bikes raced out ahead of the others while his tired and beaten soldiers followed beside the few tanks he had left. The enemy had a significant lead on them: he only hoped they could catch up in time knowing that he didn't have the forces to besiege the enemy base.

"Lieutenant Amelia, can we move any of our spy planes over the enemy base?"

She spoke quickly into her radio, after a few moments of terse conversation she replied.

"They should be getting a live feed for you now sir."

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as the plane flew high above to get a look at the enemy base. Gabriel already knew the base was heavily defended by guard towers and heavy defences. If the enemy dug themselves in, it could drag the battle into a prolonged back and forth. He knew that would be bad for both sides as he couldn't afford to keep his forces here while GDI continued to push into North Africa. On the other hand, his opponent couldn't afford to stay here either, as the whole GDI operation relied on fast piercing attacks, not a dragged out battle.

The images started to come in, and at first glance his heart began to sink. Dozens of helicopters could be seen hovering over the base, while Orcas began lifting off. The longer he watched though, the more he realized they weren't dropping off troops, they were picking them up and the Orcas were escorting them away from the base.

"What are they doing?" Amelia asked.

"They're pulling out. They're abandoning the base; the cowards are running! We have won! Glory to Kane!"

The control erupted with boisterous cheering and he began clapping. The victory was intoxicating and he had to force himself not to get too caught up in it.

"Tell our forces to continue hunting down the stragglers, but don't get too close to the base. We will let the cowards run, for now. And someone get me a connection to Kane."

He couldn't help but keep the smile from his face. This was a hard earned victory and his men deserved to take time and appreciate it, but the war hadn't been won yet.

... ... ...

GDI Battle-Commander Nate Bennet looked out the side of the Black Hawk helicopter as it lifted off. The base below was in chaos as men worked to take what they could and burn what they couldn't. Other Black Hawks and Chinooks were loaded to capacity with soldiers and wounded as they retreated. Dozens of vehicles and even a few tanks were left in the base, their crews having to sabotage them so the enemy couldn't use them.

He had lost: lost the battle and lost countless lives. The whole operation was now in jeopardy and it was his fault. _W_ _ell, not entirely his fault._ Across from him was Captain Morgan Jasper, the man that lead the A-10 strike that ended up killing their own soldiers. According to the Captain, the strike had been called in by a Sergeant Major, whom had called in for a danger close strike and was supposed to have provided coordinates of the enemy position. Apparently the Sergeant Major had been killed before she could relay the coordinates and Captain Jasper decided to go ahead with the attack. The man hadn't resisted when military police took him into custody, and now the man had his hands in cuffs and his eyes were sullen.

It took everything in Bennet's power for him not to strangle the man, and no amount of self-loathing on Jasper's part would make him forgive the man. Now he was determined to see the pilot returned to the States to be court martialed, but not all the blame was on the disgraced pilot. No, Bennet placed a great deal of the blame on Nod, and specifically the commander who had bested him: Julia's murderer. It was all the more reason to hate him.

Bennet spat out the side of the helicopter as it raced back to friendly lines. He didn't care about the war anymore. All he cared about now was vengeance.

... ... ...

The control room was quiet now that it was empty, the officers having gone off to sleep or otherwise to relax, General's orders. The only person still in the room besides Gabriel was Amelia, and she was busy making a fresh pot of coffee for the weary man. While she was doing that, Gabriel patiently waited for word from Kane. The screen suddenly lit up and the image of Kane appeared, still situated in Seth's former position in the Egypt command centre. The enigmatic ruler of Nod was holding a chess piece in his hand, which he stared at before looking up to acknowledge Gabriel.

 _"General Artellos, I am pleased to hear of your success. I knew my faith in you was well placed."_ He began. charismatically.

"It was a hard won victory, your eminence. Many died for the glory of the Brotherhood." Gabriel replied with his head bowed.

 _"Yes, their sacrifice will be rewarded. And with your victory we have managed to push off GDI's attacks. Our African campaign is going well. But our forces here in Egypt are still under attack. Gather_ _your troops and reinforce our defences here. I do not wish to be on the defensive for any longer, General."_

"We will push the infidels out of our lands."

Kane nodded and ended the transmission. As he did, Amelia came over carrying two cups of steaming coffee.

"We should begin moving now. The longer we wait, the more time GDI has to infest Egypt with their presence."

"I understand sir, but our forces are exhausted. They need time to rest."

"First light tomorrow, no later."

Amelia passed him his cup, then saluted before leaving. Gabriel was now truly alone as he sipped at the hot beverage. He understood the problems with forcing a tired army into marching, but time was of the essence and they couldn't afford to fight GDI from behind as well as from the front lines. He took another sip before he got up to leave the control room, deciding to use the limited time he gave his forces to rest himself.

He needed time to dream of Nod's future empire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"...The Brotherhood is equipped with weaponry from multiple nations. The bulk of their weapons seems to be based off old Soviet-era technology, but they also use more modern European and American equipment. This is due to the Brotherhood's multinational reach, however GDI still holds the technological advantage. Nod may have the manpower and the will, but they simply cannot win a prolonged engagement. The war should be over by next Christmas; and _that,_ I'm willing to bet my pension on…"

\- General Malcolm Granger to General Mark Sheppard

 **Hungary, Europe**

 **June 17** **th** **, 1996**

 **12:57**

The smell of some kind of stew being cooked wafted in from the kitchen. Mark's stomach growled in anticipation, but he ignored it as there was something else on his mind. Putting down the medals his grandfather had earn during the Second World War, he looked around. He was sitting in his dad's office, which was his favorite place in the world; to be surrounded by so much history! Even though he was only ten years old, Mark knew a lot about his family's proud military heritage. Every night, he dreamt about joining the army and making history, like his father or grandfather.

Sitting at his desk, working on his personal memoirs, was Mark's father, Alexander Lancaster. Mark slowly approached his father, wanting to ask a question, yet, at the same time, not wanting to disturb him. Fortunately, his father, ever vigilant, solved the dilemma for him: he stopped typing and looked up with a warm smile on his face.

"Something on your mind Sport?" he gently asked.

Mark hesitated, but his father's smile was so warm and inviting, he found himself quickly overcoming his reluctance.

"Dad… I wanted to ask you something… about the war," he slowly began. He peaked a glance at his father, only to see another smile appearing on his face, only this time, Mark was old enough to realize how forced it appeared.

"Sure thing Sport," his father nevertheless said. "Anything you like. What would you like to know? Oh, do you want to hear about the time me and your Uncle Adam accidently stole a general's jeep when we were in Stuttgart? Or, did I ever tell you about how beautiful the Alps looked in the summer time? How about –"

"I wanted to ask why."

That stopped his father short.

"What do you mean?" his father began.

Mark hesitated.

"Um… what I mean by that is…"

Mark's next words came tumbling out of his mouth in a rush.

"Well, in school we're learning about World War Two, and all the big battles that took place. And I remember you talking about the war and where you fought. But no one ever really talked about why. Why you went to go fight? Why so many young men joined up, some of which even lied about their age!"

His father leaned back in his seat, seemingly in deep thought. Mark began to worry he may have upset his father, but after a moment, he finally spoke.

"Because we had to son. We had to, because of evil men who threatened others. They…they were like school bullies, always trying to hurt others. And if no one stands up to a bully, what happens?"

"The bully keeps hurting people?" Mark replied, hoping his answer was correct.

"That's right, son. So we had to go and fight, to stop the bullies, to protect innocent people. It's why I went and fought in Europe. Why all of Mrs. West's sons fought in the Pacific. Because that's what being a soldier is all about: it's not about you, it's about protecting those who can't protect themselves. And there is no nobler responsibility than that. Do you understand?"

Mark quietly nodded.

"BOYS! DINNER TIME!" Mark's mother shouted from the kitchen.

Alex groaned as he stood, then reached over and rustled Mark's hair. Mark just smiled at his father, newfound pride beaming from his face at the realization that his dad was the coolest hero ever.

"Come on Sport: smells like dinner is ready."

Mark nodded and went to follow him out the door, they walked from the office down the hall, excited at the delicious smells. But as he got close to the kitchen, Mark noticed a strange green glow. When he walked in, he stopped as his mouth fell agape: his mother was on the floor, twisted and covered in green crystals! He turned to his father for help, only to see him bent over, vomiting greenish black sludge on the floor.

Mark wanted to scream but found his throat was growing tight and he couldn't breath. Tiberium began sprouting out of his skin, and the same black sludge poured out of his mouth. Tears ran down his face as he realized he was slowly dying. Someone began laughing behind him and he turned to see Kane staring at him with dark eyes and a predatory smile etched on his face. Mark screamed and begged for it to stop, but Kane would not listen, and he curled into a ball on the ground and prayed it would be over soon. Suddenly, it felt like he was falling and then...

...Mark woke just as he hit the ground. He looked around frantically as he slowly shook off the effects of the nightmare. The fold out chair he had been sitting on was on its side, and a coffee mug had shattered, with it's contents spilled on the dirt floor. He rubbed a hand through his hair and breathed heavily, then got to his feet as he tried to shake away the terrified feeling from the nightmare. He picked up the chair and looked at the contents on the table: countless reports he had been reading before he must have passed out.

He sighed as he went to get a new mug of coffee. The reports had no doubt brought on the damned dream. GDI's forces were starting to push Nod out of Europe, but now they were beginning to suffer heavily from Tiberium sickness. Constant engagements in regions infected with the substance or against Nod units spreading it had caused a near epidemic. And with Dr. Mobius having been kidnapped, they had no way to treat the massive amounts of afflicted soldiers.

That left his assault on Nod's main base in jeopardy, which was especially frustrating as they had finally found the source of Nod's attacks into central Europe: a large base located on the Danube River here in Hungary. With it's destruction, GDI might be able to push Nod out of Europe and straight into the Mediterranean.

Mark greedily gulped down the contents of the mug and refilled it before making his way back to his desk. The last thing he needed was for this war to grind to a stalemate: they had to destroy this base. Only then could they push towards Nod's capital in Sarajevo. Why Kane had based the Brotherhood capital there he had no idea, but Mark was determined to bring the bastard to justice.

Of course the issue of actually breaking into the base was another thing that was causing him no end of stress: it was heavily defended and currently housing an entire Nod army.

Just as Mark finished his second cup, the flaps to his personal tent opened as Solomon and Carter walked in along with a new face: Captain Morelli. She commanded the flight of Orcas that Sheppard had gifted him. She was a bit of a maverick and a smart-ass but she was a damned good pilot and a competent leader. They all snapped to attention and waited for Mark to knowledge them.

"You alright sir?" Solomon asked, glancing at the broken coffee mug and Mark's dishevelled appearance. Mark simply grunted in response and gestured at the reports littering his desk.

"I'll be fine. What's going on?"

Solomon looked at Carter who had a smug grin on his face.

"I have an idea, sir, for defeating Nod's defences. We know we can't hit them from the ground or air, but what about the water?"

"Unless you have battleships with wheels, then I don't see how we could..." Mark paused as a thought occurred to him. "Now that would be an interesting sight. Solomon, why don't we have amphibious battleships?"

"Uh, I don't know, sir."

"No no listen: we can build small gunboats. Launch them into the river and sail right up Nod's rear end. We can hit their defences from where they least expect it, then roll over them." Carter insisted.

Mark looked at each person for a moment, then leaned back as he considered the option. It would take time, but it could work: Nod wouldn't expect a naval assault.

"Do we have enough resources? How many do you need?"

"Just one should do. It means we can't build any more Mammoth tanks, but the one we brought from Bratislava should be more then enough after we break the defences."

Mark scratched his head, distracted for a split second by just how greasy his hair was, before focusing once more. It was a good plan, but it could leave him with few resources for the rest of his forces.

"What do you two think?" Mark asked the others.

"It's a sound plan, sir, as I don't see any other way to break the defences." Solomon said plainly.

"Me and my birds can't get close enough, but if Colonel Carter can take down those guns then we can kick serious ass. Uh, sir." Morelli replied more enthusiastically.

Mark looked back at Carter who looked like a child expectantly waiting for a parent to hand them a present.

"Alright, you have the go ahead. Make it quick though, before Nod decides to kick us off their lawn."

Carter snapped a quick salute, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes sir."

He turned and left the tent, with Morelli following close behind, but Solomon stayed back.

"You getting enough sleep Commander?"

"No, but what can you do? Too much to do James."

"You need rest sir, or else you're going to ask me to build flying battleships."

"I thought I said ones with wheels? Flying battleships would be far more useful."

"I don't think either of us will live to see something like that, sir."

"Probably not. Alright, I'll try and sleep; wake me if the world ends."

"Will do, sir."

Solomon ducked out and Mark made his way over to the small cot tucked away in the back of the command tent. He laid down and expected to be kept awake by the stress of command, but he fell asleep almost instantly. And thankfully he was not plagued by dreams of Tiberium this time.

... ... ...

It took two days for Colonel Carter to build his gunboat. It was sitting in the river, moored to a makeshift dry-dock they had built to facilitate the project. The skeletal frame of a second boat sat forgotten in the dock as Mark, Solomon, Carter, and Morelli stood by the river. The other members of Mark's command staff were also standing nearby as he and Carter were ready to lay out the rest of the plan. A map of the area was pinned to the top of a wooden crate. On one side was GDI's forward operating base. On the other, the Nod base defended by high walls, both manned and automated defences.

"Commander? We're all set and ready to go." Carter reported from beside him.

"Right. Listen up people. Our objective is to destroy the enemy base. It's well fortified so our plan is for Colonel Carter to sail down the river to soften up their defences. Once he's done that, we can roll in and wipe out the remainder. First however, is the issue of the guns set up along the river bank, of which, there are four that prevent Carter's assault."

"The enemy base have a lot of anti-air, but those guns aren't covered by it. I can fly my Orcas in and take 'em out." Morelli spoke up from the other side of the crate. Mark nodded his head in agreement.

"Good, Captain Morelli will take out the guns then signal Colonel Carter. The rest of our forces will begin pushing up from the north at the same time to help distract Nod. If everything goes to plan, they will be too disoriented and we can wipe them out. Any questions?" Mark looked at everyone arrayed around him. When no one spoke up Mark smiled.

"Then let's get to work people."

They all separated and went off to carry out their various tasks. Carter made his way to a pontoon boat to carry him out to the gunboat while Morelli made her way to the small service area that stored the squadron of Orcas. Mark and Solomon made their way to the FOB's command centre to oversee the operation.

All the while, Mark silently grappled with the uneasy feeling brought on by his nightmares. He knew his duty, and he would not shirk his responsibilities, but he could not get the nagging feeling to go away.

Today would be a turning point, for better or for worse.

... ... ...

Captain Morelli sat in the cockpit of her Orca, flying high above the Danube. Behind her were the other three members of her squadron, call sign 'Vulture'. Their objective was to take out four large turrets that guarded both sides of the river. As they sped towards their target, she readied the missile pods tucked underneath the wings of the experimental craft. Satisfied everything was good, she called out for her wing mates.

"All callsigns, radio check"

 _"Vulture 2 good to go."_ Lieutenant Garry Alberman, her second in command, reported.

 _"Vulture 3 everything is green_." Lieutenant Lisa Tanner, a hot head like herself, stated.

 _"Vulture 4_ _,_ _ready to kick Nod where it hurts."_ Lieutenant Caleb Tanner, Lisa's younger brother and a natural born pilot, eagerly replied.

"Be careful with your rockets 4, don't need any itchy trigger fingers. We gotta leave something for the rest of the ground pounders."

 _"Copy that 1."_

Morelli smiled as her squad was ready: there was nothing more deadly then a squadron of GDI Orcas. She spotted their target, four guns protected by sandbag barricades and squads of Nod infantry arrayed in foxholes. She gave a predatory smile as they had no idea what was about to hit them.

"Fox one! Fox one!"

She targeted one of the guns and fired off two rockets, and watched as they were joined by six more that raced from the other Orcas. All four guns exploded in a brilliant fireball, and shrapnel began raining down on the Nod infantry or into the river. She targeted a concrete bunker and fired another two rockets, which punched right through and sent fire spewing from the thin gun ports. More foxholes and bunkers were destroyed by her wing mates, sending soldiers running back to the base, but they were cut down by the Orca's chin mounted autocannons. Morelli marveled at the destruction they had just unleashed, but her sight seeing was cut short, as one of the Orcas began drifting too close to the Nod base.

"Reel it back in 4, you're getting too close." Morelli called out.

 _"Right, sorry 1."_ Caleb replied sheepishly.

"Carter, any day now would be nice." Morelli reported over the general frequency.

 _"You're one to talk;_ _figured I could do some fishing while I waited for you."_ Carter shot back.

 _"Save it for later love birds: we got a job to do."_ Commander Lancaster stated over the radio.

Morelli laughed. She had served under some stiff and uptight commanders, but Lancaster was a man who knew how to lead people in a way that made those under his command love him. She figured she could follow him to the gates of Hell. It helped that he was hot too.

Morelli and her squad stayed hovering above the river, watching the smoke from the guns waft into the air. They were waiting in case Carter needed them, as they still had missiles and their chin guns. Carter's gunboat was making its way up the river when Alberman spoke up.

 _"Hey Morelli: the hell is that big tower? You see it?"_

She scanned the Nod base and spotted what he was looking at. It was a large black tower, curved to look somewhat like a scorpion's tail. The top was made out of red glass and it seemed odd just jutting out in the middle of the base.

"I see it. Maybe some kind of religious thing? Like a monument or something?"

 _"Nod is fucking weird, man."_ Caleb added in.

 _"We're almost in range now. Captain_ _,_ _feed me targets from up there and I'll take them out. I'm going to focus down the turrets first, then I can take out the AA."_ Carter was more serious now as he was about to enter combat.

"Copy that, stand by for targets." She replied in the same serious tone.

 _"Woah what the hell? Captain look! At the tower!"_ Alberman suddenly burst out.

Morelli looked back to the tower to see the red tip was glowing, and was getting brighter by the second.

"What the fuck?" A pit was forming in her stomach and she suddenly felt very uneasy. "Carter, back up. Back up now, dammit!"

 _"What's going on?"_ Lancaster asked, concern seeping into his voice.

"Carter, back the fuck up!"

Carter never replied as, at that moment, a bright lance of ruby light raced out from the tower and slammed right into the gunboat. It exploded in a massive fireball, splitting the vessel in two. Debris was sent flying in every direction as the boat began sinking into the river. Morelli shouted out in both horror and anger, as she could see bits of the boat floating on top of the water, burning. The radio exploded as her wing mates began shouting out in confusion but she ignored them as she called for the Commander.

"Sir, Carter is down: request permission to go look for him."

 _"What the hell happened Captain!?"_ Lancaster's confusion was now replaced by anger.

"I don't fucking know! Nod has some fucked up laser tower!" Morelli didn't mean to shout, but what she had just seen didn't make any sense to her.

 _"Alright, calm down Captain: get your birds back home."_

"But, sir, what about Carter?"

 _"He's dead Captain. Get your Orcas back to base, now."_

"But..."

 _"That's an order;_ _I'm scrapping this mission."_

"Are you fucking stupid!"

Morelli realized a moment too late that she had just insulted her commanding officer. She was about to apologize when he spoke again, growing more angry.

 _"Nod's defences are still up_ _:_ _we need to scrap the mission. I am not sacrificing more men Captain. Get back to base!"_

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." She replied more subdued.

 _"Shit! Commander! Massive Nod force is moving out from the base and heading_ _right for you!"_ Alberman shouted.

Morelli looked down to see a massive column of tanks and APCs rolling out from the base, flanked by Buggies and Attack Bikes. She also spotted Caesar SPGs moving up behind the column.

"Vultures, fire off your rockets. Aim for troops transports!"

She moved in to fire and saw the others do the same. She targeted a Nod T-80 tank and fired one of her rockets before immediately firing another at one of the artillery guns. Both rockets found their mark and sent fire and metal flying. The others also destroyed multiple targets, but the Nod force rolled on like it hadn't noticed. She went to fire again but found she was empty. Cursing, she gave the order to fall back just as Lancaster began shouting orders.

 _"All units, fall_ _back to base! We need to dig in and hold them off. Captain Morelli I need you back here now."_

"Coming home now, sir."

 _"Get that Mammoth to take out their heavy armour, and target their_ _artillery and flame units. Looks like Nod's bringing the fight to us."_

Morelli gulped nervously. She wanted to disobey orders and go look for Carter, even though deep down she knew he was dead. But she would have to wait until after the battle to even consider looking for his body.

If they survived.

... ... ...

The base was in chaos. Men rushed to set up defences while tanks tried to move into position as fast as they could. The Mammoth struggled to turn around and move into a defensive position.

Mark watched as the Orcas passed by overhead and landed at their pads. Men were now lining trenches or manning guard towers, and Paladin SPGs were setting up, ready to provide artillery support. He allowed the chaos to wash over him so he wouldn't think about what had just happened.

Artillery shells exploded just outside the base, showering the infantry manning the trenches outside the FOB with dirt. The Paladins fired back, lobbing heavy shells through the air to hit targets Mark couldn't see. More men rushed forward and tanks sat idly, ready to fire the moment the enemy came into view. Solomon came rushing up to him, along with the squad of Rangers.

"What's the plan, sir?" Solomon asked, trying to remain calm, but he could see panic just beneath the surface.

"There's no retreat now, not with such a massive force bearing down on us. We hold here then...then I'll figure it out."

Solomon stared at him for a moment then nodded his head.

"Understood, sir."

"Sergeant, take your Rangers and help in the trenches. Solomon, go see Captain Morelli see if she's okay then get her Orcas back in the air."

"Yes sir."

Solomon and the sergeant both ran off. Mark turned back as the artillery barrage crawled forward, and he could see the men were clearly tense as the enemy began approaching towards them. Much like the coalition that had been gathered to stop the Soviets, soldiers from multiple nations and with various reasons, stood shoulder to shoulder to stop Kane, and he couldn't be more proud of the people under his command. As much as he wanted to be there with them, fighting by their side, he knew his place was in the rear leading. If he died, it could be enough to break his troops. He turned and ran back towards the command building knowing he would need every minuscule advantage he could muster.

By the time he had returned to the command centre, the opening shots had already been fired and he quickly started viewing the live video feeds from spy satellites and updates from his leaders in the field. The enemy was launching a massive armoured assault. Companies of heavy tanks, both T-80s and Scorpions, along with light vehicles, pushed towards his base with reckless abandon. Nod was also deploying self-propelled artillery along with APCs and Flame tanks.

His own artillery was firing almost non-stop to counter the enemy's barrage. He hadn't seen a Nod force this large since the battle in Germany. The GDI tanks, led by the Mammoth, were sending an unending hail of high explosive shells into the enemy: countless Nod tanks and vehicles were destroyed, but still they came. The enemy advance finally came within firing range of the infantry, and the radio exploded with chatter from the various infantry companies as they began to engage. What would have been frantic chaos on the battle field was oddly calm in the control room. It was that part of being a commander that Mark found unnerving: the feeling like everything was set up like a chess game. He had to think of his people just as they were, people, and that their lives mattered to him as much as victory did.

"Okay people, Nod is throwing everything they have at us. I want the Mammoth targeting enemy armour, while our Abrams and Leopards focus on fire support for our defences. Get Paladins and M270s to continue counter-battery missions on enemy Caesars. Then get those Orcas flying strafing runs." Mark ordered out calmly.

His officers carried out his commands efficiently, and the control room became a cacophony of various voices. However, the calm of the control room was offset by the frantic calls from the radio. Men screamed and yelled for help, tank commanders barked out coordinates, and the dying calls of soldiers filled the background. If Mark had had more time to prepare, or maybe if he had found another way around the enemy defences, maybe if Carter was… no. Mark couldn't afford to give into hindsight now. Leave that for the historians. Right now he had to organize his men and push off the Brotherhood.

He gave out more orders, never breaking his calm demeanor. All the while he kept his eyes glued to the video feeds, watching his men fight and die. However despite the carnage, the battle seemed to be going in GDI's favour. Nod tanks were being torn apart by the Mammoth, as they were simply unable to match its firepower. They weren't even able to get close to the Mammoth, as the smaller GDI tanks kept them at bay. The artillery barrage had stopped, partly due to Nod soldiers storming the trenches, and partly due to the counter barrage from Mark's own guns.

It seemed as though the massive assault was starting to break, as if Nod wasn't expecting such stiff resistance. However more Nod soldiers were moving up from the base, clearly intent on overwhelming him with numbers alone. He opened his radio: Mark was going to need to coordinate his forces more directly if they were to get an advantage.

"Captain Morelli? I need you back in the air. Target enemy artillery and heavy armour."

 _"Understood sir, we're refuelled and ready to go."_

Mark could hear the anger still in her voice, but to her credit, she kept it in check.

"Good hunting."

He closed the radio and issued orders for the Mammoth to redirect fire towards the right flank, as the enemy was gaining more ground there. The radio chatter between his forces had melded into background noise, and he stopped noticing the frantic reports and call outs. That was, until an all too familiar cry was heard:

 _"Black Hand! Enemy Black_ _Hand units are advancing!"_

 _"Left flank! Left flank!"_

 _"Right side is being_ _overrun_ _! I need help over here!"_

Mark issued more orders, his calm finally beginning to crack as his forces started to balk at the presence of the Black Hand. Even he couldn't help but shudder at the sight of BTR-80s deploying the elite troops, steadily marching towards the trenches, unafraid of death. He issued commands to infantry leaders to focus fire on the Black Hand, but it seemed it was a redundant command. Despite the arrival of the Black Hand, the regular Nod forces were still struggling against his defences.

Perhaps there was still hope they could win.

... ... ...

There was no hope of winning the battle.

That thought kept running through McCoy's mind as he reloaded for the third time in the last five minutes. He fired off burst after burst from his rifle, and each time he killed multiple Nod soldiers, but more kept coming. The tanks had taken out several troop carriers before they could deploy but a few had made it past their field of fire and deployed their charges, which included the elite Black Hand. Upon deploying, the fearsome soldiers began firing their terrifying laser guns and began exacting a massive toll on the GDI infantry.

Steve fired his grenade launcher at them but he was running dangerously low on ammo. Sergeant Hanson and the rest of McCoy's squad were clustered around a mounted heavy machine gun. McCoy picked his targets and kept firing, trying not to think about the Black Hand creeping closer.

The four Orcas that had flown overhead moments ago were flying back, their missiles spent, but they were still doing strafing runs with their chin mounted guns. Several Black Hand soldiers were cut down by the heavy fire, but their ruby red beams nevertheless continued to fire into the trenches.

McCoy once again ducked down to reload just as the ground shook with the sound of the Mammoth tank firing, and somewhere behind the enemy lines a Nod tank exploded. A soldier farther down the line screamed as a laser sliced his left arm clean off. Soldiers rushed to him as he thrashed around screaming, while Steve tossed his grenade launcher to the side and grabbed his rifle. Both he and McCoy stood up and fired into the enemy. So dense was the wall of enemy troopers that they abandoned controlled bursts and simply fired on full auto.

McCoy crawled over to a crate of ammo to resupply when the Orcas once again came in on an attack run. As they unleashed more rockets, missiles from the ground came racing up to meet them. The Orcas immediately deployed chaff and danced out of the way. McCoy glanced around, trying to figure out where the fire had come from and swore: Nod Attack Bikes were now acting as mobile AA.

Some of the Abrams turned their fire onto the Bikes to help relieve the pilots, but were quickly punished by the Nod tanks. The only thing holding the Nod armour back was their lone Mammoth tank: it's heavy twin barrels unleashing devastating damage on the enemy while its rocket pods destroyed the lighter Buggies and Bikes.

With his weapon reloaded, McCoy targeted one of the Black Hand and managed to kill him just as the soldier's laser weapon seemed to overheat. The trench lip where McCoy was standing near was pelted with bullets, and he fell back as dirt rained down on him. Steve returned fired on whomever had shot at him, then ducked down to reload just as more dirt fell to the trench floor from constant rifle fire. McCoy brushed himself off and was about to get back up when a burning wheel flew over the trench followed by a loud crash. He peered over the trench to see a Nod Buggy had crashed mere feet away from where they were standing.

"Their stacking up on the other side! Get ready! Get ready!" Hanson warned.

McCoy and Steve readied themselves for the charge which came not more then two minutes later, as a full squad of Nod soldiers rushed forward. All had attached bayonets to the underside of their AK-47 rifles, and one soldiers had a flame thrower.

McCoy targeted the flame thrower first, shooting him clean through the chest. He fell down dead with his tank unexploded and McCoy switched targets and fired another burst, almost blowing off one soldier's leg. Steve managed to kill two others, then the two of them together killed the final Nod soldier.

Just as they were about to reload though, another squad came running up from behind the wrecked Buggy. This time they brought a Black Hand, and McCoy and Steve both ducked as the opposite side of the trench exploded from the impact of the laser rifle. The compacted dirt turned to blackened glass as laser beams continued to dance overhead just as the Nod forces jumped into the trench, bayonets at the ready and murder in their eyes.

McCoy fired point blank and blew one soldier off his feet while Steve barrelled into another and plunged a combat knife into his throat. McCoy fired at a third soldier and killed him with a wild burst from the hip. The fourth however walked over to him with his rifle raised. McCoy fired and caused the Nod soldier to stumble, but the soldier continued forward, lips moving in an unheard litany of religious fervor.

McCoy's rifle clicked empty and he fumbled for his own combat knife. Just as the Nod soldier was about to plunge his bayonet into McCoy's chest, the soldier abruptly collapsed. Steve was crouched behind the fallen soldier holding a Nod rifle, covered in blood that McCoy hoped was not his. No words were able to be exchanged because as McCoy staggered to his feet, a Black Hand jumped down, his laser rifle glowing red.

"Your death will be quick heretic."

The Black Hand's voice was mechanical as it was filtered through his helmet, and just as he was about to fire, a loud bang rang out through the cramped trench and the Black Hand was sent staggering. A second blast sent him crashing to the ground, and McCoy turned to see Sergeant Hanson standing there, armed with a shotgun.

"Nod's breached the trench. On your feet Private."

Hanson moved forward followed by McCoy's other two squad mates. He quickly got to his feet and followed behind Steve as they moved to clear the trench. They came up to a group of GDI soldiers grappling with Nod invaders. Hanson's shotgun barked again and sent a Nod soldier tumbling forward. The others fired quick shots, careful to avoid hitting their comrades. The GDI troops nodded their thanks, and they joined Hanson as he pushed further down. McCoy moved to follow, but stopped for a split second to stare at the dead Nod soldiers. Their faces were contorted and twisted in blind rage. He simply couldn't understand how these people were whipped up into such blind fanaticism. He shook his head and ran to catch up to the others.

As McCoy and the others continued to clear the trench, Nod forces began to initiate a withdraw. Seeing the enemy beginning to flee, the GDI defenders then opened fired, cutting them down without mercy. The Orcas flew out for one last run, and for a moment it looked as though they had managed to drive Nod off, but as McCoy turned to look back at his own side, he saw that GDI had received as good as they gave. Numerous GDI tanks were burning and countless places along the trench line had been utterly destroyed. Meanwhile, a few of the base's outlying structures had also been damaged, and one of the Paladins had fired so much and so quickly that it's barrel had become warped by the heat, making it completely useless. GDI may have won, but now they were bloodied and couldn't afford to counter attack. McCoy wondered how they would destroy the Nod base when he felt exhausted and found he no longer cared. Like many others, he slumped down and tried to rest, and not even the sergeants and platoon leaders could argue as some of them even slumped down too.

This war was enacting a heavy toll on everyone. Some days, McCoy just wished it would be over, that he could go home, or if failing that…

…That maybe he could just get killed, and then he wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore.

... ... ...

The battle was over: Nod had retreated back into their base and with their withdraw, they left the field around the GDI base covered with debris and destruction. Reports began to trickle in about the status of the defence and about the amount of casualties they had taken. The number was too high for Mark's liking, but the number of Nod's casualties was far higher. His officers were gathered around him waiting for new orders, but he wanted to wait for Morelli. Eventually she came in, still clad in her flight suit and covered with sweat. Mark began to address his subordinates.

"We won this battle, but our forces are too badly hurt to make an effective counterattack. We simply don't have the resources to break the enemy's defences. However, we have given too much today to simply give up now, so I've made a call to General Sheppard for reinforcements." Mark looked at his officers as they seemed to become slightly more hopeful at the promise of fresh troops, but Mark didn't hide his sigh as he continued.

"Unfortunately they won't be here until tomorrow, possibly as late as the afternoon or even early the next day."

The hope quickly faded from their faces, replaced by exhaustion or anger or both.

"We hunker down, rebuild our defences and wait until they arrive. Make no mistake: Nod will make another attack and we have to be ready. I know our men need to rest, but the faster we get our defences shored up, the faster they can get some sleep. Let's get to it people."

The various officers nodded in acknowledgement before going about their duties, relaying his orders down the chain of command. Morelli made her way out of the room talking with the chief engineer for the base. Mark took Solomon aside and spoke in a hushed tone.

"James, I need you to organize a search and rescue team. I need them to search the river before it gets too dark."

"Sir, you know that..." Solomon began, but Mark cut him off.

"I'm not naïve Lieutenant: tell them its recovery only."

"Yes sir."

He walked away and Mark was left alone, desperately wanting a coffee. He made his way back to his personal tent, knowing he'd need as much sleep as he could get, but the chances of that happening were going to be next to none.

... ... ...

McCoy's stared up at the night sky. The stars shone brightly as the lights from the base were dimmed and the fires from the battlefield had died out long ago. McCoy and his squad, along with countless others, were sleeping in the trenches tonight in case Nod made another attack. All around him, his squadmates slept - including Steve who was snoring softly nearby - all except himself and one other, Corporal Ben Hugh. Hugh was a soft spoken man as well as an exceptional sniper, a fact he punctuated with the occasional shot from his sniper rifle.

Hugh stood there at the trench lip, still as a statue as he picked out targets amongst the wreckage. Nod scouts, scavengers, and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be caught by his gaze ended up dead before they even knew it. The sporadic firing from his sniper somehow failed to wake anyone up as everyone was too exhausted. McCoy however still had trouble sleeping as vivid dreams kept him up, so he found himself sitting beside the sniper as the man went about his gruesome work. For the most part, they didn't speak but for a few times when Hugh had to reload.

"Shit, I think I just killed a priest." Hugh said with genuine regret.

"What makes you say that?" McCoy stood up and peered out into the darkness, as if he'd be able to see without Hugh's night vision scope.

"He was carrying a book and looked like he was praying. Shit, now I feel bad."

"Why?" McCoy asked, unable to understand how someone could feel sympathy for the Brotherhood.

"'Cause my mamma raised me Baptist, and it ain't right to kill a holy man." Hugh replied with his thick southern accent which gave him an endearing charm.

"I don't know if I'd consider Nod holy. Bunch of nut jobs if you ask me."

"Yeah, I guess. What about you Robby? You believe in God?"

McCoy was somewhat surprised by the sudden shift to a theological discussion, but figured he had nothing better to do.

"Yea, sure. I guess, just lately...I don't know, with the war and Tiberium. Kind of hard to think that there's a caring God up high."

"Maybe we should own up and realize that we are being punished for something. Mankind hasn't exactly been the most faithful and good spirited lately."

"Maybe it has nothing to do with God, just really shit luck."

"No such thing as luck in my book, Robby."

Hugh punctuated this last statement with a shot from his rifle and somewhere out in the dark, a Nod scout died missing the right half of his face. Both McCoy and Hugh fell silent again as Hugh went back to his work, leaving McCoy to mull over his personal philosophy. He stared up at the stars for awhile, wondering just where Tiberium might have come from, when he decided he could no longer fight off his exhaustion, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He woke up a few hours later when Sergeant Hanson shoved an MRE into his hands. The pale light of dawn had crept over the scarred field, and the blackened wrecks of Nod vehicles and twisted bodies of fallen soldiers could be seen once again. Hugh had retired his rifle and was eating with gusto in the military's best approximation of a breakfast sandwich. McCoy opened his own meal and began to prepare it as Steve slumped down beside him with his iconic smile.

"How you feeling pal?" He asked this around a spoonful of eggs.

"Didn't sleep much and when I did, it was in a muddy trench. So, pretty good all things considered." McCoy said as he took a bite of his own meal as Steve let out a laugh.

"No life is more luxurious then that of general infantry."

"Amen to that!" Hugh replied in earnest.

"If you got a problem with the army being too hard son, then you should have joined the air force." Hanson chimed in from his spot at the other side of the trench. His normally stern, no-nonsense, attitude was replaced with a friendly fatherly vibe as he jibed with the others.

"No Sergeant. No problem here. Just wished the engineers would make the trenches more comfortable." McCoy replied in the same joking manner.

"I'll be sure to inform the Commander then." Hanson replied while jabbing his fork in McCoy's direction.

"Inform me of what, Sergeant?"

The whole squad looked up in shock as Commander Lancaster was walking down the trench towards them, coffee mug in hand. They all shot up and gave a salute which he tried to stop them from doing.

"At ease people. I'm just here to check on the troops. How are your men Sergeant?" Lancaster asked with sincere concern.

"Not good, sir." Hanson replied in mock seriousness. "Private McCoy here says the trenches are too uncomfortable, sir. He recommends we all get fluffy pillows and nappy blankets."

They all laughed at his expense but McCoy couldn't help from joining in. Even the Commander laughed, to the point of having a tear form in his eye.

"Sorry to say Private: we don't have enough fluffy pillows for everyone. But I'll go ask Nod real nice for some."

"Thank you sir, apparently I'd appreciate that a lot."

They all laughed again until the Commander's radio burst to life and a single sentence set everyone back on edge.

 _"Sir, recon just reported movement from the Nod base. They're mobilizing again."_

Before Lancaster could even order them to, the squad was already grabbing their gear, and Hanson sent two members of the squad down the line to warn the others. Lancaster simply nodded and ran back to the command centre.

The second battle was about to begin.

... ... ...

Morelli was not a morning person. Until she had her coffee or something else to help her wake up, it was generally advised to avoid her, least you invoke her wrath. Today however, she had someone to direct her pre-coffee rage at: the Brotherhood of Nod. She blamed them for waking her and she was going to repay them with missile and chain gun fire. She climbed into her Orca cockpit and began going over the pre-flight procedure as Alberman chirped over the squadron radio.

 _"Good morning Vulture 1! And_ _how are you this beautiful European_ _morning?"_ He spoke like some cheesy morning talk show host.

"Alberman, I swear to God I will shove your head up your Orca's exhaust pipe." She replied venomously but with a hint of humor. Though, only a hint.

 _"Easy_ _chief save it for the Noddies."_ Lisa chimed in, barely containing her laughter.

With her checklist complete, Morelli began lifting the attack craft into the air, followed by the others and sped over the base towards the ongoing battle.

Already the battle was underway: tanks were trading fire with each other while artillery shells tried to rout out the entrenched infantry. However, unlike the attack from yesterday, Nod's force was almost exclusively light units. Buggies and Bikes made up the bulk of the attack while Scorpions tried to protect the Flame tanks slowly rolling through the debris choked field. APCs raced ahead along with Technicals. However this time around, the Nod soldiers had a better time rushing the trench line, as they had far more cover provided from their predecessors defeat.

Taking note of everyone's position on the field, as well as the strength and tactics of the attacking Nod, Morelli began selecting targets for both her and her squadron: she decided her priority should be to try and thin their numbers by strafing the infantry with her chain gun.

For the first two hours of the fight, it was the same as yesterday: they'd fly out and unload their missiles, then provide close air support until either they needed to rearm, or the AA fire from the Bikes became too much for the chaff to handle. It was during the third hour of the battle that things turned against GDI: without heavy armour support, the Nod assault made even less progress than yesterday, but yet their infantry had managed to breach the trenches in several spots. Only the determination and tenacity of the GDI defenders pushed them off, but each time it exacted a heavy toll. And more Nod troops seemed to appear to take their place.

Morelli fired a rocket at an APC that had managed to avoid the fire from the tanks. She was about to circle around to fire another volley when her radio burst to life: not the usual back and forth banter, but fear gripped panic.

 _"Captain! Enemy reinforcements from the north!"_ The report came from Lisa.

Morelli turned her Orca around to see a massive army rolling towards them from the northern Tiberium field. The crazy bastards had actually marched right through it! She could see flecks of the glowing green crystals stuck to the wheels and sides of the vehicles.

"Command, we got a problem! Enemy reinforcements inbound and a shit ton of 'em." Morelli warned.

 _"What's the enemy composition?"_ Lancaster sounded calm despite the bad news.

"Light tanks and support vehicles and more APCs."

She ordered her squadron in for an attack run. They unloaded on the second enemy assault, destroying countless vehicles, but this force was the same size as the other. The air around them began exploding as rockets fired from the Attack Bikes began flying towards them. Morelli deployed her chaff but as she turned to head back to base, her onboard computer began screaming at her that there was a missile lock. She threw the craft into a hard dive before pulling up, just in time to watch the rocket race past her and slam into the right wing of Caleb's Orca. It spun violently out of control as it plummeted to the ground all the while Caleb's frantic voice called out over the radio.

 _"Mayday! Mayday!_ _Mayday! I'm hit_ _and I can't control her!"_

 _"Eject damn it!"_ Lisa cried out for her brother.

 _"Fuck!"_

Caleb crashed into the ground, having never thought to eject. Fortunately the crash wasn't too severe and the Orca stayed in relatively one piece, however Nod was already rushing towards him.

"Command we have a downed pilot. I'm going down to retrieve him, over," Morelli stated as she began to descend.

 _"Negative Vulture 1. There's too many of them, I need you back here."_

Lancaster's calm tone was now suddenly very annoying to her as she watched Nod forces swarm towards her downed wingman.

"He's going to be overrun sir. I can grab him."

 _"Damn it Captain: I need you to provide air support. I promise we will get him, but for now, get back here before you get shot down too."_

Morelli was careful to turn off the radio before she let off a string of profanities before replying to Lancaster.

"Understood. Vultures, RTB."

They all reluctantly made their way back during which, Morelli never took her eyes of the crash site.

... ... ...

Caleb Tanner groaned as he opened his eyes. He looked down at his eject button and cursed himself for not thinking to use it. Shadows fell over him and he looked up to see three figures standing over his canopy. He waved at them sheepishly before his groggy mind realized they weren't GDI but Nod soldiers. They noticed he was awake and one of them pointed his rifle right at Caleb as the other two worked out how to open the cockpit. Caleb looked round for his sidearm but couldn't find it in time before they pried the glass canopy open and pulled him out. They threw him to the ground and one of them kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. They roughly pulled him to his feet and he stood staring at the visor of one of the soldiers, the red scorpion tail stencilled on both sides of the helmet.

"GDI pig!"

Although Caleb couldn't see his face, he could imagine the look of pure hate behind the visor. He was pushed towards a waiting Technical, the gunner on the back looking impatient as the rest of their force sped past them. Caleb's mind began to race, trying to think of a solution to escape. However, he could see no way out; even if he somehow broke free, where would he go? He was in the middle of a Nod regiment bearing down on the base; he'd be shot in seconds. All he could do was struggle and buy himself some time, but all it got him was a punch to the ribs.

Just as he was about to be shoved into the back of the truck, the ground around them exploded. Caleb snapped his head up and saw a massive group of GDI tanks and Humvees racing up from behind the Nod forces. One such Humvee came barrelling towards them, its heavy gun ripping into the lightly armoured truck. Caleb dived to the ground as the gunner turned his sights to the three Nod soldiers, spraying him with blood as they were cut to bloody ribbons. The Humvee pulled over and two GDI riflemen jumped out and ran over to him.

"You alright flyboy?" One asked in a heavy German accent.

"You guys are late!" Caleb replied while laughing like a lunatic.

They helped him get inside the Humvee, then sped off to rejoin the others. The reinforcements began ripping into the Nod forces from behind and, unprepared for the assault, they were quickly wiped out. It was almost an unfair slaughter as the numerically superior GDI forces began pushing its way into the original assault force. The radio came to life with the relieved voices of GDI soldiers welcoming their arrival. The Humvee veered off from the main force and made its way to the base, dropping him off before speeding back out into the fight.

Caleb was lost for a moment as where to go before an infantry sergeant slapped a rifle into his arms and told him to follow him.

"You're a ground pounder today flyboy! I hope you know which end the bullets come out of."

Caleb demonstrated reloading the weapon to appease the gruff sergeant, whose name tag identified him as Sergeant Hanson. Hanson yelled for his squad to follow him and they rushed forward to join the counterassault. A young kid and a much larger man ran up to him, with the larger man clasping him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you. My names Steve and this here his Robby: come on buddy."

The two ran off and Caleb ran after them _._ _The infantry began pushing into the battlefield as the reinforcements engaged what was left of the Brotherhood's armour. Enemy infantry began to panic, some staying to fight, while others attempted to flee. Caleb and the others had little resistance as they pushed Nod away from the GDI base. His bursts largely missed, never having been too great at the gun range, but he quickly managed to get his aim straight, and helped take down a Nod machine gun crew still fighting on._

 _Caleb actually found himself enjoying being on the ground, but nothing could ever beat being inside an Orca._ _However, it seemed as though he would be stuck fighting on the ground for a bit longer, as the order came down from the Commander:_

 _It was time to win this battle._

... ... ...

Lancaster and Solomon exchanged glances when Captain Morelli reported about the enemy reinforcements. He still couldn't believe that they had rolled through the Tiberium field, risking sickness and death. However, it proved an effective strategy as they hadn't expected an attack from that direction and now they were threatened with being totally overwhelmed. To make matters worse, one of the Orca pilots had been shot down and he simply didn't have the resources to spare to try and rescue him. Lancaster knew all too well what happened to prisoners: the best case would be Nod would try to forcibly convert him.

With both Nod forces converging on them, it was only a matter of time before they were overrun. Solomon was busy working on a fall back plan, but Mark knew once the line fell, it would be over.

"Incoming transmission." EVA's voice cut through the quiet gloom that had settled over the control room.

When he saw the transmission was from GDI, Lancaster was more confused than anything. However, that feeling was quickly replaced with relief.

 _"Commander Lancaster? I heard you could use some help. How do you say it English?_ _The cavalry has arrived_ _!"_

Roland's voice visibly relieved the officers in the room, bringing back a sense of hope of wining the battle.

"Roland, I could kiss you right now!" Mark's shoulders sagged as he felt the tension in his shoulder begin to dissipate.

 _"How about you just buy a round of beer instead? I'll clean up your mess for you. Oh by the way, one of my men just radioed in: we_ _picked up one of your pilots and I assume you want him back?"_

Both Mark and Solomon exchanged glances as smiles spread across their faces.

"Roland, I'll buy you all the beer in the world."

 _"_ _I'll hold you to it. Roland, out."_

"Solomon, go get Morelli back in the air. And tell her the good news."

"Yes sir!"

As Solomon left, Mark returned his attention to the ongoing battle. Now he could see Roland's forces sweeping in from behind Nod's northern force, a massive wave of heavy tanks and light Humvees with APCs and heavy supply trucks in the rear. When the two forces collided, Nod was now outgunned and outnumbered and fell swiftly under GDI's relentless onslaught. The men and woman of the 7th Infantry Division surged forward, eager for revenge, while the forces of Roland's own Weisswolf Garrison hunted down the enemy. The Nod army was crushed: vehicles now littered the fields surrounding the Danube like a graveyard, and scores of Brotherhood soldiers lay dead, with only a few managing to escape.

As Mark waited for Roland to arrive at the command building, he took the time to look over the first round of damage reports. There was no doubt in his mind that this battle would go down as one of the bloodiest of the war, and it still was not over.

Nearly half an hour after the battle had concluded, Roland and his staff arrived. He began walking towards Mark, a smile etched on his face, but before he could even mutter a greeting, Mark began issuing orders.

"Roland, we need to push right now."

"Now? My forces just got here and your men are exhausted."

"I know, but this could be our only chance before they regroup again."

"Okay my friend, I'll transfer control of my forces to you."

"Thank you. Captain Morelli? I need your birds to provide support for our ground troops."

 _"Understood sir, but we are a man short."_

Lancaster could hear the relief in her voice, obviously having a great weight lifted after hearing that her pilot was okay.

"We should be fine. I'm going to go knock on Nod's front door, and I'm bringing a very big hammer."

 _"Copy that."_

He and Roland began looking over the layout of the Nod base as they prepared for the final push. GDI's forces began rolling across the scarred and blackened battlefield. Columns of tanks led by the Mammoth rolled through while faster Humvees and APCs raced ahead of them. All the while the three Orcas flew overhead. It was an impressive display of GDI's raw firepower, and the amassed force of several nations. He just hoped it would be enough to break through Nod's defences.

As the tanks rolled into firing range, they began taking fire from the large turrets that guarded the base. Two sat at the front entrance while a third sat at the corner of the tall concrete wall near a small cliff. On the opposite side was the Obelisk that was situated near the riverbank. Nod forces began streaming out of the front entrance to meet GDI head on, and similar to the GDI base, they had set up several lines of trenches and foxholes. Morelli's Orcas couldn't get too close to the base least they be shot down by the AA, but they were able to fire off their payloads into the trenches. Blowing holes in the enemy defences allowed for the APCs to roll right up to them and deploy troops straight into the trenches. It became a bloody close-quarters battle, with soldiers literally fighting hand to hand; anything to gain the advantage. GDI shotguns and Nod flame throwers proved horribly effective in this fight.

While the infantry were fighting in the gruesome ways of warfare created in World War One, the tanks began firing on the turrets and few remaining armored vehicles that tried to deny GDI access to the base. The Mammoth opened up with its two barrels and decimated the front gate. Concrete walls crumbled and tanks began belching thick black smoke into the air. Nod defences fell in short order and GDI was ready to push into the base.

The Mammoth led the push, but the Obelisk began glowing a murderous red. They tried to swivel their twin guns to fire but were too slow. The Obelisk fired a single crimson beam and the Mammoth tank exploded in a violent fireball. The explosion could be felt by both sides as the massive tank was turned into a burning pile of metal. The combined fire of dozens of Abrams tanks broke the obelisk, the glass tip shattered as the top half collapsed into the river. With the defences down GDI rushed into the base and what few troops remained quickly fell under their vengeance fuelled assault.

As the tanks began targeting the AA guns, Morelli and her Orcas were finally able to enter the base and targeted key buildings. Their rockets tore into power plants, war factories, Hands of Nod, and the Tiberium refinery. When their ammo was spent, they made their way back to base and the tanks finished what they started. Only one building was spared and that was the enemy command centre. GDI troops slowly made their way towards the HQ, with the intent to capture it.

Mark was careful not to let the sense of victory overtake him. The battle still was not over, but it might as well have been. What was left of the Nod force simply could not stand up against Mark's forces, but instead of surrendering, the enemy continued to fight. It was a wasted act, but he didn't expect anything different from the Brotherhood.

"I believe congratulations are in order, Commander Lancaster. You've achieved a major victory for GDI." Roland stated.

Mark shook his head, but couldn't hide the smile on his face.

"It's not over yet, my friend. I still want to drag the Nod commander out and see the look on his face."

"I didn't take you to be a sore winner?"

"I'm usually not, but today I feel like being one."

" _Command, Kilo 4, moving into the command center now."_

"Copy Kilo 4: try to take as many prisoners as possible." Mark quickly replied.

" _Wilco Command. Kilo 4 in position, Kilo 6, blow the door."_

" _Copy that. Moving up now-"_

The radio became awash with static at the same time a massive explosion temporarily blinded all of the live feeds. Mark's heart instantly dropped as he stared at the screen. Roland began yelling for an update behind him, but Mark already knew what had happened. After several seconds, the video feeds cleared, and he could see the raging inferno that now raged where the Nod command centre once stood.

"Get medical and fire control teams over there now!" Mark roared.

" _Command…this is…this is Kilo_ _4…damn it! We lost Kilo 6, but everyone else is fine. Say again, Kilo 6 is KIA, but we are okay! Crazy bastards blew themselves up."_

Mark gave a mute sigh of relief. The damage could have been far worse if his men had been just a few feet closer. He watched the fires burn as the rest of the base crumbled around it. The Nod commander took his own life, like a damned coward. However, with his suicide, the battle was over. The Brotherhood's base in Hungary was destroyed and their ability to deploy troops up the Danube was removed. It had been a long and costly battle, but it was over.

… … …

About two hours after the battle, Roland's forces were busy searching through the wreckage of the Nod base while Mark's forces got their well deserved rest. Mark was talking with Solomon: now that the fighting was over, they could discuss what to do with their late friend.

"I'm sorry Mark, the search and rescue teams couldn't find anything. It was like the whole thing...disintegrated."

"They couldn't find anyone?"

Solomon simply shook his head and Mark ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a letter that he really did not look forward to writing. Roland came over and noticed the sombre look on their faces.

"General Sheppard is on the line Mark." He said in a very subdued tone.

Mark simply nodded and they all made their way over to the video screen that currently displayed the General's face.

 _"Co_ _mmander Lancaster: superb work out there. The destruction of that base will be a major turning point in the war. You've effectively denied Nod's ability to attack central Europe and with that, we can refocus our forces to other theatres."_

"Thank you sir. There is bad news however. Nod had deployed a new defensive weapon, one that utilizes their laser technology. I've ordered EVA to send you all relevant data."

Sheppard looked down and was clearly reading something. After a few short moments he grunted, then looked back at Mark.

 _"The Obelisk of Light?"_

"The name given by captured Nod POWs, sir. I've spared you the rhetoric that came along with it."

 _"I'll pass this off to InOps."_

"We also loss Colonel Carter, sir."

Sheppard closed his eyes for a few seconds, but other than that, he gave no other indication of how he felt about the news.

 _"He was a good man. Commander, I want you to redeploy to the front lines; it's time we start pushing Nod back."_

"Yes, sir."

Sheppard ended the call and the three men turned to each other. They all still looked exhausted from the two days of fighting, but they wouldn't let that stop them from their duty.

"Solomon, inform the men that we will move out tomorrow; give them some time to rest. But I want to be at the front as soon as possible."

"Understood, sir." Solomon left the two commanders to carry out his orders.

"You coming with me to the front?" Mark asked his friend.

"No, I'm afraid not. My mission was to help reinforce you. Now I'll be returning to Fort Weisswolf to make sure Nod stays out of central Europe."

"Damn, I could use you out there with me."

"You'll be fine Mark. You're the best we have." Roland patted him on the shoulder then left the control room.

Mark stood there for a moment and watched the officers do their work. He thought about the fallen, and promised them that he wouldn't give up. He would end this war.

One way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Tiberium is the manifestation of our faith. It is a tool of the divine, which we may make ourselves divine and create a kingdom here on Earth. Such we have longed for since the dawn of our faith, and such that is promised to us by God's messenger, Kane. Tiberium is the key that we will use to re-enter Eden."

Confessor Julius, First Grand Confessor of the Brotherhood, during an emissary mission to the Vatican

 **Peru, South America**

 **October 23** **rd** **, 1996**

 **0715**

The last signs of winter were evident in the biting wind that blew past Havoc. Snow already covered the mountains he was currently climbing, making it all the more treacherous. The ghillie suit he was wearing did little to stop the chill, but the physical exertion helped, at least in some small part. He had gotten nearly halfway up the cliff when he had to stop to rest, though that itself was not an easy task, as he clung to the narrow outcropping. Of all the places this damned war had taken him, scaling a frozen mountain was probably the worst.

GDI forces under Locke's command, as well as additional forces from the American 101st, had been steadily pushing into South America over the past few months. With every city retaken, and every base destroyed, GDI made two unsettling discoveries. Number one: they still were no closer to finding the Black Hand or the missing scientists. And two: the Brotherhood had a near total control over South America. That last discovery had shocked GDI and the UN Security Council, as they had no idea Nod had obtained such a strong foothold on the continent. However, given the Brotherhood's heavy focus on the European and African theatres, the war in South America had been nowhere near as severe. That didn't mean Havoc hadn't seen some heavy fighting, though. And now the war had brought him to Peru, where Havoc's former team, Dead Six, had last seen the scientists.

Havoc was snapped back to the present as the mountain shook from force of a Nod MiG fighter taking off not too far above him. Havoc had to hold on tightly, less he fall to his death far, far below. That had been the third fighter jet to have taken off within the last half hour. Whatever the Brotherhood was up to, he would have to move fast. Havoc resumed his climb up the mountain, going as fast as he could without overexerting himself. As he neared the top of the cliff, his arm began to vibrate, and not from the pain of the climb. With a grunt of annoyance, Havoc very carefully activated the talk button on the tacpad, then resumed climbing.

"Kind of…busy…Locke!" Havoc growled through haggard breaths.

" _Forgive me Havoc, but you missed your scheduled check in. What's your status?"_

"Almost…argh! At the…top!"

" _Right. Remember, we need to find those scientists. Our intelligence suggests the enemy is in the process of abandoning this base. You have to hurry."_

"Well, I'd go a lot faster if you…didn't call me…every five minutes!"

 _"Do try to remember who it is that keeps you out of a military prison."_

Locke ended the call just as Havoc was only a few meters from reaching the top. Seeing an end to the excruciating climb, a new burst of energy allowed Havoc to pull himself onto the plateau at the top of the mountain. He heaved in relief, nearly doubling over as he tried to catch his breath. However doing so almost made him miss the sound of a vehicle approaching him. He quickly dove into the snow, covering himself as best he could. Moments later, an Attack Buggy rolled to a stop nearby. Three men got out of the vehicle, and assumed a lazy posture as they all tried to light cigarettes in the biting wind.

Havoc slowly pulled up his silenced P90, careful not to move too quickly. Fortunately the Nod patrol didn't seem to think anyone would be dumb enough to scale a mountain, so they weren't paying close attention. The problem was that these soldiers clearly had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon, as they began laughing amongst themselves, and Havoc realized he was going to have to take them all out if he wanted to get out of this mess. Havoc raised his weapon's scope to his eye, and tried to pick out the best target to take down first. He rested his sights on the man with the Brotherhood equivalent to a sergeants' chevron, and fired a quick burst. The sergeant went down in a splatter of blood and grey matter, and before the other two could properly process what had just happened, Havoc fired again. Two more quick bursts put the remainder of the patrol down, turning the white snow red. With that obstacle dealt with, Havoc slowly walked forward towards the edge of the Nod base.

Havoc once again dove into the snow for cover, as he heard more vehicles approaching him. He glanced up to see three Tiberium Harvesters making their way into the base. He quickly pulled up his tacpad to snap off some pictures, as there shouldn't have been any Tiberium fields up in the mountains. Clearly Nod was doing something with the alien rock, and it could not be good for GDI. As the Harvester convoy made its way into the base, Havoc made a call to Locke, who answered almost immediately.

" _Havoc, good to hear from you. What's your status?"_

"Insertion successful. Had to take out a patrol first, but I got a new problem. Just spotted three harvesters going into the base; I don't know if they were loaded or not."

 _"Tiberium Harvesters? That is very odd. That's not our objective however, finding the scientists is. Get in there and find them. Once_ _you have, get them to the extraction point at the bottom of the cliff. Sergeant Jackson and his Marines will be there for the exfil."_

"You know I don't need Jackson or his jarheads: I'm a Commando."

 _"Normally I can tolerate your lone wolf bravado_ _,_ _but this mission is too important, Havoc. GDI needs those sc_ _ientists back. Best to_ go radio silent now Captain. Locke out."

Havoc wanted to argue, but decided to concede the point to Locke. He began moving towards the base. By this point, the convoy had moved out of sight, leaving only two guards at the base's entrance. That in itself was strange too, as it should have been heavily defended. He pushed his concerns to the side and quickly fired two more bursts, killing the guards before they even knew what was happening. After reloading his weapon, Havoc entered into the Nod base, moving from cover to cover as to avoid being seen.

The base itself was relatively small, with only a single Hand of Nod, a small command post, and a small power plant. The rest of the base was dominated by the large runway, which currently held two planes, a large cargo hauler, and a smaller private jet. The three harvesters were parked near the cargo plane, and most of the base's garrison likewise seemed to be concentrated there. But with no sign of the scientists, Havoc decided that his best bet would be the command post.

He eased himself away from his cover and walked along the fence enclosing the base. Havoc began jogging towards the command post, seeing as the base was largely deserted. He stopped only once to allow the guards to walk by him, then dashed across the small motor pool to the command post. He crawled underneath a bay door left slightly open, and found himself in an empty warehouse. He moved towards the door, but stopped when it suddenly swung open. He stood there, motionless, as there was no cover to hide behind, as a single soldier wandered in.

"Carlos, you in here? The fuck did that guy go-"

Havoc and the Nod soldier stared each other down for a moment, unsure of how to react. Finally the Nod soldier reacted and reached for a pistol on his hip, but Havoc was faster as he brought up his P90 and fired a burst into the man's chest. He collapsed to the ground where he began to writhe around in pain, a gurgling sound escaping his lips as he choked on his own blood. Havoc stepped over the dying man, quickly putting a final bullet through his skull. He proceeded through the command post. The rest of the facility was eerily quiet, even as he made his way to the command center. No guards were posted outside, allowing Havoc to waltz right into the room. Three officers were gathered by a terminal, with their backs turned to Havoc. Havoc carefully crouched behind another computer station, ready to take down the officers.

"Lance 4-3, respond. Lance 4-3, this is Cathedral Actual, respond now!" One of the Nod officers commanded.

"Perhaps they're having trouble with their radios?" Another officer offered.

"Damn it, we don't have time for this. Warrant Officer, find someone to go see what's happened to that patrol."

"Yes sir." The third officer replied.

Havoc smiled to himself as he stood up, causing the Nod Warrant Officer to stop abruptly. The three men reacted much faster than the soldier in the warehouse, quickly reaching for their sidearms. Havoc just unloaded the rest of his magazine in a wild spray of bullets, tearing through the three men and the terminals behind them. When his weapon clicked dry, he quickly reloaded as he stepped over to the officers.

"Fucking assholes. Didn't let me give a one liner."

Havoc kicked the base commander for good measure. Then he plugged his tacpad into the bullet riddled terminal, and allowed EVA to rummage through the base's computers. As the AI worked, he glanced up at a screen which displayed security camera footage of the tarmac, where Nod soldiers were busy loading the cargo plane. And where several Black Hand troopers were escorting the three GDI scientists towards the private jet.

"Shit!"

Havoc yanked the cord from the terminal and rushed out of the control room. EVA gave him some kind of warning about how the data transfer wasn't complete or something, but he was too concerned about reaching the scientists. He burst through the main doors and ran onto the tarmac, gunning down several Nod soldiers who were in his way. But it was too late: the scientists were pushed onto the jet. It began taking off down the runway. He had just failed; he was so close, yet he still failed the mission. Havoc wanted to curse and yell, but he didn't have the time as alarms began blaring across the base and Nod soldiers rushed towards him.

Havoc ran towards the Harvesters still parked nearby, narrowly missing bullets as he did. He took cover behind one of the large claws that scooped up the Tiberium, as bullets pinged off the heavy armour. His mind was still racing between having failed the mission and now having to find a way to escape. He took a deep breath to calm himself, then reached into his ammo belt and procured three C-4 charges. He placed them underneath all three Harvesters and, once that was done, he peered around his cover to find the cargo plane was left unguarded.

"There he is!"

Havoc whirled around to find three Nod soldiers behind him, rifles aimed directly at him. Havoc slowly lowered his P90 to the ground, where one of the soldiers quickly snatched it. He silently berated himself, having been so distracted by his failure to end up being caught.

"Move it infidel!"

Havoc was led back out onto the tarmac, where at least another ten soldiers stood waiting. Havoc was pushed down onto his knees, just as a large man walked towards him. He wore a black beret and had a savage grin on his face. Havoc quickly recognized the man: it was the mercenary, Mendoza.

"A commando, eh? Oh, Raveshaw will love this." Mendoza said. "So, puny commando. Have any last words?"

Now it was Havoc's turn to smile.

"Yeah: I got a present for yah!"

Mendoza gave him a quizzical look, but upon hearing Havoc's catchphrase, EVA activated the detonator. The three Harvesters exploded in a green inferno, the concussive force knocking Havoc and most of the others over. Several soldiers began screaming in inhuman agony as they were too close to the explosion, and the Tiberium vapors began eating away at their skin. In the chaos, Havoc jabbed his combat knife into one of his captor's groin, causing the man to double over in plain. Havoc then grabbed the soldier's AK-47 and crushed his skull with the butt of the rifle, he looked looked around for a target, however no one was paying any attention to him. The other soldiers were still reeling from the explosion, though many others had fled for safety instead, including Mendoza, as they tried to escape the expanding cloud of Tiberium vapors. A few others tried to help those who were still screaming in pain, but they too started to be consumed by the vapors, their skin literally being eaten away as crystals formed across their bodies. Ignoring the dying soldiers, Havoc ran towards the cargo plane, just as its engines fired to life.

He reached the rear of the plane and ascended the ramp into the cargo hold. It was filled with various crates of different supplies, although it all seemed fairly mundane, and offered no hint as to what the Brotherhood was doing. Havoc whirled around as he heard running behind him, but it was just more Nod soldiers trying to escape the inferno. He flinched as a gunshot narrowly missed his head and, turning around, he found himself face to face with the one person he never thought he'd see again: Sakura.

"Hello Nicky." She said, her gun casually pressed against his head.

"Miss me?" Havoc replied, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Not at this range."

"Still pissed?"

"Nah, but I do have to kill you. Part of the job you know."

They stared each other down for a moment when the plane suddenly jolted and they both fell. In that instant, Havoc managed to knock the gun out of her hands which he followed up with a punch to her face. She stumbled back, but recovered quickly and launched into a flurry of attacks. Havoc managed to block them all, but they were all meant as a distraction, as she kicked Havoc in his right knee, causing him to buckle. Sakura followed up with an elbow to Havoc's face, snapping his head back painfully. He fell to the ground, but managed to sweep her legs out and cause her to fall as well. Havoc scrambled to his feet, but Sakura was faster and once again launched into a flurry of punches and jabs.

Havoc began backing up, only to find himself at the edge of the ramp. He threw another punch, but she ducked it then delivered another kick which connected with his stomach. He cried out in pain and dropped his guard, and with a smile, she kick him and he fell out of the plane just as it began picking up speed. He groaned as he finished rolling for several meters, then picked himself up, and watched the plane speed up before taking off into the air. He stood there for a moment, watching the plane shrink away as the fires from the Harvesters finally began to die down.

 _Well, that could have gone better._ Brushing himself off, Havoc looked around for his stolen weapon, but couldn't find it anywhere. With an angered sigh he decided to ditch the weapon, and took off towards the opposite end of the runway, now needing to find a way to escape the Nod base. Unfortunately the Nod soldiers had resumed their hunt for him, as he could hear shouting and the occasional crack of rifles from behind him. He could see a steep hill leading down from the base towards the foothills far below. Deciding that was his best bet, he angled his way towards it, until he spotted a Buggy parked nearby. He quickly hopped into the vehicle and began fumbling with the wires to get the vehicle going. He could hear Nod soldiers running towards him, but by the time they get within range, he began driving away, just as bullets dented the driver side door.

He floored it down the mountain, leaving the Nod base behind. The hill was largely open terrain, save for the scattering of trees and rocks here and there. He deftly maneuvered around them as the vehicle rocketed down the hill. He was about to relax, thinking he had escaped, until explosions went off around him. He craned his neck to look behind, and saw several Attack Buggies and Bikes were in pursuit.

"Come on, give me a break!"

Havoc swerved sporadically to avoid the missiles flying towards him. They would explode nearby, battering the Buggy with debris. Often times the missiles would overshoot, exploding against the trees and forcing Havoc to throw the vehicle into a hard turn. Eventually, the hostile Buggies got within range and began firing, their bullets chewing apart the ground around him. Havoc was nearing the extraction point, but at this rate, he doubted he was going to make it. He needed a way to lose his pursuers, but how?

The solution came in the form of a smaller plateauroughly thirty feet below the sloped hill. It was covered in a small forest, and looked as though it continued further down to the foothills where Havoc was attempting to reach. Making a split second decision, Havoc pointed the Buggy in the direction of the cliff and climbed into the back cabin. He braced himself as best he could and watched as the drop drew closer and closer, all the while missiles and bullets rained down around him.

"Oh fuck!"

The Buggy flew off of the cliff and plummeted straight down! Havoc felt weightless for a moment as he watched the trees rush up to meet him, then-

CRASH!

The Buggy crashed through the trees and landed hard into the snow covered ground. Havoc was jostled around before coming to a stop. He remained still for several moments, groaning in pain as just about every muscle now hurt. Tentatively, he climbed out of the Buggy and glanced back up the cliff. There was no sign of his pursuers, meaning they hopefully assumed he was dead. Deciding he didn't want to wait to find out, he began walking towards the extraction point, still a far way down the mountain.

The walk was relatively quiet, save for the sound of the harsh wind. It gave Havoc time to think, which in this case, was not a good thing. Every time he tried to think about planning for escape, his mind would drift back to the mission, and how he failed. He had been a commando a long time, long enough to have a few failed missions in his résumé. But those missions didn't have the fate of the free world hanging in the balance, nor would they have altered the course of a world war. This one did, and it stung almost as bad as having been beat in a fight by his former partner.

He was broken from his thoughts when he heard talking coming from ahead of him. He crouched behind a tree and carefully peered around, only to find a squad of Nod soldiers patrolling through the forest.

"Jarist, take two men and search that way. You! With me." The Nod sergeant barked.

Three Nod soldiers split off and went in the opposite direction. But the sergeant and another soldier began walking towards Havoc.

"You don't think he's alive, do you brother?" The soldier asked.

"A fall like that? I doubt it." The sergeant replied with an annoyed sigh.

"But what if he did? You saw what he did back at base? Just one man did all that! He even had Mendoza scared!"

"Just shut up and keep looking!"

Havoc smiled at the impression he had left on the Nod soldiers. But without any weapons, he wouldn't be as lethal as he could be. Now stealth would be his best option, so he slowly moved around the two men. Havoc walked painfully slow, to avoid alerting the patrols, though it was difficult as every step he took caused the snow beneath him to crunch, causing him to hold his breath and wait. Just when he thought the patrol had left, another would walk by, and it was only a matter of time before someone stumbled upon him. It was a nerve-wracking and exhausting trek through the forest.

After what felt like hours, Havoc eventually came upon a lone scout. The scout was busy poking around a small cave, assuming Havoc was hiding inside. Without any weapons or even his combat knife, Havoc would have to be very careful in taking out the scout. He inched forward as quietly as he could, hoping to catch the man by surprise.

"Fucking pendejo. Making me look out here in the woods." The scout grumbled.

Havoc fought the urge to make a sarcastic remark and merely leapt at the man, gripping his head with both hands. The scout began to struggle against him, but with one savage twist, Havoc broke the man's neck. He let the body crumple like a discarded children's toy, and grabbed the scout's weapon: a Sterling L2A3 rifle. Feeling more confident now that he was armed, Havoc moved more quickly through the forest. There were no more patrols in his way as he cleared the treeline and entered back onto the hill. He could see the frozen lake that served as the extraction point, and began running as fast as he could. As he ran, he quickly keyed the communicator on his tacpad.

"Locke!? Locke, I need pickup now! Get Jackson down to the extraction point!"

" _I hear you Havoc. ETA is five minutes."_

Havoc stopped as he heard something behind him. Coming down the hillwas an Attack Buggy and several Bikes, followed closely behind by the soldiers from the forest. Havoc let out a string of curses as he resumed running faster than he thought possible.

"Locke! Tell the Marines the LZ is hot! Say again, LZ is hot!"

" _Understood! Just hang in there Havoc. Lieutenant Maus, get those Marines down there ASAP!"_

Havoc didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he ended the call. He ran out onto the lake but nearly slipped and fell. He tried to steady himself as he slid for a feet before stopping again. The Nod forces were nearly on top of him, and he needed to find cover until Jackson showed up. Unfortunately the only cover around was a large rock that jutted from the ice. He half ran, half skated, over to rock and slid into cover, just as the first bullets bit into the ice around him. Havoc retaliated by firing a prolonged burst from his rifle, taking down several Nod troops who weren't expecting such swift return fire.

The Bikes stopped at the edge of the lake, but the infantry and the Buggy made their way onto the ice. Havoc fired another burst, managing to kill another soldier. He reloaded and went to fire again, but was driven behind the rock by the Buggy's machine gun. Chunks of ice and rock were thrown in Havoc's face, as he desperately tried to fend the enemy off. He laid prone on the ice and leaned around the rock, firing on the infantry that advanced under the cover of the machine gun. Two more went down, but Havoc was once more driven behind cover. The enemy was getting closer, and he was running low on ammo. If Jackson didn't show up soon, then there would be nothing left of Havoc to save.

Something landed at Havoc's feet, and his eyes bulged when he spotted the grenade. He quickly picked it up and tossed it without thinking. A split second later the grenade exploded, sending the remaining four soldiers flying, and creating a massive crack in the ice. Havoc quickly stepped around cover and fired four, small bursts, making sure to keep the enemy infantry down. However the Buggy began to back up off the ice, while the Bikes fired a salvo of missiles. Havoc pressed himself against the rock as the missiles impacted around him. Geysers of ice and snow were sent flying into the air, showering Havoc. Another volley like that, and the ice would break, and if Nod didn't kill him, the freezing water would.

The second volley never came though, as the sound of helicopter rotors could be heard. A GDI Black Hawk came around the mountains and flew straight towards the lake. The door guns began spewing bullets towards the Nod forces, easily tearing apart the lightly armoured vehicles. The Black Hawk descended to hover just above the lake, enough to allow Havoc to jump onboard. Jackson appeared in the doorway and quickly motioned for him to hurry. Havoc tossed the Sterling rifle and ran for the Black Hawk. He leapt onto the helicopter and was hoisted up the rest of the way by Jackson. Before Havoc was even fully in, the helicopter lifted off and flew away.

Havoc settled into one of the seats, watching the mountains rapidly dwindle away. Jackson sat in front of him, a look of genuine concern on his face.

"What the fuck happened? Where are the scientists?"

"They got away. Mission failed Sergeant!" Havoc spat at him.

Jackson looked away, his mouth working as though he was talking, but Havoc couldn't hear over the rotor blades. He eventually turned back to Havoc, concern replaced by disappointment.

"It's alright Captain, we'll get 'em next time." He said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, next time."

"What happened back there?"

"I was too late, they got away. And…I had a fight with my ex-girlfriend."

"Shit."

Havoc scoffed, then took a moment to stare at theAndes Mountains, as they raced by. He was not looking forward to the unpleasant conversation he was bound to have with Locke. But it wasn't just the failure of the mission that bothered him, it was the mystery of what the Black Hand had planned for those scientists, and all the Tiberium they seemed to be hoarding.

Whatever it was, it would not bode well for GDI.

… … …

Havoc found himself in Locke's office, deep inside the joint GDI/US Army base in Peru. He was currently staring out the window into the field where GDI Marines were watching American soldiers doing training exercises. It wasn't really all that interesting, but it gave him something to do while Locke yelled at him.

"…the loss of those scientists is unacceptable!" Locke repeated, for the fifth time. "The knowledge those three hold is insurmountable. Not just to the war effort, but to understanding the ecological effects Tiberium is having on our planet. Do you understand the magnitude of this, Havoc?"

"Sir, yes, sir." Havoc replied mechanically.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Havoc, I swear to God I'm going to have you shot!" Locke let out an aggravatedsigh before continuing. "No. If I do that, you win. Now we just wait for InOps to find where they went. In the meantime, you are dismissed. Go pack your gear and return to the Black Hawk."

"Sir?" Havoc asked genuinely curious. Why would they be leaving? Nod still held a considerable presence in Venezuela and Brazil. There was still work to be done here.

"With the scientists gone, our mission here is finished. Leave it to the Americans to finish operations here. We are returning to London."

Havoc was stunned by the news, but ultimately it made sense. Havoc gave a quick salute, then left, as Locke had already turned his attention to something else. Havoc made his way through the base, but not to his personal quarters. Instead he made his way to the shooting range, intent on blowing off some steam.

He had a feeling this war was far from over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"When in the battlefield, remember one commandment: thou shalt kill."

-Unknown Nod soldier

 **Croatia, Europe**

 **January 11** **th** **, 1997**

 **0800**

Mark Lancaster grumbled to himself as the ground shook with another volley of artillery. Off in the distance, he could hear the muffled explosions, which was followed by a brief moment of quiet before being shattered by yet another salvo. This had been going on for almost two hours now, and Mark had long ago abandoned any hope of trying to sleep.

Besides the constant artillery barrage on the Nod controlled half of the city, it was also damned cold, as the GDI command centre had been set up in the crumbled ruins of an old church. After kicking Nod out, Mark had decided to use the area for a forward operating base, as they slowly pushed Nod further and further out of Europe. It had been a long siege, and only promised to continue on for longer. So Mark had ordered his forces to dig in and rest while the artillery softened the enemy defences. He decided it was best to try and get some sleep, but that was proving a harder challenge than he realized. he was laying on a cot under several blankets in a back room. The roof however was riddled with holes, so it let the biting cold inside, and the small space heater and layers of blankets did nothing to warm him.

With final sigh, he got out of bed and made his way back to the central chamber where the main control room had been established. Officers manned laptops set atop pews, while others looked over maps while huddled around space heaters scattered around the church. Solomon and Captain Morelli were situated near the rear of the church, where a large stain glass window once stood, but had since been replaced by sheets of metal. Thin gun slits allowed them to look outside to watch the large howitzers fire non-stop, busy reducing the rest of the city to rubble, along with the Nod structures hidden within them. Solomon turned as he approached and gave a curt nod before speaking.

"I thought you were trying to sleep, sir?" He asked in a genuinely concerned tone.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep in this?" Mark replied groggily.

"A little bit o' whiskey would go a long way, sir," Morelli stated cheerfully, holding a cup of coffee that Mark now had to assume may have been _enhanced_ in some way.

"I'm a commander in the GDI joint forces. I can't be drinking while on duty, and you shouldn't be either, Captain." Mark said as he made his way to a small table that held his beloved coffee maker, and began making himself a cup.

"I would never drink on duty, sir. Just making a friendly suggestion."

Mark tried to discern if she was using sarcasm, but was too tired to properly tell so he took her at her word.

"Any idea when we can stop shelling Nod?" He directed his question to Solomon.

"Current estimates say that Nod fortifications should fall within the hour." Solomon stated.

Mark suppressed another groan by taking a long sip from his mug. His forces had been pushing Nod's front line back steadily over the last few months, inching ever so slowly towards Sarajevo. The farther they got, however, the more Nod resisted, and now that they were getting closer to Croatia's capital, Nod had decided to dig in heavily in this small city. GDI couldn't just run them out without suffering heavy casualties, and so they had settled down for a long siege, one that had gone on for almost five days.

"Any word on when we may get more troops? The faster we break through here, the faster we get to Sarajevo." Mark couldn't help the impatience from seeping into his voice.

"Most of General Sheppard's reinforcements have been diverted to Italy. Nod has managed to secure a beachhead and seems to be dug in rather stubbornly." Solomon replied while scratching his head; he looked exhausted too but he made an effort to not show it.

"Kane's on his last leg and he knows it. But it's making him desperate."

The three stood in silence for a while as the guns continued their endless bombardment. Mark looked over a map of the city with markings of where Nod's base had been scattered around the city. Of course, most of it would have been reduced to smouldering ruins by now.

The sound of the guns started to sink into background as Mark worked on strategies and read through various reports. He felt himself grow more tired, and even started to consider trying to sleep again, when a new sound jolted him awake: anti-air guns opened fire without warning, spewing thousands of bullets into the air per second while surface-to-air missiles started firing into the sky, leaving a contrail of white smoke behind it.

Mark raced to the gun slits to try and see what was happening, only to find Nod MiGs flying over the base. Several of the howitzers exploded in bright flashes and sent the nearby crews flying through the air.

"Everyone down!" Mark shouted and all the officers and soldiers in the church dove for cover.

Mark and Solomon hid by a large pillar as more bombs were dropped on the base as the AA struggled to keep up.

"Captain! How the hell did they get bombers past our radar?"

"I'm working on it, sir!" Morelli shouted from where she had taken cover with two other officers underneath the front row of pews.

Almost as quickly as they had come, the Nod planes flew off and the AA guns fell silent. Mark slowly got to his feet, as did the others, then made his way outside. Solomon and two guards were quick to follow him.

Outside, most of the howitzers had been destroyed and their crews torn to pieces. Medics were already rushing to the scene to help the survivors, and Mark spotted a few soldiers wondering around in shock. The rest of the base had fared much better, with only a few structures taking damage, and Mark spotted the burnt and twisted wreck of a Nod MiG. It was clear the pilot hadn't survived the crash, but still soldiers rushed to put out the flames, to prevent them from spreading.

"How the hell did this happen? They shouldn't have gotten this close!" Mark was furious. Nod had always been lacking when it came to air power, and there was no way they should have been able to get this close without some sort of warning.

"Our radar towers still read green, sir. They say they didn't see the bombers until they were already within our perimeter." Solomon said.

Mark looked around at the carnage then started giving out orders.

"Get more AA set up on the double. I want radar to check their god damn shit and I want to know where those bombers came from. There must be an airfield somewhere nearby. And once we get things cleaned up here, I want our remaining guns to resume firing."

"Yes, sir."

Solomon went off to carry out his orders as medics began carrying away dead and wounded, while other soldiers worked to stop the flames as well as get the artillery back up and running.

Morelli came out of the church and shouted over the commotion of the scene.

"General Sheppard is on the line for you, sir!"

Mark cursed to himself, then walked back into the church. A laptop was set up for the video call with Sheppard, who was looking rather displeased.

"General." Mark greeted as he came into view of the camera.

 _"Commander, the stakes have risen."_ Sheppard began without preamble. _"One of our agents, code named Delphi, stopped transmitting just as he was about to reveal the location of one of Kane's secret research centres. We know from intelligence gathered by General Locke's people t_ _hat Kane has several projects working with Tiberium. I need you to take your forces and retrieve Agent Delphi."_

Mark took a moment to let the information sink in before replying.

"I understand that this information is valuable, but isn't it a bit heavy handed to send a whole division to retrieve one man? Wouldn't a smaller team be more viable?"

Sheppard shook his head.

 _"The information Delphi has is far too valuable. Plus_ _,_ _this gives us a unique_ _opportunity to break on through to Nod's capital. Delphi's last known location was in a coastal town in Greece; if you can set up a beachhead there, we can begin pushing on two sides. This could be just what we need to end this war. But the brass at the U.N._ _is more concerned with whatever it is Kane is doing with Tiberium. Gather your men Commander, and head to Greece as quickly as you can."_

"Yes, sir. I'll get your man back in one piece."

 _"General Ian Otter will take over for you. Good luck Lancaster."_

Sheppard ended the call and left Mark to sigh in annoyance. He rubbed his temples as Morelli came up beside him.

"Never liked Greek food." Was all she said.

He looked at her for a moment before laughing at her simple remark.

… … …

 **Off the coast of Greece, Europe**

 **January 21** **st** **, 1997**

 **1400**

Mark Lancaster sat in the cavernous hovercraft as it sped towards the coastline. He was dressed in full combat gear as he rode in with his men, rifle secured beside him as he talked with Solomon over the radio. It was decided that the Lieutenant would be in another hovercraft in case Mark's was destroyed, that way the entire command unit wouldn't be wiped out in a single blast. His forces were divided between ten of the large hovercraft, six of which carried multiple platoons of infantry and grenadiers, with GDI Rangers in his own craft. Two others carried Abrams tanks and their crews, while the last two carried the four Humvees. This small force was set to take the beach and set up a landing zone for the rest of his force before they would push on to the village where Delphi was supposedly holed up.

 _"Intel says that the beach should be clear. Nod's presence in the area is relatively light_." Solomon reported.

"The faster we land, the faster we find our man." Mark replied.

He tried to ignore the turbulent rocking of the craft as it sped through the water, and instead, tried to focus on how his men were feeling at the moment. Based on what he could see, the faces of the GDI soldiers seemed relaxed as they anticipated a simple landing. However Mark knew that deep down, they expected the worse; after all, that's what they were trained to do.

The worse did come moments later as the GDI force came into view of the beach. Without warning, two of the hovercraft were destroyed in a volley of canon fire, the explosions rocking the other craft, and Mark stumbled his way to the pilot's cabin to see what was happening.

Ahead, the beach was guarded by three large turrets, and he could see Nod soldiers positioned on the hills overlooking the sandy beach. Hot anger flashed through him as another hovercraft exploded, sending men to a watery grave.

"The beach isn't clear! InOps fucked up! I swear, when I find the idiot who gave us the bad intel–" Mark didn't finish his rant as the hovercraft banked hard to avoid being hit.

They made it to the beach and without wasting anytime, the ramp lowered and the GDI soldiers rushed out. Mark shouldered his weapon and ran alongside them, with the Rangers forming a human shield around him. Another hovercraft exploded as it unloaded its personnel, and chunks of the craft now littered the beach that was quickly becoming choked with dead soldiers.

With all of his forces deployed, the craft raced back out into the water, only six having survived. Mark took cover behind a small sand dune, with his Rangers firing on the enemy up high while the turrets stopped them from moving up the hills. Solomon eventually joined him, laying low to avoid being hit by incoming weapons fire.

"This is bad, sir. The enemy is dug in pretty good and we're getting picked apart down here."

"Are we sure this is the right beach?" Mark risked a glance over the dune and narrowly missed getting his head shot off.

He did manage to see that squads of Nod troops were arranged atop the hills and had formed kill zones all the way up to the turrets. There would be no advancing without losing more than half of his forces.

"Yes, sir, this is the right landing area. Intel was bad and now we're paying for it. We need a way to get around them."

Mark looked around the bloodied beach. His forces trying to take cover where they could. To his left, the beach ended a few meters away where it met the cliffs, but to his right, it seemed the beach continued on for a while and there didn't seem to be any Nod forces guarding it. He spotted two squads who were relatively close, and he thought he recognized the large soldier who was blindly firing a grenade launcher at the enemy above.

"Solomon, get those men flanking the guns. Hopefully there's a path that goes around the enemy."

Solomon followed his gaze and noted where he was looking, then called over his radio.

"Sergeant Hanson! Take your men and another squad and move down the beach."

 _"Yes sir, we're on it_." Came the man's gruff reply.

As the order was given, Mark tried to organize the rest of his forces as the beach was pelted with nonstop fire from Nod. He cursed loudly as his men struggled to find safety on the beach.

 _This spy better be worth all the trouble,_ Mark thought darkly.

... ... ...

McCoy jogged down the beach with the others, rifle held tightly as they looked for a way up the hills. Steve was beside him, toting the large grenade launcher that was almost out of ammo as he had expended most of his grenades in the frantic firefight. As McCoy struggled to run through the loose sand, he decided that he absolutely **hated** beaches. He never wanted to see another beach for as long as he lived. But at least he wasn't stuck with the others, being shot at by machine guns and cannons; in fact, the little stretch of sand the two squads were currently running down was actually quite picturesque.

They almost reached the end of the beach before they noticed a steep sandy incline that reached a flat ridge. With nowhere else to go, Sergeant Hanson quickly climbed up the incline, and motioned for everyone else to follow.

"Up and over people, let's go!"

They all struggled up the incline, a few people losing their footing in the loose sand. They eventually made it to the top, with McCoy and Steve helping haul others up. Sergeant Hanson and Sergeant Brooks were the last two up.

"Keep it moving people." Hanson ordered as he took charge.

They now made their way back towards the landing zone. In the distance, they could hear the weapon's fire and the heavy thudding of the turrets. McCoy spotted the GDI forces stuck on the beach: groups of troopers firing at the line of Nod on the high ground. Their tanks had taken cover by the hills and under the range of the guns, but could not fire back themselves. The beach was already pockmarked by blast craters and twisted corpses.

One of the three canons was now right in front of them, a large turret placed atop a thick concrete bunker that was built into the hillside. Nod soldiers were in cover behind sandbag walls that lined the edge, and McCoy noted the wide range of weapons being used. From standard AK-47s to American M4A1s, however the users seemed like well-trained soldiers and not the usual militias or mercenary groups commonly seen during the war. Nod was clearly pulling out their best as they lost more and more ground.

The Nod forces hadn't spotted the newcomers and Hanson ordered them all to get low.

"We need to take out that gun; we can set up charges inside and blow the damn thing sky high. Brooks, take your men and clear out the hostiles, my men will take out the gun."

"I disagree. I say we use the gun to destroy the others; shouldn't be too hard to swivel it around and fire." Brooks stated firmly.

McCoy looked back and forth between her and his squad leader.

"Okay, I like that better. Gale, think you could figure out how to use that thing?"

"Yes, Sergeant." Steve replied.

"Good, then let's get to work."

Hanson's squad stood up and took aim, while Brooks' squad moved into position to charge down at the enemy. McCoy fired controlled bursts at the troops farthest away, while Brooks and her men charged down and fired on the enemy from up close. The Nod soldiers were caught totally off guard and it became a slaughter as many were nearly torn to shreds by the close range fire. A few turned their sights on them but by that point it was too late, as Brooks' men took cover behind the sandbags and began firing on the other Nod soldiers. With Nod now taking fire from two directions, it gave the men trapped on the beach a desperately needed reprieve.

Meanwhile McCoy was stacking up with his squad as they prepared to breach the small bunker. Hanson kicked down the door and fired from the hip, blowing away the two operators inside. The rest of the team piled inside, only to find the area was already clear. Shoving the bodies out of their seats, Steve set about controlling the gun; the turret started to turn and McCoy could see the auto-loaders load another shell. With a loud boom, the gun fired and across the hillside, the second gun exploded. Steve turned the gun onto the third and final gun, but it was also turning to aim at them. It seemed like the enemy would fire first, but the gun suddenly exploded: the two Abrams tanks down on the beach had broken from cover to take out the last gun.

With the Nod defences broken, the GDI forces pushed their way up the hills as Hanson's squad set demolition charges on the first gun. McCoy winced when he saw how much they had lost, but if there was a silver lining, then it would be that their armour survived. The GDI force took a moment to gather themselves together before Commander Lancaster began to address his men.

"I think it goes without saying that this landing wasn't the cakewalk I had promised. Intel was off about the Nod defences on the beach which means it's more than likely Nod has a bigger presence here then we thought."

Men looked at each other as the Commander spoke, a few nodding their heads while others grumbled obscenities.

"Our objective is still the same. We find our informant and take out any Nod forces in the region, only now we have to assume it will be a much larger force. More troops are currently on route from the fleet, and we'll marshal our forces here. In the meantime, I need two squads to take the Humvees and scout nearby, to locate the Nod base. Do not engage unless I give the order. Any volunteers?"

McCoy almost knew his squad would be volunteered by Hanson. He really wished they wouldn't, so he could stay at the beach with the main force. Sure enough, Hanson stepped forward with his hand raised. Sergeant Brooks stood right beside him with hers raised too.

"Alrighty then, I got my volunteers. Remember: this is a recon job only. First sign of trouble, you hightail it back here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They replied in unison.

Lancaster simply nodded then turned his attention to the rest of the force, giving orders to tend to the wounded and set up their FOB. In the meantime, McCoy and the others made their way towards the waiting Humvees, whereupon he climbed into the gunner's seat. When they were all set, the Humvees raced off through the Greek countryside.

… … …

For the next fifteen minutes, they saw nothing but open fields and trees, and McCoy swivelled the gun back and forth, taking in the pleasant view. The two Humvees drove one behind the other, with his vehicle in the lead, as they made their way towards where the village was supposed to be. Eventually the terrain began to grow more rugged as they approached another set of dense hills, and McCoy strained his eyes as he thought he saw shapes on top. As they got closer, the shapes began to take focus, and his stomach dropped.

"Enemy base on the hill!" He shouted.

The vehicle came to a halt, with the others stopping just behind them. Sergeant Hanson got out and looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Son of a bitch. They got a fucking Obelisk, and a lot of buildings. Hand of Nod, few of 'em and looks like war factories and Tiberium refineries. It's a damn fortress." Hanson spat as he got back in the Humvee and McCoy gulped nervously at the thought of Nod's deadly laser weapon.

"Commander, we have eyes on a large enemy base. Heavy defences on top of a hill; looks like our man is somewhere behind it." Hanson reported over the radio.

 _"Any way around it?"_ Lancaster asked.

"Negative sir, hills are too steep."

 _"Then we do this the hard way. Come_ _on home, Sergeant."_

"Yes, sir."

The Humvees turned and made their way back to the beach. McCoy turned the gun to face behind them, just in case a Nod patrol descended on them.

They made it back to base with no issues, and McCoy was taken back by how quickly GDI had amassed their forces and set up a small base on the beach. In just half an hour, they had several tanks parked in a clearing above the beach and a small service depot hastily build beside it. Tents had been set up on the beach and around the burnt guns, ranging from medical tents to sleeping quarters for the soldiers, as well as two large tents: one for a command centre and another for a mess hall. Hovercraft came and went, each one offloading more soldiers and supplies or armour, ranging from more Humvees to Abrams and Bradleys. More forces were coming, and he knew they would need each and every one to break past the Nod base.

The vehicles pulled over next to the command tent, and he followed Hanson into the tent. Inside, officers were busy setting up tables and computers while Commander Lancaster was talking with Lieutenant Solomon. The Sergeant stood like a ramrod and waited patiently for the Commander to notice him. McCoy and the rest of the squad copied his posture.

It was Solomon who noticed them first, and he tilted his head in their direction. When Lancaster turned to them, they all snapped to attention.

"Sergeant, what do you make of the enemy base?" Lancaster asked.

"Well fortified and located on an optimal position. Can't attack head on without suffering extreme causalities. And while we couldn't visually confirm the presence of AA, I think it's a safe bet, sir."

Lancaster nodded his head as Hanson gave his report, then gave a deep sigh.

"There won't be an easy way of doing this, but we need to get past them to reach the village. Once our forces are assembled, we'll move forward to the hills, then-"

Lancaster never got to finish what he was about to say as the ground shook violently and the deafening sound of an explosion ripped through the tent. McCoy was already running out of the tent even as the ringing in his ear faded away. Outside, Nod planes flew overhead, dropping bombs on the GDI forces below. Anti-air guns desperately tried to keep up with them as they sent high explosive shells into the air. Soldiers and other personnel were running around, frantically trying to avoid the bombers that continued their runs, while an Abrams tank exploded as it made its way up the beach towards the depot.

Bombing runs completed, they broke off and flew in the direction of the enemy base, but they were quickly replaced by Nod Apache attack helicopters and larger Hinds. The heavy guns on the helicopters began ripping through soldiers still caught out in the open, as well as those trying to fire back. The AA guns had a better time taking down the helicopters, but many were destroyed by a fusillade of rockets fired from the Hinds. Nod soldiers began repelling down from the Hinds and McCoy stood in shocked horror for a moment as he noted that they were Black Hand elites.

"Defend the beachhead! Push them back!"

McCoy heard Lancaster shout the command both over the radio and from behind him. He turned to see him holding a rifle in one hand and a radio in the other. Lancaster, along with Solomon and Hanson's squad, were taking cover behind the Humvees and McCoy raced over to join them. He braced his rifle on the hood of the vehicle and started to fire on the Nod troops who were now cutting their way through the base, however their thick armour was able to shrug off entire bursts from their weapons. McCoy ducked down to reload as a red beam of light sliced through the driver side windshield, sending glass everywhere. He stood again and targeted the offending soldiers, who withstood the first volley but fell from the concentrated fire from all seven rifles. More Black Hand pushed into the base as the last of the helicopters either retreated or were shot down, and red lasers began burning through soldiers and the light armour of the Humvees.

GDI soldiers continued to fire, expending magazine after magazine and only taking down a few for their efforts. Two Black Hand began firing on the Humvee they used for cover and they couldn't fire back lest they be turned to ash. The vehicles began to buckle from the constant barrage and smoke began pouring out of the engine. An Abrams tank rolled around the other side of the Command tent and blocked the incoming fire before firing a shell into the two foot soldiers. All that was left was a smoking crater, and Lancaster immediately leapt to his feet, with the others quickly following suit, as he ran alongside the tank.

However it was clear the fighting was turning to GDI's favour, as the Nod forces became surrounded. It didn't take much for the remaining enemy forces to fall. But the devastation it left could be plainly seen. Vehicles had been turned into smoking ruins, dead bodies littered the base, and tents had been burned by the laser fire. A few single shots rang out as men made sure the Nod elite troopers were dead. Lancaster surveyed the destruction with sad eyes and turned to Solomon who was standing by McCoy and Hanson.

"Damage report?" He asked quietly.

"It looks worse than it is. About five tanks, maybe double that in lighter vehicles. I'm still waiting on the total number dead, but it could have been a lot worse."

"Get everyone mounted up. We move now." Commander Lancaster said this as he started walking back to the command tent, but Solomon didn't follow; instead, he gave the man an incredulous look.

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?"

"Either we stay here and keep getting hit, or we push back now. Get everyone loaded up and have the Mammoths take point."

"The Mammoth tanks haven't arrived yet, sir."

"Then get them here on the double, Lieutenant." Lancaster turned and continued walking, ending any more arguments. Solomon turned and began barking out orders and the disoriented soldiers were quick to snap back to order.

"Everyone load up! We move out in ten!"

McCoy followed Sergeant Hanson towards an awaiting APC and he could see more rolling up the beach to load the waiting GDI forces as tanks and Humvees moved to get ready to roll towards the enemy base. When he sat down in the troop bay, he took time to load up on more ammo that was being passed around and shared a quick glance with Steve who was busy loading his grenade launcher.

He looked outside as the ramp began to raise and managed to catch a glimpse of several helicopters approaching the beach from the GDI fleet, just before the ramp sealed and the troop bay was cast in a muted red light.

... ... ...

Captain Morelli sat in the troop bay of a Chinook helicopter, busying herself with her M4A1 SOPMOD rifle. She didn't need to check over her weapon again, she had been quite thorough the last three times, but she did it to avoid the lustful gaze the man across from her was giving her. She had been tasked to lead two squads of British SAS to infiltrate the Greek village and find the spy. A simple enough task, had it not been for the arrogant SAS Sergeant who thought of her as some cheap bar skank. Rank apparently meant nothing to this man, especially since he was still British Army and not GDI. Though there was a limit for how much she could tolerate.

The SAS Sergeant gave her a wink when she finally deciding to look up, which she returned with a disgusted sneer. These men had all been selected to land behind enemy lines and find their target, with the only support they had coming from two Little Birds. She needed to trust them, but the man in front of her did not make it easy. She wished they had gone in with Orcas instead, as they had more firepower and armour, plus she could fly in the seclusion of her craft, rather than leading these men from the ground.

"You getting nervous babe?" Sergeant Blackwell asked.

"Sergeant, if you call me _babe_ one more time, then I will have you charged with insubordination." Morelli said, while trying to control her temper.

"I don't take orders from Yanks, 'specially not from a fascist lapdog."

"You do when your commanding officer gave you direct orders to do so. We have a job to do Sergeant, I suggest you shut up and do it."

"Sure thing love. But you don't worry your little head. I'll take charge when you start wetting your panties. It is a man's job after all."

Morelli fought desperately to contain her anger, but upon hearing the snickering of the other SAS soldiers, she lost her cool. She pulled out her combat knife and flung it at Blackwell's head, missing him by only a few millimeters. His eyes grew wide in shock as he tentatively felt his face where the blade would have cut him. The cabin grew deathly silent: even the sound of rotor blades seemingly having gone down in pitch. After several seconds, Blackwell seemed to have recovered as he burst out laughing. Morelli gave him a puzzled look as he yanked the knife out of where it had embedded itself, and handed in back to her.

"Oh, you're a feisty one aren't yah."

Morelli was about to reply, but was cut off by the pilot.

" _One minute! One minute till drop off!"_

The SAS instantly got to their feet with weapons at the ready. Morelli followed suit and took position at the front, with Blackwell just behind her.

"Remember your objectives! Top priority is finding Delphi; find him quick so we can get out quick!" Morelli shouted to be heard.

She received mute nods from the others and a condescending grin from Blackwell. The Chinook touched down in the middle of the village, while the two Little Birds hovered just above. The ramp lowered and Morelli rushed out, followed by the SAS. She found herself in the middle of some kind of market, while the strike team quickly fanned out, taking cover behind stalls and stores. The Chinook lifted off and flew back towards friendly lines, while the Little Birds remained in position. The village was small, but there were still a lot of buildings to check. Morelli figured her best bet was to split the squad into three teams, so they could cover more ground.

"Blackwell, Macmillan, take three men each and search a quadrant of the city. I'll take the rest and go for the town hall, see if our man is there."

"Understood. You three, with me. Let's go-"

Blackwell abruptly pushed Morelli to the ground just as a Technical came racing around the corner. The gunner immediately opened up on one of the Little Birds, forcing it to fly off. The second Little Bird returned fire with its chain guns, easily tearing apart the Technical. However, Nod infantry began pouring into the market, quickly surrounding the strike team. The SAS returned fire and took down the Nod soldiers with lethal efficiency. But Nod was relying more on numbers, rather than training, to overtake them. Morelli got back to her feet and fired off several short bursts into a squad of enemy soldiers moving towards her. Blackwell was also nearby, clearly trying to protect her.

"That was unnecessary, Sergeant. I know how to take care of myself." Morelli growled.

"Sorry love. Force of habit; always got to rescue the damsel eh?"

Morelli let off a string of profanities, but kept her focus on the battle at hand. The Nod troops had taken cover in the buildings surrounding the market, trying to avoid the Little Bird that still offered the SAS protection. However, the SAS were still trapped in the market, and Morelli knew they needed to break out fast, least the Brotherhood find Delphi first. Morelli and Blackwell fired on a Nod fire team in a ground level window, keeping the enemy pinned. The other SAS troopers were likewise engaged with Nod shooters in the buildings, while the Little Birds hovered above, waiting for orders.

"Okay, change of plans," Morelli began saying to Blackwell. "We all move to the town hall, and work our way from there."

"Sounds good. How do we get past these wankers though?"

In lieu of response, Morelli pulled up her radio and called for the two helicopter pilots.

"Condor 1, Condor 2. Request fire support on apartment building on north side of the market. The red one with all the heater units on it. Target the bottom three floors!"

" _Copy that. Red apartment building, north side, bottom three floors. Guns guns guns!"_

The sound of rifle and machine gun fire was immediately drowned out as both Little Birds opened fire with their heavy rotary machine guns. The apartment building in front of Morelli was shredded apart as the helicopters tore into it, covering the market floor with chunks of masonry and wood splinters. Large sections of wall gave way, revealing the apartments inside, and all that was left of the Nod troops was red splatters on the wall.

"Condor 1 and 2, cease fire! Good effect on target! Be advised, we are moving onto the street, moving for the town hall. Maintain cover, Bravo 6, out."

Both helicopters lifted above the apartment building and moved to cover the street just beyond. Morelli quickly called for the SAS to move forward, leaving behind the Nod troops around the rest of the market. The SAS pounded their way down the street, racing past abandoned shops and darkly lit houses. The villagers were clearly keeping their heads down, whether from the Brotherhood occupation or the GDI assault, Morelli couldn't say.

They had nearly reached an intersection with no further sight of the enemy. It was more unnerving than reassuring as she began to wonder where the enemy was. She considered voicing her suspicions to Blackwell, whom had decided to stick by her side for some reason, but stopped when one of the helicopter pilots suddenly shouted over the radio.

" _Contact! West side! Two Buggies and three squads of foot mobiles! We are moving to engage, over?"_

"Copy Condor 2! Break; everyone take cover! Blackwell, take half the unit and hole up in that building on the corner. Everyone else with me!"

Morelli quickly charged towards a wall of traffic barriers that blocked the entire right side of the intersection. Why Nod had set up the road block, only to abandon it later, was a mystery, but one that ended up benefiting her. She and the SAS took up positions behind the barrier, while Blackwell and his men took position inside the house. The Little Birds were already engaged with the Nod forces, tearing apart the street with heavy fire. It seemed as though the helicopters would be more than enough to deal with the enemy troops; that was, until bright tracer rounds began chewing through one of the Little Birds.

The helicopter spun out of control before crashing into one of the buildings that lined the street. The second helicopter turned to face the new threat, but was quickly shot down as well, spinning away before crashing somewhere out of view. Morelli's throat tightened as she spotted the source of the helicopters death: a half tracked Nod Quad-cannon. It came crawling down the street, its heavy cannons aimed directly at the SAS soldiers behind the traffic barriers. The Quad-cannon opened fire once again, easily ripping apart the concrete barriers. SAS soldiers dove to the ground to avoid the heavy rounds and the rain of debris. Morelli pressed herself closer to the ground, all the while trying to scream into her radio.

"BLACKWELL! DIVERT THAT THING'S FIRE!"

" _Working on it!"_

Morelli cursed as the barrier directly beside her collapsed and tracer rounds sparked off the street. However two explosions suddenly rang out, and the Quad-cannon shifted its fire from the barriers to the building the other SAS team was inside. Two more 40mm grenades exploded near the Quad-cannon before the SAS were forced into hiding as the Nod vehicle began chewing apart the building. Morelli loaded her own grenade into the underslung launcher and took aim at the driver's cabin. The grenade shattered through the window and caused the entire cabin to explode. The gun instantly went silent, and now that they were no longer threatened of being turned into Swiss cheese, the SAS troopers bolted up to return fire on the advancing Nod forces.

Morelli fired off several bursts down the street at the enemy. Most of her shots did little more than cause the enemy to scatter for cover, but a few rounds found their mark and sent Nod soldiers collapsing to the street. The SAS work with brutal efficiency, quickly disposing of the Nod troops, but despite this, the enemy kept on coming, seemingly in endless hordes. How was the Brotherhood able to swell its ranks to such numbers?

"Contacts front! Moving down the north road!"

Morelli shifted her focus and saw the new arrivals running towards them: another three squads of soldiers plus a Technical. She could hear the enemy shouting their motto of _'peace through power' a_ s they drew near. Morelli felt around for another 40mm, but found she had none.

"Someone put a 40 mike mike on that Technical!"

One of the SAS troopers quickly stood to fire at the enemy vehicle, but collapsed as he was perforated by bullets. Before the soldier fell, he fired off the grenade, sending it flying into the building where the other SAS troopers were hiding. Morelli cursed as she aimed for the gunner on the back of the truck. She fired tight bursts but most of them bounced harmlessly off the light armour. She continued to fire until her rifle clicked empty, but fortunately her last burst managed to catch the gunner in the chest, causing him to fall off the truck.

"Blackwell! Shift fire to the enemy on the north road. I'll continue to deal with the ones on the west!"

" _Contact south!"_

Morelli finished reloading then turned to look down the street the SAS had originally come from. The Nod soldiers from the market were now moving towards them at a cautious pace. Morelli cursed violently. They were about to be overrun, and with them behind enemy lines, they had no support.

"Blackwell! Take your men and retreat down the east road behind me! Bounding cover! Let's go!"

Blackwell didn't respond, instead he and his men came barreling out of the house and ran down the road behind Morelli. She and her men continued to fire on the advancing enemy, which seemed to have no limit.

" _In position!"_ Blackwell shouted.

Morelli took off down the street with her men dogging her heels. Blackwell and the others fired around them, keeping the enemy suppressed. They proceeded like this all the way down the street, until they came upon a series of small houses at the end. The road then broke off in two different directions, each one snaking off into multiple side streets and dead ends. Morelli began to panic as she didn't know which way to go, and with the enemy right behind them, she didn't have time to think.

"Captain, what are your orders?" Blackwell asked as he stepped up beside her.

She was silent as she tried to come up with a plan. She shouldn't be here, she should be up in an Orca! It should have been Carter leading these men- No! She couldn't think like that, Carter wouldn't have panicked like that. There was only one option for them now.

"Captain!"

"Hold here! Take up defensive positions. Macmillan, get your MG section set up inside the house."

"Captain, I think this is a bad idea."

"We don't have time to argue Sergeant. Just-"

Morelli was cut off by the loud crack of a sniper rifle going off. At first they all dove for cover, but a second shot rang out and Morelli realised it came from the house directly behind them.

"Blackwell, go see who the hell is shooting! Everyone else, inside!"

The SAS troopers rushed into the house, quickly taking up firing positions in the various windows. Two SAS soldiers set up a machine gun in the kitchen window, and within seconds of setting up were firing down the street. The others likewise began firing on the enemy, with the occasional sniper shot from their mysterious ally upstairs. She became so focused on defending the house, she nearly choked on her own shock when Blackwell yelled down the stairs.

"I found Delphi!"

... ... ...

The Obelisk of Light fired a bright scarlet beam on the advancing GDI forces. Below, a tank exploded from the intense heat of the laser, and thick black smoke wafted into the air. In response, Mammoth tanks fired with both barrels and took large chunks of black concrete off the Obelisk. GDI Abrams tanks fired on the enemy tanks that defended the main entrance while infantry traded fire with their Nod counterparts.

It was a brutal uphill battle, and Mark hated putting his men through that kind of hell, but there was simply no other way to break through. His tanks were getting caught behind each other as they struggled up the steep road to the base. It created a kill zone for the Nod defences and the Obelisk managed to destroy another tank before it finally fell from a third barrage from the Mammoths. Of the three large tanks, one had already been severely damaged, yet it continued onwards. The infantry had a similarly rough time, taking fire from Nod sentries on top of the walls or from sniper's nests hidden amongst the cliffs. His only hope was that they could overwhelm the Nod forces with sheer numbers, and he had called for more forces to hurry to them from the beach.

 _"Obelisk is down! Pushing forward. Shit! Taking fire from anti-tank guns and enemy tanks are blocking the entrance."_ Sergeant West reported.

 _"We're taking heavy fire! Enemy shooters up high! Up high!"_

The frantic shouting came from one of his lieutenants in the field.

"Get our tanks to provide cover fire. Platoon leaders, help coordinate the tanks." Mark ordered.

He listened to the influx of affirmatives and the chatter from his troops. He looked up from his position at the bottom of the hill where he and Solomon now commanded the battle from his APC. Tanks fired at random points along the cliff and he could see equipment and soldier plummeting to the ground far below.

 _"Enemy snipers taken out! Moving_ _forward now, thanks Command."_

They were making progress, but it was slow and they paid for every step with blood. Not for the first time did Mark really hope that one man was worth all this bloodshed.

 _"Enemy helicopters! Take cover!"_

Mark glanced up to see black attack helicopters lifting off from within the base and loop around to attack his forces.

"Focus them down!" Mark ordered.

GDI Humvees turned their heavy guns to the sky and tried to shoot them down as the Apaches came into view and started raining rockets down into their midst. Infantry added their fire and together his forces managed to shoot down several Nod helicopters, causing them to plummet out of the sky. The remaining helicopters attempted to break off and return to the base, but were shot down before they could retreat. However, Mark's forces were being cut down faster than he could have feared and the tanks were quickly becoming bogged down, while infantry struggled to advance as Nod forces still lined the walls.

"We need more forces." Mark seethed.

"Everything we have left is currently en route. They will be here in five minutes." Solomon said, clearly as frustrated as he was.

"We don't have five minutes. Our troops are getting slaughtered; we should pull back."

"There's no pulling back now, sir. If we do, we would just suffer even heavier losses."

Mark cursed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn it. Then we only have one option." He opened his radio to the general frequency and issued an order that he knew would haunt him. "All forces: advance! Keep pushing, get into that base!"

He felt equal measures of pride and guilt as he received affirmatives from his men as they pushed into the meat grinder. The Mammoth tanks pushed into the incoming fire from the turrets and tanks, firing as they moved in. The badly damaged Mammoth couldn't stand against the wall of fire for long and exploded from multiple impacts. Its sister tanks managed to destroy the last of the turrets and the lighter Abrams tanks pushed in to take out the Nod armour. Meanwhile, GDI infantry made a mad dash for the walls. Several squads made their way through the now open entrance while grenadiers fired onto the defenders atop the walls. More Nod forces were waiting for them inside the base though, and Nod troops came pouring out of the Hands of Nod while tanks rolled out from war factories. A small airfield was currently refuelling the Nod bombers, but they would be rendered useless in this battle due to GDI being inside the base. It didn't matter though; even without the bombers, the fighting was still fierce. GDI had managed to breach the base, but if they did not keep their momentum, Mark knew they could be easily pushed back.

However the reinforcements arrived just in time. Speeding up from behind Mark and pushing towards the hill came lighter Bradleys leading more Humvees loaded with infantry fresh from the beach. They traversed up the hill through the blockade of broken tanks and twisted corpses, eventually reaching the battle and relieved his beleaguered troops. Mark watched through various soldier's helmet cams as they stormed barracks or as tanks destroyed power plants and Tiberium silos.

 _"Sir, I have visual on enemy command centre, please_ _advise_ _."_ Sergeant West yelled over the roar of the tank's massive engines.

"Destroy it, level the whole base." Mark ordered.

 _"Affirmative, sir."_

He could hear the relish in the man's voice and watched as the tank levelled the command building. Flames now danced throughout the base and the few remaining Nod defenders were pushed to the edge of the airfield's runway, which ended in a severe drop to the foothills far below. Faced with angry GDI soldiers or a death by falling, the remaining Nod soldiers surrendered, signalling the end of the battle. Mark heaved a sigh of relief, but he knew that the casualties would be high for this one.

"Let's get that base secure and get our wounded out of there." Mark said with exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"Already on it sir." Solomon replied.

Mark nodded his head as reached for his radio.

"Sergeants Hanson and Brooks, come in. I got a new mission for you."

... ... ...

"Flame tank!"

Those words send a cold shiver down Morelli's spine. She bolted up from the kitchen table and rushed to the window, still occupied by the machine gun, and saw the dreaded tank slowly moving towards them. The SAS troopers had managed to hold off the enemy assault, choking the street with dead Nod soldiers. The enemy quickly withdrew, but they had all known it was to prepare for another assault, and now it was coming towards them.

"Don't suppose you have any rocket launchers hidden in the attic do you?" Morelli asked the man sitting at the table.

Special Agent Delphi shook his head, still clutching his Dragunov sniper rifle.

"Afraid not."

"Those fuel tanks can't hold up to sustained fire. We could still beat it." Blackwell added.

Morelli turned back to stare at the tank as it drew closer. She knew the Sergeant was right, but it would still take a lot of firepower, and all that tank had to do was get close and it would all be over.

"Enemy is in range, ma'am." The SAS gunner reported.

"Open fire!"

The house erupted into violence once more as the SAS fired on the Flame Tank. Their bullets just deflected off the tank's armour, doing little more than scratching the paint. The machine gun managed to score several direct hits on the fuel tanks on the back of the Flame Tank, but they failed to puncture through. Morelli's brain started screaming at her to run, to escape the horrible death that awaited them. But she held her ground and kept shooting, even if it was hopeless.

"Shit! That thing's almost on top of us!" Blackwell shouted.

"Keep firing! Keep-"

Without warning the Nod Flame Tank abruptly exploded, sending a blinding fireball down the street. Morelli shielded her eyes from the bright explosion, but as she moved her arm, all she could do was stare in shock. The entire street and most of the surrounding buildings were now engulfed in flames, and driving towards them through the blaze was two Humvees. Morelli wasted no time and ordered everyone outside, while she grabbed Delphi by the arm and ushered him after the others. Both Humvees pulled over, and a grizzled sergeant hopped out.

"Captain Morelli? Do you have the package?" Sergeant Hanson asked.

"Affirmative: Agent Delphi is secured."

"We can't fit everyone inside the Hummers, so we'll help you secure an LZ."

"Understood. Everyone! Double time it to the market, let's go!"

The SAS, along with Delphi, began running down the street towards the market. The Humvees moved ahead of them, clearing a small path through the raging fires. They reached the intersection and turned down the road that would lead them to safety, but Nod Buggies suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Keep running! Sergeant, keep those assholes of our backs!" Morelli ordered.

Both Humvees stopped and turned their machine guns on the Buggies, sending them swerving to avoid the incoming barrage. Meanwhile, the SAS kept running towards the market.

"Seagull 4, this is Bravo 6! Requesting immediate pick up at LZ Alpha! Be advised, LZ is hot! Say again: LZ is hot!"

" _We hear you Bravo 6. ETA to LZ Alpha, five mikes. Seagull 4, out."_

The SAS reached the market, and quickly took up defensive positions. Both Humvees came barreling towards them, still firing on the enemy forces coming up from behind. The two Attack Buggies now led a full platoon of Nod infantry, along with heavier shock troopers. The SAS opened up on the enemy, making one last stand as their ammo was on the verge on running out. Either they would get out alive by the skin of their teeth, or this whole mission would be for nothing.

"Last mag!" An SAS soldier called out.

"I'm out!"

"I'm out too!"

"Then use your sidearms! Keep shooting damn it!" Blackwell bellowed.

Morelli took the man's suggestion and dropped her rifle to pull out her Desert Eagle. The fire from the SAS began to slacken, forcing the Humvees to compensate. However, the Nod forces seemed to have been emboldened as they rushed forward, only to stop when both parties heard a familiar sound. An Orca came flying overhead, just barely above the roofs of the buildings. It hovered in position above the market and began tearing into the Nod forces with its autocannon, sending the enemy fleeing. Two missiles streaked out from the Orca's pods, causing the enemy to disappear in a cloud of dust and flame. A large Chinook helicopter came flying towards them soon after, and quickly landed to allow the SAS onboard. Morelli and Delphi were the first ones on, quickly followed by the others, including Sergeant Hanson and his team as they abandoned the Humvees. As both the Chinook and the Orca left the village behind, Morelli leaned back in her seat and breathed a sigh of relief. The mission was over, and now she could relax.

"Hey! Love!"

Or not.

"What do you want Blackwell!?" Morelli seethed.

The man shot up his hands in a surrendering gesture, but still had a smug smile on his face.

"You did a helluva job there ba- Captain. I just wanted to apologize for my crude behavior. Very un-British like of me. Maybe I can make it up to you? Over dinner?"

Morelli burst out laughing, earning an odd look from Blackwell and accompanying chuckles from the other men.

"Apology accepted, Sergeant. But I think I'd rather take a roll in a Tib' field before going out with you."

Blackwell looked offended for a moment before he too burst out laughing. It was a nice way to unwind after a stressful mission, but the look of concern on Delphi's face soured the mood. That man knew something big; she just hoped he was worth all the trouble.

… … …

When they got back to the GDI forward operating base, Delphi was quickly ushered into the command tent where Lancaster was waiting for him. He was talking with a young lieutenant about building a more permanent base for GDI in Greece. Delphi stood at attention and waited to be called upon; he may have been from the intelligence division but he still wanted to show the man proper respect.

"Agent Delphi, I presume?" Mark asked as he looked over to him.

"Yes sir. With all due respect, sir, I need to make contact with General Sheppard ASAP."

"Perhaps you can tell me what's so damn important that he sent an entire Infantry Division to rescue you for."

"I'm afraid this is classified intel for the General's eyes only, sir."

The two men stared each other down for a moment. Delphi worked for InOps so he couldn't be so easily intimidated by field commanders. Yet for some reason, as he looked into the tired and angry eyes of Mark Lancaster, he couldn't help but feel as though he somehow owed the man. After a moment, he let out a long sigh then took a seat on a fold out chair even though he hadn't been permitted to.

"Alright I'll tell you, even though I shouldn't."

Mark simply nodded and took a seat across from him as he listened to Delphi with great interest.

"I have discovered one of Kane's Tiberium research facilities. We have known since '95 that the Brotherhood has been actively spreading it across the globe, to both research and harvest it. We also learned about other smaller asteroid impacts other than the one in Italy. GDI has been able to secure most of them, but Nod grabbed the others. Since then, Kane has been conducting all kinds of experiments on people, animals, and plants. We also know of research into Tiberium energy and weapons."

"Tiberium weapons?" Lieutenant Solomon asked in shock.

"That's what this lab is working on, yes. And it gets worse: this lab is just one of dozens already discovered. We've found labs in Peru, the Caribbean, Egypt, and all over Europe. Whatever Kane is up to, it's big, and HighCom is not happy about him playing with an alien rock that seems intent to overgrow the whole planet."

Mark simply nodded as he looked down to the table. Delphi waited for him to reply before he eventually looked back up and simply said:

"Let's go call Sheppard. Then we'll burn this lab to the ground."

Delphi smiled as he got up and followed him over to a computer set up for video conferences. As they did, he took a moment to study the stoic Battle-Commander, and made a mental note for InOps to watch him, as he had a feeling that Lancaster could play a very important role in GDI's future.

 **... ... ...**

 **Author's note: Woohoo! 100K words! This is a huge milestone for me. I hope everyone has been enjoying the story and that you are all excited for the future of Project Genesis as I am. There is still a ways to go, but we are getting close. So thank you to everyone reading, and don't forget to leave reviews and comments.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Addendum, December 31** **st** **, 2019: This story has under gone some major changes since I first uploaded it way back in 2018. I hope everyone has enjoyed these changes, as now I finally feel like this story is finally the way I had envisioned it. Obviously none of this would have been possible, had it not been for my amazing editor, IanOtter.**

 **Be sure to check out his amazing Halo stories,** ** _Missing in Action,_** **and** ** _Battle: Actium._**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Fire cleanses the soul of sin

Tiberium cleanses the body of impurity

Faith cleanses the mind doubt"

\- Book of Nod, verse 12:09

 **London, England**

 **January 21** **st** **, 1997**

 **1700**

Havoc stood in the small waiting room just outside of General Shepard's office, located inside the GDI headquarters in London. Ignoring the small couch and the few waiting chairs positioned near the receptionist's desk, Havoc opted to stand by the large window, watching as the rain came down in heavy droves. Inside the office, Locke and Sheppard were busy talking, leaving Havoc outside to wait, which was something he was not good at doing.

Looking around the room for something to keep his mind occupied and coming up short, Havoc sighed in aggravation and started pacing back and forth. He briefly thought about talking to the receptionist again, but an annoyed stare from her told him that wasn't a good idea. So instead, he resumed his pacing, only to get lost in his thoughts once more.

After the Peru mission, GDI had tracked the cargo plane to Egypt. However, given the chaotic state the country was in, they soon lost track of the plane and once again had no idea where the scientists were being held.And with GDI losing the war in Africa, searching for the scientists would be next to impossible. Their only hope now would be the data Havoc pulled from the Peru base.

Havoc looked up as the door to Sheppard's office suddenly opened, and Locke silently stepped out, only for him to usher Havoc inside. Giving the receptionist a wry grin, one that she simply ignored, Havoc glanced at his watch: he'd been waiting out here for nearly an hour.

Stepping into the office, Havoc immediately looked around, curious to see what sort of goodies Sheppard had tucked away, only to find himself a bit disappointed. He had assumed the office of the Commander-in-chief of the Global Defence Initiative would be a bit more grandiose, but instead it was rather sparse. Other than the large window, similar to the one in the waiting room, there was a large desk with a leather chair and two simple wooden chairs for guests. No bookshelves or cabinets, no decorations, or even a potted plant. Just a simple water cooler set behind the desk, though Havoc did note the desk itself had several neat piles of papers and folders, along with a computer and a laptop, both of which were turned off.

Havoc then looked to the man himself: General Sheppard. The man was a bit of a mess. Sheppard seemed like he hadn't been sleeping as he had dark bags under his eyes and his posture was slouched. This was in contrast with his uniform as it was crisp and clean like the rest of the office. Despite his appearance, Sheppard's eyes were alert as ever.

Taking the hand that Sheppard offered him and shaking it, Havoc proceeded to sit. But it was only after Locke sat down in the adjacent chair did Sheppard began to speak.

"Captain Parker, it's nice to meet you. I've heard about your...talents. We're going to need them soon for your next mission."

"We found the scientists?" Havoc asked excitedly.

"We think we have. While we lost the cargo plane, we did find the jet that took off from Peru. It appears the flight plan was loaded on the facility's mainframe. It landed in a small town in Croatia, deep behind enemy lines. We sent Dead Six to infiltrate the town and they found a large chateau under the control of the Black Hand. Our best bet now is to get you inside and see what they are up to."

"Then why are we sitting here talking? I'm ready to go now; we've wasted enough time as it is!" Havoc bolted up and was about to go for the door when Locke's angered tone stopped him.

"Sit back down, Captain. And remember who you are talking to. This mission is highly sensitive, so we need to do it right."

Havoc looked from Locke's angered face, then to Sheppard, who seemed so tired as not to care. He then sat back down and waited for one of the generals to continue.

"The town is well within Nod territory, so it will be difficult to get you in. Our current plan is to air drop you as close as we can, and Locke has advised me to emphasize that this is a stealth mission." Sheppard said.

Havoc gave Locke a smile but it seemed Locke was still mad about his outburst.

"Sounds good to me. So, when do I get to leave?" He tried to sound more respectful but guessed he was failing based on the angered look Locke still maintained.

"Eager to get the job done; I like that. The plane leaves at zero three hundred hours, so you should rest up now, Captain. And good luck; let's hope you find them."

All three men stood up and Sheppard shook both their hands and walked them out of the office. Havoc and Locke then made their way to the elevator in silence, until the doors closed, at which point Locke tore into him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you really have to embarrass me in front of him? He's in control of the entire damn Initiative! He answers directly to the Security Council for Christ's sake!" Locke didn't raise his voice, but he didn't have to, to convey how angry he was.

"Sorry if I fucked up your chance at a promotion, Adam."

"You think that is what I'm talking about? You idiot, I'm trying to help you keep your job. I'm trying to convince him that this operation should stay under SpecWar jurisdiction and not InOps."

Havoc inwardly berated himself for being so callous. Given his failure in the last mission, he supposed it made sense that there would be grumblings about who could do it better: a Special Warfare Division commando, or some InOps spook. Locke obviously had been trying to convince Sheppard that Havoc could get the job done, and then Havoc had gone in and acted like an idiot.

Havoc remained silent as he watched the numbers go down as they descended through the large London HQ, before he finally spoke.

"Oh...oops."

"Oops? Honestly Havoc, why do I put up with you?"

"Because I give your life meaning, sir."

The two looked at each other for a moment before Locke finally laughed, though it was less jovial, which made it seem more like he was ready to strangle Havoc. The elevator reached the lobby floor and they both stepped out. Locke turned to him and said:

"Go get some sleep Nick. You'll need it. Meet me at the air base at midnight. If you're late I'll have you shot."

Havoc didn't reply as he watched him walk away, then decided to find a seedy bar to blow off some steam.

… … …

 **Croatia, Europe**

 **January 23** **rd** **, 1997**

 **0200**

The plane ride from London had been uneventful. It had flown from England to a base in Germany for refuelling, then off again at night so it would make it easier for him to parachute down without being seen. The small town was located far behind the front line, but GDI was pushing forward every day, getting closer and closer to Sarajevo. Unfortunately, that meant Raveshaw was no doubt getting worried GDI would stumble upon his little hideout, so Havoc would have to move quickly if he was to catch him. So, as he landed just outside of town in a small wooded area, Havoc quickly ditched his parachute and skirted around the town towards the Black Hand chateau.

The chateau was located just north of the town and was nestled amongst snowy foothills. A long road leading back into the town had been secured by a large gate just before reaching the main complex. Havoc had no issues making his way towards the gatehouse, as no soldiers seemed to be patrolling the town. In fact, no guards were even posted at the gatehouse, which Havoc found disturbing. It meant that Raveshaw was already moving shop again, and Havoc would be damned if he allowed him to escape with the scientists again.

He hurried through the gate and along the winding road towards the chateau, but was forced to dive for cover behind a large rock as a truck sped past. The large flatbed had been loaded with crates of differing sizes, and it only helped to confirm Havoc's fear. After taking a moment to make sure he hadn't been spotted, he crept forward towards the chateau. The main gate was set into the rock of the hills and was guarded by a small tower. He could see a single sentry up top and another soldier in the midst of a smoke break by the road. Pulling out his silenced pistol, Havoc continued to creep forward, careful to keep to the dark and avoid being seen.

The smoker finished his cigarette and flicked it away, and as he turned to walk back into to the tower, Havoc shot him through the left eye, causing him to face-plant into the pavement. Ground level secured, Havoc ducked inside. He quietly moved up the ladder and up behind the sentry before proceeding to break his neck in a single motion. He let the sentry crumble to the floor then made his way back down. After a quick peek outside to make sure no one was coming, he pulled up his tacpad.

"Download the chateau blueprints. See if you can find where they're keeping everyone." He ordered the EVA unit.

After a few moments, it's faintly female voice spoke.

"Unable to locate scientists. However, there is a war room located at the top of the main building. Advise hacking primary mainframe for more information."

Havoc quickly studied the map EVA had just downloaded. The chateau was huge and filled with countless rooms and floors. However it seemed that there was a straight path into the main building through a garden. Looking outside again, he spotted the doors that would lead into the aforementioned garden. The only problem was he would have to cross open ground to reach it.

He left the tower and hugged the left side wall as he made his way into the complex proper. The road turned to the left into a large courtyard, complete with a large fountain with a statue of Raveshaw in the middle, along with a utility shed and a garage where a BTR-80 was now parked. Countless doors lined the main building, each leading to different sections of the complex, while an entire squad of Black Hand soldiers stood guard by the main door. The main door itself was a large double door made of ebony wood and lined by white marble columns, with a scorpion's tail detailed in gold on the face. More soldiers patrolled around the courtyard, and he spotted a group of engineers talking beside the APC. There was no way Havoc could take on all these defences, even if he had a company of marines. Stealth was his only option, but even that would be difficult.

The door to the garden was directly ahead of him, but he would have to run across the road and risk being spotted by the numerous guards. Not to mention, he had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side. He had no choice though, as there was no other way in, so he took a deep breath and ran across the road and up to the door. Somehow he miraculously avoided detection and, quickly opening the door, he peered around to make sure there were no patrols; fortunately the garden was made up of a large hedge maze that would give him cover.

He closed the door after making sure he hadn't been spotted, then crept through the maze. His breath frosted in the cool air and the snow crunched under his feet as he tried to make his way toward the main building. He could hear faint talking coming from somewhere, but he couldn't make out what was being said. He kept his pistol drawn and ready as he inched forward, finally making it to the edge. Ahead of him was another door, also ebony but lacking the gold scorpion's tail. Two guards stood by the door and seemed more interested in talking than standing watch. Havoc took a second look around to make sure there were no other sentries, then fired two quick shots into both guards' heads. They fell to the ground and he began dragging their bodies back into the maze, stashing them in one of the dead ends where he hoped they would stay hidden for a while. Afterwards, he made his way back to the door, slowly opening it and feeling a wave of heat wash over him.

He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, before taking in the lavish extravagance of the chateau. The walls were coated with deep red wallpaper that accented the oak wood panels, and the floor was made of marble in a black and white checkered pattern. He took a moment to check the map; on the main floor were various rooms of different purposes. What he wanted was on the third floor. Directly in front of him was a staircase and he carefully made his way into the large hallway. There didn't seem to be any guards patrolling the interior, so he started to cautiously move up the stairs. All along the red walls were various framed portraits of people Havoc didn't recognize, all of whom were wearing the uniforms of military commanders or high clergy of the Brotherhood. Evenly spaced out between the portraits were small tables with expensive vases or other objects of art.

Getting momentarily distracted by the portraits on the walls, as Havoc walked along the second floor, he almost missed muffled voices coming from a nearby room. He brought up his weapon and stepped through the open door.

Havoc found himself in a large library, complete with an open fireplace. There was a single reading chair and a small table located in the far corner. The rest of the room was lined with bookshelves, carrying nearly a thousand books. A quick glance revealed they covered a wide range of topics, from history to astronomy and physics, to even some fictional works. As he inched deeper into the room, he started to pick up a conversation between two officers who were busy packing the books away into cardboard boxes.

"Raveshaw's collection is pretty impressive. It must be worth a fortune." One said approvingly.

"No wonder he wants it all packed up: he's afraid of losing it when GDI shows up." The second voice said.

"Which is why we should probably get to work before he gets mad."

"Two things. One: there are so many damned books it's going to take us all night. And two: why the rush? GDI is still miles away, plus they might avoid us and go straight for Zagreb."

"You can tell that to Raveshaw."

That seemed to end the conversation and the two continued working. Havoc stepped around one of the bookshelves and quickly shot both of them before either noticed he was there. Their bodies hit the floor with a dull thud and Havoc quickly scanned the room in case anyone else was nearby. Upon clearing the room, Havoc was about to leave, until he noticed a lone book left on one of the shelves. Curiosity compelled him to investigate closer, and he noticed the book was clearly fake. He pulled on the book, only to discover it was actually a lever which caused the shelf to swing outwards, revealing a small office inside.

Realizing there could be valuable intel, he stepped in and found a single desk and small chair. On the desk were several folders. Havoc picked one up and looked through it: it contained maps of various countries. Some were marked with locations for possible future Nod temples, while others indicated Black Hand sites similar to the ones in Mexico and Peru. Realizing this could be the key to finding where the shipment of refined Tiberium went, he quickly took pictures of them with his tacpad. With that done, he left the hidden office and library and continued his way through the chateau.

The building seemed oddly empty despite the heavy security outside. He continued to pass vacant rooms, many filled with boxes and crates as Raveshaw prepared to abandon the chateau. He followed the map and came upon a large open floored dining hall on the floor below. A few soldiers sat at the tables below, but none thought to look up to the second floor. Havoc crouched down low anyways and slowly made his way to the far end where there was another staircase that would lead to the third floor war room. When he rounded a corner though, he came face to face with a Black Hand soldier.

They both stared at each other for a moment, before Havoc reacted first and took a swing at him. The soldier managed to avoid it and followed up with a punch straight to Havoc's face. It caused him to stagger back a few steps, but Havoc wasn't given a chance to recover as the soldier immediately charged into him, knocking him into the wall with a loud crash. The soldier pulled back for another punch but Havoc ducked down just in time and drove his fist as hard as he could into the man's stomach. It knocked the wind out of him and as he struggled to draw breath, Havoc whipped out his pistol and shot him three times through the heart. He quickly grabbed the soldier and gently eased his body down to the floor, then waited to hear if anyone had noticed the brawl. When it seemed clear, he stepped over the body and made his way up the stairs.

Inside the war room was a massive computer terminal that connected to the ceiling. On the far wall, was a series of computers and large video screens with wires crisscrossing along the floor and seemed at odds with the richly coloured walls. Three men stood in the war room, two in the usual Black Hand uniform, while the third wore thick red armour with a black under-suit and a helmet that covered his face. He also wore a heavy battery pack that powered his laser rifle while the other two seemed equipped with the standard Nod AK-47s.

Realizing he was outmatched, Havoc holstered the pistol and pulled out his P90 that was strapped to his back. With all subtlety about to get thrown out the window, he shouldered his weapon and decided to give off his favourite catchphrase.

"I got a present for yah!"

All three men turned around only to be met by a hailstorm of bullets as Havoc held down on the trigger. Both Black Hand soldiers were riddled with a dozen bullets and the monitors behind them sparked and fizzled from the countless impacts. But whereas those two collapsed, dead, Havoc's bullets simply bounced of the third soldier's thick armour.

A mechanical chuckle came through the helmet's filter as the third man casually raised his weapon just as Havoc's own weapon clicked dry. Havoc jumped out of the way just as a laser bolt burned into the wall behind him. More laser bolts seared passed him, burning holes through the room which was starting to fill with acrid smoke. Havoc reloaded and fired another burst only for it to be deflected as well, and was forced to roll out of the way of another hail of lasers.

Coming out of his roll, Havoc snapped his P90 up and then carefully aimed at the large battery strapped to the soldier's back. He let loose a sustained burst and the bullets dug deep into the battery, causing it to spark violently. Before anything could happen though, the Black Hand elite turned into the oncoming fire and deflected the few remaining bullets, raising his weapon as he did. However, when he pulled the trigger, it caused the battery to overload and explode. Havoc was blinded for a split second by the bright flash but when the spots cleared from his eyes, he saw the soldier dancing around frantically as flames licked at his armour. Noticing a weak spot, Havoc fired a single shot through the opening around the neck plate, followed by two more to finally down the heavy soldier.

With the room now cleared of hostiles and filled with smoke and sparking terminals, Havoc walked over to the main control panel and plugged in the tacpad. As EVA went about downloading the information, he reloaded his weapon, panting from having nearly been turned into crisp bacon.

"Dr. Petrova and the Drs. Mobius have all been located in a subterranean lab underneath the chateau, which can be accessed via the dining hall below." EVA reported.

Havoc didn't reply and once more viewed the map. Deciding to backtrack the way he came, he made his way out of the war room and back down the stairs. He glanced back down at the dining hall below, it was now empty, as the soldiers had vanished. However no alarm had been set off, making Havoc wonder where they had gone. He knew he would be detected at some point, so he gave up on the stealthy approach and made his way back down the halls faster than he did before. As he reached the stairs, he spotted three soldiers approaching him from the hallway below. They immediately spotted him and raised their weapons to fire, however Havoc managed to get a single shot off before he had to roll out of the way as the enemy soldiers below opened fire, ripping chunks out of the floor and walls. He heard one of them below shout for them to raise the alarm, and Havoc stood up long enough to see one of the soldiers beginning to run in the opposite direction, however he was forced to duck back down as more bullets ripped apart the banister.

Realizing he couldn't stay here, Havoc ran back down the hall before vaulting over and falling to the main floor. He rolled as he hit the ground and fired five shots into the soldier attempting to raise the alarm, then darted out of the way as the other two turned around to face him. He managed to shoot one in the face while the third fumbled to get a bead on him. Havoc moved behind a pillar to reload, before stepping back out a moment later to put a burst into the last remaining soldier's chest. The main hall was now a mess of spent casings and shattered wood and plaster.

He continued on into the dining hall where tables had been overturned to form barricades. He cautiously poked his head through the doorway, only to narrowly miss having it blown off as six soldiers promptly opened fire. Then something rolled to a stop at his feet and cold terror ran through him. Without even thinking, Havoc kicked the grenade back through the door, only for it to explode a mere second later. However the thin veil of smoke gave him enough cover to fire back at the enemy, so he quickly unloaded an extended burst into the room, splintering one of the tables and killing two soldiers taking cover behind it. Instead of ducking back though, as one might have expected, he instead ran into the room as the doorway was pelted with another barrage. He passed a stone column and fired on the remaining four soldiers from behind their cover, cutting them down in a hail of bullets. He quickly reloaded his weapon just as he finally noticed the alarm blaring in the background. Knowing he didn't have much time, he ran to the far side where a staircase led down to the lab.

As he descended down the stairs, the red walls gave way to cold grey cobblestone. He entered a cellar where, at the far end, was a metal door with the scorpion's tail emblazoned in bright red. Two Black Hand stood guard and fired at him as he came into view, and he took cover behind a wooden cask, but not before a bullet grazed his right leg. The wound wasn't deep but a growl of pain still escaped his lips.

Bullets passed through the cask and dark red wine began pouring out, soaking through his heavy coat. Havoc immediately stepped out of cover and fired two quick bursts, killing one but unfortunately the other managed to duck out of the way. Not wanting to get swarmed by enemy reinforcements, he pushed for the door, firing another burst as he went. Most of his bullets went wide but he kept the second guard in cover long enough for him to dive through the metal doors.

Hitting the ground on the other side of the doorway, Havoc quickly turned around just as the guard came running through, only to run into the bullet Havoc had fired. The round smashed its way through the guard's jaw, sending blood, teeth, and bone flying. Dodging the guard's falling corpse, Havoc then made his way through a series of twisting metal corridors, all leading deeper into the underground lab. He didn't stop for a second, running as fast as he could despite the burning pain in his leg. He past numerous labs and offices, but ignored them all as he pushed for where the scientists were being held.

He eventually came upon a small prison block with only three cells, and they all appeared empty. Blood and a dark greenish substance were splattered all over the cells, which were emanating a horrid stench. He ignored the smell and reached another metal door at the other end of the room, but stopped when he noticed something inside the third cell. Havoc had seen the horrors of war first hand, and had grown accustomed to it, but what he saw in that cell made him want to scream. A pile of twisted and lacerated flesh sat in the middle of the cell, pulsating to a slow and erratic heartbeat. He had heard the stories, but mostly chocked it up to rumors and Nod superstitions. Apparently the horrid by-product of Tiberium mutation of dead bodies, Viceroids were the things of nightmares, and unfortunately, they were very much real.

Havoc continued to stare at the Viceroid as it pulsated and contorted, a vaguely human face attempted to break through the layer of placid flesh, as if screaming for air. Without thinking, Havoc fired an entire magazine into the creature, spilling blackish blood onto the floor. The Viceroid let out a barely perceptible moan of pain, before the thing finally stopped pulsating. Havoc felt his mouth start to hypersalivate as if he was about to vomit, and he quickly made his way to the door at the end of the cell block.

He stood there for a moment to collect himself, reloading his weapon and ripping off his wine soaked coat. With a heavy breath, he pushed down the horror of what he had seen and refocused on the mission at hand. When he opened the door, he found himself in a large lab with various machines, beakers and countless vials of unknown substances. More computers and testing equipment lined the walls, as well as medical equipment, complete with operating table. Havoc spotted the three scientists working away, oblivious of his presence. Havoc was silent for a moment, still trying to process his encounter with the Viceroid, and the fact that he had just found the scientists.

"Mobius?" Havoc asked, almost unable to believe he had finally found them.

"Yes?" Mobius and his daughter answered in unison.

"Who are you?" Petrova asked from the far side of the lab.

Havoc was about to reply when an all too familiar voice interrupted him.

"Captain Nick Parker, GDI special forces commando, code name Havoc. Absurdly loyal to GDI, but with a huge problem with authority figures." Sakura listed off, as she stepped out from behind a large tank. She held her pistol aimed at his head, forcing Havoc to raise his hands in surrender as she stepped closer to him.

"Say goodnight Nicky."

Havoc's mind raced as he tried to find a way to avoid a point blank shot. He actually started to panic as he couldn't find a way out of the situation. Fortunately he didn't have to, as Sydney Mobius unexpectedly threw a glass beaker at Sakura. She managed to avoid being hit but it gave him the opening he needed. He quickly grabbed the gun with one hand and managed to twist it around so that the muzzle was pointed at her instead. He gave her his best cocky grin.

"You couldn't do it. You're still hot for me."

She growled in annoyance and was about to reply when someone walked into the room clapping. Both turned to see the short but still fearsome General Gideon Raveshaw, along with Mendoza, who was toting a large flamethrower.

"Very impressive, Captain Parker. I could use someone of your obvious talents in the Black Hand." Raveshaw spoke with an assuredness that bordered on arrogant.

"Forget it junior." Havoc quickly snapped back.

Raveshaw's face grew angry as he turned to Mendoza.

"Kill him."

"My pleasure." Mendoza said as he ignited the pilot flame on his weapon.

Havoc quickly took hold of Sakura and pressed the pistol against her temple. He stared down Raveshaw as he held onto her tightly.

"You won't kill me Nicky. You're still hot for me." She said as she struggled against him. They were both caught off guard when Raveshaw started to laugh.

"What are you going to do, Captain? Kill my overpaid, incompetent mercenary? You failed me for the last time Sakura. Torch them both."

Mendoza looked to him for a moment as if he was going to argue the issue, but instead let loose a stream of fire. Havoc pushed Sakura out of the way and tried to get clear as well but the back of his legs were singed by the flames. Mendoza then began spraying the flamethrower back in forth in an arc, setting fire to the entire lab. In the chaos of the moment, he lost sight of Sakura but managed to grab a hold of Sydney as she was hiding behind a metal shelf. He pulled her towards the door but she resisted as she shouted out to her father, who was being dragged away by Raveshaw. Petrova followed after them and Mendoza stared him down through the raging fire. Havoc pulled on her arm harder and said:

"We have to go! Come on!"

Sydney finally relented and they ran down the metal corridors, as the flames raged behind them and fire alarms began blaring over the general alarm. They reached the doors that led back to the cellar, and he shoved her into the corner and readied his weapon. When the door opened, he spotted four soldiers waiting for him: two were crouched while the other two stood holding heavy squad automatic weapons. The deafening roar of guns instantly filled the room as all four Nod soldiers opened up, tearing into the metal walls behind him. Sydney was crouched down holding her ears tightly and Havoc could see her mouth moving but had no idea what she was saying.

The hailstorm of bullets stopped but Havoc knew that the moment he peeked through, they would open fire again. They were trapped and there was no way out unless they wanted to try to go through the inferno behind them. With no other choice, Havoc did the only thing he could do: he pointed his gun around the corner and fired blindly, hoping to maybe just drive the Nod soldiers into cover. The moment he opened fire though, the two heavy gunners resumed firing and bullets once more dug holes through the metal plated walls.

Blind luck seemed to be on his side though as he heard one of the soldiers outside shout in pain. The fire slackened just enough and he quickly reloaded before stepping out into the open. He managed to hit the heavy gunner on the left as the soldier next to him was clutching the gaping wound in his chest. That left the other two on the right to try and suppress Havoc. With a vicious grin, Havoc fired off three quick bursts, killing the last two soldiers. Havoc then fired a quick burst that finished off the wounded soldier. He went back and grabbed Sydney, who was already on her feet, and they ran past the dead bodies and up the flight of stairs.

Havoc led her quickly through the dining hall, which was thankfully empty. He tried to lead her back to the garden, but when they entered the main hall, he nearly ran into four squads of Black Hand infantry. Two squads had taken position by the stairs while the other two lined the second floor. Havoc frantically pushed Sydney back the way they had just come as bullets began biting at his feet. He fired a single blind burst before running at full speed back down the hallway. He could hear the soldiers from the main hall running up behind them, their footfalls sounding like thunder.

They eventually stumbled upon a door being guarded by two regular foot soldiers who jumped as Havoc abruptly rounded the corner. One of the soldiers was equipped with a flamethrower and he raised the weapon, ready to dose Havoc in flames, but Havoc was able to fire a quick burst as he ran towards them, shooting the Flame trooper through the head. He then shoulder checked the second trooper into the wall before quickly putting a bullet into his head as well.

He tossed his P90 aside as he grabbed the flamethrower and aimed it down the hallway. When the first few Black Hand soldiers came into view he let loose a stream of fire, setting both the walls and three unfortunate souls aflame. Havoc held down on the trigger until the fuel drums ran dry, turning the entire hallway into a hellish inferno and he could hear men screaming in agony. Convinced that they wouldn't be followed, he opened the door and felt a blast of cold air hit his face. They were outside and in front of them was a small helipad, where a Nod Mi-8 helicopter was in the process of taking off. Sydney ran ahead of him as he spotted her father and Petrova being pushed onto the helicopter.

"Father!" She tried to run after them but Havoc pulled her back just as the helicopter took off and sped away. She turned around and started punching him in the chest and crying but he paid her no mind as he noticed Mendoza slowly walking towards them.

"Sydney, I need you to get out of the way."

She looked up at him with angry, tear filled eyes. But when she noticed he wasn't looking at her, she turned and finally noticed Mendoza standing there, having forgone his flamethrower for a shotgun.

"Uh yeah...okay." She quickly walked over to a Z-9 helicopter that was sitting on the far side of the helipad, cautiously eyeing the two men as she sunk into cover.

"You can't stop them, Havoc! You haven't seen what I have! There is no resisting them!" Mendoza shouted as he shouldered his shotgun.

"I think I'll take my chances." Havoc replied as he brandished his pistol.

Mendoza just cocked the shotgun and fired, but Havoc leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding the heavy shells. He fired off several shots in quick succession, but they too missed. Both men took cover behind crates that were laying around the helipad. Mendoza rose up first and fired three blasts before ducking back down. Havoc felt the wooden splinters pelt his back as he moved around his cover. He popped up to fire, but fell back down as a stray shell managed to puncture through his lower abdomen. Havoc growled in pain as he struggled back to his feet. He collapsed again as the pain raced through him, forcing out another growl. Mendoza gave a triumphant laugh as he slowly walked over to Havoc, casually loading more shells into the shotgun as he did.

"Sakura claimed you were the best GDI had to offer. I must say, I'm disappointed."

Havoc normally would have given some kind of remark or one liner, but instead he merely raised his pistol and fired point blank into Mendoza's chest. The Nod mercenary stumbled backwards, his look of victory now replaced by that of shock and confusion. Havoc fired another four shots into his chest, causing the man to collapse to his knees. Havoc then fired two more shots into Mendoza's head, finally putting the man down for good. Havoc laid down in the cold snow and breathed a sigh of relief.

"If you're done playing, we need to get out of here."

Havoc sat up to see Sydney standing above Mendoza's cooling body. He grunted as he got up then limped after her towards the Z-9 helicopter. He moved to take the pilot's seat, but she stopped him.

"You are in no condition to fly this thing." She stated sternly.

"Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I dated a guy in college who could fly them." She said in way of a reply.

Havoc simply nodded his head as he was in too much pain to keep arguing. They both got in and after a few moments of Sydney fiddling with the controls, they took off. Havoc watched the chateau shrink away, witnessing the flames quickly spread throughout the large complex. He leaned back in the co-pilot's chair and closed his eyes as Sydney fly them away. He failed to rescue the other scientists, but at least he got one. It wasn't a win in his book, but perhaps they could now find out what the Black Hand was working on. Havoc jolted up when he felt something land in his lap, he looked down to see a first aid kit.

"You need to stop the bleeding. I would do it but I'm kinda busy flying so..."

"This isn't the first time I'd have to treat my own wound." Havoc said as he opened the kit.

"So you get your ass kicked a lot? I thought you commandos were good."

Havoc looked at her and felt anger flush his face.

"Listen here girl, I just saved your life and-"

"I was joking. Thank you Captain Parker."

They both grew quite before Havoc meekly replied.

"You're welcome."

The rest of the trip back to friendly lines was silent, which was fine by him as it gave him time to rest. And time to figure out a way to explain to Locke how he yet again had failed his mission. He could only hope having Sydney around would lessen the defeat, but he found that unlikely. Soon his thoughts returned to what he had seen in those labs, of the Viceroid and the countless empty cells. He thought about asking Sydney, but he noticed tears streaking down her face as she tried to concentrate on flying. He thought it best to leave her alone, but his mind couldn't stop thinking about that… _horror_ he had seen. Finally, and against better judgement, he turned to Sydney.

"Hey. What were you guys doing in that lab? What…what does Raveshaw want with you guys anyways?"

Sydney clearly tensed up as she kept her focus forward. She worked her jaw like she was going to speak, but remained silent. Havoc was about to tell her to forget it, but she finally gave him an answer.

"Evil. We were working on something…just evil."

Sydney went silent again as a new wave of tears streaked down her face. Havoc turned to watch the night sky whip past them, and he immediately regretted having asked her. Perhaps there were just some things better left unsaid.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"...So has God sent Tiberium to seed the Earth with the fruits of Heaven, so too has he sent Kane to be our Shepherd, our guide into the new world..."

\- Book of Nod, Verse: 2:01

 **Serbia, Europe**

 **February 23** **rd** **, 1997**

 **1900**

Tension racked up in Mark's body as a single bead of sweat dripped from his forehead. His attention was glued to the small T.V. set up in the communal mess area, and displayed on the screen was arguably the most important broadcast of the whole war. His favourite football team was down by a single point, and there wasn't much time left in the game. Solomon and a few others, officers and enlisted both, watched in with rapt attention. Suddenly, Mark's team had the ball and the star player was booking it down the field. Tension erupted into cheers as people yelled and screamed for him to keep running, while the few voices who supported the other team were drowned out.

The closer to the end zone he got, the louder the shouting got, until he made an epic dive and scored a touchdown. The whole mess hall was filled with thunderous cheers, and even Mark couldn't help but add his voice. The game ended and people were now ready to celebrate, even those whose team had lost. People drank beer and tore into MREs; it was a nice moment of normalcy before they would have to go back into the fire of war.

Mark talked with a few of the others for a while before he eventually had to excuse himself. He would let the men have their fun, but there was no rest for him. Solomon followed him out of the mess area and into the cool night air. They walked in silence and Mark reflected how good it felt that things back home could continue as usual, even if it was just on the surface. But Mark's mood quickly darkened as he turned his thoughts to the news that had filtered its way down to him. With the war in Africa almost lost, the UN had voted to grant more powers to GDI. Member nations were now required to give more resources and manpower to help end the war. Many were afraid of giving GDI so much power and autonomy, afraid of what liberties would be lost to win this war. But Mark knew peace would not come without total victory over Kane and his Brotherhood. And victory would not come without hefty sacrifices.

Mark broke himself from histhoughts as he and Solomon reached the command centre. He briefly marveled at the size of the building, as it was meant to accommodate an entire GDI Army Group. GDI was pushing hard for Sarajevo from two sides now, but they paid for every foot with blood. Not to mention Mark still had to deal with the research lab Delphi had discovered; no small feat given how far behind enemy lines it was. As they entered the control room,Captain Morelli walked up to them, hair pulled into a loose ponytail and uniform covered in grease.

"Morelli, I thought you would have been watching the game." Mark said as greeting.

"What, football? Screw that: I was working on my Orca. But then I got word that ol'Sheppy was gonna call." She replied.

"Ol'Sheppy? Oh, I'm so telling him you called him that." Solomon laughed.

Morelli just shrugged and all three made their way to the video screen that had become synonymous with Sheppard. Mark quickly brushed down his uniform as he waited for the call to connect. After a few moments, the General's face appeared.

 _"Good evening everyone."_ Sheppard greeted _. "I've got good news and I got bad news. What_ _would you like to hear first?"_

"I guess start with the good news, sir." Mark replied.

 _"Alright, good news is_ _:_ _we're winning. Our forces are pushing hard for Z_ _agreb as we speak. Once that city falls, we will be in spitting distance of Kane_."

Mark smiled at the news. They were finally getting closer to ending this horrible war.

 _"And now for the bad news. I'm going to let in you on the loop, Commander: the Special Warfare Division has bee_ _n working hard to find the missing Tiberium scientists. They've made some disturbing discoveries over the past several months. Including an entire network of covert research labs scattered across the globe."_

Sheppard's face was replaced by a global map that had nine dots placed on it, from South America and the Caribbean, to Africa and across Europe. There was even a single dot in the United States. Sheppard seemed to notice where Mark's attention had been drawn to as he continued.

 _"Most of these were military facilities and have been destroyed by our commando units. However_ _,_ _we did find a pharmaceutical company in the U.S. that was a front for more Tiberium research. All of these are connected together by the Black Hand, including the weapons lab I need you to take out. There is something big going on, and we need to stop it."_

Mark clenched his fists and was reminded at just how far the Brotherhood's reach extended.

"You can count on us sir." He replied confidently.

 _"I know I can, son. Now then, we know from Delphi that they are working on weapons and we know the lab's location. I need you to take a small force and take it down, while the rest of your army group keeps pushing Nod back."_

"You want me to break up my force? Sir, wouldn't it be more feasible to assault the lab with my full strength?"

 _"Of course you're right, but we're closing in on Kane and we can't let him get away. If we hit him from two sides, then there won't be anywhere for him to run. Look,_ _I know this will be hard, but you are the best we have. That's why I'm trusting this to you, Commander Lancaster."_

Mark was honoured by the praise but was still unsure about dividing his forces and intentionally crippling himself for the coming operation.

"Thank you, sir."

 _"I'll leave you to it then."_ Sheppard ended the call, but left the map on screen. Mark turned to Solomon and Morelli to discuss their strategy.

It took the better part of an hour to discuss what forces to use for the raid. It was eventually decided that an air raid would be optimal for the mission. Mark knew it was going to be a long night of planning and logistics, so he made his way towards his beloved coffee maker. The plan was simple enough, but he had been serving in the military long enough to know the golden rule: no plan survives first contact with the enemy. But it was the best one they had thought up, so he gave the go ahead.

As he filled his mug with coffee, Mark tried to reflect on some of the information Sheppard had provided him about the covert operations. He knew Sydney Mobius had been rescued and breathed a sigh of relief when he read that, still feeling guilty about letting them be kidnapped in the first place.He also tried fitting the puzzle pieces together in his mind, trying to uncover what Kane and his Black Hand were doing. But he figured trying to get into that man's mind was a lost cause. Ultimately, all he could waswork out every kink and every detail and hoped it worked out, while simultaneously organizing his forces to push ahead for the eventual assault on Sarajevo. While he wished he could be in two places at once, he knew he couldn't, so he left the lab raid in Morelli's hands. He had to trust in her ability to lead, but it was moments like this he wished Carter was still around.

He took a long drink of coffee, then made his way back to the others. Morelli had left to organize her Orca squads, leaving him alone with Solomon. They worked quietly for a while, doing the unexciting aspect of commanding an army and its resources. Throughout the process, Mark noticed Solomon glance at his direction occasionally, and finally he decided to see what was bothering the man.

"Everything alright, James?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, sir. You haven't touched your coffee."

Mark looked down at the cup to see it was still half full of now cold coffee.

"Oh, so I haven't."

"That's my cue something is seriously wrong with you, sir. What's up?"

Mark sighed as he realized the man could read him too well.

"I'm just nervous about leaving Morelli in charge of the raid. It's not that I don't trust her, it's just I wish I could be there."

"But you know you can't, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"There really isn't anything you can do then. She'll be fine, sir, don't worry."

Mark just nodded his head and grimaced as he drank some of the cold coffee. Deciding to use it as an excuse to take a break, he went to refill his cup and try to calm his growing nerves. How could he not worry? This war had gone on for over a year, and already had proven unimaginably destructive. Not too mention the ongoing crisis of Tiberium spreading relentlessly. And now Mark had to rely on someone else to undertake such an important mission.

Mark sighed as he rubbed the tiredness from his face. Wars were won one battle at a time, and this would just have to be one battle he had to sit out. He returned to the table and stared down at the plans they had been going over all night. He sighed again but tried to give a weak smile as he said,

"Alright, let's make sure we hammer this thing out perfectly. I want this operation to go as smoothly as possible for her."

"Honestly sir, you worry too much. Maybe we should switch you to decaf?"

"Lieutenant, if you _ever_ say that again, I'll have you court martialed."

Solomon barked out laughing, and Mark just chuckled to himself. But his mood would not lighten as he just couldn't help but wonder:

What was Nod hiding in that lab?

... ... ...

 **3 days later**

 **1000**

McCoy flicked the cigarette out the side of the Black Hawk helicopter as it sped through the air, high above the countryside. He craned his neck to look at the rest of the task force, which had been given the bland name of _Task Force Eagle._ Lame name aside, the force was made up of four Black Hawks and four Orcas. The air whipped through the open bay and thus made conversations impossible, McCoy looked back into the bay and briefly locked eyes with Captain Morelli, before she returned her gaze to the floor. She had made it abundantly clear before they left how she wished she was flying her Orca, and not slogging it on the ground with the rest of them. It didn't seem the best way to inspire people under your command, but he didn't mind, mainly because he thought she was kinda hot.

 _"T-minus two minutes people!"_ The pilot shouted over the radio.

McCoy shifted in his seat and clenched his rifle, but Morelli didn't even budge. Outside, the Orcas picked up speed and broke away from the flight of helicopters. He tried to follow them but they quickly grew smaller as they raced away towards the faint outline of the lab. He then jolted when he heard Morelli's voice boom over the radio.

 _"Okay_ _ladies, let'_ _s get ready. Nod ain't gonna be happy when we drop in."_

She was now sitting up and brandished a semi-automatic shotgun as her weapon of choice. McCoy looked over to his left, and gave a weak smile to Steve, who was busy looking over a MP5 submachine gun that most of the task force had been given for close quarters fighting.

 _"T-minus sixty seconds! It's gonna get loud, real quick!"_

As if to punctuate the pilot's statement, tracers rounds started filling the sky around them. The helicopters shook as they evaded in response and McCoy held on to his seat for dear life. He could see the lab coming into view now, a lonely structure built within a large forest. Other than four Nod SPAAGs and a small wall that surrounded the facility, the lab was mostly unguarded. But McCoy had learnt enough in this war to never trust appearances.

As McCoy sat there, hanging onto dear life, the Orcas suddenly moved into his line of sight, and even as he watched, they began to rain fire down upon the enemy.

... ... ...

The four Orcas moved into position to destroy the anti-air guns that defended the lab. There were four placed in each corner of a short concrete wall that encircled the facility. The attack craft moved too quickly for the Quad-Cannons to properly hit, but they posed a big threat for the helicopters carrying the ground force. There was also two guard towers that protected the entrance and several vehicles on patrol that now seemed confused by the sudden attack.

"Okay Vultures let's take down those guns! Vehicles are secondary targets." Lieutenant Garry Alberman ordered over the squad radio. He was now in charge of the Orcas as Captain Morelli was leading the ground contingent.

 _"Copy that 2. I've got north-west gun in my sights."_ Lieutenant Lisa Tanner replied.

 _"I'll take north-east."_ Lieutenant Caleb Tanner said.

 _"Try not to lose your bird this time."_ Lisa chided her brother.

Garry laughed at Caleb's angered remarks; they all had teased him relentlessly about being shot down. Sometimes he took it in good stride, but being made fun of by his sister during a mission was not one of those times.

"Vultures 5, target the south-west gun. I got south-east." Alberman ordered the transfer pilot.

 _"Copy that 2. Sending down the thunder."_ Vulture 5 replied.

The Orcas broke off to take on their assigned targets, all the while tracer rounds continued to try and shoot them down. Alberman targeted the Quad-cannon located in the front corner of the facility. For whatever reason, the facility lacked the more advanced SAM weapons Nod routinely used, which was fine by him. When he got confirmation of a target lock, he pressed down on his trigger and two rockets flew out from their pods.

Below, the Quad-cannon was turned to burning slag, its crew wiped from existence. He quickly halted his forward movement and placed his Orca to hover, then targeted two Buggies that were desperately trying to shoot at something. He fired two more rockets and sent the vehicles flying through the air before crashing down in burning heaps. That left him with four rockets, so he switched to his chin mounted gun and fired on the random squads of infantry that were too brave or stupid not to hide inside the lab.

Alarms abruptly began screaming at him, warning of a missile lock. Without even thinking, Alberman fired off his flares to throw the missile off course. The missile streaked away from his fighter, and exploded harmlessly nearby. He quickly spun his Orca around and spotted the Nod foot soldier armed with the Stinger launcher. He opened up with his autocannon, and watched with grim satisfaction as the man was turned to red pulp.

"Keep your eyes peeled for hostile Stingers!"

He received a chorus of affirmatives mere moments before the other Orcas deployed their own flairs. Alberman watched as all the hostile missiles be diverted and explode around them. He then spotted a cluster of Nod infantry taking cover by several Harvesters, and noted several soldiers were attempting to set up more Stingers. Alberman quickly targeted the Harvesters and launched his remaining rockets. The Harvesters exploded in a bright flash, killing the Nod soldiers clustered nearby.

With all threats dealt with, he checked in with the other pilots.

"Vulture 2 to all Vultures: status report."

" _Vulture 3, targets eliminated."_

" _Vulture 4, I'm black on all weapons."_

" _Vulture 5, took some minor shrapnel damage to my tail, but nothing serious."_

Alberman nodded his head thoughtfully as he slowly surveyed the ground below him. All targets had been destroyed and any vehicles were wiped out. Satisfied with the destruction, he changed frequencies on his radio.

"Vulture 2 to Vulture Actual: how copy?"

 _"I hear you Vulture 2."_ Morelli replied.

"Objective secured. All ready for you, Captain."

 _"Copy that. Good job boys and girls_."

Alberman smiled and ended the call, then looked around at the carnage. There were still soldiers and who knew what else inside, but they had done all they could.

"All Vultures, let's head home."

The Orcas rose up and started moving away, as the plan called for them to return to base to refuel and be ready to return at a moments notice, just in case something went wrong.

 _"That was easy."_ Caleb said.

 _"Hard part is gonna be inside. Hope the Captain will be okay."_ Lisa replied back.

"She will be. God help anyone stupid enough to get in her way." Alberman said, and he meant it.

... ... ...

The Black-hawk settled just a few feet above the ground. Being closest to the door, McCoy was the first one out, followed closely by Morelli, then the others. The other helicopters likewise were dropping off their troops, while one of the Black Hawks landed on the ground to let out the squad of GDI Rangers. Within minutes, the task force had disembarked, and the helicopters lifted off and raced away to join the Orcas. In total, the task force numbered thirty troops: twenty regulars and ten Rangers.

The grounds around the lab was a mess. Remains of Nod vehicles and soldiers were littered everywhere, and plumes of smoke rose into the air. Thick chunks of earth had also been ripped up from the Orca's autocannons. McCoy reflected how glad he was not to have been on the receiving end of the carnage.

"Stack up people!" Morelli called out as she moved for the main entrance.

McCoy jogged after her as did the rest of the task force. The entrance to the lab was a large metal door that could easily fit a GDI Humvee or Nod Buggy through it. The troops stacked up on either side of the door and waited for one of the Rangers to get it open. McCoy began eyeing the woods with growing unease as the Ranger fumbled with the door. After a few moments, Morelli let out an aggravated sigh before turning to the Ranger.

"What's the hold up?" Morelli asked irritated.

"Door's locked ma'am. Trying to get it open." The Ranger corporal replied.

"Uh huh. Let's just blow the damn thing open."

The corporal didn't reply; instead he kept working on the wires from behind the keypad. Morelli watched him in growing frustration and was about to order for demolition charges when the door started to open.

Everyone tensed and got their weapons ready as the door slowly revealed a large but empty bay beyond. They cautiously moved inside and McCoy looked around the bay: it was large enough for two vehicles to sit side by side and clearly was used to offload supplies. There was another door on the far side, but was only large enough for foot traffic. Metal crates lined both sides of the bay and a soldier walked over to one, holding a modified Geiger-counter.

"These crates are full of Tib' ma'am." He reported and everyone visibly tensed at that. No one wanted to contract Tiberium sickness.

"We move carefully then. Gas masks on." Morelli ordered and everyone stopped to dawn their masks, McCoy included. It was a futile precaution as they all knew Tiberium could get in through the filters, but some protection was better then none.

With everyone now wearing their masks, they continued forward and into the lab proper. McCoy knew from the mission briefing that the lab was comprised of seven levels, with the ground floor and top two being used for administration and more mundane functions. The four subterranean levels however was where things would get interesting.

They moved through tight hallways and cleared out empty rooms; Nod soldiers were nowhere to be seen. It took them almost forty minutes to clear the top floors, sweeping from room to room and occasionally searching through desks and computers for useful information. When they got back down to the main lobby, they came up to the elevator that accessed the lower levels. It was large enough for ten people to cram inside, so Morelli broke them up into three teams: McCoy was part of the first team along with the Captain and thus went down first. He hoped the doors were thick enough to stop bullets as he and the others were convinced there would be an ambush waiting for them. But when they reached the first of the four floors, no one was there.

"What the hell man? Where is everyone?" McCoy asked out loud.

"I don't know. And I don't like it." Morelli replied.

They waited for the other two teams to arrive, then proceeded to clear out the floor. It was comprised of labs like you would find out of a cheap sci-fi movie. Beakers and vials and big vats filled with strange liquids, along with banks of computers and blinking machines. Again, as they moved, they couldn't find anyone, but there were more signs of people hastily leaving. Broken vials and overturned chairs lined the offices and labs, and eventually they reached the end of the floor. On the wall was a massive number 1 and in smaller letters, _Floor one_ _, Testing._

"Okay people, I guess were done here. Team Three, head back up top, I'm getting a really bad feeling about all this. Teams One and Two, onto the next floor."

They all responded with affirmatives and moved back to the elevator. This time Team Three went first. Then teams One and Two made their way to the second floor.

As the elevator doors opened, it seemed like this floor would be empty as well. That was, until two men emerged from a side room. Both were garbed in thick green hazmat suits, with stark red helmets, and they toted strange looking rifles that were fed from fuel tanks on their backs. At first glance, they seemed like the traditional Nod flamethrower, but the fuel tanks were filled with dark-green liquid. Before anyone could respond, the Nod troopers began spraying a thick green mist towards the GDI soldiers. Two Rangers who had taken the lead were instantly consumed by the mist and began screaming. It was a sound that would haunt McCoy for the rest of his life. Their gloves and uniform melted away as did the flesh and bone beneath. Another soldier tried to pull one of them back but was also consumed by the Tiberium mist, and it instantly began eating away at him.

It took only thirty seconds for all three men to be killed and have their flesh stripped away, leaving their innards exposed to the open air. It was a horrible and gruesome sight, and the GDI forces responded by ripping apart the Chemical troopers with a hail of bullets. The GDI soldiers continued to fire into the enemy troopers, even though they had been turned into a bloody mess. Morelli yelled for them to cease fire, and after a few moments of shouting, the shooting stopped.

As the GDI troops took a moment to process what had just happened, four more Chem troops emerged from farther down the hall. Now fully aware of what would happen should they get close, the GDI forces opened fire and the Chem troopers were torn apart. The hallway became silent once again save for the sound of people breathing through filtered masks. McCoy felt himself shaking in horror from what he had just seen, while someone else began puking, and others turned away from the sight. Morelli, however, walked over to one of the Chem troops and picked up his weapon.

"Captain, are you crazy!" Sergeant Hanson shouted.

She ignored him and looked over the weapon before discarding it back to the floor, then regarded her men.

"Let's keep moving."

No one moved right away; they all seemed to shocked to do so.

"I said 'let's move people.' We have a job to do and sitting here won't do anything." She walked off before anyone could reply, and they all silently followed behind her. McCoy was careful not to look at the dead men as he passed.

The rest of the second floor was empty, filled with labs like the floor above. However, the rooms near the end of the hall were filled with gun ranges and workshops, many with tables of unfinished Tiberium sprayer weapons. On the wall at the end of the hall was another sign which read: _Floor two, weapons._

"Two more to go." McCoy remarked soberly to himself.

"Team Three, status report." Morelli ordered from behind him.

 _"All clear up here ma'am. How's it going on your end?"_

"We have three casualties."

Morelli placed the radio back on her belt and moved back to the elevator without another word. McCoy and Steve shared a glance before making their way back down the hall. McCoy could tell that most of the men were not thrilled with clearing two more floors.

McCoy and the rest of Team One were now in the elevator making their way to the third floor. Everyone had their weapons ready, and were expecting another ambush. What they weren't expecting, was to come out into a prison.

Prison cells lined each side of the hall, much like the labs did in the floors above. They cautiously made their way down and checked each cell. Most were empty, but quite a few had rotted bodies inside. McCoy was thankful he had his mask on as it kept the smell of rotting flesh and human excrement out. Most of the bodies appeared to have died from Tiberium sickness as evident from small crystals sprouting from their bodies, but some were clear victims from the sprayer weapons.

"What kind of monsters could do this?" Steve asked, horrified.

"Kane and every other Nod bastard. I'm telling you, Noddies aren't human." McCoy replied vehemently.

Steve just kept walking, while McCoy shuddered to think what these people had endured. How could anyone serve the Brotherhood if they knew what sick and evil things Kane was doing? How could anyone possibly justify this in anyway? No, they couldn't, and the fact they still did these horrible things proved to him Nod was just pure evil.

By the time they reached the end of the third hall, all they encountered were empty cells and a few operating rooms. The men of the task force were firmly demoralized now, as many voiced their desire to leave. However Morelli had them push onwards, leading them back to the elevator, and the final floor below. They all moved in silence and thus, many jumped in shock when Morelli's radio crackled to life and frantic voices and gunfire began shouting through it.

 _"Captain, we're under attack! I have no idea where they came from, but Black Hand troops are attacking! We can't hold up here!"_

"Damn it! Team Two get back up there, now!"

The Ranger squad wasted no time in taking the elevator back up. Many of them were happier going up into an active firefight, rather than face anymore horrors Nod had waiting. Unfortunately, it meant that McCoy and the others had to wait for the elevator to come back down. McCoy shifted on his feet, trying to fight away the primal urge to run and scream.

"Alberman, come in! Are you guys back in the air?" Morelli continued to yell through her radio

" _Affirmative! We arrived on station about five minutes ago."_

"What the hell is going on up there?"

 _"Nod troops came out from the woods! I don't know where they came from, but there's a shit ton of them, at least a full company! "_ The Lieutenant replied.

"Keep me posted."

 _"Copy tha- oh shit! You need to get out, now! Huge Nod force moving in; there's at least a dozen APCs! Bug_ _out Morelli!"_

"Negative, we're almost done here. Keep 'em busy for as long as you can."

 _"_ _You're going to get overrun!"_

"Then we'll be quick."

She turned off her radio and looked each of her men in the eye.

"Is everyone cool with that?"

No one said anything, they all just waited for the elevator to come back down. When it did, they piled in and rode it down to the fourth floor in total silence. Now it was a race against the clock to finish the mission and get out in time. The elevator stopped on the final floor, but Morelli pressed a button to keep the doors closed.

"Everyone, grenades primed and ready. When it opens, toss 'em."

McCoy and the others did as instructed pulling out their grenades, then moved to the sides to avoid being shot. Morelli counted down from three, then opened the door. Bullets immediately flew through the open portal and dug into the opposite side of the elevator. They all tossed their grenades and she closed the door again. Bullets continued to ping off the doors until a series of muffled booms caused the shooting to stop. After a few tense seconds, she opened the doors again and the GDI troops stepped off with guns raised.

McCoy spotted two Black Hand troopers attempting to get up, and he fired a quick burst into each of them. Further down the hall, three Chem troopers were making their way up, but Steve and Morelli fired in unison and quickly cut them down. A few more gunshots rang out, but it was clear they had defeated the ambush with no casualties.

Without wasting a minute Morelli ordered them down the hall and they began clearing out the various rooms. This time however, they were filled with soldiers and scientists who had retreated down here when the battle started. Clearly their plan had been to wait for reinforcements.

They had no difficulty clearing the labs of any resistance, as even the unarmed scientists were shot dead as they made it clear that they would not be taken prisoner. Many would shout the usual Nod rhetoric before lunging at them with knives or pieces of glass.

Unlike the floors above, this one did not end with a dead end, but instead with a larger lab with thick glass doors. They all stacked up around the doors and peered inside; beyond was five Black Hand soldiers and three Chem troopers waiting for them. The two opposing teams stared each other down for a moment, as they all knew the minute that door opened, the shooting would start. Unfortunately GDI was pressed for time, so Morelli opened the doors and McCoy aimed down his rifle's iron sights. The Chem troopers moved up and readied to fire their deadly weapons, but McCoy fired a burst into the lead one and shattered his red helmet. The other two managed to get in range and fired a stream of Tiberium vapour, causing Morelli to jump backwards to avoid the mist, but ended up falling, and Steve quickly grabbed her and pulled her back out of the range of the mist. The other GDI soldiers moved up and fired on full auto, their bullets tearing into the two Chem troopers.

Before the final Chem trooper had time to hit the floor, the Black Hand opened fire, killing two GDI soldiers and sending the rest scattering. McCoy fired from the hip as Steve quickly checked over the Captain, despite her protests. When it was clear she had avoided being affected by the Tiberium mist, she was back on her feet. She pumped her shotgun and fired at one of the Black Hand, blowing off his arm and most of his torso. The other two Black Hand soldiers were swiftly cut down.

They took a moment to look around the lab: there were more of the Tiberium sprayers placed on workstations, but there were other prototype weapons as well. McCoy found a computer that displayed attempts at creating pure Tiberium bullets. Nod soldiers armed with these bullets would be twice as deadly as normal munitions, even if they weren't fatal shots, would still cause Tib' sickness. However from what he read, it seemed the Tiberium wouldn't mould into bullets and would just eat through the manufacturing machines or magazine cases.

Other screens displayed Nod's progress on turning refined Tiberium into vapour form, which they used for the sprayers. There were even ideas for using planes to spray Tiberium vapour over farms or cities. McCoy shuddered at the thought of whole cities suffering the same fate as those soldiers.

"We need to torch this place. Set up some demo charges and let's get back up top." Morelli ordered.

"Will we have enough to destroy this place? We only have ten charges, the rest are with the others teams." Steve asked as he stood by a Chem trooper suit hanging on the wall.

"It will have to be enough. Get to work people."

They all went to work setting up C4 demolition charges around the lab. McCoy only hoped it would be enough to bury this place and all the horrid things Nod was working on. As they worked, McCoy noticed Morelli tapping her foot impatiently, clearly wanting to get to her men fighting up above. Or maybe she just wanted to get out of this place like the rest of them.

"Uh ma'am, think I have a solution over here."

McCoy turned to see Sergeant Hanson standing by another set of glass doors that were almost hidden behind a bank of computers. They all moved over to see what he had found. McCoy stared in confusion but it was Steve who asked.

"What is it?"

"A Tiberium reactor. Bastards were using it to power the whole facility." Morelli said as she read from a nearby computer.

"When we detonate the charges, it should cause the thing to go haywire." Hanson finished.

"Then let's hope we get far enough away when it goes. Let's get back up top, double time!"

They ran down the hall and impatiently waited for the elevator to take them back up to the main level. When the doors finally opened, the GDI soldiers all crammed inside, and Hanson all but punched the button for the lobby.

"Alberman, what's going on up there?" Morelli asked as they passed the third level.

 _"It's FUBAR!"_ He shouted back.

... ... ...

Alberman fired his final rocket and watched as it destroyed a Nod APC. He could just make out the shapes of people dancing around as flames consumed them, but he paid them no mind as he hunted for more targets. He was out of missiles and had to resort to his autocannon, but he was getting dangerously low on fuel. The other Orcas circled around and tried to thin the numbers of Nod troops assaulting the lab, but there were still too many of them. Red warning lights started blinking at him as his Orca was pelted by bullets from below, and a Buggy raced out from the trees and fired directly at him. He banked hard and tore through the vehicle's light armour, but more came and kept punching holes through his fighter craft.

 _"We're coming up now. Get the choppers ready to pick us up."_ Morelli said through the radio.

"There's too many of them; they can't land safely." He replied back while still trying to deal with the Buggies below.

 _"What? That's our ride out of here! The fuck do you want us to do?"_

"Maybe next time you'll listen to me! Now hold on, I'm kind of busy."

He destroyed the two Buggies but his Orca took a heavy beating, so he moved over to the lab entrance and fired on a squad getting ready to breach. The soldiers below were turned to red stains but the others now started to fire on him. Small arms fire wouldn't normally do much to an Orca but concentrated like they were and eventually, they'd shoot him down.

"All Vultures. Does anyone have any rockets left?" He asked desperately, and his heart sank when he all he got were negatives.

 _"Vulture 2, this is Big Bird 1, we're almost at bingo fuel. We need to get them out now or we're not going anywhere at all."_ It was the Black Hawk pilot; he and the other Black Hawks had moved away to stay safe.

"Area is still too hot Big Bird 1!"

More bullets punched through his Orca and he cursed as he let lose another stream of death from the autocannon.

 _"Fuck it, I'm coming back now. Clear them out as best you can."_

"Damn it man, if we get out of this, I'll make sure you get promoted, then fired!"

 _"Fuck you too buddy."_

Alberman would have laughed had alarms not begun to drown out all sound. His fuel line had been hit and he was leaking fast: there was no way he could make it back now.

Time seemed to slow. Dozens of Nod soldiers were firing at him from below, and twice as many were rushing for the lab doors. Another APC came into view and Alberman knew that the GDI troops inside would be overrun. The heavy gun on top the APC fired at him, and he tried to move out of the way, but large holes were torn out of his canopy. Air rushed out and he gasped in pain, looking down to see blood gushing out of his lower abdomen.

He was out of ammo, out of fuel, and out of time. He closed his eyes and felt almost tranquil, before opening them and silencing the annoying alarms.

"Vulture 3. Lisa, you're in charge. It's been an honour everyone."

 _"Say that again 2? The hell are you talking about?"_

Alberman didn't reply. Instead, he pushed down on the throttle and piloted his Orca straight into the Nod APC. At first, the Nod troops started cheering as they thought they had shot him down, but they quickly realized their mistake.

The crash resulted in a large explosion, killing Alberman and almost twenty Nod soldiers. It was enough to shake the ground and caused the attackers to falter for a moment, and it was in that moment that the Black Hawks returned, with their door guns chewing apart the men below.

Lisa Tanner just sat in her cockpit and stared. She couldn't believe it. In a moment of blind rage, she brought her Orca down so low, it almost touched the ground, and she screamed in hatred as she fired her autocannon. The result of her carnage was puddles of red blood and bits of torn flesh and cloth. Her angered screams turned to sobs of grief, the only solace being that Alberman's sacrifice would not be in vain.

... ... ...

The elevator finally reached the lobby and the GDI task force quickly pushed their way out. The other teams had barricaded themselves and had their weapons pointed at the front door. McCoy spotted a few dead Nod troops who had managed to make it inside. They took position with the others while Morelli once again tried shouting into her radio.

"Alberman, answer me damn it! Any Vultures, this is Actual. What's going on out there?"

There was silence for a moment, before a female voice replied.

 _"Garry is dead. Choppers are waiting for you outside_."

McCoy turned to see Morelli's face. It was ghost white and she look like she was on the verge of being sick.

"How did...never mind."

She placed the radio on her belt and turned to the others.

"Ride's here, let's go people."

The GDI troops made their way back outside, with the Rangers taking point. They got into the vehicle bay and found two squads of Nod soldiers waiting for them. One of the Rangers went down after being shot, but the others opened fire, quickly dispatching the Nod forces. Outside, McCoy spotted what looked like a crashed Orca sending thick black smoke into the air, and Nod forces being torn apart by the other attack craft. The Black Hawks were hovering nearby, and one of the pilots was frantically waving for them to hurry.

They all ran across the torn up field to the waiting helicopters, as Nod troops tried to fire at them. Their bullets missed and one by one the GDI troops piled up inside. McCoy quickly grabbed a seat and saw Steve take the one directly in front of him. When they were all in, the helicopters lifted off, as bullets sparked off their sides. Task Force Eagle moved away from the Nod lab and as it fell away from them, McCoy spotted Morelli by the door with the trigger for the C4.

"This is for Garry you sons of bitches." She pressed the trigger.

At first, nothing happened. Then the world went white for a second, followed by a sound that McCoy could best describe as a thousand people wailing. Finally, when his vision cleared and his hearing returned, he saw a large mushroom cloud where once there had been a lab. The experimental Tiberium reactor had exploded and taken out half the lab with it, while the rest of the structure had collapsed into the cavity where the sub-levels were. Everything else was being consumed by raging fires, and anyone left below would have been instantly killed.

McCoy and the others stared at the destruction as they made their way home. The mission was a success, but judging by the look on Morelli's face, she didn't think it was. McCoy shivered, and not from the wind rushing by them. He already had nightmares from what he had seen during this war, and he knew he would have nightmares about what he had witnessed today. Perhaps the only thing keeping him sane at this point was the need to stop Nod, to stop them from spreading their terror any further.

… … …

The Tiberium reactor detonation would have a secondary affect, one not seen until a few years later. Tiberium would begin to grow from the wreckage, and quickly spread through the surrounding forest. All evidence of the battle would be wiped away by the ravenous crystal and a once verdant forest would be transformed into an alien wasteland. It would be just one of the uncountable scars that would mark the losing war against Tiberium.

The fallout of the event would also become of great interest to Kane, and to the dark machinations he had planned.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"...The world changed when we discovered fire,

it changed when we invented nuclear energy,

and it will change again when we control Tiberium..."

-Unknown source

 **Mediterranean** **Sea**

 **March 7** **th** **, 1997**

 **1400**

A small GDI fleet patrolled through the highly contested Mediterranean Sea. Throughout the course of the war, GDI and Nod had fought a constant back and forth for control of the vital waters, with neither side ever gaining full control. With the European Theatre now going in GDI's favour, and the African Theater in Nod's, a stalemate had formed, and the two navies now simply stared each other down.

Among the small fleet was Locke's command ship, as the Special Warfare Division was now overseeing numerous operations through out Europe and Africa. Havoc was in the CIC, feeling overwhelmed from the sheer amount of officers coordinating the various ongoing missions. He caught brief glimpses of conversations, some even regarding his fellow commandos.

Havoc broke away from the cacophony of voices and turned back to Locke, who was reading over something on the computer in front of him. Sydney Mobius was also standing nearby, waiting impatiently for any news of her father. She had been a royal pain in the ass since she and Havoc returned to friendly lines,constantly acting snobby towards him or just being outright cold. He could only guess it was because she blamed him for not rescuing her father, and the icy stare she gave him only reinforced that notion. Havoc returned her stare, and the two locked themselves in a silent battle of wills, before they both looked up as Locke turned to face them.

"Thanks to the intel you retrieved, Havoc, we were able to locate nearly a dozen other Black Hand facilities around the globe. And I have just received confirmation from General Sheppard that the 7th Infantry Division has just destroyed the last one." Locke informed them.

"But they didn't find the scientists, did they." Havoc stated more so than asked.

"No, and we were unable to find anymore data on where Raveshaw could have taken them."

"So we're back to square one? Great." Havoc just scoffed and shook his head.

"I can find them." Sydney said as she moved closer.

Both Havoc and Locke looked at her in surprise. Havoc just raised an eyebrow to show his skepticism.

"Our Tiberium experiments emits a unique radiation signature. I should be able to track them using that." She continued, ignoring their stares.

The two men exchanged looks before Havoc simply shrugged and Locke nodded his head.

"It's worth a shot; you'll have whatever you need Doctor" Locke said.

"Good. Once I find their general location, I'll need to get closer to pinpoint exactly where they are."

"No way in hell are you going into the field, not just after I saved your ass." Havoc said as he moved to stand over her. Defiance glowed in her eyes as she replied:

"I'm the only one who knows how to find them, and there is no way you are going to rescue my father without me."

Havoc looked out the corner of his eye to see Locke watching with a wide grin, he could see he was going to get no help on this situation. He sighed and backed off slightly, he did feel guilty for letting her father be taken away, so he guessed it was only fair to let her tag along. _Even though she is a pain in the ass._

"Okay, fine. But I'm running the show, got it?"

"By all means, Captain." Sydney gave a mock salute then quickly made her way off the CIC. Havoc turned to Locke who seemed to be on the verge of laughing.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"You have no idea." He said while barely containing himself.

Havoc just grunted and left the CIC, making his way towards hisquarters As he moved through the claustrophobic metal halls, a sudden growling from his stomach told him to divert his way to the mess hall. When he entered, he received a few looks from marines and crewmen who were also on lunch, but they merely returned to their conversations and Havoc grabbed a tray of food. He sat alone save for two marines who sat on the far side of the table. Usually the various branches of GDI liked to give the commandos grief, but none apparently felt the desire to today. He didn't mind being left alone; he preferred it to be honest, working as an elite operative, meant he was often alone for long stretches of time. Over the years he developed a comfort in the solitude, even when not on duty. Besides, it helped his lone wolf image he had going for him.

He was about halfway through his meal when one of the sailors stood up and began to shout.

"Turn up the volume, quick!"

Everyone shifted their focus to the small T.V. hanging in the corner. A nearby marine stretched up and raised the volume so everyone could hear. On screen was a news coverage of a huge protest going on outside the U.N. building in New York. The crowd was massive: thousands of people with signs and angry expressions were pushing up against a wall of armoured GDI soldiers. The news anchor was reporting how the crowds were angry about GDI receiving even more funding, and Havoc noticed one of the protester's signs read: _GDI=Tyrants._ Havoc had a good laugh at that one.

 _"...these protests came just after the President stated that a_ _nother 10,000_ _U.S. troops would be_ _given to GDI control, bringing_ _the total amount the U.S. has_ _deployed_ _to over 500,000. This also comes just after the United Nations announced more autonomy would be granted to the Initiative, to further help in the ongoing war with the Brotherhood of Nod."_

The image shifted away from the protesters and the news anchor, and was replaced by General Sheppard as he stood behind a podium within the U.N. building.

 _"I want to reassure the people that GDI is here to protect. We are not taking away your freedom, this is not some totalitarian police state. Once the war is over, GDI will_ _relinquish_ _its power back to the United Nations. I want to remind people that we are at war, not just with Nod but with Tiberium as well. If we all work together we-"_

The image jarringly switched back to the anchor, his face now contorted in shock.

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I have just received breaking news. GDI soldiers_ _are breaking up the protest!"_

The image on screen once more changed, now it showed frantic crowds of people trying to flee as GDI soldiers armed with riot shields pushed into the crowd. Canisters of tear gas were launched into the crowds from helicopters circling above. Everyone in the mess hall was silent as they watched the chaos unfold, until one marine spoke up.

"Serves those Nod lovers right!"

"Yeah! Either you're GDI or you're Nod!" A sailor added.

"Those are innocent civilians. They have the right to protest." Someone countered.

Suddenly everyone began shouting at each other, some in support of the civilians, but most were supporting the GDI police. Havoc kept quite during the whole argument and kept watching as people ran from the riot troopers. The screen returned to Sheppard who seemed to be desperately trying to plead with people to remain calm.

Havoc decided he had enough, so he quickly left the mess and the arguing personnel. With his stomach now full, he made his way to his cabin. It was small like all the others, barely large enough for a cot and storage for his personal belongings. He laid down on the cot after taking off his boots and just stared at the ceiling for a awhile, lost in his thoughts. This war had done a lot more damage than just on the battlefield, as evident by the growing turmoil. And it wasn't just the protests in New York either; refugees were flooding into Europe from Italy as the country was slowly being taken over by Tiberium. Not just Italy either, but dozens of countries too. Some days, it felt like Havoc was bearing witness to the end of the world.

He sighed in frustration, having hoped to get some sleep, but his mind was racing now. He got up to put his boots back on, intending to maybe jog around the top deck for some exercise when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He shouted as he finished lacing up his boots.

He didn't look up as the door opened, as he expected Locke or one of his aides to be standing there, but was firmly shocked when he realized it was Sydney.

"Hey Doc, what are you doing here? Oh...oh no, this is happening, isn't it? I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for my charm, but Doc, we gotta keep it professional."

Sydney's face went through a wide range of emotion, starting from confusion, to shock, before settling on anger.

"No! Eww! You pig! You have a lot of nerve you son of a-" Sydney began, face turning a bright shade of red.

"Whoa, easy Doc, I'm joking." Havoc said quickly, putting his hands up in surrender. She was clearly not amused but she visibly calmed down before she continued speaking.

"I came here to talk to you about something, but if you're going to act like a child then I can leave."

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked with genuine interest. She went from angry, to almost sad, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up to him.

"Do you think we will find my father?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, of course we will. Your dad will be alright, him and Dr. Petrova."

"I know they won't hurt him: he's too valuable. But the things they've made us work on. Nick, it's horrible, horrible stuff. Tiberium...God I wish that stuff never came here."

Havoc was unsure what to do for a moment. She was clearly upset, but dealing with people when they were emotional was not really his specialty. Eventually he pulled her into an embrace. It was awkward at first, but eventually she placed her face in his chest and sobbed. It was only for a few minutes before she regained her composure and broke away.

"Sorry, Captain. What would your girlfriend think if she saw that?" She tried to laugh it off but now it was Havoc's turn to be offended.

"Sakura is not my girlfriend. Not anymore anyways."

"Oh please." She rolled her eyes. "I see the way you two looked at each other. It was like you were both highschoolers, you clearly still have strong feelings for her."

"Are you a scientist or a therapist?" Havoc snapped, but she just smiled.

"Thanks for cheering me up Captain." She turned and left, closing the door and leaving Havoc alone in his cabin.

"Women." He sighed, then went to go take his jog.

… … …

 **Egypt, Africa**

 **March 10** **th** **, 1997**

 **1330**

A Nod Technical made its way through the harsh Egyptian desert. A thick trail of sand was kicked up in its wake as it bounced about the dunes. The Technical was made from a black, four door truck, with a heavy machine gun bolted to the truck bed in the back and a red scorpion's tail painted to the hood. Inside were two occupants, Havoc and Sydney. They had commandeered the vehicle after sneaking into the country through Alexandria.

The city was firmly under the Brotherhood's control, but a few civilian transports were still allowed to dock. That had been their ticket inside, and after their tense trip through customs, they had been cleared. They then found a transport and started following Sydney's tracker to find the others. They had been quiet for most of the journey, only rarely talking to figure out where exactly they were going.

It had taken Sydney almost two days to track her father to Egypt, and Locke had not been thrilled. GDI had tried to launch a major invasion into the country a year ago and it had failed, so he didn't like the idea of sending them in, as they would have no back up, or resources to help them on this mission, only what they could sneak through. But the mission was too important, and so they had been given the go ahead.

Now it had almost been a full day of their trek through the desert, and there was still no sign of the scientists. Havoc was considering pulling over to rest when Sydney suddenly perked up and started fiddling with the tacpad Locke had given her.

"I'm picking up something. Not too far ahead. Keep driving."

Havoc applied more pressure to the gas pedal and scanned ahead to see what might have gotten her so excited. But all he could see were sand dunes in every direction.

"Uh Doc, I don't see anything."

"Just keep driving."

Havoc did as he was told and drove for another five minutes before Sydney abruptly yelled out:

"Stop! Pull over right here."

He pulled over and they both got out and looked around, but it was clear there was nothing around them for miles.

Sydney walked around, looking at her tacpad in confusion. Havoc simply stood by the truck and watched her search in vain.

"I don't understand! There's something here; there are weird energy signatures all over the place."

She continued to walk around the truck, looking around frantically. Havoc continued to watch her until he noticed a ripple of air directly behind her. He stood up to investigate when something smacked him in the back of the head. He crumpled to the ground and heard Sydney scream, seeing a Black Hand soldier literally materialize behind her. Another appeared from behind Havoc and one by one, four more soldiers seemingly appeared from nothingness, including a large Nod tank. Havoc tried to get back up, to resist against them, but was beaten back down and had just enough time to see one of the Black Hand walk over and kick him in the face. Then the world went black.

… … …

When Havoc woke up, he found himself in a small, cold, and dark cell. He was still in his desert fatigues, but all of his gear had been stripped away, including his tacpad.

He stood up from the uncomfortable cot to try to look outside his cell, but had to sit back down after a wave of pain washed over him. He rubbed the spot on his temple where he had been kicked, and winced, he looked up again when he heard footsteps approaching. Two Nod soldiers stepped into view. Both were carrying modified AK-47s while their black and red uniforms were pressed and clean. One of them looked at him with disgust, but Havoc just gave them a shit eating grin, and stood up and moved to the bars.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" He asked casually.

"Shut it fascist!" One spat angrily.

"Can't you guys come up with something better than that? I've heard it at lot. Maybe we can work on some new material for you."

"You shall burn in hell infidel. Kane will purge all of you!"

"Brother, stop it. We shouldn't even be here." The second warned.

"Oh, come on. What's he going to do locked up? I just wanted to see this worm squirm before Raveshaw took him."

"Okay, well, you saw him. Now let's go, please."

"Fine."

The first soldier spat at Havoc and laughed, but the second looked almost apologetic. They both turned to leave, when the first soldier's head suddenly snapped backwards. Blood sprayed across the other soldier's face before, he too, was suddenly shot. Both men fell to the floor and a lithe figure stepped over the bodies and stood directly in front of Havoc's cell.

"Hey." Sakura said.

"Hey." Havoc replied back. "Sorry you lost your job."

"It's okay, Raveshaw was a bastard anyways."

"You back with GDI now?" He asked.

"I'm a free agent Nicky, always have been."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I figure we could...help each other out, since we have the same goal now. I want to kill Raveshaw, and you're going to help me do it." She said coldly.

"And why the hell would I help you?" Havoc snapped back.

"Well, I could leave you in this cell."

Havoc just grumbled to himself before throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Fine, I'll help."

"Good boy. I'm going to disable their communications. Meet me by the gate and don't make too much noise."

She turned and walked away, quickly moving out of his sight.

"What, no kiss goodbye?" He called out after her.

The cell door swung open and Havoc picked up one of the AK-47s, already missing his customized P90. He looked down the hall, but she was already gone, he just shook his head and sighed out:

"Women."

There didn't appear to be anyone else in the prison, prisoner or guard, so Havoc moved towards the exit. He cautiously opened the door and revealed another cell block beyond. The cells in this area were likewise empty, however Havoc did spot several guards patrolling on the catwalk above. He quickly scanned the room and spotted a stairwell at the far end.

Assuming that was his only means of escape, Havoc inched his way forward clinging to the wall and keeping an eye above him for the guards as he did. There was still no sign of Sakura, and he had no way of knowing how she escaped.

As Havoc reached the stairwell, he looked back for a moment, hoping that maybe, just _maybe,_ Sydney would be in one of the cells. Unfortunately she wasn't, and Havoc cursed himself for losing her, again. Now all he could do was hope the scientists were here with Raveshaw.

Havoc shouldered the rifle and slowly ascended the steps, taking them one at a time to avoid making too much noise. When he reached the second floor, he found himself behind a Nod officer who commanded a small security station overlooking the vacant prison. He shifted his grip on the rifle to the barrel to hold it like a club, then smacked the officer in the back of the head. There was an unsettling crunch, and the man collapsed to the ground. The patrols continued their routes, oblivious to what had just happened, and Havoc crawled his way towards the exit.

It was just as he reached the doors on the far side that it opened, and a soldier walked out. The first thing Havoc noticed was that the soldier was armed with a shotgun, and in a split second reaction, he fired a burst into his chest. Immediately Havoc heard shouting from behind him.

He shifted around and fired off another burst, sending a guard over the railing. The second guard fired a wild hail of bullets at him, but Havoc had already ducked through the door and thus avoided being hit. He stepped back out and fired a burst into the man's head, sending him crashing to the ground. Havoc knew he didn't have much time now before an alarm would be raised, so he hastily left the prison.

Once outside, he found himself in a small Nod base, complete with barracks, motor pool and a communication centre. The base was also surrounded by high walls with soldiers patrolling atop, which he figured were to help keep the prisoners inside. He carefully made his way around the building to the front entrance of the compound, where he spotted two guard towers and several squads of Black Hand.

"Meet me by the gate, she says. Well, how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Havoc said aloud to himself.

He heard footsteps from behind and whirled around, weapon raised, but lowered it when Sakura walked in from around the corner.

"You're a commando, you should have been able to figure it out." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well, do you have any bright ideas?" He asked mockingly.

"I do, actually." She handed him a satchel. "It's C4. Go to the motor pool and plant them there, then find us a ride out of here and wait for me. I'll go set them up in the barracks; already took care of the comms."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me."

She rolled her eyes then ran off, and Havoc made his way to the motor pool, careful to avoid patrols. When he entered, he found several Technicals and Buggies lined up on either side. There were three mechanics working on one of the Technicals, and didn't notice him yet.

Havoc went to work setting up C4 charges underneath the vehicles except for a Buggy next to the door. When that was finished, he hid behind some crates to wait for Sakura. With no way to communicate with her, or anyone else, it quickly became an aggravating wait. The mechanics likewise were getting aggravated by the truck's repairs as they continued to argue with each other.

After what felt like an hour, but was probably only fifteen minutes, Sakura arrived and he motioned her towards the Buggy. He moved to take the drivers seat, but she stopped him by placing her hand on the door handle.

"I'll drive, you shoot." She said.

"Last time I checked, I used to be in charge." He said in his best commanding voice.

"Yes, you were, and now I am. Maybe we can actually finish a mission properly this time." She opened the door and climbed in.

Havoc mumbled to himself over her remark as he got into the back of the Buggy.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" He asked as he took position in the gunner's seat.

"It means, every time you led an op, there was always something going wrong by the end." She spoke as she hot wired the vehicle, and Havoc took the moment to, _appreciate,_ her womanly features.

"Made them more interesting." He said in his defence.

She simply snorted as the vehicle came to life. She quickly shifted it into gear and drove out of the motor pool. The mechanics finally looked up from their work and began to shout after them. Havoc took control of the gun and took aim at the guards ahead by the entrance. By the time they turned around to face them, he had opened fire and ripped most of them apart, while forcing the others to jump out of the way. One unfortunate soul wasn't fast enough, and was run over by Sakura's wild driving.

They barrelled through the entrance, sending bits of wooden road blockers flying. Havoc swivelled the gun to face their rear and let loose another stream of bullets as some of the guards opened fire on them. He continued to fire the heavy gun as Sakura produced a detonator, and, with a theatrical flourish, pressed the trigger.

The base exploded in a cacophony of light and heat. Flames and smoke shot up into the air, and buildings crumbled in on themselves. Havoc smiled as he watched the destruction unfold, and he noticed that there was no one pursuing them now. He swiveled the chair around to face Sakura, ready to revel in their escape, but found she had a cold expression on her face as she focused on driving.

"Now where?" He asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"There's another science facility just up ahead. That's where the eggheads are." She replied tersely.

They drove in silence for a moment, the atmosphere clearly tense, given their odd relationship and the fact that she had tried to kill him several times. They drove through a valley with high rocky walls on either side, and were left alone for now. Havoc finally decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, uh. What is Raveshaw working on, exactly?"

She didn't answer at first, until she let out a long sigh.

"I don't know, not fully. All I know is...they experiment on people."

"Jesus. And you just went along with it!?"

He immediately regretted bursting out like that, but before he could reply, she was already firing back at him.

"What was I supposed to do Nick?"

They fell back into silence for the duration of the drive. After awhile, she pulled the Buggy behind a cluster of rocks in an attempt to conceal it. Then they proceeded on foot for a short bit until the lab came into view. It was heavily guarded by large turrets and patrols of light tanks. They both studied the facility and tried to figure out how to get inside.

"Any idea where they are exactly?" He asked as he continued scanning the science facility.

"Lower levels, probably. Going to be a hassle getting in, but that's half the fun right?" The two shared a smile before quickly looking away from each other.

After surveying the area and watching the routes of the patrols, Havoc settled on a plan to get inside. Sakura was busy looking over a G36C rifle she had acquired from the base, and had a large inventory of ammunition and explosives laid out around her. He watched her prepare as he tried to call Locke over a hand held radio he had taken from the Buggy.

"Any GDI forces on this frequency, this is Charlie Hotel. Does anyone read me? I say again, this is Charlie Hotel, do you read me?"

There was nothing but static, and Havoc repeated his message several times before a familiar voice filtered through the noise

 _"Havoc? What the hell happened to you? Where are you?"_ Locke asked rapidly.

"I'm fine, sir. Sydney has been taken but I've found where they are holding them. Sakura and I are about to infiltrate a Nod lab."

 _"Sakura? What the hell is-"_

"I'll explain later Locke." Havoc interrupted. "I just need you to get an exfil ready for us."

 _"We had a hard enough time getting you in. It will be almost impossible to get a team in to get you out."_

"Just be sure to have transport ready for us. Going radio silent." Havoc turned off the radio, and Sakura laughed to herself.

"Same old Nick. Why does that man put up with you?" She asked.

"Because everyone loves me." Havoc replied with a grin, and Sakura simply rolled her eyes again.

With all their gear in check, they began crawling their way towards the facility. Their main point of entry would be a large door that seemed to lead into a warehouse or motor pool. They clung to rock outcroppings and tall sand dunes to stay hidden, but they would have to cross open ground to reach the doors. Fortunately it was unguarded, and when a Nod Bradley tank rolled past on it's patrol, they made a run for it.

As they got close, the doors opened and Havoc peered inside. It seemed empty save for pallets and boxes scattered around. They quickly moved inside and the doors closed again just as another tank approached on its route. Sakura immediately made her way towards an elevator large enough to fit a small utility truck, of which there were a few parked in the warehouse.

Havoc and Sakura got onto the elevator and rode it down a single floor to another warehouse. This one wasn't as large, but was still full of boxes and containers; what they held he could only guess at. Sakura spotted another elevator at the other end and they made their way towards it. Havoc was getting uneasy about the lack of any guards or other personnel. How many times would he find these scientists, only to have them snatched away at the last minute? He couldn't let that happen, not again, not when he was so close.

He shook his head to clear the negative thoughts, then turned to Sakura, hoping to find something to focus on to keep his mind on the mission.

"Awfully quiet in here." Havoc whispered.

"They will be concentrated in the lower labs. Raveshaw is getting close to finishing whatever it is he's working on. You've made him pretty angry Nicky."

"I have that affect on people."

Sakura smiled at that as they got into the second elevator. As they descended to another floor, they came out on to tall and wide halls that stretched on seemingly forever. This was the largest science facility Havoc had seen. The hallways were clearly wide enough to fit vehicles down, and various doors lined both sides.

Havoc peeked inside one of the rooms to find it was some kind of lab, with various scientists and soldiers in hazmat suits walking around large tanks filled with Tiberium crystals. Havoc left the room and he and Sakura continued down the hall, cautious of bumping into a random patrol or wayward lab technician.

After several minutes of walking down the expansive halls, they could hear a truck's engine idling ahead. They quickly pressed themselves against the wall and moved ahead to see a supply truck being unloaded by a group of Nod infantry. The soldiers were offloading Tiberium crates similar to the ones he had seen in Peru.

"Do you know of anymore facilities that Raveshaw owns?" Havoc asked.

"As far as I know, this is the only one you haven't wrecked. So whatever it is he's been working on, its here."

He simply nodded and they both readied their weapons, Havoc with his stolen AK-47 and Sakura with her G36C. In unison, they stood and each fired a single burst, instantly killing three soldiers loading the crates. Two more snapped up their weapons, but were shot dead before they could pull the trigger. Sakura began walking forward, but Havoc pushed her out of the way as the truck driver fired through the vehicle's windshield. Havoc fired back on full auto, and while most of his bullets simply tore up the hood, a few found their mark and the driver was silenced.

Sakura got up and brushed herself off, then the two of them continued down the hallway, passing by more labs. As was to be expected, alarms began screaming moments later, and Nod soldiers came rushing down the hall towards the two commandos.

They worked in perfect tandem as they fought their way through, supporting each other as if they had never been apart. It felt so natural to him, fighting together with her again, as they stormed their way through the levels of the complex. Swarms of enemy troops fell before them, and neither commando received even a scratch. To Havoc, this felt better than sex, but not by much.

Eventually they came out to a large natural cavern. Catwalks extended across the open chamber and Havoc could see another elevator on the rocky floor below.

They continued to fight their way down, passing by patrols of Black Hand soldiers. As they were getting closer to the lower level, an APC rolled around a corner. The heavy gun on top the vehicle opened fire at them, its bullets ripping holes into the metal catwalk. Nod troops jumped out and moved to engage them and Havoc unloaded an entire magazine on them as he and Sakura retreated back from the APC's heavy gun. They found themselves in the middle the catwalk, with soldiers trying to fire on them from below and Black Hand troops flanking them from behind.

"Its getting a little crowded here!" Sakura shouted over the roar of gunfire.

"Any ideas?" Havoc shouted back.

She didn't reply. Instead, she fired a burst into a soldier flanking them, then procured two grenades from her belt. Pulling the pins, she tossed them at the enemy troops behind them. The resulting explosion caused the metal catwalk to sway slightly and dust cascaded from the high vaulted ceiling.

With their flank secured, they returned their attention to the APC blocking their path. A squad of Nod soldiers continued to fire on them from the cover of the armoured vehicle. Havoc focused them down as Sakura produced another block of C4, which earned a concern look from Havoc.

"What are you doing!? There's no way you can get close to the thing!"

"Good thing I don't need to."

Without further explanation, Sakura chucked the C4 over her head. It arced through the air, passing through the stream of bullets still pelting their position, and landed a few feet away from the APC. Sakura immediately pressed the detonator, and the entire catwalk shook violently from the explosion. Men screamed as they were propelled over the railing, and plummeted to the cavern floor far below. The APC managed to survive the explosion, but the catwalk finally gave out and collapsed. The Nod vehicle fell to the ground and landed with an ear ringing thud, landing on its side and effectively becoming useless. However, Havoc and Sakura had to hold on for dear life as they were rocked violently.

Things finally settled a moment later, enough for Havoc to stand up and survey the damage. The catwalk in front of them was now gone, sheared off in the explosion. They now had no path forward, and he could see no other way down. Havoc glanced down to the cavern floor, where men continued to scream and shout below them, but for the moment, the shooting had stopped.

"Great plan. But how do we get down?" Havoc asked with a sneer.

"We climb." Sakura replied simply.

She walked past him and began climbing down the metal grating that now hung loosely. Havoc mumbled a string of profanities before following her. Sakura had jumped the last few feet to the ground, and waited with her weapon drawn. Before Havoc reached the cavern floor, however, he could hear more Nod soldiers rushing towards them. Havoc leapt off the grating and landed just as two soldiers rounded a small outcropping. Havoc snapped up his rifle and fired a quick burst, driving the enemy back into cover. More soldiers came running up to support them, threatening to overrun the commandos.

"We need to get to that elevator!" Sakura shouted.

Havoc followed her gaze to the small lift located in the center of the cavern. They were already so deep below ground, they had to be getting close.

Not wanting to get bogged down, and growing anxious at being so close to his goal, Havoc pushed forward into the oncoming enemy. He quickly mowed down three enemy soldiers as they struggled to bring their weapons to bear, then shifted around and took out two more soldiers who were preoccupied with Sakura. Havoc ran into cover behind a forklift, just as a hail of bullets tore up the ground behind him. As he was reloading, Sakura followed in his lead and rushed forward, blasting away the last few remaining soldiers. Together they bolted for the elevator just as more soldiers arrived from a tunnel on the far side of the cavern. Havoc fired one short burst at the enemy, but it was unnecessary as the lift began to descend further into the facility.

Havoc and Sakura both breathed a sigh of relief as they were momentarily safe. As the lift continued to descend, the two shared a knowing look with each other, as old feelings rushed to the forefront of Havoc's mind.

"We always did make a good team." Sakura said.

"Then come back to GDI. We could really use you." Havoc replied softly.

"I can't do that Nicky. You could always go private with me." Sakura said hopefully.

They looked into each others eyes for a long moment, both hoping the other would relent. But of course, neither did, and Havoc was the first to break contact. The fleeting moment was gone, and they rode the rest of the way down in silence.

Eventually they came out into a cramped, tight hallway, which was in contrast to the wide open passages above them. Cautiously they moved down and came out into a small, empty mess hall and communal area. The area seemed deserted as they moved forward and came upon a large chamber. In the centre, a large Tiberium crystal was placed on display inside of a glass tube. Directly behind it was another elevator that led even further underground.

Two halls branched off from the chamber. Havoc went to investigate the right while Sakura took the left. He found more labs, all with medical equipment and strange looking devices. It sent a chill down Havoc's spine as many of the operating tables had blood stains on them.

They met back up after determining that the labs were empty. Sakura didn't seemed bothered by the implied carnage and marched for the other elevator at the far side of the chamber. However this time the elevator was already on its way up from the lower levels. They moved into cover and waited for whoever was coming up.

They however weren't prepared for what came off the lift: three massive creatures that looked like men but their skin was grey and lifeless, and their veins glowed a bright green, while bulging muscles looked as though they were about to burst. One of them let out an inhuman scream and they charged towards Havoc and Sakura.

Havoc and Sakura opened fire on full auto, heedless of wasting bullets. They tore through the creature's pallid flesh and greenish blood poured out. Yet they kept coming and one barrelled into Havoc, sending him flying back into the wall. The wind was knocked out of him and his vision darkened, but he could see Sakura still trying to fight off the creatures. She was trying to get back up and fire at the same time but they descended on her in blind rage. He fumbled around for his rifle but it seemed so far out of reach, Sakura screamed out and he looked up to see her being choked by the same creature that had sent him flying.

With a jolt of adrenaline, Havoc grabbed his discarded rifle and, weilding it like a club, charged the creature. He slammed it down on the creature, causing the rifle to break against the hardened skin.

The thing immediately let Sakura go and turned and looked at him like he was an annoying fly. It prepared to hit him with a backhanded slap, but Sakura jumped onto its back and stabbed a knife into the creature's thick neck. More greenish blood poured out and the thing howled in pain. Havoc grabbed Sakura's gun and unloaded a burst into its chest point blank. Finally it fell down dead and the other two yelled in anger.

Havoc fired another burst but the weapon clicked dry. He tossed the weapon back to Sakura and she quickly reloaded it, then fired at them. Again, they seemed to soak up the bullets, but one started to stumble and fell forward. The third creature charged her like an angered bull, but she jumped out of the way and it smashed head first into the wall. It stumbled backwards in a daze, which gave Sakura enough time to reload and put a burst through the back of the creature's head.

With all three now dead, Havoc and Sakura panted with exhaustion and Havoc rubbed the back of his head where he could feel blood.

"What the hell were those things!?" Havoc asked through laboured breaths.

"I don't know: they look human but...we should keep moving." Sakura walked away before Havoc could say anything.

They both gathered into the final elevator and it descended rapidly, taking them deeper underground. They emerged into a large lab, that must have been the primary one given its size and location deep beneath the facility. Prison cells lined the walls around the circular chamber, one of which contained Ignatio Mobius. Translucent pipes fed refined Tiberium into a device in the room's centre. Havoc didn't know the purpose of the device but beside it was another operating table, and Sydney Mobius was currently tied down on it. Standing next to her was Dr. Petrova and a single Black Hand soldier, as well as another one of the grey skinned creatures, only this one was another foot taller.

Havoc and Sakura slowly approached them. Sakura had her weapon trained on the Black Hand soldier, but neither he nor Petrova seemed interested in their arrival.

"Dr. Petrova? What the hell is going on?" Havoc asked.

Petrova finally looked towards Havoc and Sakura and gave a malicious smile.

"For once Captain Parker, you won't be getting in the way, because this time, you are too late. You are bearing witness to Kane's Vision made manifest!"

"What are you talking about?"

Petrova didn't immediately reply. Instead, she turned to the Black Hand soldier and made a hand motion. The soldier then flung Sydney over his shoulder and walked away. Sakura moved to stop him, but the large creature stepped in the way.

"At first, when we were being forced to help, I resented Kane for what he was doing. But eventually I came to see that he understood Tiberium far more then anyone else, much more so than Mobius."

As Petrova spoke, she turned to look at Dr. Mobius who was watching them through the cell door.

"Now I have seen his vision for the future, and it is glorious! Behold Captain, project ReGenesis, the future of mankind. Humans made stronger with Tiberium, made...divine."

"Tiberium mutants? There is nothing 'divine' about them." Sakura said.

"You've gone completely insane." Havoc added.

Petrova simply laughed and the larger mutant stepped forward. Havoc and Sakura tensed for another fight.

"Behold the fruits of ReGenesis. Raveshaw is now faster, stronger, and more powerful than ever."

"That's Raveshaw? Well at least he's taller." Havoc quipped.

"Kill them both." Petrova ordered.

"With pleasure." Raveshaw's voice was now little more then a growl.

Petrova fled as Raveshaw jumped down to face them. Sakura immediately opened fire and didn't stop until her weapon clicked empty. Raveshaw simply shrugged off the bullets like they were nothing and moved slowly towards Havoc. Without a weapon, he felt useless and he backed away, looking around trying to find something to fight back with.

Sakura reloaded and fired again, and the bullets cut deep and drew out greenish blood, but Raveshaw continued to ignore it. Havoc ducked under a heavy handed swing and rolled away from the lumbering giant, where found his back to a metal railing. With all his strength, he pulled it off and used it as an impromptu spear, and stabbed it into Raveshaw's chest. This earned a howl of pain, followed by laughter that sounded more like rocks being crushed. Raveshaw gripped the metal bar and pulled it deeper into himself and thus pulled Havoc closer to him as well. He gripped Havoc by the throat and slowly began squeezing. Havoc struggled as hard as he could to break free, but was rapidly loosing consciences.

Sakura fired yet another stream of bullets and again Raveshaw shrugged it off. She then tried to leap at him, with her knife extended, but was simply swatted away. Havoc watched her land hard on the ground and roll a few feet where she then lay unmoving.

Raveshaw squeezed even tighter and Havoc's vision began to darken, and his arms hung limply to his side. Raveshaw smiled, revealing his teeth were now a sickly yellow and his breath smelled of decay. He didn't notice that Havoc was slowly pulling out the thin cord he used to connect EVA to computers. With a sudden jolt Havoc stabbed the cord into Raveshaw's left eye. It wasn't sharp or long enough to cut deep but it was enough for him to drop Havoc.

Havoc fell to the ground gasping for air as Raveshaw stumbled backwards, but Havoc immediately scrambled for Sakura's discarded knife. Grabbing it, Havoc leapt up and stabbed it through Raveshaw's exposed neck, where the blade became stuck. Havoc was sent flying from a backhanded swing and landed close to Sakura. With a spray of verdant blood, Raveshaw pulled out the knife and began stomping his way towards them.

Havoc tried to get back to his feet but growled in pain. Sakura however rolled onto her back with a pistol in hand and fired shot after shot into Raveshaw. With each bullet, he stumbled back but kept trying to push towards them, until he suddenly stopped. Raveshaw stood there swaying for a moment before falling like a chopped tree, and crashed with the same force.

Havoc and Sakura both laid there, panting before Havoc started to laugh in disbelief. General Gideon Raveshaw was dead, and they had survived.

After a few minutes, they both got to their feet and Havoc made his way over to Mobius' cell. He opened the door and the man came rushing out.

"We have to go after them! We have to get my daughter back!" He shouted.

"Easy there Doc, we need to get you out of here." Havoc said exasperated.

"But my daughter..."

"We will get her back. I promise you Doc."

Mobius calmed down but only slightly, with great reluctance he nodded his head. The three of them then made their way back to the elevator and rode it back up in silence. Havoc was still sore from the fight and could only guess at how Sakura was doing.

Once they reached back to the cavern, they took a moment to gather weapons and ammunition. Sakura tried to give Mobius a gun but he refused, stating how he had never killed anyone before. Sakura wanted to fight the issue but Havoc urged them on, and they made their way back to the surface. For awhile, they didn't encounter any resistance, and only had to endure Mobius' complaining. But their luck eventually ran out.

As they passed through the long corridors and rows of laboratories, they eventually reached the second warehouse. At first, it had appeared empty, and Havoc pushed Mobius towards the final lift that would take them back to the surface. However, two squads of Black Hand soldiers suddenly materialized in front of them!

Havoc pushed Mobius behind a large crate and fired off a burst from a AK-74 he had acquired. Sakura had taken position behind a pallet of lab machinery and was trading fire with a Nod soldier armed with a laser rifle. Havoc cursed loudly as he hid behind one of the large tanks that had ambushed him and Sydney earlier.

"Where the hell did these guys come from!" Havoc yelled.

"Nod has perfected stealth technology! Their soldiers and tanks can become near totally invisible!" Mobius answered.

Havoc was about to reply when the elevator they had taken up suddenly moved back down, indicating someone was coming up behind them. With no time left, Havoc got up and fired as he pushed forward. A bolt of red light past by his head, singing the hair on his right side, and he shifted his aim and fired a burst into the soldier's chest. Sakura was also pushing up at this point and fired on a Nod soldier attempting to reload his LMG. She fell down and let out a yell of pain as a bullet passed through her left calf, and Havoc turned to help her, but also was shot through his lower leg. They both laid on the floor and were surrounded by the Nod troops. An officer sauntered up to them with a wide grin and levelled a pistol at Havoc's head.

As he was about to fire, his head unexpectedly disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone stood in shock for a moment, before another laser bolt blasted another soldier off his feet. Havoc managed to turn his head to see Mobius holding the laser rifle, a look of rage on his face as he fired another bolt. The Nod soldiers recovered and aimed their weapons to fire on him, but Havoc and Sakura grabbed their weapons and fired on them before the enemy could react.

The room became silent as the Nod soldiers were cut down, many sizzling as the flesh cooked from the heat of the laser weapon. Mobius dropped the rifle and looked shocked at what he had done, and looked as though he would be sick.

Havoc grabbed him by the arm and led him to the final elevator, and they rode it to the first warehouse. He shared a look with Sakura: they were both exhausted and losing blood but they were almost out. Or so he hoped.

As the reached the ground level, they could hear gunshots. A squad of Nod soldiers were fighting against someone outside the facility. Sakura fired a burst into their backs, allowing whoever was outside to quickly cut them down. A squad of GDI marines, led by Sergeant Jackson, then came in and spotted them.

"Captain Parker? You look like shit." Jackson said.

Havoc simply walked past him with Mobius and Sakura in tow. Jackson led them outside where a Pave Low helicopter was hovering a few feet above the ground. Havoc, Sakura, and Mobius quickly climbed inside, followed by Jackson and his marines. The helicopter swiftly flew off, and Havoc watched the facility fall away. He let out a long breath and rested his head on the wall.

"Captain, where are the other scientists?" Jackson asked.

"They got away. Again." He said with his eyes closed.

Jackson didn't reply, and they rode home in silence. At some point Sakura had taken his hand in hers and gave him a squeeze. He smiled as he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"…and should the temples of Nod fall,

so shall the Earth be visited by the wrath of angels…"

Book of Nod, psalms of Ascension

 **Mediterranean** **Sea**

 **March 12** **th** **, 1997**

 **1030**

It had been almost two days since Havoc and Sakura had returned from the operation in Egypt, and they had spent most of it in the infirmary for the various injuries they had both received. It had been a hellish time and neither had really spoken to each other. But when they were finally released, Locke had called for an immediate briefing. As the two made their way onto the bridge, Havoc noticed everyone glancing at Sakura with suspicion or scorn. And on top of Locke and Mobius being there, he also noticed two MPs standing at the far end.

"What's with those assholes?" Havoc asked, pointing his thumb in the MPs direction. "No offence boys."

"They are here just as a precaution, Captain." Locke said calmly.

"Precaution for what?" He asked heatedly.

"Nick, it's okay, we don't need to make a big fuss about it." Sakura stated softly.

Havoc glared Locke down, but eventually sighed and relented.

"Thank you, Sakura. Look, if I'm being honest, then she should be locked up. However, since she is willing to help, I'm willing to look the other way, for now."

"You're all heart Locke." Havoc said with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

Locke ignored the remark and turned to Mobius. The man walked over but had his head down, a look of great regret on his face.

"Tell them what you told me, Doctor."

Mobius simply nodded his head as he mustered up the strength to speak.

"The Black Hand's ReGenesis project, is based upon my research." He spoke with a great sense of guilt but he kept speaking. "They are using Tiberium as a mutagen to induce forced genetic acceleration."

"English, Doc." Havoc said, trying to understand what he was saying.

"What? Oh yes: Doctor Petrova is trying to create genetically enhanced super soldiers."

"We can't let that happen. If Petrova finishes the project, it could mean the end of the war for GDI." Locke said with gravitas.

Everyone exchanged glances with each other. Mobius still seemed guilty, but there was another kind of pain on his face. Sakura diverted her eyes from everyone, and Locke looked as though he was bearing witness to the end of the world.

"Has there been any word of my daughter?" Mobius suddenly asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"I think I know where she might be." Sakura said, and they all turned to her. "They've probably taken her to Kane's temple here in Egypt. It's the only place outside of Sarajevo I can think of."

"If that's true, then how are we supposed to get her out? A full scale assault is out of the question and there is no way you could sneak in again." Locke stated sternly.

An air of despair seemed to hang over the ship's bridge. They had all come so far and Havoc wasn't going to let them give up now.

"Locke, you heard the Doc: if we don't do this now, we would be in big trouble. You even said it could cost us the war." He pleaded and Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Even Mobius looked at him with anticipation.

"Your dumb luck wouldn't work here, Nick. I'm sorry but there is no way."

"I don't need your permission, if you won't help then I'll go in myself." Havoc made to turn for the door but looked back when he heard the man let out a long sigh.

"I'll call Sheppard, and try to come up with a plan. But I guarantee you he will not go for this." He said quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Thank you, Locke."

Havoc stepped back and joined Sakura. She gave him an uneasy smile but remained silent. He saw Locke give them an incredulous look before walking over to Lieutenant Maus. Maus connected the call to General Sheppard, and Locke clearly did not look like he was looking forward to having to talk to the man. Sheppard's face appeared a few moments later and already Locke was visibly regretting his decision.

 _"General Locke, good to hear from you. How's the hunt going?"_ Sheppard asked in way of greeting.

"Well, sir, that's why I'm calling. I don't think you're going to like what I have to say..."

… … …

 **Somewhere in Egypt**

 **March 15** **th** **1997**

 **1500**

A column of GDI armour rolled across the Egyptian desert. In the lead was a single Mammoth tank and four Abrams. Four GDI APCs formed the centre and two M270 artillery units brought up the rear of the convoy. Havoc and Sakura were riding in one of the APCs, along with an entire compliment of marines. Much to everyone's surprise, Sheppard had given them the green light to attack the Nod temple. Despite GDI's previous failed invasions of the country, he understood the gravity of the situation.

Locke had taken his fleet and attacked the Nod Navy at Alexandria as a distraction so Havoc could lead the assault on the temple. In the troop compartment, the marines were silent as they prepared for battle. Sakura was busy adjusting the sights on a M249 SAW, while Havoc had taken a M16. The atmosphere in the troop bay was tense, as both the commandos and the marines readied to attack one of Nod's most fortified strongholds. They had been expecting an ambush at every dune they passed and every mile that they came closer to the temple, but none ever came.

According to Sakura, the Nod temple was located in the middle of nowhere. It was rumored to have been built decades ago, and surrounded by an air of mystery and conspiracy. It was important to Nod, not just for military command, but for religious purposes as well, and that meant Nod would defend it to the last man. Havoc knew that trying to storm one of Nod's most important fortresses was going to turn into a brutal fight, especially since they only had a small strike force to do it, but they had little other choice, given GDI's _secret weapon_ wasn't yet ready.

 _"Charlie Hotel, do you copy? Enemy target in sight._ _I count four turrets, three bunkers and a full platoon guarding the door, over?"_ A scout unit of two Humvees had gone ahead of the convoy to recon the base. They had anticipated heavy defences, but Havoc was a little shocked there wasn't more.

"Copy that Griffin 1-1. Come on back, we'll knock on the door." Havoc turned to give Sakura a wolfish grin then called the two M270 drivers. "Anvil 1-1, Anvil 1-2, get into position. Fire on the coordinates provided by Griffin 1-1."

 _"Copy that Charlie Hotel, coordinates received."_

The convoy halted and the tanks moved out to form a defensive perimeter as the two M270 units deployed. The APCs pulled over and their ramps lowered. Havoc followed Sakura and the marines out into the harsh African heat. Just on the horizon, he could make out the ruins that the Nod temple was hidden in, and the plumes of sand that the Humvees were kicking up.

 _"Coordinates locked, firing!"_

The M270s each could hold twelve rockets, equaling twenty-four between the two of them. Unfortunately that was all they had as they had no way to reload, but they would just have to make do. Twelve rockets, six from both Anvils, soared into the air leaving thick white contrails behind them. Havoc watched them fly into the enemy fortifications and witnessed a fire ball rise up where they once stood.

"Alright ladies! Let's rock and roll!" Havoc ordered.

The Mammoth lumbered it's way forward with the Abrams and marines tailing just behind. As they got closer to the base, Havoc could see smoldering craters where once there were bunkers and turrets. The ancient stone walls had crumbled and he could see a large Nod base beyond. Interwoven with the ruins was an entire complex of barracks, warfactories, power plants and a command centre, as well as the large black temple, and two Obelisks of light defending it.

Moving to fill the gap was ten M-84 tanks and a horde of infantry. The Mammoth opened up with both barrels and two tanks were instantly destroyed. The Abrams added their fire but the M-84s were quick to return it.

Havoc and the marines took cover amongst the debris of the original defences and opened up on the enemy troops. Sakura was already laying down a wall of fire with her heavy gun. The Nod forces seemed a bit bewildered that they were being attacked. Clearly they were not expecting GDI to be assaulting their temple.

"War-beast, be careful of those Obelisks! Focus down enemy armour." Havoc cautioned the Mammoth commander.

 _"Copy that, we'll keep a wide berth."_

Havoc returned his focus to the enemy infantry bearing down on them. They were taking cover behind the ruined walls and a few had even taken up positions along the ancient ramparts. He fired off a few bursts at the enemy above while the marines traded fire with the enemy in front of them. The Nod soldiers were quickly getting over their initial shock as they moved to repel the GDI attack. However they were unable to stop the marines as they bounded forward, moving from blast crater to ruined bunker, inching ever closer to the base walls.

Havoc risked a glance at Sakura's direction, and noticed she was busy reloading her SAW. He also spotted two Black Hand soldiers trying to flank her. Without any thought, he got up and ran over to her, narrowly avoiding a hailstorm of bullets. As he got closer, he fired a burst into one of the Black Hand soldiers, hitting the man square in the chest. The other dove for cover and Sakura brought her weapon to bear on him, and unloaded a short burst that nearly severed the soldier in half.

"Thanks for the help honey, but I can take care of myself." She said.

"Sure you can." Havoc was the one to roll his eyes this time. "As much as I love sitting here, how do we get passed the Obelisks?"

"Easy, take out the power." She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"In case you forgot, the Obelisks are blocking the way." He snapped back. She didn't reply right away as they both fired off a few bursts at the Nod troops.

"We go through the ruins. Come out inside the base." She pointed her finger to the far end where the ancient walls cornered off. GDI and Nod were still fighting for the main gate and it didn't look like either side was budging. Havoc grumbled to himself as he started yelling into his tacpad.

"Sergeant Jackson, I'm moving into the base to disable the power. You keep them busy out here."

 _"Shouldn't have any problem with that! Just make it quick!"_ Jackson shouted back.

"Anvils, fire remaining payload into enemy base. Need you to soften them up for me."

 _"Copy that. Firing remaining payload!"_

Havoc watched as the last twelve rockets flew over the walls and into the base. The ground shook slightly as fire and smoke rose into the sky. More Nod troops poured out from the breach, and Havoc and Sakura both emptied their magazines before quickly reloading as they dashed towards the wall.

At first the enemy ignored them, until a squad on top noticed them and fired down. Havoc fired back as he ran. His bullets missing but it gave them enough cover to get out of their sight.

The walls were made of crumbling sandstone and he could make out a few faded hieroglyphics. Sakura moved down the wall until she found a small opening and squeezed inside. Havoc followed her and almost got stuck before pushing through into a dark hall. It was hard to tell what the old structure had been built for, but he could see the hall snake off into multiple directions. Sakura led the way, barely able to see thanks to thin rays of light that came through large cracks.

Eventually they came upon a large breach in the wall and found themselves inside the Nod base. Craters pockmarked the area and flames licked at the Hand of Nod, the result of the artillery barrage. He could see the power plant directly ahead of them, along with another M-84 tank and more infantry moving towards the front entrance. There was still several squads of Nod soldiers rallying outside the barracks as more fled from the burning building.

"This won't be easy. But that makes it more fun." Havoc said as he pulled a grenade launcher off his back. He then raised the weapon and fired off three grenades each making a satisfying _thwoomp_ sound.

The grenades flew in a lazy arc before exploding in the midst of the assembled troops. Bits of blood and gore flew in all directions and men were left screaming on the ground. A few managed to survive and fired wildly at them, and Havoc ducked back behind the wall while Sakura unleashed a torrent of bullets. The few who survived were cut down and those who were on the ground screaming were silenced.

With no other troops visible, Havoc strapped the grenade launcher to his back while Sakura dropped the SAW and shouldered an MP5. They darted across the open ground of the base and made a B-line for the power plant. Bullets impacted the ground around them and he turned to see Black Hand troops atop the walls. He fired a few bursts from his M16 and a couple soldiers fell from the walls. As his focus was on the soldiers on the wall, Havoc didn't see the squad of Black Hand emerge from the command centre. Red laser bolts seared past him and he was forced to fall to the ground to avoid being vaporized. This however gave the soldiers above a better chance of hitting him, had Sakura not stopped to fire at them with a suppressive spray of bullets.

Havoc jumped back to his feet and fired on the heavily armed and armoured soldiers in front of him. His bullets bounced off their armour and they continued to fire searing bolts, the sand turning to glass wherever they impacted. He danced out of their way and dropped his weapon to the ground, and frantically grabbed for the grenade launcher. Sakura was still battling with the troops on the ramparts as a laser bolt grazed his left side. He gritted his teeth as he aimed the launcher and fired the remaining grenades in the drum. Two went wide but the other three exploded at their feet, and even their heavy armour couldn't save them from explosions that close. The Black Hands' armour tore open like a tin can, and the large battery packs powering their weapons exploded, killing the whole squad.

Havoc dropped the spent weapon and retrieved his M16. He fired off a single burst, killing the last soldier atop the wall. Sakura reloaded her weapon and moved past him without a word, and he took a moment to survey the carnage. Fire still ate at the Hand of Nod and alarms were blaring across the base, however it seemed there were no more troops to stop them. They ignored both the motor pool and the command centre and continued towards the power plant. He could see the temple in a small depression, still guarded by the Obelisks. He could also now see behind the enemy lines and spotted several smoking wrecks and a few tanks still firing on the GDI attackers.

"War-beast what's your status?" Havoc asked into his tacpad.

 _"Bastards are putting up a good fight. Taken some hits and we've lost two Abrams. Infantry are_ _holding, but w_ _e need to push in now!"_

"Working on it."

Havoc jogged to catch up with Sakura, who was already by the power plant doors. They took opposite positions, and Sakura nodded her head and he kicked in the door. They moved quickly through the building, heading for the master terminal. The plant was empty, save for a squad of soldiers and a group of technicians who had barricaded themselves in the main control room.

Sakura procured a flashbang grenade from her belt and tossed it in. After the loud bang, they both stepped into the room and fired in unison. With deadly precision, the two of them swiftly killed five Nod soldiers and four armed techs. She stepped over the bodies and went to work on the terminal while Havoc kept watch, listening to the marines as they continued fighting outside.

The Nod armour had been destroyed, but it had cost him three out of four Abrams, and the Mammoth was badly damaged. However they had taken out eleven Nod tanks and the flow of infantry had stopped. The only thing blocking their path was the Obelisks.

 _"Charlie Hotel_ _,_ _this is Griffin 1-1_ _:_ _enemy reinforcements inbound! Repeat, large Nod force inbound! I tally at least two dozen light tanks and…Christ! Griffin 1-2 just…just blew up! I don't…fuck_ _,_ _stealth tank! Go left! Go left-"_

The scout never finished as the radio was replaced with static. Havoc didn't have to guess at what had just happened.

"Better hurry up sweetheart. We got friends coming soon."

"Going as fast as I can."

He was about to reply when he heard footsteps approaching them. He crouched behind a row of terminals and aimed at the door, ready for anyone to come through. He heard the footsteps just outside, but no one came in.

Several grenades came flying through the door and landed just short of them. Havoc tackled Sakura to the ground just as the grenades went off. The multiple explosions were deafening and he could feel the heat of it on his back. He rolled over and brought up his weapon just as a flame trooper emerged through the door.

Havoc's eyes widened as he pressed down on the trigger and sprayed the door with a wild burst. The flame trooper staggered into the room before collapsing but a second trooper just stepped over him. Havoc had to reload and the flame trooper ignited a tongue of fire that washed over the first row of terminals. By this point both Havoc and Sakura were on their feet and backpedaled their way to the far wall. Sakura managed to fire a burst that clipped the second flame trooper in the head, only for two more to come in. She didn't fire on the newcomers; instead she targeted the first one's fuel tank and fired on it, causing it to explode.

The other two were engulfed in flames and danced around futilely before collapsing to the floor. Havoc and Sakura stood there for a moment, waiting for more troops to come in, but none ever did. Sakura went back to the master terminal and Havoc tried to not let the smell of burning flesh bother him. After a few moments, she stepped back with a triumphant smile and turned to him.

"Power is off, Obelisks should be deactivated now."

He nodded to her as he pulled up his tacpad.

"War-beast, power is down! Get your ass in here!"

 _"Copy that. Don't have to tell me twice."_

Havoc turned to see Sakura planting blocks of C4 around the control room. When she finished, she moved for the door and he followed after her. When they got back outside, he spotted the marines taking positions around the front door to the temple, while the Mammoth and last Abrams took cover behind the wreckage of Nod tanks. Finally the APCs and M270s moved into the base to avoid the incoming enemy forces.

The two of them slowly made their way towards the temple doors, passing underneath the now inert Obelisks. The doors were made of thick metal that could withstand several direct hits from a MBT, and they were ornately decorated. A large red scorpion's tail was inlaid into the metal, with the tip made of actual ruby gemstones. The windows were made of a bulletproof stained glass of reds and whites. It was rather impressive and Havoc couldn't wait to blow it up.

"Sergeant Jackson, I need half of your unit to secure the Com centre. Then take the other half and secure the main floor. Sakura and I will find the good doctor."

"Understood, Captain. You sure you don't want our help down there?"

"I'm sure we can handle it."

Jackson simply nodded and set about dividing his forces.

As he did, Sakura detonated the C4 and the power plant crumbled into itself. Thick plumes of dust was thrown into the sky, creating an artificial overcast along with the smoke from the still burning barracks. Havoc watched a few squads of marines make their way into the command building while the rest waited to breach the temple.

"Okay people, clear the way! War-beast, I need you to open the door." Havoc ordered.

They all cleared out of the way as the Mammoth tank rotated its massive turret.

 _"You didn't say please."_

Havoc just scoffed at the tank commander as the tank fired both barrels, obliterating the front door. The Mammoth then fired four rockets into the opening it had just made, causing flames and smoke to come shooting out of the jagged entrance. As the smoke cleared, Havoc could see a dark, vaulted room beyond. A sense of dread immediately passed through him, but he pushed it down.

"Thanks War-beast, keep your eyes out for those reinforcements. Everyone else, through the hole! Let's go!"

Havoc led the marines into the Nod temple, climbing over the piles of debris that had been made from GDI's _explosive_ entrance. The room was vast with multiple doors and hallways branching off in every direction. At the far end of the room, there was two stairwells leading below the temple. In between was a wall with a large red Nod banner hanging over it, flapping in the breeze that now rushed to fill the room.

They moved cautiously, weary of an ambush. Havoc was about to remark how quiet it was when red laser bolts came raining down on them. Two marines were instantly killed before the others tried to find cover amongst fallen debris. Black Hand were in the rafters high above, and squads of Nod troops came rushing up the stairs on both sides.

Havoc fired on the enemy troops while Sakura tried to bring down the Black Hand marksmen. It quickly became a kill zone for the GDI attackers. Anytime a marine attempted to target down a Black Hand they would be cut down by the advancing infantry. And anytime they tried to focus down the Nod troops, they would be vaporized by the soldiers above. Havoc cursed to himself as he ducked down to reload then he thought of a solution.

"War-beast, fire four missiles into the temple. Aim high."

 _"Uh sir, I'd advise against that. You're still inside and those missiles could-"_

"Just do it!" Havoc shouted.

The Mammoth commander didn't reply. Instead, moments later, four missiles flew through the open hole and flew over the marines heads as they arced into the ceiling. The explosion caused more debris to rain down along with any Black Hand that weren't torn apart by the explosion. With the threat from above dealt with, the GDI forces focused down the squads of Nod infantry. Havoc and Sakura tore through them with practiced ease, while the marines pushed against them with renewed vigour. A few Nod troops retreated back down the stairs, leaving the main atrium a bloody mess of burning debris and dead bodies. Their own casualties were high, but nothing compared to the enemy.

"Okay, Sergeant. Work on securing the top floor, and get ready to dig in when those reinforcements arrive. Let's just hope Locke can send some help." Havoc said as he reloaded his weapon.

"Understood, Captain. Make it quick down there. Last thing I need is for mutants to flank my rear." Jackson stated seriously.

Havoc just grinned then moved for the right side stairwell, Sakura right beside him. They descended from the high vaulted atrium above into a small, brightly lit room that connected both stairwells. In the center was several glass displays of differing sizes. They quickly scanned the room and proceeded to the other side where a large door would take them deeper into the temple.

Havoc took a moment to study the objects on display. Ancient Roman and Egyptian swords and shields were polished and kept in near perfect condition. There were a few medieval and renaissance era paintings, and a full set of crusader knight armour. However the center piece of the collection was a large stone tablet, depicting a scene of a brutal murder.

"Didn't take Kane as an _artsy_ type." He remarked casually.

"I heard rumours he hires treasure hunters to locate pieces for him. Apparently he has quite the collection; very valuable." Sakura replied without looking back to him. Instead, her focus was still on the door ahead.

The door slid open to reveal a two-level room with multiple doors on the lower floor. Nod troops had formed a barricade from wooden tables and church pews. The soldiers popped up from cover and fired a volley of bullets at them. Sakura dove to the left while Havoc jumped back to avoid being hit. Sakura finished her roll and as she got up into a crouching position, she fired at the enemy troops but her bullets merely tore into the barricade. Havoc meanwhile ran down the upper floor to get behind the enemy. There was six of them, and their focus was still on Sakura. He unloaded an extended burst into them, cutting them down without warning.

The room became quiet and the two made their way down to the lower floor. They chose a door at random and found themselves in a T.V. studio, with various equipment and a green screen, no doubt where Nod ran its propaganda campaign. They passed through several small offices and a large chapel before coming back to the main room. There was only one door left.

With a quick nod from Sakura, Havoc opened the door and found himself looking down on a large control room from atop a raised platform. Large screens depicted various theatres across Africa, and he noted two elevators that led back to the top of the temple. A handful of officers continued manning their stations as a squad of soldiers stood in defence.

Havoc and Sakura crouched behind a terminal on the platform, deciding on the best way to take them out, when the platform began to move down, catching the guards' attention. Sparks began flying as bullets bit into the terminal, and Havoc fired blindly over it as the officers turned to fight them as well. Sakura lobbed a grenade; it clearly landed farther away then she had intended, but it still caused the Nod troops to dive for cover, giving Havoc and Sakura enough time to find better cover themselves. Havoc fired a burst from around a row of communications gear, and killed two officers. Sakura had dropped her MP5 for her pistol and tallied three headshots. The remaining troops and officers attempted to flee down a darkened corridor. but were cut down from their combined fire. Once again they found themselves alone, and Havoc studied the command room.

"This is a goldmine of intel! Give me a minute while I let EVA download it." Havoc said as he made his way towards a random terminal.

"No time: we have to keep moving." Sakura replied sternly.

Havoc realized the truth of her words and followed her down the corridor. They came upon a set of thick metal doors, which divided the lower sections of the temple from the main levels.

"So, how do we get in?" Havoc asked.

Sakura simply produced a block of C4 and placed it in the centre of the door. They retreated back into the command room where she detonated the charge. A wall of smoke came billowing out of the corridor and after a moment they walked back down. The door was still standing, but a sizable hole had been blown through, large enough for them to squeeze through.

Havoc was genuinely shocked to find himself in an open, circular room with a small garden in its centre. More doors dotted the room, further adding to the immense size of the temple. Havoc was so engrossed by the scale of the building that he failed to notice the laser bolt that flashed by his head and burned into the wall behind him. He and Sakura both ducked low as more bolts flew at them from three Black Hand soldiers who emerged from one of the doors. Havoc fired on the armoured figures, hoping to distract them while Sakura moved in behind them. They unfortunately predicted her move and one of them fired a string of bolts at her. She managed to avoid them, but without any cover, that wouldn't last long. In a split second decision, Havoc charged at the Black Hand while holding down the trigger. His bullets continued to bounce off harmlessly, but it caused them to refocus their attention onto him.

Havoc was able to get in close enough to turn the Black Hand's heavy armour into a hindrance as it limited their mobility. They took heavy swings at him with their rifles but he managed to evade them. Sakura used the distraction and fired at the heavy battery backs, and Havoc jumped out of the way just as the first one exploded. The other two didn't have time to react before they too exploded, sending acrid smoke into the air.

Havoc brushed himself off and went to say something, but Sakura was already searching through the series of rooms. The entire area appeared to be some sort of communal living area: the rooms were small but luxurious condominiums, and each one was decorated differently. There was also a large kitchen and eating area - a space for the upper echelons of Nod to stay, so Havoc guessed. They came upon a much larger room, divided between an office and living quarters. The office housed a large ebony desk and dark wall panels with a thick red carpet. A model Obelisk of light sat on a small table, and a marble bust of some Roman emperor sat behind the desk. The bedroom was just as lavish with a large triangular shaped bed with satin sheets and antiquated paintings. He guessed that this was Kane's personal quarters and he snorted in derision. He wondered how the people would think of their _messiah_ if they knew he enjoyed so much luxury.

"Nice place Kane's got." Havoc observed.

"Makes it all the more fun when we trash it."

They shared a smile before moving on. They left the communal area and continued through the labyrinthine underground. A small hallway led to another circular room, this time divided between two levels. It was clearly a science lab and Havoc looked around, hoping to find Sydney or Petrova. Instead, he found two full squads of Black Hand soldiers waiting for them, and the twisted figure of a Tiberium mutant.

"Sydney has to be here. We should hurry; there's no telling what Petrova is up to." He whispered.

The room was filled with multiple workstations and equipment. There were no other branching rooms save for two doors that both led into another chamber beyond.

"Then let's go say hi to the welcoming committee." Sakura emphasized her remark by cocking her pistol.

He flashed her a wide grin as he shouldered his M16. She primed her last two grenades then tossed them over the railing and they exploded with a loud _boom,_ followed by shouting.

They both stood up in unison and fired on the disoriented troops below, killing a few before the others recovered. Bullets and red lasers tore into the upper floor and the wall behind them. Sakura moved right while Havoc went left, both firing as they moved. While the Black Hand continued to shoot at them, the mutant slowly lumbered its way towards the ramp. Havoc knew it would be his biggest threat so he unloaded an entire magazine into the thing. Most of his bullets missed however as it leaped out of the way, trailing greenish blood where he did hit the thing. It leapt onto the top floor and charged at him. Havoc frantically reloaded before firing another burst into its chest. It wasn't enough to stop the mutant, as it barreled into him and sent him falling to the lab below.

Havoc rolled out of the way just as the mutant attempted to jump down on him. Unfortunately, Havoc was so focused on the mutant that he nearly was shot by a laser bolt. Havoc quickly scrambled away from the mutant and ducked behind an operating table and fired a burst at the offending soldier. Sakura was still on the second floor trading fire with the other squad of Black Hand. Her pistol doing little to penetrate their armour, and Havoc made a move to head towards her, but was forced to dodge out of the way of the mutant's heavy handed attack. It slammed it's fists down and broke the table in two, then took another swing at him.

"I could use some help here." Havoc said as he ducked under another swing of the mutant's thick arms.

"Same here, Nicky." Sakura replied over the staccato of gunfire.

"Let's switch then."

Havoc brought up his rifle and turned to face the Black Hand soldiers. He fired a burst into one while his attention was still on Sakura. Meanwhile, she unloaded a full mag into the mutant, causing it to stagger back. While the mutant was distracted, Havoc moved towards the ramp as he fired; another burst and another soldier down. Laser bolts seared past him as he ducked behind a workstation. Glass beakers shattered and molten metal dripped to the floor as the table was pelted by lasers.

Sakura was still firing on the mutant, green blood pooling around it as it let out a beastly howl. She reloaded her gun and cursed, then dropped down to the bottom floor and took cover beside Havoc. He gave her a quick look before firing another burst that bounced off a soldier's heavy armour.

"Switch again." She said as she shifted her aim.

Havoc fired a burst into the mutant as it attempted to charge them. His bullets tore through the grey flesh before the mutant collapsed and fell into the table, causing it to dent. They then fired on the remaining Black Hand soldiers in tandem. The final soldier fell with a heavy thud as the heavy armour finally broke from too many impacts. With the fighting over, Havoc simply sat there and listened to Sakura's heavy breathing as he checked over his ammo and grimaced. He was dangerously low and he guessed she was too.

He stood up and helped her to her feet.

"The girl is probably through those doors." Sakura started as she regained her composure. "We'll have to find some way to get it open."

"Might be a good time to stock up. Who knows what's on the other side."

"Good point. Want to try out one of those laser guns? Big, strong man like you should be able to handle it." She gave him a wink then moved towards the dead bodies, intent on scavenging weapons and ammo.

Havoc stepped over the dead mutant and moved towards her when he noticed one of the bodies moving. One of the Black Hand had survived and now raised his rifle at her, and cold fear ran through him.

"Sakura!"

She turned too late. A red beam of light pierced right through her.

Havoc unloaded a burst into the Black Hand, causing him to jerk around violently before falling back down. Havoc dropped his gun and raced over to Sakura, but she was already gone. A hole had been burned straight through her heart.

He held her in his arms, shaking with grief. He stared down at her in shock, then bit down hard on his cheek to stop the tears that threatened to flow, before he closed her eyes and laid her back down. White hot anger began to coarse through his veins. He rose to his feet and clenched his fists; the doors to the next room were sealed tight and he didn't have enough ordnance to blast through. He looked around the room for some way to get in and his eyes settled a small door hidden behind the ramp connecting the two floors.

The door opened into a long and narrow hallway that descended further underground. But it wasn't made of the same metal material as the rest of the temple, it was made of ancient sandstone. With no further options Havoc walked down the dark and dusty hall, anger still burning within him. The only illumination came from the small light built into his tacpad, forcing him to hold his looted weapon one handed as he used the other to navigate the strange ruins. Egyptian hieroglyphics lined the walls, which were occasionally broken up by small, empty alcoves. He wasn't sure why Nod had built a temple over the top of these ruins, or what their purpose was, as his main focus was on finding a way out that hopefully also led to the sealed chamber.

It seemed as though the catacombs would stretch on forever until he noticed light up ahead. The hall forked off into two paths, with one beginning to slant upwards. He ignored that path and continued towards the growing light, following it until he came upon a small chamber.

The room was being lit by two torches hung on the wall. The only thing in the room was a stone sarcophagus with more hieroglyphics, and the Nod symbol carved into it. A name had been etched into the stone: _Abel._

Havoc wondered what the room was for, or why anyone even bothered to come down here to light the torches. The name etched in the stone only added to Havoc's confusion, so he left the room alone and proceeded back down until he came to the fork. He then took the second path which wound it's way to a large pipe set into the earth.

There was a jagged and rusted hole large enough for him to fit through. He guessed that no one had been down this way in awhile, and continued. He disabled his light and shouldered his weapon, then he found himself at the bottom of a tall circular silo. Faint voices filtered their way down to him, and, judging by the dust that had collected, this part of the temple had been forgotten.

He slowly made his way up, careful not to alert whomever was talking. Whatever the silo had been intended for, it was now converted into more science facilities and storage areas. After a few moments, he was only a few levels below the main lab, and he could clearly make out the voices now, one of which was Petrova.

"I wish you could see _His_ vision the way I do. The work we have done: it will change all of mankind. How can you not want to be a part of that Sydney?"

"Because it's insane and wrong!" Sydney yelled back.

Havoc continued to crawl forward and peered over the lip of the floor. Sydney was strapped to an operating table, while Petrova was standing next to her with a syringe. Four Black Hand soldiers stood on guard.

"It doesn't matter; you will see the promise Tiberium has to offer. You will become divine!"

Havoc jumped to his feet and fired four quick bursts, and the four guards fell before they could react. He kept his weapon aimed at Petrova, but she didn't even seem to react.

"Captain Parker, you are just in time to witness the dawn of a new age. First she shall be evolved, then it will be your turn." She was beginning to sound more like a preacher then a scientist.

"Evolve me? No thanks, I like being a caveman." He moved closer towards Sydney but Petrova stepped in the way.

"I will not let you interfere any longer!"

Two doors on either side of the operating room opened and two Tiberium mutants emerged. Havoc cursed to himself as he shifted his aim, but before he could get a shot off, one of the mutants charged him. It knocked him to the ground mere inches away from falling off the platform and held him down. Havoc could feel the mutant's rancid breath on his face as it tried to strangle him. He screamed back into the creature's face as he summoned all of his strength and rage, and tossed the mutant over the edge. It fell to the bottom and landed with a muted thud, a thick pool of greenish blood forming around it.

The second mutant was more cautious now as Havoc got back to his feet. He shouldered his weapon and glanced at Petrova, her face now broken into rage.

"You just don't understand, do you? You can't stop Tiberium! It will transform the Earth, and only Kane has the vision to guide mankind into this new Tiberium world!" She all but shouted at him as Havoc and the mutant waited for the other to make the first move.

"Sorry Doc, but your bright new world isn't coming."

He pressed down on the trigger and let loose a stream of bullets. The mutant roared in pain as they tore into it, then charged at him like a bull. But Havoc sidestepped at the last possible moment and sent the thing barreling over the side like its partner. Only, it grabbed him by the leg and dragged him over the edge as well. As they fell towards the bottom, he fired what was left in his magazine and felt the mutant's grip slacken. He kicked off the mutant's massive form and managed to leap onto the platform, landing hard on his side. With a groan, he got up and looked over the edge, seeing the two dead mutants. He then reloaded his weapon and ran back up the spiraling ramps, desperate to get back to Sydney.

As he got back to the main level, he saw Petrova readying a syringe and was about to inject Sydney with whatever substance it contained. Havoc raised his weapon and fired a single bullet that shattered both the syringe and Petrova's hand. She collapsed to the ground screaming in pain. Havoc merely walked past her and worked on loosening the straps holding Sydney down.

"Are you okay? Has she hurt you in anyway?" He asked as he undid the final strap.

"I'm fine, Captain." She replied as she rubbed her bruised wrists.

She glared at Petrova as she cried in pain clutching her ruined hand. She stepped over the woman and moved to a computer terminal nearby. After pressing a few keys, a disc was extended and she grabbed it.

"You can't stop it. There is no way to prevent it spreading. It will consume you, it will consume us all."

Havoc barely heard Petrova speak as she whispered to herself while still holding the mess of blood and bone that was her hand. Sydney simply walked past her again and moved to the doors, but Havoc knelt down to pick up the deranged doctor.

"Leave her, Captain." Sydney said very coldly.

"We should bring her in. Locke will want what she knows."

"I have everything here. She's useless now, and she knows it. Kane won't be happy with her."

That last statement brought on a fresh wave of tears from Petrova. Havoc regarded her for a moment, then left the broken woman on the floor and walked away.

They walked back into the main lab. Sydney spotted Sakura's body, but Havoc gave her a look and she remained quiet. They proceeded back to the surface where they spotted the marines forming a defensive barrier around the entrance. The various vehicle crews were also present.

"Havoc, good timing. Those Nod reinforcements are almost right on top of us. General Locke has sent extraction for us." Jackson reported.

"What about the vehicles? We can't just leave them a Mammoth tank."

"General has already sent a clean up crew to take care of that."

Havoc just nodded his head and they all waited for the extraction, which came almost five minutes later in the form of two Chinook helicopters. They all quickly got onboard and Havoc watched as the Nod temple shrunk away. Thick smoke still billowed into the sky as all they left behind was ruin.

Havoc sat by himself near the open bay door, silently mourning over Sakura. Sydney eventually came and sat beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. It was over, his mission was complete, but it would be awhile before he could celebrate this victory.

… … …

A large Nod force consisting of stealth tanks, light vehicles, and more then a dozen APCs made their way into the ruined base. They were furious at the desecration done to their holy temple. Their rage didn't last long however, as a B-2 Spirit bomber flew high above. It dropped its payload and the entire area was reduced to nothing more then smoking craters. In time, the sands would be quick to wipe all traces of the temple away, along with project ReGenesis, and the hidden tomb below.

… … …

 **Author's note: That was the end of the 'Renegade' portion of the story. I hope you all have been enjoying so far, and I must say it was an interesting challenge to novelize Renegade. Obviously there have been some big changes, in regards to certain characters sticking around and the exclusion of certain missions. This was all done for narrative and pacing purposes. Another thing was the daunting task of writing a fan favourite character like Havoc. So I hope I did an okay job.**

 **Only two more chapters to go!**

 **Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"…One vision: a Tiberium world. One purpose: to unite all mankind in the covenant of Nod. Through the technology of peace, shall the Messiah's message be spread…"

Book of Nod, verse 11:23

 **Cape Town, South Africa**

 **April 3** **rd** **, 1997**

 **1300**

A convoy of GDI supply trucks made their way down a deserted highway carrying desperately needed supplies for their failing war effort on the continent. Without warning, all seven vehicles exploded, their cargo and crew scattered across the road in flames. Five Nod stealth tanks rolled away completely unseen.

Nod forces stormed GDI bases or overtook cities, and citizens rejoiced. The scorpion's tail of Nod flew proudly all across Africa.

Stories of the Brotherhood's victories continued to flow and Gabriel had been sure to weave these stories into his sermons. His arms were spread wide and his voice boomed across the open field where his forces were assembled.

"Our crusade is almost done! Our Brotherhood shall be victorious! And when we drive the last of the infidels out from this land, we shall march into Europe and retake what is rightfully ours!"

He felt the wave of faith wash over him as the crowds chanted _Peace Through Power._ It was exhilarating, but the feeling was tainted by the one piece of bad news.

Somehow the GDI infidels had destroyed their temple in Egypt. They had snuck past them and laid waste to not only a holy site, but also their central command and control. It had thrown their forces into disarray, but they had managed to keep themselves organized. It did however, force General Juhziz to take his forces back north to prevent GDI from attempting a third invasion. That meant that Gabriel would have to take South Africa by himself, a challenge he was more than happy to accept.

"Our Brotherhood shall never be defeated! Peace Through Power!"

The crowd chanted in near euphoria, and he turned his head skyward to offer their faith to God, and to Kane.

After the sermon, he was back in his officer's uniform, and ready to lead the final push against GDI's African forces. One last base was all the remained, just inside of Cape Town. The original plan called for Juhziz to assault Johannesburg, thereby splitting GDI's forces further. But since he had been called back to Egypt, it was now up to Gabriel to face the full brunt of GDI's defences. But he wasn't concerned: his faith had seen him through before, and it would see him through now.

As he was deep in thought, Lieutenant Amelia walked up to him and saluted sharply.

"General, Admiral Noah's fleet has just engaged the enemy ships. Our forces are ready to move at your command, sir." She reported it all with calm demeanor, but he could detect the eagerness hidden within. He smiled. Today would mark his greatest victory, and he would build a new temple for the Brotherhood over the burnt corpses of his enemies.

"Then let us begin." He said with a theatrical flourish.

They both walked from the central control room into the adjacent war room, where Brother-Sergeant Izamov was already waiting. After a few moments, a handful of other officers entered the room and Gabriel began the briefing.

"While Admiral Noah engages the enemy fleet, we shall focus on three primary objectives. In order to finish our crusade, we will need to target this broadcasting station, the city hall, and the central command center located here."

Everyone looked at the map laid out before them as Gabriel pointed out their objectives.

"The broadcasting station is important: we take that and we can relay our message all across the world. GDI will be shown as weak and ineffective. Brother Izamov, you shall lead the attack on the station."

"It will be my honour, sir." The monotonous Russian said with a bow.

"Colonel Edwin will lead the assault on city hall. Should the Admiral's forces break through the harbor, his troops will aide you. But don't rely on it."

"Understood, sir." The middle aged colonel replied.

"I'll spearhead the main attack on the GDI base. All teams will converge on the base when their objectives are complete. Any questions?" He looked around the table and when no one raised their hand, he smiled and said. "One vision, one purpose."

The gathered personnel left the war room and went to prepare their troops. Gabriel returned to the control room where he would orchestrate the opening stages of the attack. His army was arrayed before him, a tidal wave of righteous fury and anger, ready to be unleashed. His heart felt ready to burst from the rush of adrenaline, as he was about to engage in the final battle of this crusade. He lifted his hands to the sky in a gesture of offering, and in a great voice said:

"Begin the attack! Bring the wrath of Nod down upon the heathens!"

It was as much a command to his forces as it was a plea to God. And while his officers answered with zealous abandon, it would have to be seen if God would be on their side today.

Gabriel watched as flights of MiGs and Apache attack helicopters would make the opening engagement of the battle, paving the way for his main force. Four squadrons of the fighter/bombers lifted off and raced towards the city.

Anti-aircraft guns, located on top of rooftops and in open parks, spewed thousands of rounds into the air. A few aircraft had their wings ripped off, which sent them spiraling into the city streets below. Those that did make it, dropped their payload and destroyed countless AA batteries, clearing the way for the Apaches and Hinds. The first line of GDI defenders fell to a rain of missiles and high caliber rounds, while a vanguard force of Nod paratroopers roped down from the Hinds and began the push.

Next would come the wave of Nod tanks: Scorpions, T-80s, M-84s and more stormed into the city. They destroyed barricades and fortified buildings, leaving GDI tanks scrambling to respond. All the while, stealth tanks snuck past enemy lines and positioned themselves to strike at critical locations. Self propelled artillery units moved into positions along the city limits, raining death upon GDI forces. The final note of this symphony of destruction was the infantry. APCs and MI-8 helicopters moved into the besieged city and deployed the faithful masses of the Brotherhood of Nod.

So far the invasion was going well. His air assault continued deeper into the city as ground units surged in like a great flood. The battle played out before him, and in just a few short hours, the outer defences had fallen, and GDI was already being pushed back. His men had to pay for every street and every building taken with blood, but these men would give it gladly for the cause.

For a moment Gabriel thought that perhaps GDI had lost its ability to fight back. That was, until a line of Mammoth tanks began pushing back against his forces. GDI F-16s flew in from somewhere and began picking apart his aircraft, while infantry soon found themselves forced into building to building fighting.

He smiled. Had the enemy simply given up, his victory would not have been as sweet, but now Gabriel would be able to relish his conquest when his forces proved victorious once more.

The true battle was about to begin.

… … …

In all the time Higgs had spent with the Brotherhood, he still never really got used to all the praying. Now being crammed inside an APC with a dozen soldiers all in the midst of prayer, it was making him uncomfortable. Especially since Elijah was singing some hymn or whatever it was he was doing.

He tried to drown it out and prepare himself for the fighting ahead, but it was difficult. Especially since all he could do lately was think about getting out, collecting his money and going home. Hell, at this point he was even considering bailing out without the money. But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself to get out, he couldn't help but feel like he would be letting his squad down, that he would be leaving his…friends? This war really was taking its toll if he was starting to think of people as friends, but he guessed they were the closest thing he had to friends.

All the incessant praying stopped when the top machine gun opened up, and the vehicle lurched to a stop. The ramp lowered and Higgs took command, pushing away his troubled thoughts.

"Everyone out! Fucking move it now!"

They all filed out of the vehicle and into the city streets of Cape Town. All around him were tall buildings, and any one of them could be holding enemy snipers. However it seemed the enemy was directly in front of them, in a barricade intersection. The entire area had been blocked off by sandbag barricades, while multiple heavy machine guns had been deployed and several squads of infantry were trading fire with the Nod attackers. The main threat of the blockade came from two B1 Centauro wheeled tanks.

Higgs and his squad took cover behind torn up pieces of road while others tried to cover themselves in doorways and alleys. One of the B1s fired its large cannon and destroyed the APC they had just arrived in. Flaming pieces of metal raining down around them. Higgs fired off a few bursts from his AK-47, while the others fired at other targets, but they were all forced down as a LMG tore out chunks from their cover.

Another tank shell flew over their heads, exploding further down the street. Higgs tried to get another burst off, but the enemy fire was simply too much. He started cursing to himself as he tried to think of a solution. He looked over to the building closest to them on their right. A Nod soldier was huddled in the doorframe trying not to get shot, but Higgs was more interested in the shop window that would give him a clear shot on the enemy.

"You guys stay here." He received nods from everyone then he ran over to the trooper in the door. He managed to make it without being shot, but bits of concrete were blown off of the wall as one of the machine guns turned on the building. Higgs pressed himself as far as he could into the doorframe as the bullets kept chewing away at the building **.** The other man just gave him an odd look as he too tried to avoid being shot.

"Door's locked." He said simply.

Higgs replied by firing a short burst into the door handle, shattering it apart. It swung open and he motioned for the other man to go first. They entered into some kind of discount clothes shop, and moved towards the window. He had a clear view on the heavy gunner and his squad, and he and the other soldier took cover and readied to fire.

Together they let loose a stream of bullets that shattered the window and cut down the GDI troops without warning. A few turned to fire back but were quickly disposed of. Higgs noticed more fire from the Nod lines began to pick up and the enemy forces started to falter. He was looking for another target when he spotted one of the B1s turn its gun towards him. His eyes widened as he jumped to his feet.

"Get out! Move!"

He and the other soldier bolted back out onto the street just as the tank fired. The first floor of the building exploded and sent glass and debris flying.

They made it back to Higgs' squad unscathed just as a Nod soldier fired a RPG. The rocket pierced through the side armour, causing the entire vehicle to explode a moment later. More RPGs were fired, and the second B1 was destroyed. The GDI forces quickly began to lose ground, and many broke from the barricade and ran. The Nod forces moved into the intersection, avoiding the Centauro tanks as fires raged out of them.

Higgs' radio crackled to life and a familiar voice spoke through, shouting over the sound of gunfire.

 _"Sergeant Higgs, what is your position?"_ Sergeant Izamov asked.

"We've just taken an intersection at grid Quebec Lima four six four." He replied as the Nod troops looked to him, waiting for their orders.

 _"Make your way to my position. We are pinned down at grid Oscar Lima two two, near the objective."_ Izamov ended his order with a burst from his rifle.

"Copy that, on our way." Higgs returned the radio to his belt and addressed his troops.

"Sergeant Izamov is pinned down, we need to link up with him. Let's move people."

They all made their way down the street that the GDI troops had used to escape. They all moved with their weapons at the ready, and Higgs kept a close eye on the tall buildings, still weary of snipers.

The sounds of battle were going on all around them. Gunfire, bursts from AA guns, tank shells and the sound of helicopters. It all formed a sort of background noise, until he heard a bout of fighting much closer to them. They were getting closer to Izamov's position when his radio came alive again.

 _"Sergeant Higgs, we are getting hit from two sides now! Where the hell are you?"_ Izamov shouted uncharacteristically.

"Almost on you, just hang on!" He turned to address the men following him. "Double time! Come on!"

They reached another intersection and turned left, and found themselves directly behind a line of GDI soldiers. They were firing on a group of Black Hand troops, all huddled around a ruined APC. Ahead of them was another three squads of GDI infantry, including several grenadiers.

Higgs crouched down and aimed his rifle, as did the others. The GDI troops that had escaped them earlier hadn't noticed their presence and were still focused on Izamov and his men. Higgs made a hand motion and as one, they opened fire. The enemy didn't even have time to turn around before they were gunned down. With their flank now clear, the Black Hand doubled their attention to the forces blocking their path. Red bolts of light lanced down the street, while grenades were lobbed at them in retaliation. Higgs and his men raced forward and got into cover with the Nod elite. Heavily armoured soldiers toted their signature laser rifles, while Izamov and the others carried traditional weapons. Together they pushed back against the enemy.

Higgs focused his attention on taking out the grenadiers as they posed the biggest threat. He fired at one of them but his bullets missed, granting the grenadier the time he needed to fire off a grenade. It arced through the air before exploding against the sidewalk, causing a streetlight to fall over. Higgs fired again and this time caught the man in the chest. Meanwhile, Izamov was busy spouting litanies and quotes from the Nod bible, stirring his men up. More laser bolts seared down the street and burnt through the crumbling enemy line.

Once again the enemy broke and retreated, a few staying behind to cover the others. Those brave few didn't stand long however, and Higgs had the misfortune of seeing one take a laser bolt through the eye. Izamov moved forward and turned to the assembled force, a strength of five squads of Nod infantry and Black Hand.

"Brothers, our objective lies before us. We shall claim this building in the name of Kane! Onwards!"

They pushed further down the street until they could see a tall building with an array of antennae and satellite dishes on its roof. This was one of several T.V. broadcasting stations throughout the city, and it was their job to take it and begin broadcasting Kane's message across the globe.

Whether GDI knew of their intention, or if it was simply bad luck, Higgs didn't know. But GDI had fortified the building and seemed ready for their approach. The front entrance was defended by sandbags and machine gun nests, and he spotted a handful of open windows where the enemy could fire down on them. It wouldn't be an easy fight and he couldn't see any angle of approach that didn't involve marching straight at them.

"How do you want to approach this?" Higgs asked as he crouched beside Izamov.

"The only way we can: we attack down the front. My brothers can focus on the heavier defences, while you try to keep those gunners up top suppressed."

Higgs merely nodded as he moved back to his squad. Elijah and Mueller were grim faced but Korvich seemed jovial as usual.

"Hey Sarge, we attacking them head on?"

"Yes." Higgs replied absent mindedly.

"Figured. Big man likes his noble, albeit suicidal, charges."

"If I'm lucky, then you wont survive this one."

"Love you too Sarge."

The back and forth stopped as Izamov spoke into his radio.

"Command, come in? This is Fire Team Chimera, objective is in sight."

 _"Copy that Chimera. Radio in when you have secured it. Command out."_

Izamov nodded with a grin as he shouldered his weapon.

"To me brothers! Smite down the enemies of Nod!"

Izamov and his Black Hand then charged forward, quickly moving to cover as the heavy troopers unleash a lethal light show. The blinding and devastating effect of the laser weapons allowed Izamov and his men to get into cover, where they began trading fire with the enemy. Higgs ordered for his men to follow close behind, unleashing their own hailstorm of bullets. Higgs and Korvich fired on a window on the second floor where he spotted silhouettes. They all took cover behind parked cars and concrete dividers, as machine guns and sniper rifle fire tore holes or shattered glass. They continued to fire on the enemy in the second floor until Higgs noticed a shape move on the third floor, and he ducked just as a bullet passed through the front windshield.

"Sniper! Third floor!" Higgs called out as he reloaded, while more sniper shots impacted around them.

"I see him." Mueller replied calmly.

He got out from cover and fired several bursts. Most missed, but it seemed to have driven the sniper back. In the meantime, the Black Hand had made short work of the barricades, and smoke was rising from where the lasers had burned through. The rest of the force was moving forward and Higgs ordered his men up.

The area was eerily quiet as they stacked up near the front entrance, stepping over shards of glass and dead bodies. A Black Hand burned the door handle with his laser rifle, then kicked the door open, only for a grenade to explode against his chest plate. The man was launched backwards and landed on his back, dark blood pouring out of the gaping wound.

Those closest to the door blindly fired around the corner as more grenades came flying out, only they went too far and merely exploded against the vacant cars. Another heavy trooper stepped into the doorway and fired off a string of ruby bolts as bullets pinged harmlessly off his armour. After a moment, the trooper walked into the building and everyone else followed after Izamov ordered them in.

They were in a large reception area. GDI bodies were scattered around the room, wounds smoking where lasers had burned fist sized holes into them. Rooms branched off in multiple directions but Izamov made his way for the stairs. They bounded their way up to the second floor, and proceeded their way down the long halls, clearing out room after room. They encountered little resistance at first, until they found themselves along the hallway. GDI troops were still positioned there and were waiting for them. A few Nod soldiers were shot dead before they could fall back into cover.

Korvich and Elijah fired down the hall while Higgs and Mueller dashed forward into a nearby room. It was comprised of several cubicles and there was another door at the end that led back to the hall. He spotted a few troops taking cover in the doorway and fired a burst at them. He caught one in the arm, but the others hid behind the wooden cubicles.

Both sides popped in and out, trading brief bursts of gunfire with each other while the others continued to fight outside. They were going nowhere fast until Korvich came into the room. He took Higgs' position beside Mueller, while Higgs snuck around the office to flank the enemy. He came out beside them and held down on the trigger, hosing the three GDI troops down and filling them with bullet holes. He, along with Korvich and Mueller, then fired on the men in the hall, careful not to hit their own troops farther back. The firefight ended with the sound of several men reloading their weapons and Izamov stepping over the dead. They encountered no more enemy troops along the second floor and they were ready to move onto the third.

Once again they passed by empty rooms and deserted halls until they came upon the outside hall. This time, there was no one waiting for them, save two dead snipers. They made their way down unimpeded until Higgs happened to look outside. Three Humvees had just rolled into the parking lot. GDI marines were getting out and running into the building when one of the marines spotted them on the third floor. The gunners spun up the heavy guns and fired on the Nod force. The windows shattered, and men were torn to pieces before the others were forced to go prone on the floor. Bullets continued to rip apart the windows and the wall behind them, and chunks of plaster began falling on Higgs. He tried to curse over the deafening sound.

He figured they didn't have much time until those marines tried to flank them. They would need to silence those guns before the marines showed up. Higgs looked around until he spotted an RPG strapped to the back of a dead soldier, and he tapped Mueller on the shoulder and pointed to it.

"Grab that launcher and see if you can take out one of those Humvees."

The man simply nodded and he crawled forward and grabbed the weapon **,** and quickly loaded a rocket into it. He then crawled down the hall to an area that had yet to be chewed apart by the heavy guns. The last remaining heavy trooper also got into position to give Muller a hand.Mueller fired the rocket just as the heavy trooper opened up with his laser rifle.

Higgs risked looking outside and saw one Humvee explode from the impact. Another was being pelted by laser bolts, but both remaining vehicles then turned their fire and let loose a stream of bullets. The heavy trooper jolted around as if he were drunk, bits of armour and flesh falling to the floor before the man finally fell over. Mueller fired another rocket before dropping to the floor as the window was blasted apart. Higgs took another look to see the second Humvee explode, while the third decided not to risk it and drove out of sight.

The Nod force got back to their feet and readied themselves for the marines. They came a few minutes later, most armed with shotguns. The deadly weapons blew apart the first line of troops before the others could drive the marines into cover. The Nod troops moved backwards down the decimated hallway, keeping the marines in front of them. Two of them popped out to fire, but one was instantly cut down. The other managed to get back into cover, but only after his leg had been shot.

Mueller still had the RPG and reloaded another missile. Clearly seeing what he intended to do, everyone tried to get out of his way. He fired the missile and Higgs watched as it exploded against the wall, and Higgs could hear men screaming in pain through the smoke and flames. Izamov and two of his Black Hand strode back down the hall where they casually disposed of the injured marines. As he made his way back, he regarded Higgs with a wry grin.

"Let us hurry Sergeant. We have a schedule to keep to."

Higgs just grunted as he walked past Izamov. He walked in pace with his squad as they continued through the building. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

… … …

Gabriel was seated in the control room, far away from the front lines. He was reviewing the updated position of his forces as they continued their push. Things were going well, but GDI was beginning to fight back harder. His air raids had reaped terrible damage against the enemy, but GDI had already reasserted air superiority; now he could only use his helicopters in a supporting role, so he ordered his reserve force of Scorpion tanks and Caesar artillery to the front to help continue the drive forward.

GDI had put up a stalwart defence, and he had to commend the enemy commander. But more infuriatingly, Admiral Noah had yet to destroy the GDI fleet in the harbor. He was careful not to rely on Noah's additional forces, but they would help make the battle go faster.

His forces assaulting the main base were encountering fierce resistance, as GDI seemed to be throwing everything they had against him. His swarms of Scorpion tanks could easily overwhelm the Abrams, but did little against the Mammoth tanks. Not to mention the annoyance that was the squadrons of Orcas that pestered his forces. He had to divert his stealth tanks from hit and run attacks to anti-air duties.

He calmed himself with a quick prayer as he received a new update. Fire Team Dragon had secured a shopping centre, and were setting it up as a forward operating base before their push to city hall. He directed several squads scattered around the city to regroup at the new FOB.

"Amelia, has there been any update from the Admiral?" Gabriel asked his aide, who was currently standing above the communications terminal.

"Negative sir. He is still engaged at the harbor, although I've just been informed that Fire Team Rubicon has fallen back. They have failed to take the factory district. Colonel Faheed reports forty percent casualties." She reported, as calm and crisp as always.

"I see. Who is Colonel Faheed's second in command?"

"MajorMarubo, sir." She replied with a quizzical look.

"Redeploy some flame tanks to help them take the district. And inform Major Marubo that he is in command now. And there will be no more falling back."

Amelia hesitated for only a second before she acknowledged his command and went to relay them.

He returned his focus to the tactical map as it received new updates. He moved his forces around as if they were pieces on a chess board –

Gabriel clamped down on that thought. He did not want to think of his men as simple pieces; no, they were brave and devout followers of Nod. And he would see to it that their sacrifices would not be in vain.

… … …

The GDI forces in the broadcasting building had fallen back to the last two floors. With no hope of reinforcements, they had grown desperate in their attempts to stop the Nod attackers.

Higgs had watched several men be killed by improvised traps, including incendiary grenades. The remaining troops had carefully made their way to the final floor, where some of the main studios where located. He and Korvich stood ready to breach the studio, while Elijah was close to Izamov who stood behind them, ready to follow behind.

Korvich had already placed a small breaching charge on the door, and Higgs had a primed flashbang grenade in his hand. He gave a nod of his head and Korvich blew the charge, turning the door into splinters. A split second later, he threw the flashbang into the room which exploded with a loud bang. The Nod troops rushed into the room and fired quick, short bursts into the disoriented soldiers.

It all took several seconds before the studio, and by extension, the whole building, was cleared. Several soldiers ambled around the room checking out the equipment. Higgs and his men stood by while Izamov pulled out his radio.

"Command, this is Chimera. Objective secured, broadcasting station is ours." He said it all with little emotion; even victory didn't seem to animate the man's face.

 _"Excellent work Brother. I'm sending a specialist team to secure the building. Take your forces_ _and join up with Fire Team Dragon: help them secure the city hall."_ General Gabriel sounded pleased.

"Understood, sir."

Izamov turned to face the gathered men. They were exhausted, but Higgs knew better then to hope for a minutes' break.

"Come brothers. We must push onward; victory awaits."

A few gave affirmatives but most just followed silently. Korvich sighed from behind Higgs, and he turned to see the man looking at the cameras.

"I was hoping I'd get to be a T.V. star." He said, mocking seriousness.

"You don't have the face for it anyway."

That earned a few chuckles from his squad as they followed the others back down.

By the time they reached the parking lot, two Hinds were trying to squeeze themselves in. More soldiers hopped out and moved into the now vacant building, however there was also a civilian that Higgs recognized as the Nod news reporter: Greg Burdette. Higgs could only guess that he intended to broadcast some kind of message, both to inspire the Nod troops and demoralize the enemy.

They walked back down the street, moving towards the distant sounds of battle. He wondered why Dragon had yet to take city hall, and could only groan at the prospect of more heavy fighting.

The battle had pushed deeper into the city, so their small little band enjoyed a relatively quiet walk. They passed bombed out streets and ruined buildings, even passing by a crashed MiG. Higgs had to marvel at it all: this wasn't fighting out in the bush or the deserts, this was pure and chaotic urban fighting.

After some time they came upon a half collapsed building, and just beyond that was a pitched battle. Two Scorpions were fighting against two GDI Abrams, while squads of infantry traded fire with each other. Izamov ordered them to help the embattled forces and they jogged forward. Higgs and the others fell into cover besides another squad of Nod infantry; they seemed rather happy to see them. However, just as Higgs would about to find a target, one of the Scorpions exploded and a piece of jagged metal embedded itself mere inches away from his face.

Higgs swore as he fell backwards, staring at the shard of metal that had nearly killed him. If God really was looking out for him, he sure was being a dick about it.

Meanwhile, Korvich and Elijah were trying to shoot down a squad of GDI troops on the second floor of the building in front of them, while Higgs and Mueller, along with the other squad, dealt with the enemy on the street. The second Scorpion managed to kill the lead Abrams, but found itself in a one on one with the second. The light tank stood no chance, and had it not been for a half dozen RPGs firing at the tank as well, the Scorpion would have been destroyed too.

The Abrams tried to reverse down the street as it was chased by missile and tank fire. The GDI infantry soon found themselves without heavy support and desperately tried to fend off the Nod forces. Higgs killed a GDI soldier attempting to drag his wounded comrade back to safety. As he reloaded, he stole a glance at Korvich, who had just taken out a GDI marksman.

The battle ended without warning. Higgs was ready to fire when he realized there was no one to fire at. The Scorpion tank rolled forward, pushing debris out of it's way as it moved down the street. Izamov was already leading the Nod forces after it, and Higgs got to his feet to follow along.

"The good Sergeant is driving us harder then you do, Sarge. Think the others agree with me when I say we need a break. Especially before we go rushing back into the thick of it." Korvich said as he fell into step with him.

"For once I agree with you Korvich. By all means, go talk to Izamov. Just remember Al-Quwani when he happened to have a different opinion."

"I…good point."

They walked in silence behind the tank as it lumbered down the street. The sun was beginning its descent towards the horizon. He let out a tired breath: if they didn't take the city hall soon, then this battle could stretch into a second day. And he had a feeling Izamov would try to drive them through the night.

The narrow streets and tall buildings finally gave way to a wide open plaza. Gardens and large fountains had once decorated the space, but were now cratered from the fierce battle raging outside the city hall that dominated the far side of the plaza. Scorpion tanks and light vehicles were scattered about the plaza as they traded fire with the GDI Abrams and Centauro tanks defending the building. He also spotted several pillboxes where muzzle flashes indicated soldiers inside.

The Scorpion they had been following entered into the fray by firing on one of the pillboxes, blowing a hole into the concrete structure. Higgs and the others took cover by a ruined fountain, and fired on the enemy defending the tall city hall. Higgs could feel exhaustion creeping in as he fired his weapon. The others were clearly feeling it as well, but they had another building to storm. He burned through several magazines of ammo, causing piles of bullet casings to form around him. It didn't seem like they were making any progress other then the number of burning vehicles adding up.

"Come on brothers! We must push through!" Izamov was shouting over the roar of battle.

A few squads attempted to rush the defences but were cut down. Higgs cursed their stupidity as he kept firing on one of the pillboxes that still stood in their way.

"I'm getting low on ammo!" Korvich shouted.

"Same here!" Elijah added.

Higgs checked his own spare ammo and found he was dangerously low as well. This fight was not going to end in their favor if they kept fighting the way they were.

"I have two extra mags. Catch!"

Mueller pulled his arm back to make an underhand toss to Korvich, but disappeared when a tank shell exploded against their cover. The force of the blast knocked Higgs and the others to the ground, and filled his ears with a loud ringing. As he got back to his feet, Higgs looked around for Muller, only to find him a few feet away, missing his entire lower body.

Higgs stood there staring at him, Korvich and Elijah rushed over to him, or what was left. The two kneeled down next to Mueller, unsure of what to do, Elijah looked around frantically and began shouting.

"Medic! We need a medic over here!"

Korvich had placed Mueller's head in his lap, saying how he was going to be okay. Higgs stumbled over and violently pushed Elijah out of the way before looking into Muller's eyes. They had a glassed over look to them but he could see that Mueller was already gone.

"He's gone. Get back to the line." Higgs ordered emotionlessly.

"No! We can still save him!" Korvich shouted.

"Mueller is dead! there is no helping him! Now get back to the line and start shooting!"

Korvich glared at him with pure hatred, while Elijah looked at him with muted shock. Higgs stared back and finally Korvich relented, and the three of them moved back to the fountain, leaving Mueller's body behind.

The GDI armour that had been defending the city hall had been destroyed. Burning hulks spewing black smoke into an already darkening sky. The handful of Scorpions that survived the brutal exchange were now ripping into the pillboxes, which finally allowed Izamov's fanatical push to get closer to the building. Higgs ordered the others to move up to new cover, where they met another squad. They quickly asked for more ammo and received a few addition magazines, before they continued to fire on GDI troops entrenched in the upper levels. The fighting continued for another half an hour, during which the sun quickly began to set into the horizon. Higgs tried not to think about Mueller's mutilated corpse, but he could tell Korvich and Elijah were clearly not taking it well. This was a part of leading he didn't know how to handle; it was different when you worked with mercenaries who kept to themselves.

He pushed that thought to the side and focused on the battle in front of him. It seemed like the GDI defences would crumble, and Izamov was continuing to spout more verses from the book of Nod. But their good fortune didn't last long as two Orcas came around the city hall and targeted the Scorpion tanks. The entire plaza reverberated from the detonations, and when the tanks were destroyed, the Orcas turned their autocannons onto the infantry spread around the plaza.

Higgs and the others pressed themselves as low as they could to avoid the high calibre rounds, indiscriminately chewing through concrete and flesh. One of the Orcas was about to turn its gun on them until a rocket streaked through the air and slammed into its tail, causing the aircraft to spin out of control before crashing down in a fireball. Nod forces came rushing into the plaza, on foot or hanging off the sides of Buggies. Attack bikes raced into the plaza and one fired another rocket at the remaining Orca. This time it hit straight into the cockpit and the vehicle crashed into the city hall, sending debris raining down.

With the newcomers, the Nod force was able to push to the front entrance, forcing GDI deeper inside. The plaza was a mess of debris, burning vehicles, and dead bodies. The reinforcements came from the docks, Admiral Noah having finally broken through. Higgs spotted Izamov speaking with two others before he turned to see Korvich and Elijah were silently stocking up on supplies from a Technical that had been part of the reinforcement group. He walked over to them and received an icy stare from Korvich.

"You got a problem Corporal?" Higgs asked as he moved up close to Korvich.

"Yeah, I do. We could have saved him!"

Korvich's yelling attracted a few stares, but most were focused on Izamov and the other officers.

"No, we couldn't have. He is gone Korvich. Accept it."

Korvich looked away clenching his fists tight. Elijah didn't say anything but tears streaked down his face.

"You both need to stow this shit. We still have a job to do, mourn later."

The two feebly nodded, then finished stocking up. Higgs did the same as Izamov called for everyone's attention.

"The infidels cower inside! We shall burn this filth out in the name of Kane!"

"In the name of Kane!" The crowd chanted in unison. It was a sound more terrifying than any weapon Nod could use.

"Peace through power!" Izamov shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Peace through power!"

The response from the crowd nearly shook the plaza. The gathered force surged for the city hall, bursting through the front door or stepping through broken windows. The front lobby was deserted, a mess of glass and debris. GDI had retreated to the upper levels of the building, where snipers and machine gun nests had been deployed along the railings of the second floor balcony that overlooked the lobby.

The first waves to enter were torn apart, while the second wave tripped over them and added to the body count. The others halted the mad push and began returning fire from outside, slowly trying to push their way in. Higgs, Korvich, and Elijah were in the rear, unable to get close enough to do anything useful. Higgs decided to take them around the building where other squads were attempting to breach from side entrances.

They found two squads attempting to breach a small door that led into a maintenance area. Higgs and the others stacked up as one of the soldiers kicked the door in. They moved into a cramped hallway lined with pipes of various purposes. They made their way in single file as they tried to find a way to flank the enemy.

They continued down the narrow halls until they came upon a fire escape. The stairs spiraling all the way to the top floor, and the first squad began making their way up the steps when several small objects came bouncing down. Higgs' eyes widened as he tried to fall back down the hall they had just come from as the grenades exploded. Men screamed out in pain as shrapnel tore through flesh and bone and embedded itself into the walls around them. Of the thirteen to enter the maintenance hall, six were left alive.

Not wanting to get caught by more grenades, Higgs took charge and ordered them up the stairs. They bounded them two at a time as they tried to race their way up. He spotted movement a few floors above them then heard a door slam shut, the enemy ambushers having fallen back. They reached the main floor and stacked up on the door, then one of the Nod soldiers kicked the door. When no grenades or bullets came flying through, they cautiously entered. Immediately they could hear the sound of gunfire coming from the lobby, and made their way there.

Higgs entered into a large hall, multiple rooms branched off from it. He could see it led back to the main lobby where Nod troops had yet to breach into. A series of elevators lined the hall close to the lobby but decided it would be a bad idea to use them. Instead he settled on a staircase set to the left side. Quickly and silently they climbed the stairs, made of a polished stone compared to the plain metal ones of the fire escape.

They reached the second floor where he could see three squads of GDI troops, each guarding a machine gun and sniper. Crates of ammo littered the ground between them; clearly they had prepared for a long siege.

"Korvich, take these guys with you, hit the left. I'll hit the right side with Elijah."

"Copy that." Korvich replied mechanically.

Higgs shouldered his rifle and moved slowly to the center squad, Elijah right beside him. Seven GDI soldiers were busy shooting on the Nod forces below and not paying attention to their rear. Higgs looked to Elijah who gave him a curt nod, then with a deep breath, pressed down on the trigger. He fired in a sweeping arc, not caring to aim, and Elijah did the same. The seven men in front of them were cut to pieces before any could turn around. At the same time, the squad on the left suffered the same fate.

The final squad, the one that occupied the right side of the second floor balcony, had time to react and turned their weapons to the new threat. Higgs and Elijah took cover behind the wall of sandbags just as bullets ripped into the carpeted floor. Korvich and the others fired at the GDI troops from across the open space, and Nod forces added their fire from below as they entered into the lobby.

Higgs got up to fire a burst but quickly sat back down as an additional squad of GDI marines arrived from a side room. They continued to suppress the Nod forces as they attempted to storm the building. Elijah stood and fired two bursts, he stumbled backwards a few steps before he crouched back down behind cover. Higgs paid him no mind at first until he noticed the kid drop his weapon to the floor. He finally looked over and saw blood pooling out from bullet wounds in his chest.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kid…" Higgs knelt down next to Elijah as his skin turned a ghostly white, blood seeping through his hands. Higgs placed his own hands over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hang on, kid. Damn it, how many times do I have to tell you to not be so fucking stupid." He kept putting pressure but the blood just kept flowing. He looked up and was shocked to see Elijah was smiling.

"Sorry Sergeant. But it's okay, I'm not afraid to die. I die fighting for the Brotherhood, for Kane. It's a good way to die."

Higgs shook his head.

"No don't say that, don't die on me kid."

But it was too late, Elijah was gone. Higgs removed his hands, now covered in thick, dark blood. Bullets continued to whiz over his head, but hot anger flashed through him as he picked up his rifle.

"Fuck you!" He roared in anger as he fired wildly from the hip, his bullets going wide but a few found their mark. He kept firing until his gun ran dry, but he still stood there, frozen in place. A GDI marine was about to kill him when the floor underneath them collapsed. Higgs stared dumbfounded as the GDI troops plummeted to the lobby floor below, a Nod soldier with a RPG having destroyed that section of the balcony.

Korvich ran over and was about to say something when he noticed Elijah's body. He fell to his knees and started to sob, as Nod forces poured into the building unhindered. Higgs felt something wet and hot run down his cheek. At first, he assumed it was blood, but was shocked to find tears.

… … …

Night had fallen over the city. Commander Nate Bennet sat alone in the control room of the GDI command centre. A bottle of whiskey was sitting on the tactical map of the city, a faint blue light emitted as it received constant updates of both friendly and enemy troop movements. He took another swig of the liquor and felt it slide down his throat. He placed it back down with an audible thump.

Nod had halted its advance for the night, with only small patrols poking forward. Meanwhile, he had used the cover of night to pull his own troops back; all part of his plan to trap the Nod forces. He smiled, a vindictive kind of smile, as he watched his enemy step closer and closer to their deaths.

While Nod thought they were steamrolling through the city, the reality was that he was simply delaying them while his troops retreated to Johannesburg, where GDI would hold out until reinforcements arrived. All the while he had planned a special present for the bastard who had killed his marines, and who had killed Julia Rain.

GDI knew the city was lost, and although Sheppard had been appalled at his suggestion, he eventually agreed. So Bennet took another swig of whiskey as he waited for morning, when Nod would march on his base.

"Come and get me you son of a bitch."

… … …

Higgs sat by himself near a ruined fountain, outside in the plaza. Bright flashes from artillery guns briefly lit up the night sky, as Nod readies itself for the final push come morning. He was nursing his canteen as he tried to fall asleep. He was exhausted from fighting all day, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep. Heavy foot falls made their way towards him but he didn't bother to look up. Eventually, Korvich sat down across from him. They didn't look at each other, and instead, stared at the flames that still licked away at the plaza.

"What do you want Korvich?" He finally asked after a stretch of silence.

"What? I can't sit with my sergeant? I can't talk with you after we both lost our friends?" He replied vehemently.

"They weren't my friends. They were squad members, people I had to command. Not friends." Higgs kept staring at the fire as Korvich shot to his feet.

"How can you say that? After everything we've been through! Everything we've done for the Brotherhood!"

"To hell with the Brotherhood! To hell with Kane too! I'm done with this shit, I just want to go home."

"Right. I forgot. You're nothing but a faithless mercenary. You are trash-"

Higgs threw his canteen at Korvich's head. He stumbled back more out of shock but it distracted him long enough for Higgs to barrel into him, knocking both of them to the ground.

He punched Korvich straight in the face and felt his nose break. But Korvich managed to deliver a hit into Higgs' kidney and then pushed him off. The two drunkenly got to their feet and threw a few more punches at each other, Korvich making an upper cut into his jaw. Higgs responded with a punch to his solar plexus which knocked the wind from Korvich's lungs. Higgs was about to hit him again when Izamov's voice boomed out.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The two men stopped fighting and looked at Izamov. Korvich looked like a child who had just been caught doing something bad, but Higgs just stared at him indifferently.

"We were just having a…friendly training session. To keep in shape." Higgs replied.

Izamov stared at him with icy eyes before turning his gaze to Korvich.

"Is this true Corporal?"

Korvich looked to Izamov then to Higgs before replying.

"Yes, Brother-Sergeant."

Izamov looked between both men before snorting.

"Clearly you are both lying to me. But I understand you grieve for the loss of your brothers. Perhaps you should visit the confessor, he could offer spiritual guidance."

"Enough with this religious bullshit already! I just want out of this God damned cult."

Higgs inwardly flinched at what he had just said and to whom he said it. Izamov glared at him and Higgs had visions of Al-Quwani's head exploding. But the Black Hand sergeant simply smiled.

"I understand Sergeant Higgs. Once this battle is over, the Brotherhood will reward you handsomely. But I can see that God has greater plans for you my friend, even if you don't believe it. Now I suggest you both get some sleep."

Izamov walked away. Korvich looked at Higgs then shook his head and walked off as well, wiping blood from his face. Higgs just sat back down and stared at the fire.

… … …

When the morning sun rose up, the artillery resumed firing. The sudden ear shattering sound jolted Higgs awake, as the mobile artillery tanks fired salvo after salvo. Platoon leaders were rousing the gathered forces for the coming push, and Brotherhood confessors had already begun morning sermons. Higgs got to his feet and grumbled, then made his way towards Izamov. He spotted Korvich walking towards the meeting area as well but Korvich seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

Izamov was speaking with Colonel Edwin and Higgs managed to catch the tail end of their conversation.

"General Artellos has tasked the Black Hand and I with an important mission. Therefore you shall lead the final assault."

"Understood Brother-Sergeant."

Izamov noticed Higgs walking towards them and waved him over.

"Colonel, this is Sergeant Higgs. He's a reliable and loyal man. He can be a valuable resource to you."

Edwin looked him up and down and gave a derisive snort.

"Very well. Best of luck to you Brother."

"And to you. Peace through power."

Izamov walked off and was joined by his Black Hand squads. Leaving Higgs alone with the Colonel.

"So, you're a mercenary." It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes, sir." Higgs replied, unsure of where the Colonel was going.

"If I'm being honest, I think the Brotherhood would be better off without your ilk. But if Sergeant Izamov has put some stock in you, then I guess you could be useful."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should." Colonel Edwin walked off, and Higgs could tell he already hated the man.

After forty minutes, the battalion was ready to move. The artillery guns continued to shell the GDI base, as columns of Scorpion and stealth tanks rolled down the streets ahead of them. Higgs and Korvich had found themselves part of Edwin's command squad. Korvich still hadn't spoken to him, but he trusted the man enough to be professional when in combat.

The last GDI stronghold in the city was located in a large base, built just on the outer edges between the downtown core and the rest of the city. Navigating the streets became difficult as debris formed in large piles, forcing the tanks to drive single file in some places. As they moved through the city, they eventually started passing by expensive looking shops, their windows shattered. Nod was going to have a hard time stopping its soldiers from looting the vacant stores.

Higgs hadn't realized he had stopped paying attention until the lead tanks exploded. A Mammoth tank lumbered into view and piss inducing terror filled him as he dashed for cover behind a pile of rubble. The tank fired again from its double barrels: one shot pierced a Scorpion and destroyed it while the second missed and slammed into the side of a building. The tank was too large to allow any other tanks in to aid it, but a swarm of GDI infantry flooded into the streets from behind the Mammoth.

Higgs swore as he unloaded burst after burst. Enemy troops fell by scores as they attempted to reach cover or fire back. Two more Scorpion tanks were destroyed by the Mammoth and the rest were now stuck behind the burning remains of their comrades. The Mammoth tank moved slowly down the street, and seemed as though it would try to simply roll over the wrecks. A soldier beside Higgs abruptly fell with a bullet taking out half his face. He ducked into cover and let loose another string of profanities.

"What do we do about that tank?" One soldier asked him.

"Forget the fucking tank. Just shoot the damned infantry!" Higgs growled back, the man simply nodded and lifted to fire.

Higgs had just fired a burst that killed a GDI grenadier, when he heard the sound of helicopter rotors. At first he feared it was an Orca, but then realized the pitch was different. Moments later, a Nod Apache flew low between the buildings and rested above the Nod forces. The Mammoth tank reacted faster and fired two rockets from its turret mounted missile pods. The rockets streaked up to the Apache, but it managed to deploy chaff which caused the rockets to veer off and explode just above the infantry. Finally the Apache fired a salvo of missiles that impacted the massive tank.

The first few did little but dent the armour, but the remaining rockets managed to finally pierce the giant beast. Explosions ripped out from the jagged holes and finally the Mammoth tank was destroyed, the final death throes shattering windows all around them. The GDI infantry began to retreat as the Apache opened up with its machine gun.

"Keep it moving people! We are almost upon the enemy base!" Colonel Edwin shouted.

The Nod force once again advanced as the Apache flew off. Despite the sounds of battle raging all around them, Higgs was once again was in deep thought, thinking of home, so he didn't notice Korvich walk up beside him.

"So, what do you plan to do? When you get out, I mean."

Higgs turned to look at Korvich, but the man kept his gaze forward.

"Go home, blow most of my money on booze and cheap women. Then buy a nice house by the ocean. Then, I don't know, start some lame ass hobby." He replied casually, not sure why Korvich was asking.

"Sounds nice. Have any family?"

"Why are you asking?" He tried not to sound angry, but failed.

"Realised I didn't know anything about the man I trust to lead me in battle."

"Your point Corporal?" This time he made no attempt to hide the scorn in his voice.

"Just saying: we all thought of you like family. So it hurts to know you didn't feel the same. Just letting you know Sarge, not expecting some big apology or anything."

"Good, cause you ain't getting one."

The two walked in silence for awhile. Many of the buildings showed signs of having been hit during the artillery barrage. The closer they got to the base, the more Higgs wondered where all the defending forces were.

"You didn't answer my question." Korvich said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, right. No, no family. Mercenary life isn't exactly a family friendly career."

"Good to know."

Higgs turned to say something but was drowned out by the sound of tank engines. The Scorpion column had regrouped with them from a side street, and now the force was whole again and ready to move on. As they continued down the street, the GDI stronghold finally came into view.

The GDI base was a large complex crammed in the middle of an industrial area of the city. Multiple warfactories had at one time produced tanks for their war effort in Africa. Several barracks outlined a training facility where new recruits would go before heading out to the front lines. Two power plants supplied the base separate from the city grid, and there were also numerous air pads for Orcas and other aircraft. And dominating it all was the command building, the largest Higgs had seen as it was GDI's central African control.

Surrounding the whole base was a chain link fence with advanced guard towers dotted at intervals all along the perimeter, to defend the base's entrance along with two Mammoth tanks. It wouldn't be an easy fight, but he was surprised there wasn't more defences.

Any more thoughts he had were replaced by survival instincts as the Nod force surged forward. Lines of Scorpion tanks opened up a barrage of shells that slammed into the thick front armour of the Mammoths or advanced towers. Infantry fired on foxholes and infantry lining the towers.

Higgs and Korvich took cover behind a large dump truck that had been abandoned long ago. Within moments of the battle starting, the tanks were being wiped out by the Mammoths or by the missiles fired from the towers. Fortunately, Other battle groups began emerging from other sides of the base, but likewise many they were met with heavy resistance. Abrams and Centauro tanks moved to meet the Nod armour while more GDI troops emerged to help the beleaguered defenders.

The number of dead was piling up quickly, but the Brotherhood's advantage here would be sheer numbers. They had enough of the devoted, fanatical, or just stupid to throw away. Meanwhile, Higgs and Korvich continued to take down as many enemy troops as they could. One side of the truck was now riddled with bullet holes as they targeted the enemy marksmen on the towers.

"Shit, right side! Enemy flanking us." Korvich shouted as he pivoted his aim.

Higgs turned in time to see him take down a GDI marine moving towards them. The rest dove for cover behind an alleyway. Higgs looked around for new cover as they were dangerously exposed to the marines. He spotted a dumpster that had been knocked over on its side at some point and he pointed it out to Korvich.

"I'll give you cover. Go!"

Korvich nodded and dashed out while Higgs fired on the alley where the marines were. He hit one in the leg as he stepped out and fell back, keeping them in cover. Korvich reached the dumpster and started firing himself so Higgs ran for it. He slid into cover and quickly reloaded as the opposite side was now being pelted by bullets.

"You go high and I'll go low." Higgs ordered and Korvich nodded in acknowledgment.

He peered around the side and fired a burst while Korvich stood up and fired. Two marines fell and the other two ducked back into cover. Not wanting to be stuck in a game of wack-a-marine, Higgs stepped out from cover and moved towards the alley. He turned the corner and fired, catching the two marines by surprise, blowing a hole through the first marines chest. The second managed to fall back and brought up his rifle, but then his head snapped back, Higgs turned to see Korvich standing behind him with his weapon shouldered and smoking.

With the marine squad dealt with, they returned to the truck. The Nod force hadn't made any progress in breaking into the base and in certain spots, it seemed as though GDI would begin pushing back. That was, until a volley of rockets appeared from thin air and destroyed the front two guard towers. More rockets appeared from the ether and destroyed tanks or towers. Nod stealth tanks disengaged their stealth fields and made short work of the GDI defences, emboldening the Nod forces to push forward.

Higgs and Korvich joined the others as they swarmed into the breach. The Mammoth tanks exploded in violent fireballs. One of the heavy turrets slid off the chassis and nearly crushed a squad of troops running past it. They were finally inside the stronghold and GDI soldiers were making a final stand by the command building. Merkava tanks rolled out from the warfactories, many without paint and some clearly missing components but were nonetheless pressed into the fight.

The stealth tanks and Scorpions made short work of the half finished armour, then began tearing apart the various buildings in the base. Infantry split off to clear out the barrack buildings or the training facility. Higgs and Korvich met back up with Colonel Edwin, who had now commandeered two flame trooper squads, and marched for the command building. It was an impressive display of the Brotherhood's might, but still something was gnawing at Higgs.

They reached the doors to the command centre, where two more squads of infantry waited. A flight of Nod MiGs flew past overhead, off to take out some other target in the city. The men placed an explosive charge on the door at Edwin's command. Higgs tensed and gave Korvich a look; he nodded back and the two men gripped their weapons tighter as the door charge went off. The first two squads charged in followed by the flame troopers, and bullets began to fly and a few soldiers collapsed to the ground as Higgs and Korvich entered.

They both fired down a long hallway that had been blocked off with sandbags and overturned tables. The GDI troops were waiting for them.

Higgs took shelter behind a corner and tried to cover the flame troops pushing up the middle. Bright tongues of flame danced over the barricades, causing screams to echo down the hall and a sadistic grin crossed Higgs' face. The hall was now engulfed in flame, forcing the Nod troops to go around side halls and through maintenance passages. They encountered little resistance as they cleared through the building, the uneasy feeling only growing in his stomach.

Finally they reached the doors to the central control room, which, as was to be expected, were sealed shut.

"Get more breaching charges on those doors. Be ready for anything; the infidels grow desperate." Colonel Edwin ordered.

Higgs and Korvich stood near him as the flame troopers readied to breach. Just as they were, the Colonel's radio crackled to life.

 _"Colonel Edwin, what is your status?"_

It was the General. Higgs leaned in closer to hear what he wanted.

"We are ready to breach the control room, sir. We will have total control of the base momentarily."

 _"Hold steady Colonel. I will be there in five minutes."_

The Colonel stiffened and Higgs raised an eyebrow at Korvich. General Artellos was coming to the front?

The charges had been set, but the men adopted a defensive stance as they waited for the General to arrive. A few minutes later, General Artellos and Lieutenant Amelia strode down the hall. Everyone bowed and the Colonel puffed up his chest.

"It is an honour sir. We are ready at your command."

"Very good Colonel. Do it."

The flame trooper sergeant bowed again, then detonated the charge. The door disappeared in a thick cloud of smoke and the soldiers rushed in. The sounds of bullets and screaming filled the air as Higgs and Korvich rushed in as well. He fired a burst at an officer hiding behind a computer desk, sending blood and wood splinters flying. Korvich likewise took down two soldiers manning a heavy machine gun set up behind a row of communications gear.

The smoke cleared and two squads of marines and twice as many officers and technicians lay dead on the ground. Terminals and monitors sparking from the firefight, Higgs looked around the room and spotted a single officer still alive. Troops surrounded the man as he struggled into a sitting position, blood splattered in his salt and pepper hair. Higgs watched as General Artellos walk up to the man, a smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"You've lost GDI…"

… … …

"…Your city is in ruins, and your forces have been scattered to the winds. Reject your heathen ways, and accept the word of Kane, and all shall be forgiven." Gabriel said, as he stared down at the GDI commander.

The man looked at him with pure hate, his breathing grew heavy, and not from the wounds he had sustained.

"You! You son of a bitch! You fucking murderer! I'm going to make you pay for everything you have done!" The man spat.

Gabriel rose his eyebrow in surprise, not sure why the man seemed to direct so much hatred towards him.

"You aren't really in a position to be making threats. You have lost."

The man began to laugh, and Gabriel just exchanged a confused look with Amelia.

"No, _you_ have lost, you fanatic. You will finally pay for Julia's death."

He closed his eyes and smiled, but after a few moments his smile faded and he opened his eyes. Now it was Gabriel who laughed.

"Were you hoping the bomb you placed would go off? Sorry, but I've disabled it."

The man looked shocked, then began hyperventilating as he stared holes through Gabriel.

"I swore I'd get revenge for Julia and everyone else. And God help me I will."

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about."

The man looked as though he had just been slapped. Gabriel turned to walk away but he began shouting at him again

"You won't win. You will lose this war."

Gabriel didn't reply. He simply walked away from the man and stopped by a sergeant who looked oddly familiar.

"Dispose of…what ever his name is."

Gabriel commanded, having already lost interest in the man's ranting.

"Yes sir." Higgs replied with a grin.

He aimed his weapon and fired a single shot and Commander Nate Bennet crumpled to the floor, blood pooling on the ground.

Gabriel walked over to a terminal set below of a large screen. Amelia was already busy relaying their victory to rest of the force throughout the city.

"Call Kane and inform him: Cape Town is ours."

She nodded and went to work. The city was his, and courtesy of the enemy commander, he now had a nuclear bomb in his arsenal. It seemed GDI had grown more desperate then he had realized, if they were willing to deploy such heavy measures.

However the fight for Africa was not over. GDI had retreated most of their forces to Johannesburg, but they could not hold forever.

"Sir…" Amelia's voice was tight with shock.

Gabriel turned to her, his feeling of victory quickly draining away.

"Sarajevo is under attack."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"…So Cain went out from the LORD's presence and lived in the land of Nod, east of Eden…"

\- Bible, book of Genesis, verse 4:16

 **Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina**

 **April 5** **th** **, 1997**

 **0900**

The ground shook like a war-drum being beaten by a giant as the sky lit up with bright, but brief flashes of fire. Dark clouds choked out any light and once green fields were scarred and blackened. It was a scene from the end of days, Armageddon, judgement day.

In truth, it was the battle for Sarajevo, for the Brotherhood's 'Temple Prime'. And like the four horsemen of the apocalypse, four Mammoth tanks strode through the battlefield, delivering death and mayhem. Wherever the gaze of the beasts fell, something was destroyed. Meanwhile, columns of Abrams and Merkava tanks followed behind, churning up dirt as they went. Orcas flew overhead to provide support, and infantry brought up the rear, slogging through the mud.

After months of fighting, GDI had finally laid siege to Nod's capital. The fighting still raged on in the streets, but the true battle lay beyond the city, where Nod's temple sat like an obsidian scar. It was nestled amongst hills and steep cliffs, and was surrounded by tall metal walls and Obelisks of Light. It was an impenetrable fortress, but Mark Lancaster would break it open.

Kane was trapped inside and there was nowhere left for him to run. Now, all Mark had to do was drag the bastard out and make him pay for his crimes. But Nod would not make it easy. All of the Brotherhood's European armies had gathered to make their last stand. This was destined to be a long siege.

" _This is Delta 2-4, we are taking heavy fire. Where's our air support?"_

" _5th Platoon is getting overrun_ _. We're pulling back!"_

" _Enemy forces pushing up our left flank. Bravo teams turn and engage!"_

Mark listened to the constant chatter of his forces as they fought on. He wished he could be there with them, but his place was here, in the command centre.

" _Eagle 2, Fox one, Fox one!"_

" _Shit! AA is getting thick. Pull back Eagles."_

There was no grand strategy, no elaborate plan. All he could do was push until the enemy broke; there was no helping that brave men and women would die today.

" _Stealth tanks! On the ridge."_

" _Target acquired."_

" _Fire!"_

Mark was staring at the tactical map, watching the countless engagements across the fields.

" _This is 7th Platoon. We've linked up with a squad from the 14th, we are Oscar Mike_ _over?"_

He tried to listen to each and every report, request, and final words that came through, but it was impossible.

"Sir!" Mark jumped at Solomon's sudden shout. He turned to see the man behind him with a concerned look.

"What is it, Lieutenant?"

"I've been trying to get your attention sir, you've been staring at the screen." Mark blinked a few times as he realised he had been zoned out.

"Sorry, James. What were you saying?"

"I was saying I think I found a weakness in the enemy defences."

Mark followed Solomon over to a small terminal where the Lieutenant had a layout of the Nod base on display. He pointed to the left side where Mark could make out the shapes of several Tiberium refineries.

"This area is where the harvesters leave the base to harvest from the Tib' field. It's still well defended, but not as heavily as the rest of the base. And if you notice, the power plants are located there as well. If we push a strike team through, we can knock out their power." Solomon said.

Mark nodded his head and turned to look back at the larger tactical map.

"What unit do we have that is nearby?"

"Bravo Company. Only problem is, they are currently surrounded by Nod troops."

"Who do we have who can support?"

"November Company."

"Get me the company commander on the horn."

"Yes sir."

Solomon began talking into his radio while Mark continued to study the map. It was a good plan, but it would require his men to drive straight through the Tiberium field. It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was their only option.

"Major Grey on the horn for you, sir."

Mark stepped over and took the offered radio.

"Major? I need you to take your company and assist Bravo. I have a special task for your units."

 _"Copy that command. We're Oscar Mike."_

Mark turned the frequency and made another call.

"Morelli, what's your status?"

He was answered by static before a string of curses indicated the Captain was on the other side.

 _"Little busy up here, what do you need?"_ She sounded like she was under duress.

"I need you to divert one of your Orca squads to help out Bravo Company."

 _"Bitch!"_

"Is that a problem Captain?" Mark exchanged a quizzical look with Solomon.

 _"Shit,_ _sorry sir, that wasn't for you. Yeah I can send some people over. Flamingo 1-1, go and give a hand to Bravo will yah_?"

Mark didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he returned the radio to Solomon.

"Flamingo?" Solomon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not everyone can get a cool call sign." Mark replied with a grin.

He made his towards the coffee maker set up on a table in the rear of the darkened command room. Another officer was already there making herself a cup. She gave a curt salute then returned to her station as Mark poured his own cup.

"Even if we take down the power, do you think it will be enough?" He asked.

"At the very least, it will put us closer to the temple. If it takes us a week to dig him out, then that is what we will do sir." Solomon replied confidently. Mark smiled broadly and placed a hand on Solomon's shoulder

"Whatever it takes. We'll bring him to justice."

The two men walked back to the tactical map and watched as the battle continued to unfold. Now he could only hope that their plan would work.

… … …

Robert McCoy pressed himself tightly against the tree stump, desperate to avoid being cut down by the heavy machine gun. Another soldier next to him was not as lucky and had his entire right torso ripped into minced meat, sending bits of flesh and tree bark flying. The Buggy had him and two full squads of infantry pinned down, as November Company had made its trip across the battlefield. The rest of the company was likewise pinned down by more Buggies and Scorpion tanks that had attempted to ambush them.

He let out a loud yelp as more of the tree stump blew apart. He looked around for better cover but found none, so he got so low as to be practically laying down in the mud. He tried to turn so he was laying on his stomach and looked around for the closest friendly unit. He spotted a squad laying in a crater trying to fire off at the Buggy.

He was contemplating crawling over to them when he spotted movement off to their right. He quickly brought up his weapon's scope and tensed as he noted three Nod troops attempting to flank them. He took a deep breath and fired a burst, sending one collapsing to the ground. The remaining two were startled, and the GDI squad looked around confused until they spotted them. The two Nod troops didn't stand for long under the fusillade of bullets.

One of the GDI soldiers flashed him a thumbs up before they resumed their attention on the Buggy. It had shifted its aim from his tree stump to the squad, finally letting McCoy get out of the mud. Bullets simply pinged off the armour, so he primed a grenade and tossed it. It landed just shy of the front wheel, but the explosion was enough to rock the vehicle and splatter mud and earth over the front windshield. The top mounted gun suddenly stopped firing, and in unison McCoy and the GDI squad fired on the driver's side. The glass finally broke and the vehicle was rendered silent.

McCoy then made his way towards the squad, shivering from the cold, wet mud. Together, they pressed through the battle until they came upon an Abrams tank, sitting triumphant around three burning Scorpions. There, he found Steve and Sergeant Hanson.

"Rob! Boy you look like shit." Steve said cheerfully. McCoy just shook his head and laughed as he wiped mud off his combat harness.

"Feel like shit too."

"Okay ladies: enough chit chat. We have a rendezvous to make so let's hustle!"

The rest of November Company was still scattered around the battlefield as they fought off the remains of the ambush. But Sergeant Hanson led his small unit and the tank towards the rendezvous with Bravo. McCoy stuck close to Steve as he tried cleaning chucks of earth out of his rifle. The sound of gunfire ahead caused them to slow down and ready their weapons.

Up ahead, he spotted a group of GDI troops taking refuge in what was left of a farm house. Nod flame troopers were slowly walking their way up towards the house, spraying fire as they went. Hanson gave the hand signal to stop, and they all took aim at the flame troopers, whose backs were enticingly exposed. McCoy took aim at one on the far left and steadied his breath. Then Hanson gave the order to fire and McCoy pressed down on the trigger, sending a burst of bullets into the fuel tanks. Five Nod flame troopers exploded in a bright fireball, casting the torn fields into a hellish light.

They walked around the flames and moved to the farm house to join with the other squad. The tank simply rolled through the thick flames. The sounds of battle suddenly grew quiet and more distant as, a few moments later, the rest of November Company formed up around the bombed out house. The company leader, Major Grey, stood atop a pile of bricks that was once a chimney stack.

"Bravo is just a few klicks up ahead. Last word is that they are still being pinned down by Nod. These bastards are going to regret crossing GDI. And they are sure as hell going to regret pissing off November Company! Let's move it out."

The men followed behind the line of Abrams tanks. The company had suffered some losses but that wouldn't deter them.

A squadron of Orcas flew overhead and sped towards where they were heading. McCoy was busy watching the fighters when the tanks slowed their advance and rotated their turrets. Ahead was more Scorpion tanks and they were engaged with something out of his sight.

The tanks opened fire, causing the ground to shake from the kinetic force. The Scorpion tanks were turned into smouldering wrecks before they could turn to react. In the distance, McCoy could see the Orcas circling above, firing rockets at unseen enemies. Major Grey ordered the infantry to advance and they began running towards the distant battle. The closer they got, the more he could see what was happening. Bravo Company had created a circle of tanks and light vehicles around the infantry that huddled in the centre. It was clear Bravo had suffered some heavy losses as they formed their desperate defence. But the Brotherhood's losses were far greater and kept rising.

McCoy spotted a squad of Nod soldiers advancing behind a Buggy. He raised his weapon to fire but didn't have to as one of the Orcas tore them apart with its autocannon. Bits of metal, mud, and flesh were strewn about. At the same time, the tanks from November tried to relive their battered counterparts from Bravo by destroying the light Scorpion tanks as they swarmed around like angry locusts. The Scorpions were still focused on the ring of armour and because of that, the Abrams were slowly able to pick them off; any that they missed, the Orcas were able to take out with a well-placed missile.

McCoy turned his focus from the tank battle towards the Nod infantry trying to break through. They were attacking from multiple angles, and he could see most of the squads were trying to cover flame troopers. He fired off a few bursts that drove one squad into cover inside of a crater. Steve lobbed a few grenades but they only managed to throw plumes of dirt into the air. However the sudden arrival of November Company and the air support was enough to drive the Nod forces back. What few remaining forces they had ended up limped away. The Orcas maneuvered to chase them down as McCoy and Steve followed the others down into the middle of the defensive circle.

There were more wounded men on the ground then there were standing. McCoy clenched his fist at seeing his brothers in arms like this: men moaning and crying in pain. Others were limping around, while a few shivered on stretchers.

Major Grey walked straight towards a tall, muscular woman, who looked like a savage Amazonian warrior, who was barking out commands.

"Lieutenant Cross. What's the status of Bravo Company?" The Major asked.

She turned to him and gave a low growl before she replied.

"We are at half strength. Company commander is dead, so I'm in charge now. Our armour has taken a beating and we've lost our Mammoth tank, but we are eager for blood. My boys are ready."

She flashed a smile that only furthered her savage appearance.

"Glad to hear it. We don't have time to waste, so we should get moving now. Load up your wounded and get them back to base. Once they're clear we'll move out."

"Copy that, sir."

Lieutenant Cross moved off and shouted out orders. McCoy just stood aimlessly as he watched injured men get loaded up on Humvees or smaller jeeps. The Orcas had flown away by this point, and the circle of tanks was breaking up to form into a column. Major Grey was busy talking with platoon and squad leaders.

"How you holding up?" Steve asked from beside him.

"Tired, but I'm okay. How 'bout you?" He asked as he turned to face his friend.

"I'm tired too. I just want this fighting to be over; I want to see my girls."

"Don't worry, buddy. After today, the Brotherhood will just be a bad memory."

The big man smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Since when are you the optimist?"

The two laughed as the Major and the Lieutenant both tried to call for everyone's attention.

"Okay, listen up people! I know you've already been briefed on our objective, but this is worth repeating. Our goal is to assault a lightly defended section of the base. Now keep in mind, lightly defended does not mean easy. This portion of the base is defended by turrets and pillboxes, but thankfully is not covered by the rings of obelisks." Major Grey stopped for a moment to let people process what he was saying.

"Our objective is to destroy the enemy power plants so our main force can break through. However, this will require us to move through a Tiberium field, and we just used our transports to move the wounded back to base. This means we will have to mount up on the tanks. I know this isn't ideal, but it beats walking through that shit. Let's get going people! We have a mad prophet to find."

There was a chorus of ooh-rahs as the GDI forces climbed onto the Abrams tanks. People tried to squeeze themselves in as much as they could, as no one wanted to touch Tiberium. McCoy pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth and nose; he knew that wouldn't stop Tiberium sickness, but it was better than nothing.

After fifteen minutes, the two companies were on the move. McCoy and Steve clung tightly to whatever they could as they stood on the side of an Abrams tank. They rolled across the war torn field towards the Nod base. The rest of the GDI army was still fighting against Nod's defences, with the battle line stretching from the fields outside the Temple, all the way into Sarajevo proper. McCoy just hoped that this would be the last battle, and that this war would finally be over.

He was lost in thought, thinking about home, when he noticed a sickly green glow ahead of them. It was the Tiberium field, and it was a dark reminder that GDI was actually in a war with the alien substance as well. Despite the media's efforts to downplay the effects, McCoy knew perfectly well that they had no idea how to stop the stuff.

He pushed that thought from his mind as the first row of tanks rolled into the field, green crystals shattering under their treads. He then held on tighter as his tank started moving into the field; already green shards were embedding themselves into the treads.

He looked up as dark shadows enveloped them, cast by the dark walls that surrounded the temple and its defending base, while a line of turrets and pillboxes defended a large metal gate. Two Tiberium harvesters were busy harvesting the field, using long pincer-like devices to break up the crystals, and and then scoop them into storage compartments.

The tanks opened fire on the harvesters, breaking through their thick armour and sending dark green smoke rising into the air. His tank rolled past the burning harvester, and shook violently as it fired at one of the turrets. McCoy nearly fell off had it not been for Steve's steady grip. The other tanks opened fire as well, high explosive shells exploded against the thick walls. The turrets and pillboxes fired back: one tank was hit and its occupants fell off. Those who were unfortunate to survive thrashed around in pain as the Tiberium burned through their uniforms, and McCoy quickly tore his gaze away as the sight started to make him feel sick to the stomach. More men died as bullets ripped through them, exposed on top of the tanks as they were. The Abrams shifted their fire to the pillboxes to better help the infantry, but as two more tanks were destroyed, more men died in agony as the Tiberium consumed them.

McCoy's tank fired again, and once more he had to hold on tighter least he fall off. Most off the pillboxes had been destroyed, leaving only a few turrets. Meanwhile, the lead tanks had begun pounding on the gate, hoping to break it open so they could get the infantry inside. Finally, a hole was blown through the gate large enough to let the tanks in, though only if they moved in single file. Many simply ignored the remaining turrets as they rushed inside.

As soon as they were clear of the Tiberium, the soldiers leaped off from the tanks. Nod had clearly not expected such an assault as the defenders were slow to respond. McCoy and the others got off their tank and dashed for a Tiberium silo. Ahead, he could see the four power plants that powered the entire complex. Just as the tanks moved into position to fire on them, rockets streaked through the air, destroying one of the Abrams. Attack Bikes raced into view, closely followed by several platoons of Nod troops.

McCoy fired a few bursts but most missed. Steve had shouldered his grenade launcher and was trying to hit the Bikes that now pestered the tanks. They continued firing as more Nod troops poured in to defend the base. Steve fired a grenade that slammed into a Bike, sending it tumbling into one of the refineries. McCoy fired another burst and managed to kill a Nod soldier armed with an RPG. He ducked down to reload and cursed when he found he only had two magazines left. He got back up and fired again, trying to be conservative with his ammo.

While this was going on, the tanks had shrugged off the initial volley of missiles and now left the Bikes to the foot soldiers to deal with. They fired on the first two power plants, massive chunks of concrete rained down and alarms began blaring. They continued pounding the buildings apart as more Nod forces rushed to stop them.

"Push them back! We need to gain a foothold!" Major Grey shouted over the fighting.

The GDI forces tried to push their way forward, but were cut down for their effort. Several squads never made it back into cover as the Nod defenders held on firmly. It was quickly turning into a stalemate as neither side could advance.

McCoy was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and he turned to see a GDI rifleman holding out spare magazines for him. He took them and gave the man a curt nod before he resumed firing. He risked looking at the power plants for a moment and noticed three of them were engulfed in flames, while the fourth not faring much better. The alarms died off and the Nod soldiers started falling back, and McCoy smiled as he could hear the Major over the radio.

 _"Commander, power is down! Repeat, power is down! You can push in now… Affirmative, we'll hold here. Actual out."_

With the Nod forces in retreat, the GDI companies were quick to secure their position. The tanks moved forward to form a new defensive line as the infantry regrouped.

 _"Squad_ _,_ _form up on me! By the harvesters."_

It was Sergeant Hanson over the squad frequency. McCoy looked around until he spotted the rest of his squad by two vacant harvesters. He looked back to Steve who had replaced his grenade launcher with an M16. The two dashed across the open terrain towards Hanson.

McCoy was right behind Steve and they were only a few meters away when a red lance of light seared through Steve's right leg. The big man fell to the ground screaming out in pain. McCoy looked up to see three squads of Black Hand soldiers, all armed with laser weapons. Cold fear gripped him as the smell of burning flesh assaulted his nose. He stood paralyzed for a moment until Hanson and the others came rushing out, laying down a wall of bullets. McCoy finally snapped out of his stupor and knelt down next to Steve.

"Hang on buddy, you're going to be okay. Medic! I need a medic over here!"

He looked down to see his friend clenching his jaw in pain. His leg had been charred and he could even see bits of bone.

"Medic!" He called out frantically, almost on the verge of panic. Just as he called again, a man ran over to them and pushed him out of the way.

"Give me room, kid."

McCoy just nodded feebly as he watched the man work on Steve's leg. More bolts of light seared over his head, he looked up to see the Black Hand were still advancing unhindered. He stood and fired at them, not caring to aim. Murder was in his eyes as he let out an angered yell. Most of his bullets missed however, as his hands were shacking uncontrollably.

"Move to cover! Go! Go!"

Hanson shouted his orders as he continued to fire on the unstoppable juggernauts. McCoy looked down to see Steve was being dragged away by a team of medics back to the Harvesters. He ran after them, while still firing off a burst here and there. Most of the squad made it back unscathed, but he McCoy could see a few friendly bodies on the ground, smoke rising from their corpses.

The Tiberium harvesters began to heat up from multiple laser rifles trying to burn their way through. Hanson and the others were trying to hold off the Black Hand, but all McCoy could do was stare at Steve's ruined leg, and desperately wish he could get that damned smell out of his nose.

… … …

The inside of a Mammoth tank was surprisingly cramped, despite the massive size of the vehicle. Mark had squeezed himself into a corner so as not to get in the way of the tank crew, and in turn, so they wouldn't interfere with him. He was now leading his forces from the front, using the Mammoth tank as a sort of mobile command. Solomon, of course, had protested, but Mark would be damned if he didn't take part in this final fight. As a result, the tank's call sign had been reassigned as _Diving Eagle,_ _and_ he coordinated the battle from his laptop and a tacpad strapped to his left wrist.

With the power now down, the ring of Obelisks would be inert, and he now had a clear shot at Kane's temple. The GDI army surged forward like a tidal wave of metal and fury. Five Mammoths led the charge of almost two dozen tanks of various designs, as squadrons of Orcas flew overhead. Nearly one thousand soldiers rode in APCs, Humvees, or on the sides of tanks. He was about to bring down the hammer that was the Global Defense Initiative.

 _"This is November Actual! We are losing ground fast, Black Hand are hitting us hard. We need support_ _,_ _now!"_ Major Grey's voice cut through the cramped compartment.

"Hang in there Major, we're on our way. _Diving Eagle_ out."

Mark quickly called for Morelli as Sergeant West shot him a concerned look.

"Captain, I need your birds to help out November and Bravo. AA should be disabled, leave nothing standing."

 _"Copy that sir. Okay ladies, let's get to work!"_ She replied with the usual gusto.

The Orcas broke off and raced towards the Nod base. The army continued its push, with the looming figures of the Obelisks of Light growing larger. Mark tapped a few more commands into the laptop, then brought up his tacpad. He cleared his throat as he readied himself to give a speech, as he felt that the situation called for it.

"All units, this is _Diving Eagle_. We have come a long way and we have fought many battles to get here. Today we will end this war; we will end the threat of the Brotherhood once and for all! Today, we will drag out that mad man and hang him up for all the world to see! Reduce that base to rubble, wipe them out with extreme prejudice!"

He received a chorus of affirmatives and gleeful shouts of bloodlust. The Mammoth shuttered as both cannons fired, and the crew launching into a back and forth that he tuned out as he coordinated the battle.

The tanks unloaded on the outermost wall, destroying manned turrets and columns of Scorpion and Stealth tanks. Despite outnumbering them, the Nod vehicles couldn't hope to hold against such force. He watched from external feeds and satellites in orbit, as the GDI army broke through the walls and into the base. The Nod tanks began retreating back towards the temple, some firing in reverse, but most simply ignored them.

GDI infantry swarmed out from their various transports and began clearing through the base communication centers, Hands of Nod, warfactories, and other vital structures were cleared one by one.

The Orcas were now circling above them, offering support where needed. Mark was struggling to keep up with the chaotic firefight as the tank crew continued to fire on more targets. The temple itself was now in view behind a second row of Obelisks while Scorpion and Stealth tanks were trying desperately to hold back his forces. Mark knew better then to grow overconfident, but he couldn't help but wish to see Kane's face at this moment.

"Major Grey, what's your status?" He asked through his radio.

 _"We're bugging out, sir. I've got a lot of wounded here."_ The Major sounded strained as he yelled back.

"Understood Major. Take care of your men, we got this wrapped up now."

The Major's reply was cut off when his EVA suddenly gave a shrill alarm. He looked to see what it was and his mouth fell open. Nod SAM sites had sprung to life: missiles streaked into the air and one by one, the Orcas were swatted out of the sky.

"Morelli, get your birds out of here!"

 _"Don't have to tell me twice! Everyone get the fuck out! I thought you said the power was down?"_

"It's supposed to be!" He turned to Sergeant West and said. "Sergeant, target those SAMs!"

"Yes sir." West replied.

Mark could feel the turret shift before the two cannons fired.

 _"Fuck! Commander_ _,_ _I have multiple downed pilots and- Shit! I'm hit, I'm hit. Oh fu…"_

The radio cut out, leaving Mark dumbstruck as things fell apart around him.

"Morelli? Captain? Captain, respond damn it!"

The only answer was static, and his heart began to sink as he feared the worse.

"Did anyone see where Captain Morelli went down?" He asked over the wide frequency, hoping someone would have good news.

 _"Affirmative, Diving Eagle. The Captain…she. She didn't make it sir."_

Mark wasn't sure who had reported her death, as he didn't bother to check. White hot anger coursed through him, and he focused that rage on the temple in front of him.

"All units, bring down that damned temple."

No one acknowledged the command; they could all hear the hatred in his voice. His forces pushed even deeper into the Nod base, and that would prove be his biggest mistake. He could hear the sound of a thousand insects humming, and in an instant, his hot anger turned to cold fear.

The Obelisks came to life and as the sound reached a deafening crescendo, before they unleashed their lethal energy. Mark watched in horror as tanks were completely obliterated. The Mammoth rocked to one side as its sister tank exploded violently.

"Everyone fall back! Fall back!"

The tank lurched and began moving backwards, as the driver didn't even bother to turn around. His forces were frantically trying to get away but many didn't make it. More tanks were turned into smoldering wrecks, and any soldier caught by the lasers were vaporized, leaving only blackened glass where they stood.

Soldiers practically jumped into waiting transports or climbed onto tanks as they drove as fast as they could. Many were forced to run on foot, and countless soldiers didn't make it out. His own tank was still in reverse as it exited past the outer wall, and the Obelisk continued to pick off his forces one by one. He stared in mute horror, trying to understand how Nod had restored power so quickly, or how he had been so stupid as to fall for their trap. His radio was awash with frantic calls or pure and simple terrified screams. It was too much for him to handle.

He was struggling to figure out what to do, when Solomon's voice cut through the haze, his voice was tight with fear.

 _"Commander! Enemy reinforcements are inbound! I count two full regiments and they will be here in less than forty minutes."_

"What?"

That shouldn't have been possible: how could two whole regiments get passed the entire GDI European army? His mind continued to race. Not only was he being forced to retreat, but now the enemy was bearing down on him. If he failed here then Kane could escape, and the war would drag on.

Voices kept shouting through the radio before he finally turned it off. He then commanded EVA to connect him to General Sheppard, and after a few tense moments, he responded.

 _"Commander what the hell is going on? Have you breached the temple yet?"_

"Negative, sir. Nod set a trap for me and now I'm pulling back. But there are two regiments of Nod reinforcements bearing down on me."

 _"What? How?"_

"I don't know, but I need a solution sir, and I need it now."

Sheppard was silent for a moment. The tank stopped and finally turned around to drive forward. The rest of his force had made it past the wall and back into the torn fields. He could see from the satellite feeds that Nod forces were gathering just outside the base, clearly intent on launching a counter attack. Finally Sheppard responded.

 _"Commander Lancaster you have been granted authority to utilize the Ion cannon. Use it to turn Kane into dust."_

Mark was shocked for a moment. The Ion cannon had been a secret project for decades, since the end of World War Two. It was a space based energy weapon developed by GDI, but never put into use due to the treaty between the U.S. and the Soviets. He had heard that the U.N. had commissioned its construction when the war started, but he never thought they would authorize its use.

"I…understood General." The call ended and his tacpad flashed, indicating that he now had control.

"Ion cannon in position above Eastern Europe. Coordinates for the Brotherhood's Temple Prime are locked. Ready to fire on your order, Commander." EVA's mechanical voice reported. He nodded his head as he opened the wide frequency.

"All units, this is Diving Eagle. Retreat back to base. Tactical weapon has been put in play."

Mark looked down at the small screen and the flashing button. He took a deep breath, then fired the Ion cannon.

… … …

The temple shook from another impact. A faint mist of dust fell from the ceiling, the room was dark and cast in a low red light. Two men stood at a large table, a tactical map displayed on its screen. Far above their heads, war raged on.

Kane watched the battle unfolding, intently focusing on it in the hopes that _they_ would go away. The shadows stood at the corners of the room, watching him. They only ever appeared when he was on the verge of defeat, and their presence was all the proof he needed.

"The GDI infidels are retreating, Your Grace. Victory shall be ours." The young officer spoke with a zealous conviction.

But Kane simply turned away from him, the shadows following. He had spent so long waiting for this moment, and in a cruel twist of fate, time had turned against him. He left the control room and rode an elevator deeper below the temple, to a sanctum only he was allowed to enter, but that did not stop _them_ from following.

The elevator opened into a vast but empty room. At the far end was a massive vault door, but a bright light was washing out what lay beyond the open portal. Kane moved towards it and began entering in a complex series of codes into the panel set into the wall. Slowly the massive vault door began to close, the sound of metal scraping against metal reverberating throughout the room. The shadows simply watched, their silent stares mocking him for his failure.

He gritted his teeth; he would not be denied his vision.

With a final groan, the vault closed, and the Tacitus, as well as all the secrets contained within would be safe. Until the day he returned and visited a great and holy vengeance on all his enemies. He turned to face the shadows, one shape all too familiar, and he smiled at it.

"Nothing will stop me. I promise you that."

The shadow didn't reply. Kane merely walked through it and back into the elevator. This time he rode it up to the main floor of the temple.

He had been so close. GDI had fallen into his trap, and Oslo and his reinforcements were mere moments away from crushing his enemies. But he knew Mark Lancaster well, and there was only one reason for him to run.

He entered into the main lobby, just as a lance of pure blinding light struck down just outside the temple doors. Intense heat washed over him as everything crumbled around him.

He held his arms wide open and embraced the light.

… … …

 **Epilogue**

 **London, England**

 **January 7** **th** **, 1998**

 **1200**

Mark Lancaster stood in the large window in Sheppard's office, looking down at the throng of people going about their day. He smiled at how easily people seemed to go about normal life, even though World War Three had ended only a few months ago. He kept watching the streets as he took a sip of coffee from a clear mug: it was some sort of fancy, expensive blend, so he was savoring the taste.

His smile faded, however, as his mind turned to darker thoughts. The war was still ongoing, although in a greatly reduced capacity. Without Kane, the Brotherhood had begun to splinter, yet, they still kept fighting. Those Nod forces that had threatened to surround him back in Sarajevo had retreated after the temple was destroyed. However, the problem with that was now they had no idea where they had fled too. Then of course there was Africa: the whole continent was still embroiled in war. And not just between GDI and Nod, but between half a dozen splinter factions that had formed following the battle of Sarajevo.

That was the other thing to sour his mood. Many people, himself included, had hoped the Brotherhood would dissolve after Kane died. And while it had splintered, it had only bolstered people's faith. At the end of the day, Nod still represented a threat, but GDI and the UN seemed more then happy to celebrate. Mark had to scoff to himself at that; there was nothing to celebrate about. Nod aside, the world was still being consumed by Tiberium - entire countries were in a state of emergency and the stuff wouldn't stop growing.

He was broken from his reveries as the door opened and three men walked in. He went to salute them but Mark Sheppard quickly waved for him to stop. Instead, he just smiled politely as Sheppard said.

"Commander, punctual as usual." He walked over to his desk as the others walked over to greet him.

"Mark, it's good to see you again son." General Malcolm Granger stated as he held out his hand. Mark took it and gave the man a hearty shake.

"Like wise, sir."

"Commander, this is Brigadier General Adam Locke. I don't think you two have met." Sheppard said, indicating the third man.

"No sir, we haven't. Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Pleasure is mine, Commander Lancaster. Heard some good things about you."

The four men finished their pleasant exchanges then moved to sit down. Sheppard sat at his desk while Granger sat on the corner and Locke stood behind both men. Mark simply sat down in one of the guest chairs. They were silent for a moment and Mark decided to be the first to speak by asking.

"So, what can I do for you sirs? I hope it isn't another PR stunt with the Security Council."

Granger let out a hearty laugh before replying.

"No, I think we've paraded you around enough. No, we had something else in mind."

"We want to offer you a promotion." Sheppard said with a wide smirk.

Mark was stunned into silence as he looked all three men in the eye. He had expected something like this to happen, but it still came as a surprise. When neither man said anything he gulped loudly before managing to mumble out a reply.

"I don't know what to say. I don't believe a promotion is necessary sirs."

"Well you deserve it son, and you are the best of the best." Granger replied proudly. But his smile turned to a deep frown as he shifted his position on the desk. "The pansy politicians may think the war is over, but that's far from the truth. We need someone like you, to help keep the world safe from Nod. We need you by our side son, and there is no one better we can think of to earn a general's rank."

Sheppard and Locke nodded in agreement. Mark was silent as he mulled over what Granger had just said. He agreed with him entirely, but the idea of being promoted to a general was one he had never really thought of.

It was certainly a tremendous honour, and responsibility. But every time he thought about accepting, his mind kept returning to the promise he had made to himself. That he would never issue an order that he himself would not do, and that he would stand by those he was tasked with leading.

Mark looked up to see them waiting patiently for his answer. He took a deep breath as he thought it over once more, then sat straighter in his chair.

"I am incredibly honoured that you have given me this offer. But I'm afraid I must decline." He said with the utmost respect.

The three generals exchanged looks with each other.

"But, why Mark?" Sheppard asked, shocked.

"Because I wish to maintain my rank of Battle-Commander. To continue fighting on the front lines. That is where I will be most effective, where I can do the most good."

Granger and Locke smiled but Sheppard leaned back in his chair and frowned.

"I would have expected nothing less from you, son." Granger said, still beaming with pride.

"Then in that case, I suppose we should get you right back out there. There's a world in chaos that needs order." Locke stated.

The four men stood and Mark gave each of them another handshake before saluting.

"The world is going to need more men like you, son." Granger said as he placed his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Indeed we will. Best of luck, Commander Lancaster." Sheppard said rather solemnly.

Mark paid it no mind as he smiled and saluted once more, then left the office.

… … …

 **Sydney, Australia**

 **February 21** **st** **, 1998**

 **1400**

The sun beamed down unhindered by any clouds. The waves crashed against the shore, and the sounds of people spending their day on the beach settled into an quiet background noise. It was a pleasant and warm day, and Higgs was happy to waste it all sitting on the beach getting drunk off whatever fruity cocktail the waiter kept bringing him.

He was seated in a section of beach owned by a rather luxurious hotel. Which also meant the beach wasn't as crowded as the public areas, thus he didn't mind the families and young couples that played around in the sun and sand. He was doing the best he could to enjoy his money and forget all about the war. He lit a cigar and took a long drag before letting out a puff of smoke, then smiled as two young women in very tight bikinis walked by. He was living the good life now; all he had to do was endure four years of hell.

When news came down that Sarajevo had fallen, and that Kane had been killed, it had sent the whole Brotherhood into a frenzy. General Artellos had locked himself away for weeks and no one had any idea what was going on. Higgs had been a mercenary long enough when to know to bail, so when Gabriel finally did emerge from solitude, Higgs and the other mercenaries were quick to grab their pay and leave. He didn't even stop to say goodbye to Korvich, he just got out before the General took out his rage on the mercs who were abandoning him.

After that, he moved back home to Australia and decided to live his life the way he wanted. Finally getting out of that business and into one of luxury and relaxation. However, no amount of vacation could seem to dull his senses as he heard footsteps approaching him, and they weren't the same as the waiter. Someone sat down in the lounger next to his, and without turning his head, Higgs tried to see who it was. He was pale and muscular, wearing swim trunks and an unbuttoned floral shirt, and familiar icy eyes. Higgs almost burst out laughing had he not know what the man was capable of.

Brother-Sergeant Izamov couldn't have looked more out of place. Which made it all the more concerning as to why he was here. He took another drag from his cigar then sighed deeply.

"If you're going to kill me, can it wait till after the dinner buffet?" He asked, sarcastically.

"If I wanted to kill you, Mr. Higgs, you would already be dead." Izamov replied in his usual deadpan manner. Higgs turned to face him fully.

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't I stop in to see an old friend?" He asked with such seriousness that Higgs almost believed him, for a second.

"I'm on vacation, so please don't bullshit me."

Izamov regarded him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Very well. I'm here to offer you a job."

This time Higgs didn't hold back. He let out a bark of laughter that drew the attention of people walking by. After a moment Higgs calmed down.

"Mate, didn't you know? The Brotherhood is done. Kane is dead, the war is over." Izamov stared at him with his icy eyes, but Higgs just stared back.

"We all grieve for the Messiah's passing, so I will ignore your transgressions. But you are wrong: the war is not over. The ones I work for seek to ensure that the Brotherhood of Nod survives."

"So why me? You know I'm not the most faithful of people."

"Because you are very useful. And more importantly, God clearly has great plans for you. I'm offering for you to join us, to help preserve the future."

"Who is us?"

"The Black Hand."

Higgs didn't reply. Instead, he just took a drag from his cigar and let it hang from his lips. He was finally out, and yet here was this crazy bastard trying to pull him back in.

"And if I refuse? Will you just kill me?"

Izamov sighed and shook his head.

"You are allowed to refuse. Though I would advise against it. To be offered a place in the Black Hand is a precious gift."

Higgs just scoffed as he crushed the stub of the cigar, then took a healthy sip of his alcoholic beverage. He turned to watch the lapping waves and bright blue sky, thinking of the peaceful life he could have. Then, without warning, he shot to his feet and looked down at Izamov.

"All right. I'm in."

The man smiled as he got to his feet, then he pulled Higgs into a welcoming embrace.

"Welcome to the Black Hand, brother."

… … …

 **Lafayette, Louisiana**

 **February 22** **nd** **, 1999**

 **1330**

Robert McCoy pulled his parent's van into the driveway of a house so nice, he would have mistaken it for a mansion. He got out and felt the warm breeze on his face, and looked up to see clouds lazily roll by. He smiled as he ascended the steps and was about to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open and a young girl stood waiting. She had curly blonde hair and steel grey eyes and a very big smile.

"Uncle Robby!" She exclaimed as she hugged his legs. He was stunned for a moment before he laughed and patted her head.

"You must be Olivia. You're a lot bigger than all the photos I've seen."

"That's right, I'm a big girl! Mommy has told me all about you from daddy's letters. And she said that you saved daddy's life and that you're a hero!"

"Well, I don't know about that…"

Just as McCoy floundered for something to say, a woman with the same blonde hair but deep blue eyes walked into the doorway. She was in her late twenties to early thirties, and was clearly heavily pregnant.

"Olivia! Stop pestering the poor man, you haven't even let him in the house." She said it sternly but with a barely contained smile. Olivia didn't seem bothered and took McCoy's hand.

"Come on! Come see my room."

"Olivia, that's enough. Go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Okay, mommy." Olivia walked back into the house and the woman just laughed.

"She's such a handful. Hi, I'm Rebecca, Steve's wife." She held out her hand and McCoy shook it.

"I'm Rob: it's nice to meet you."

"Please, the pleasure is all mine; you did save my husband's life after all."

"Well, I'm sure he exaggerated a little." McCoy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not being used to all the praise he was getting. Rebecca just smiled warmly.

"Steve is in the back making dinner. Head on in, I have to go help Olivia get ready."

McCoy stepped into the house and was taken by how nice it was, despite the plethora of children's toys scattered around. He spotted glass sliding doors by the kitchen, straight across from the front door. He walked through the house, noting the large kitchen and comfy looking living room. Outside was a decent sized backyard complete with wooden deck where Steve was currently cooking at a barbecue. As he opened the sliding door, Steve turned and gave him his signature big smile when he saw him.

"Rob! You made it." He walked towards him with a notable limp, but he took it in stride. McCoy gave his own broad smile as he was swept up in a bear hug.

"Its good to see you too man." He managed to gasp out. Steve let him down and gave a hearty laugh.

"Glad you're here. Haven't heard from you much since we made it back stateside."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Spent a lot of time with family. And a lot more then that trying to figure out what to do now that I've been discharged."

"Yeah, same here. Hard adjusting back to regular life, you know?"

"Not too hard for you though. Congrats on your new kid." Steve laughed again and slapped McCoy across the shoulder. He just laughed back as he rubbed the now stinging spot.

"Thank you. It's going to be a boy. Olivia is absolutely delighted to be having a baby brother."

"Well, that's good. I'm happy for you." Steve's smiled waned slightly. "We're naming him Robert. After you, to say thank you for saving my life back in Sarajevo."

McCoy felt tears instantly well up in his eyes. He shook his head and laughed in an attempt to stop them from flowing freely.

"Come on man. I didn't save you, the medics did."

Steve pulled him in for another hug.

"I wouldn't have made it through that war without you with me buddy."

And with that, the dam broke and tears streaked down McCoy's face. He broke free of the embrace and quickly wiped away the tears.

"You had my back and I had yours."

Steve nodded, then turned to the grill. He opened the lid and steam wafted out to reveal four sizzling steaks. The smell hit McCoy's nose and he closed his eyes and took a deep whiff.

When he opened his eyes, he was suddenly in a trench. The sky had become darkened and explosions were going off all around him. He looked around, confused: GDI soldiers were firing at unseen enemies far away and he was still in jeans and a T-shirt. He began breathing heavily, as he wasn't sure what was happening. People were dying all around him, and the sound of war was deafening. He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and he turned to see someone yelling:

"What the fuck are you doing private? Get your head in the game and shoot back!"

McCoy was about to reply when the man's head disappeared in a flash of red light. Suddenly more bolts of red light crisscrossed over the trench: soldier's limbs were vaporized or had massive holes burned through them. They screamed out in pain and the smell of burning flesh assaulted his nose. He felt like he was about to vomit; he closed his eyes and wanted to scream.

"Robert!"

His eyes shot open and he was once again standing in Steve's backyard. The big man was looking at him concerned, and McCoy blinked a few times as his breathing came under control.

"You look pale as a ghost kid. What's wrong?" Steve asked worried.

McCoy turned around to see Rebecca and Olivia standing in the sliding door. One was holding a large bowl of salad and the other clutching a stuffed animal. He turned back to Steve and tried to give him a convincing smile.

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired. It was a long drive."

Steve looked him over, but when he could see that McCoy wasn't going to open up, he shrugged his shoulder.

"Alright, well let's eat then."

They all sat at a glass patio table, passing around food and drinks. McCoy smiled and talked with them like he was part of the family, and for a moment he had almost forgotten the odd experience. But he was careful to take a small piece of steak and a larger helping of salad.

… … …

 **Cape Town, South Africa**

 **March 7** **th** **, 1998**

 **0700**

Gabriel Artellos stood alone in the dark control room. Monitors and equipment were still powered down, while boxes and crates littered the corners of the room. The new temple he had begun building was still only half finished, and he had begun to wonder if it ever would be completed.

Kane was dead. Sarajevo was lost. GDI had used some sort of, space based energy weapon, to annihilate their most holy site. He had been filled with so much rage, and he vowed holy vengeance against GDI. Then he was filled with sadness, then lethargy. The Brotherhood was falling apart without Kane's guidance.

What little light there was in the room came from the single monitor that was active. On it was a display of Africa, once covered in red save for a small golden blemish. Now it was once more a mess of red and gold and grey. GDI had launched several counter attacks to reclaim territory. And even worse, countries he had once thought loyal had turned against them, with the local garrison commanders declaring themselves warlords. GDI's forces in Johannesburg had even managed to hold out against his assaults, long enough for a fleet from India to arrive and reinforce them. Now he was caught in a bitter stalemate as the rest of Nod's African forces tore themselves apart.

And he needed no more evidence of this, then for General Juhziz calling for all Nod forces to join him in Egypt. Calling to abandon their crusade and give up everything they had fought so hard for. And going so far as to ignore all of his calls for help or even to coordinate with the rest of the Brotherhood. Gabriel had been quick to discover that he was on his own. At first, it had been almost enough to send him into a depression, but he summoned new found strength and faith. He had then vowed not to let the Brotherhood collapse, even if it meant he had to march back to Egypt and crucify Juhziz for his heresy.

He let out his breath slowly, attempting to control his anger. He would need to be patient if he was going to be able to salvage this and save the Brotherhood. But with his forces already diminished and the prospect of a two front war, it would not be easy.

"Blessed Father in Heaven. Give me guidance." He said to himself. He held his breath and waited for a sign from the divine, but none ever came. He let out the breath and switched over the display. Now it displayed only the country of South Africa, most of it was still under Nod control. But GDI still stubbornly held on to Johannesburg.

He was distracted with devising strategies that he didn't even bother turning around when the door opened.

"Amelia, is there any word from General Oslo?"

Amelia didn't reply, and it took Gabriel a few moments to notice. But when he finally did, he turned around, only to At came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Before he could even say anything a darkened assassin pulled the trigger, the bullet passed straight through his throat and into the monitor behind him.

Gabriel fell to the floor clutching his ruined throat, crying as blood filled his lungs and darkness creeped at the corners of his eyes. He stared up at his killer, but his face was hidden behind a mask. He soon gave up struggling and laid on the ground, a fresh wave of tears streaked down his face, not from pain but from having failed his Prophet. He closed his eyes and finally allowed death to take him.

… … …

Jarmen Kell looked down at the body of General Artellos with nothing but contempt. He scoffed at the cooling corpse as he brought up his radio.

"Target eliminated and the package is secure. Awaiting new orders."

 _"Very well done. You are to leave now_ _;_ _return to me. The fate of those forces are of no concern to me."_

A voice with a very thick middle-eastern accent said over the radio. Kell simply grunted and turned the radio off then left the control room. He stepped over the body of a young lieutenant he had killed on the way in, and left the temple. His job was done, now it was on to the next target.

… … …

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 **XXX**

 _Warning! High levels of Ion particles detected. Probability of intentional weaponization 99.99%_

 _Indigenous species in process of self termination. Determining threat to harvesting operations…_

 _Low._

 _Estimation until Ichor maturity…_

 _One hundred planetary cycles._

 _Returning to stasis._

… … …

 **Author's note: Well ladies and gentlemen, that is the end of Part one: Dawn. This fanfiction has taken me just under a year to write, and it has been incredibly fun.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has read this story. And I hope everyone is excited for Part two: Sun. Unfortunately it may be awhile before Part two comes out, as personal life is going to get quite busy with the arrival of twins.**

 **If anyone is interested in joining a discord to chat about the story, the Project, or anything else, PM me.**

 **And to tide you over, be sure to check out the short story I'm working on that will take place between Part one and Part two. Titled Project Genesis: Operation Final Justice.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Peace Through Power**

 **Addendum, February 1** **st** **, 2020: The story is at last edited, and now is finally the way I had always envisioned it. A tremendous thank you to IanOtter for taking the time to help me fix this story, and thank you to everyone who has read this story.**


End file.
